Life Through The Eyes Of A Former Human
by Dallas Adoraslash Squishinko
Summary: Brian was a human being living a normal life. Who knew a walk in the woods would literally transform his life as he knows it? Now, Brian must go on a journey as a Pikachu, and attempt to uncover the truth. But on his way, he discovers an evil organization named Team Onyx, who tries to capture him and his mate for their power. Will Dallas ever find a way to return to his human self?
1. A Shocking Experience

Chapter 1

Droplets of sweat slowly trickled down Brian's forehead and into his eyes as he sit slumped against a tree, scribbling something down in his notes. Annoyed and exhausted, he reached up and wiped the sweat away with the sleeve of his right arm. He sighed as he leaned against the tree to relax.

"Whew... Boy is it hot out!" he said to himself, attempting to fan himself off with his notes on what he had seen in the woods so far.

Indeed, it WAS hot out. Approximately 103 degrees according to the weather channel he'd watched earlier. He slumped down against the tree and dropped his notes, sighing as he reached up, wiping yet another bead of sweat out of his eyes. He'd been randomly exploring the woods lately, just for fun, and now regretted not waiting until autumn, or at least until it cooled down a little, which would have been next week, according to the weather. But Brian was impatient, and being that, he just HAD to go out right away.

As Brian looked up into the leaves of the tree, he squinted up at the sun, sighing as he looked down at his notes, picturing himself swimming in the nearby lake, which sent chills down his spine.

Just then, the bush in front of him began rustling. He immediately sat upright and stared at the bush, alarmed.

"Alright, who's there?" he said in a serious, but yet joking and playful tone of voice. Like when you kind of expect someone to jump out and scare you, but they never do, you say, "Okay, stop." in that same tone of voice, only to realize they're not even there.

To his surprise, a Pikachu poked its head out of the bush, and stared straight at him. Brian smiled at it, and held out his hand.

"Here little guy, come here." he gently called to him.

The Pikachu reluctantly stepped forward, out of the bush. It stood up on its hind legs, and just stared at Brian. Brian caught a glimpse of its tail, and realized that, from the shape of the tail, that this Pikachu was male. Brian continued to hold out his hand, wiggling his fingers to attract the Pikachu's attention. Slowly, he inched toward Brian, his ears perked up, keeping alert for any sudden movements Brian should make. When he was within reach, Brian slowly reached out further and gently stroked the Pikachu's head, right between his ears.

As he did this, the Pikachu dropped down onto all fours and flatted his ears back, allowing Brian to pet him more efficiently. As Brian continued to pet him, the Pikachu walked right up and climbed into Brian's lap, purring and nuzzling his arm, not wanting him to stop. Smiling down at him, he gave a gentle scratch to the Pikachu's ears, chuckling as it pawed at his hands.

"Theeeere ya go little guy," he said softly, stroking his back gently now.

The Pikachu's ears perked up at this.

"Pii... ka?" it said, looking at the bush.

Brian just smiled at him and hugged him gently. "I've always wanted to touch a Pikachu..." He said as he stroked its head, smiling down at it. "But... Things have always gotten in the way, or something was going on, and I never got the chance to actually see what one feels like..."

As the Pikachu heard the words "Something going on," it froze, all of a sudden calling out toward the bush, as if remembering something important. Brian frowned as he did this, but soon began to smile again.

"I think it's a lot cooler here in the shade than out in the sun." he randomly threw out, attempting to change the subject of the conversation that he couldn't understand anyway.

The Pikachu just stared up at him like he was some kind of weirdo, then slowly nodded.

Just then, he heard the bush rustle again, as another Pikachu poked its head out. This Pikachu however, saw the other Pikachu and immediately walked up to Brian.

"Well, hello there." Brian smiled as he reached out and stroked the new Pikachu's head. The Pikachu flinched as Brian's hand came down, but she soon sat up and smiled, as she realized Brian was just petting her. Brian could see the dent in the end of her tail, signifying that she was female.

"So... you two friends?" Brian asked.

Almost immediately, they both simultaneously nodded.

"Oh, well... that's nice I guess... I have no friends... You two are lucky." he frowned. "I really wish I could be a Pikachu like you two, so I can make friends." he said with another frown. "I bet if I was a Pikachu, I'd be the nicest, most helpful, and the strongest in my colony!" he said with a laugh. "But, that's just my imagination, That can't actually happen. Too bad too." He sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he rest back against the tree.

The Pikachu both looked at eachother, and the male Pikachu said something, then the female nodded. Before Brian knew what was happening, both the Pikachu had struck him with a small electric shock, both at the same time.

"Ow... Wh-what was that for?" He mumbled as dizziness overcame him, the feeling of numbness crawling up his back, taking over his body until he was unable to move a muscle. He wanted to ask them why they'd struck him, but he was immobile, paralyzed by the bolts. The last thing he saw was the two Pikachu each taking hold on one of his feet, then he fell unconscious.

-END Chapter one.-


	2. A Change For The Better

I opened my eyes. It was dark out. A cool breeze blew past me, and I shivered, sitting up. I noticed that something was holding my legs down, and I gazed down at what appeared to be a tree root, deliberately dug up by something, and wrapped around my legs, keeping me from escaping. Sighing to myself, I bent the roots in the opposite direction, pulling my legs free. The roots were spiny, and it hurt to remove them, but I got them off. Standing up, I brushed dirt and leaves from my clothes. For some reason my back was soaking wet, and awkwardly warm, as if I'd been pissed on.

Reaching into my left front pocket, I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. 8:04pm.

"Crap, I have to get home. Ben's probably freaking out!" I said to myself, frowning as I remembered something. My phone was dead, so how did I just... The electric attack maybe?

Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts as I continued walking. It was quiet, except for the occasional breeze, and the sound of sticks and leaves crunching underneath my feet as I walked. Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain in my right side. I just simply placed my hand over it and continued walking, ignoring it for the most part. Slowly, as the pain increased, I found myself gripping it tighter and tighter, fighting to ignore it, until it became too much to handle, and I cried out, standing there hunched over, leaning to the side as it continued to increase. Soon enough, it began spreading to the rest of my body, starting in the center of my belly and moving outwards in all directions. I closed my eyes tight as I began to sweat, the pain becoming simply agonizing.

I HAVE to get home... I'm going to pass out here if I don't do something...

Grinding my teeth, I tried my best to ignore it. I began shuffling my feet forward, inch by inch, taking tiny baby steps. Hey, at least I'm getting SOMEWHERE, right?

Then, all of a sudden, it all stopped.

Standing straight up, I cleared my throat.

"A-hem... What the fuck..." I mumbled as I began walking again, scratching my right arm. "That was... Ugh..." I mumbled as I took off into a run, eager to get back home just in case another random pain spurt were to take over again. Gripping my notes tightly in my right hand, I ran faster and faster, until I came to a bush.

The same bush from before, where I'd met the Pikachu and his girlfriend...

"What the hell, how far was I dragged!" I said as I stopped running, looking around the bush. "Ugh... No matter, I've got to get back..." I sighed as I continued walking. But of course, curiosity got the best of me, and I just HAD to see what was behind the bush. Taking a step closer, I noticed that the bush was really thick, and "Behind" it appeared to be a couple feet away... There's no way this bush could be a couple feet thick... Maybe the Pikachu slept inside it? And came out when they heard something?

Sighing, I walked alongside the bush, stopping when I thought I saw something inside. Squinting in the dim light, I saw another Pikachu. No, not another... The same one from before...

"Hey you, what the hell?" I said as I placed my clipboard down in the dirt and got down on my hands and knees, crawling into the empty space in the bush. The Pikachu just stared at me, not even moving as I came closer and closer to him.

"Why'd you shock me like that?" I asked as I reached out towards him, only to receive a bite on my hand as I attempted to grab him.

"OW!" I yelled as I jerked my hand back. "What the hell has gotten into you? We're friends, remember?" I said as I held out my now bleeding hand, knowing there was nothing I could do about the blood or the wound at the moment, since I was in the woods without a first-aid kit or anything of the sort. Slowly, I reached forward again, attempting to stroke his head. He just backed away further into the bush, a few sparks flying from his cheeks as he struck me with a bolt of electricity. I would've cried out, or at least closed my eyes, except I didn't feel the bolt hit me... I mean, I know it'd hit me, but I couldn't feel it...

Staring at him, I blinked, pulling my hand back. "Okaaaay..." I said as I began crawling forward, toward the Pikachu. I sighed as he turned and ran, then disappeared into a hole in the ground.

"What the...?" I said as I pulled myself forward. There was a clearing in the center of the bush, and in the center of the clearing was a hole...

Maybe he's afraid, can't see me right or something. He's probably hiding in the hole. I should leave him be... I thought to myself as I crawled backwards out of the bush, standing up after grabbing my notes.

"Ugh..." I said as I shook blood off of my right hand. I sighed as I continued my walk, stopping once more as I felt the same pain I'd felt earlier. Except this time, it was worse. Much worse. It was so bad that I'd collapsed in the leaves and dirt, lying on the ground, gripping my throbbing side with both hands. It felt like someone stabbed me in the side and was continuously twisting the knife, laughing at me as they banged the knife deeper and deeper with a hammer...

Suddenly, the pain shot through the rest of my body, and I shut my eyes tightly, tears flowing from them like a river and running down my cheeks. Grunting, I rolled onto my right side and yelled. It hurt so bad, I didn't know what to do. Curling into a ball, I hugged my knees. It felt like someone was running me over with a truck, while tearing every hair out of my body with a lint magnet. I wanted to just die so badly, to just give up and stop all of the pain. To scream to the world how much pain I was in. But I didn't, for more than one reason. One, I didn't want to draw attention, two, I was in way too much pain to move, and three, I couldn't move my mouth for some reason. Well the first one isn't completely true, because I DID want to draw attention, but not the wrong kind, such as a wild Pokemon who'd think a defenseless human would be a good evening snack.

Using every bit of strength in my body, I opened my eyes halfway, only to close them immediately after, horrified with what I saw. I appeared... Smaller than I used to be... It wasn't really horrifying, more confusing than anything else, but also weird. The stabbing pain had stopped, but I still felt the pressure pain, like someone was steamrolling me, compacting me into something smaller than I truly was. I had regained most of my strength, and lifted my arm, taking note of the pale color my skin looked, not to mention the tiny strands of yellow fur that were sprouting from it. Reaching up, I grabbed at my hair, only to have it fall out in my hand. Panicking, I grabbed another handful, only to have that come out like it wasn't even attached to my head anymore. Not wanting to go bald, I stopped, just laying there as I endured the pain. It wasn't really pain anymore, it was rather more annoying than it hurt. I gasped as I brought the chunk of hair to my face. Not because I was holding a chunk of my own hair, but because of my hand... My fingers had shrunken. They were now tiny compared to my hand, and little claws were growing on the ends.

Suddenly, I felt hot all over. Intense waves of heat throughout the inside of my whole body. It felt like I was being microwaved, cooked from the inside out. It didn't take long before the heat became so intense, I passed out.

Quickly, I sat up. Feeling a wave of nervousness flow over me as I remembered the previous night. The pain, the agony, the confusion. I shuddered as I shook my body, trying to shake off the feelings. But something wasn't right... Either I was smaller, or everything grew, a LOT. Holding out my hand, I gazed upon what appeared to be a smaller paw, covered in yellow fur. I noticed I still had my fingers and my thumb, and I happily wiggled them about. Turning my paw around, I gazed at my palm. It also had fur on it, but the fur was MUCH smaller than the fur on the back of my paw. It was almost like having tiny yellow hairs, although I knew it was fur, because fur grows much denser than hair. The shirt underneath me caught my gaze, and I looked down at it.

"My... Shirt?" I said to myself as I stood up and looked myself over. "I'm naked..." I mumbled, placing both of my paws between my legs to cover myself up. "No... I have fur now... And fur is like a shirt and pants right?" I asked myself, clueless. "I don't want to deal with this crap right now!" I said to myself as I shook my body once more, clearing my mind again. Reaching up, I ran my paw along the top of my head. Smooth fur greeted the palm of my paw, and I smiled at its smoothness. I touched my right ear, and I instinctively moved it. Well it was more like a wiggle, but it still moved.

"What the hell...?" I said, sighing as I lowered my paw.

Clearing my thoughts, I focused on getting back to the... The...

What was it called again...? The place where humans lived... Had I forgotten what a house was? After five minutes of pacing around my clothes and thinking hard, I stopped.

"Aha! I have to get back to my nest!" I blurted out.

Indeed I had forgotten the human word for a house, but this was only the beginning...

Sighing, I began walking in the direction of the house. After walking for about five minutes, I dropped down onto all fours and broke off into a run. I noticed my body was much more flexible, and I was able to run a lot faster than I used to be able to in my former human body, and it felt great! The wind flowing past my ears, through my fur... Now that I thought about it, having fur wasn't all that bad... It made me feel... Soft... And cuddly...

Shaking my head, I skidded to a stop. "Did I just describe myself as being... CUDDLY?" I exclaimed out loud. A random thought crossed my mind, and I stood up, gazing down at my forepaws.

"These... Are hands... But they're also feet... COOL!" I said out loud, excited that I could use them to run so well, while at the same time be able to pick things up and such. "No doubt I'm a Pikachu... I have to be..." I said to myself, grinning. "This is so... Cool...ish..."

Dropping back down onto all fours, I began to run in the direction of the house again. Eventually, I ran through the last bit of trees before I came to the clearing that was the end of the woods. All I had to do now was cross over the lawn and go in the back door. And I wasted no time doing so. A wave of excitement passed over me as I saw the house, and I bolted off towards it, nothing but a yellow blur darting across and up the hill of the backyard. Halting to a stop as I got to the back porch, I ran all the way over to the right side and darted up the stairs. Scrambling up the first two stairs, I nearly tripped and fell down.

Okay, so I have to do this slowly for now.

Standing up on two feet, I placed my forepaws on the second step, and my feet on the first. As I pulled myself up, I just shifted my feet and paws onto the next step, and kept it up until I reached the top, which was the second floor of the house. Wasting no time, I darted across the porch until I was halfway across the length of the house, where one of the three doors stood. Looking up at it, I realized two problems I was faced with.

How would I get inside, and what would Ben do when he saw me?

-END chapter two-


	3. Try To Understand

There were two doors. One on the outside, then one on the inside with a space inbetween them. Sighing, I realized that this would be harder than I previously thought. The knob was way too high for me to reach.

Maybe if I jumped I could reach it.

Crouching down, I prepared myself for the jump. If I was going to do this, I had to jump high. With all my strength, I pushed hard with my feet, bolting upward and springing into the air. Soaring past the knob, then over it, I looked down with my eyes wide, then out of instinct, I began twisting around and thrashing about in the air, attempting to twist around so I can land safely on all fours, only to end up landing on my back. With a grunt, I stood up.

"Okay, so I can jump a LOT higher than I thought... Great..." I said sarcastically. "What's the deal with THAT! I could jump like... Five inches, or maybe a foot high as a human, but now that I'm a much smaller Pikachu I can jump freaking ten yards into the air? What's THAT all about!" I yelled at myself.

Pacing in front of the door, I began searching for a way inside. I had this weird urge to scratch on the door, but something else drew me against that urge, and I just stood there, staring at the door, wondering what to do.

I stood there staring at the door for about ten minutes, before I realized it wasn't actually closed, and there was a small opening in the side. Slipping my paws into it, I tugged hard and watched as I pulled open the door. Stepping inside, I let go of the door, only to have it slam shut behind me and trap me inbetween the two doors. Instinctively, I began clawing at the door that lead into the house, whining as I looked around myself, searching for a way out. After about a minute, the door opened and I bolted inside.

"Whoa!" Ben yelled as he looked at me. "What do you think you're doing little guy?" He laughed as he looked down at me.

"BEN!" I shouted. "I was in the woods last night and I got attacked! Two Pikachu were in my lap and I was petting them, then they just struck me with thunderbolts! I blacked out and woke up in a lot of pain, then it got really hot and... and... And then I woke up like this, so I ran all the way here and now I'm inside so HELP ME!" I blurted out, gasping for air.

By now, Kevin was standing in the doorway. "Talkative little guy, huh?" He said with a smile. "Maybe he wants to tell us something?"

"NO SHIT!" I yelled, flailing my paws in the air.

"I guess so..." Ben said with a shrug, looking down at me. "I don't understand Pikachu language, so you're going to have to act it out or something." He said as he shut the door.

Frustrated, I grabbed both of my ears and began tugging on them. "I'M SPEAKING ENGLISH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled.

"Whoa, no need to yell." He said as he kneeled down in front of me.

"Well, when you make up STUPID excuses because you don't want to listen to me, I-"

Then a thought crossed my mind. Maybe they're telling the truth. Did I lose the ability to speak English? After all, I AM a Pikachu now. Maybe I can only speak in Pikachu, which I think is English because... I'm a Pokemon now...

"Ugh... Sorry... I think..." I said as I looked up at him. "Anyway, I was walking in the woods..." I said as I pointed to myself, then took two fingers on my right paw and walked them over the palm of my left paw.

"You were walking?" He asked.

Nodding, I continued. "In the woods." I said as I pointed to the backyard.

"In the backyard..." He said, smiling.

"No. In the woods." I said as I waved my paw, motioning that it was farther back than the yard.

"The woods?" He asked.

Quickly, I nodded. "I was walking in the woods last night, and I got attacked." I said as I pointed to myself, then clapped my paws together and squeezed and wiggled them, as if they were fighting.

'And you mated with a female?" He asked.

"NO!" I yelled as I raised my paws up into the air, growling. "I got ATTACKED!" I yelled as I swiped my left paw through the air, then punched with my right.

"Oh you got in a fight..." Ben said, laughing.

Nodding, I continued. "Then I passed out." I said as I pointed to myself, then made a face and fell backwards, eyes closed and tongue hanging out.

"YOU DIED!" Kevin shouted out.

Slapping myself in the face, I sighed. "No you idiot! I fainted!" I said as I sat up, growling. "Do you REALLY think I'd be here if I DIED?"

"You fainted?" Ben asked.

"THANK YOU! YES!" I said, nodding and removing my paw from my face as I groaned.

"And you came here because you're hurt, and you need to recover before you go back into the woods!" Ben said with a smile as he stood up. "I'd be happy to keep you for a couple days while you recover." He said as he smiled at me.

"NO!" I yelled. "Err, I mean yes!" I said as I nodded. At least it'll buy me time to explain what I mean, right?

"Sure thing!" Ben said, smiling. "Just don't piss on the rug or anything like that... We have a litter box you can do that in... Why? Well because we picked up a female just last night, so we have all the supplies we need for a Pikachu to stay here." He said with a smile. "Brian's not getting back for another week, so you can stay in his room. He won't mind."

"Gee, thanks... I leave for a week and you just give my room away to a Pikachu that randomly walks in..." I said in an annoyed tone. "And what do you mean you picked up a.." I stopped as I remembered... We were supposed to adopt this Pikachu we ordered from that Pokemon Center place... I forgot what her name was, but I knew she was scheduled to be picked up yesterday, and I wasn't here for it. Great.

"She's upstairs somewhere. Maybe you should go up and meet her, talk to her, whatever you do with a female." He said, grinning. "Just don't mate or anything like that. We're not ready for Pichu yet..."

Sighing, I began making my way toward the stairs. Walking up the stairs, I used the same method as I did with the stairs outside. When I got to the top, I began my walk down the hall. My sensitive hearing picked up on noise in my room as I passed by it. Walking back, I could see a yellow heart shaped tail poking out from underneath my bed. The sound I was hearing sounded to me like chewing, but what would she be eating under there?

Taking a step inside, I tried my best to be as quiet as possible, as not to startle her.

But wouldn't sneaking up on her startle her anyway?

Shrugging, I quietly walked right up to my bed. A sweet, fruity scent greeted my nose, and I wasn't sure if it was her, or something under the bed. Apparently, she heard me sniffing the air, because I saw her head turn to look at me, then turn back toward whatever was under there, as she went back to eating.

Figuring she didn't see me, even though I knew she had, I got down on all fours and sniffed her tail. Indeed it did smell fruity, lemony to be exact, but it wasn't what I smelled before. What I smelled before smelled edible... Not like she didn't, but that's not the point. Her tail twitched a little as I sniffed it, and I let out a soft giggle. When it came to a rest a little to the right, I leaned my head down and gave it a second sniff. I giggled as it twitched, then she moved it again. To the left this time. My own tail was wagging slowly. I didn't know how I was moving it, but I knew I was happy.

A grin spread across my muzzle as I got an idea. Reaching out with my left paw, I placed my paw ontop of her tail, then watched as she jerked it to the right. Instinctively, I pounced on it. I felt her trying to move it, then felt her pull it free and turn around. Staring at me, she flashed me a confused glance. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Nervously, I stood there and scratched my right ear. "Ummm... I was just... Playing with your tail." I said with a smile.

"You're funny." She said, giggling.

Blushing, I looked past her as my attention focused on the thing she'd been eating.

"My name's Electra, what's yours?" I heard her ask me.

"Well... My name is... Is..." Trying to remember my name, I made a weird face. "I'm not sure what my name is... I don't think I have one..." I said to her as my ears lowered to the sides, a sign of sadness.

Did I really forget my name? How could I forget my own name?

Closing my eyes tightly, I attempted to retrieve my name from the jumbled up pile of things in my mind that I no longer recognized, and therefore forgot about completely. Apparently, my name was one of them. I wasn't aware that I was forgetting all of the human things that a Pikachu wasn't familiar with. All I knew was that I didn't remember what the place a human lived in was called, and now I forgot my human name. It never occurred to me that I'd lose a lot of human things while I was a Pikachu. The only thing I was focused on was trying to explain to Ben what had happened to me, and that would be very difficult. He wouldn't know I was missing, because before I left, I had told him not to worry about me, that I'd be back in about a week or two, maybe even longer, so he wouldn't expect me to be missing for another three weeks or so. I also couldn't speak in his "Language" anymore apparently, so talking to him was out of the picture. Maybe I could still read? I could go to the computer, get his attention, then type out what I wanted to say. Yeah, that had to work!

"Hello?" Electra said as she waved her paw in my face.

"Oh!" I said as I jumped a little. "Sorry, I was... daydreaming..." I said as I scratched my right ear nervously.

"Oh, well look what I found!" She said as she turned around and faced the thing she'd been eating when I found her.

Smiling at her, I crawled underneath the bed until I was right up next to her, gazing down at a pile of gummy worms. "Oh, you found... Err... Um..." I searched around in my mind for the correct name of the gummy treats.

"Fruity worms!" She giggled. "We can share them."

Smiling, I looked down at them. "Yeah..." I said as I instinctively reached over with my right paw and snatched up one of the sweet smelling gummies. Stuffing half of it into my mouth, I greedily chomped down on it. It tasted wonderful! It was fruity and gooey, while at the same time it had another flavor to it. I couldn't place my paw on the other flavor, but I knew I liked it. Swallowing it down, I reached for another.

These things were good!

Eventually, we both finished off the pile. We both crawled out from underneath the bed, and I found myself licking my right paw, apparently getting the taste of the gummies off of it, but my mind screamed at me that I was simply cleaning it off.

Forcing myself to stop, I jerked my paw away from my mouth. Feeling a tired and weak feeling flow through my body, I opened my mouth and let out a loud yawn. Electra looked at me as I did so, and she began to giggle.

"Tired?" She asked.

Nodding, I looked up at the bed. Taking into account how high I'd jumped earlier, I used only a little of my strength to propel myself into the air as I jumped up onto the bed. Electra hopped up onto the bed also, and I lost my balance as the mattress shifted underneath me, becoming uneven, I fell flat on my face and bounced a bit. Standing up on all fours, I giggled.

"I really have to work on my balance..." I said out loud.

Electra let out a small giggle. "Yes, you do." She said as she nudged my right side with her nose. Giggling, I crawled over to the pillows and flopped down ontop of one. With another big yawn, I spread myself out on it, taking up a lot of room, for a Pikachu at least.

Electra lay down next to me, and I smiled at her. As I began to doze off, my last words were "You're cute." I blurted them out without thinking, as I usually say random things when I'm half awake.

"You're kind of cute too..." I heard her say to me, right before I dozed off.

-END Chapter Three-


	4. My First Time Alone With Electra

At about 5:27AM, I woke up. Attempting to sit up, I couldn't. Something warm and furry had me pinned down. Opening my eyes, then wiping them, I received a small lick upon my nose from Electra.

"Good morning." She said as she giggled.

"Good morning Electra." I said as I returned her lick.

Pawing at my face, she laughed. "That tickles you know."

Laughing, I pulled her into a tight hug. "I know, you just did it to me."

Hugging me back, my ears perked up as I heard her begin making noises. Noises that I recognized to be purrs. "Oh yeah..." she said with a cute smile.

"So... Why'd you sleep ontop of me?" I asked her. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I blushed.

"I don't know, why not? You're warm and soft, and it was cold sleeping by myself, so I came over here to sleep with you." She said as she gave my nose another lick.

Now I really blushed, and if it wasn't for my fur, my whole face would no doubt, be bright red. Apparently, she picked up on it even through my fur, which means I must've been blushing pretty badly.

"Are you okay? Your face is all red." She asked me with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Yes, it's... Nothing." I lied. "We should, um, get up now." I said, attempting to get her off of me. It wasn't that I disliked her or anything, it was the exact opposite. I liked her already, and, not counting sleeping with her, I'd only been around her for about a couple minutes. It was way too soon to begin liking someone, let alone a Pikachu. Normally, if two humans of the opposite gender slept together, it meant they planned on having intercourse soon, whereas Electra just wanted to sleep with me, not knowing that when humans did it, it was because they really liked eachother, or were just going to do it for one night, then leave. But she didn't know. It wasn't her fault she was so attractive. Wasn't her fault she was so nice. Wasn't her fault she was a naturally born, feral Pikachu, that knew nothing about human things, or that normal humans don't just sleep with eachother within the first three minutes of being together. Wasn't her fault she didn't know I was a human. Wasn't her fault that-

My trail of thought was broken as she rolled off of me, resting on her back at my right side. "I'm hungry." She said as she placed her right paw over her belly and gave it a small rub.

Darn it, why did she have to be so damn cute?

Sighing, I turned my head to face her, and planted a five second kiss upon her left cheek. When I felt I was done, I jerked my head away and returned to staring at the ceiling, like nothing had happened.

Oh Arceus, did I just kiss her? I know I didn't just do that. I couldn't help it! My instincts took over my body and, and... I went way too far!

"You... Kissed me..." She said softly. Then out of nowhere, rolled over so that she was facing me, then pulled me into a very tight hug. Hugging her back, I searched for something to distract her, something to change the subject. Something to draw the attention off of this very awkward situation I was in.

"Look! Food!" I blurted out.

"Where!" She replied as she bolted upright, no longer hugging me. Sitting up, I scrambled to my feet as she sniffed the air. "I don't smell any food, are you messing with me?" She said with a giggle.

"Nope, not messing with you. Follow me." I said as I hopped out of the bed and onto the floor. Once I landed on the floor, I found myself on all fours, shaking my body off as if I were wet.

What am I doing? I asked myself after I was finished, but then I quickly realized why I'd done it. I felt much more awake now, more energetic.

Wow, these new instincts sure know what's best... Sometimes... I thought to myself as I walked down the hall and began walking down the stairs, Electra following close behind me.

As I walked down the stairs, I made my way to the kitchen.

"Well of course there's food in HERE silly!" She said to me as she nuzzled my left side, then darted towards the counter. I watched as she hopped up onto it, and I followed behind her, doing the same thing and jumping up onto the counter right behind her. Standing next to her, I gazed around the room. Ben wasn't up yet, and Kevin had already left. Ben would be coming downstairs any minute now, or more like ten minutes from now, to get ready for work, put food in our bowls and then leave for work. At that time, it would be about 6:30.

Electra jumped up and opened a cabinet, only to see various boxes of cereal, which smelled of cardboard, and not something good you would eat. Without a word, she moved to the next one, opening it to reveal various cans. There were all types of food, ravioli, meat for tacos, corn... You name it, there was a can in there that contained it. Except stupid things that no one would buy, like canned water or canned bread or anything like that. "Okay, I know there is meat in these." She said as she pointed to a family size jumbo can of beef ravioli. "Look at the picture! There's a human with meat on it." She said as she pointed to the picture of the ravioli on the side of the can. "And humans are meat too so it's double meaty."

Picking it up, she almost dropped it, as it was a big can. Holding it with two paws, she stared at the bottom of the can.

"Um, I don't think that's what that means... And besides, we can't get it out." I said as I pointed to the bottom of the can. "Look."

As she looked at it, her ears lowered to the sides, disappointed with what she saw.

"We need a human to put that thing on it, then we can get it out." She said in a sad tone. Turning the can upside down, there was actually a tab on the other side.

"Look!" I shouted as I grabbed ahold of it and attempted to lift the tab off of the lid. "Hold it tight!"

Lifting the tab on the top, I managed to bend it so that it pointed straight up. Hearing the whoosh of air as the can's lid was punctured, we both looked at eachother, then gave the air a sniff. There was no doubt we both smelled it. The smell of food.

Now I was determined. Grabbing the tab, I pulled as hard as I could. The top ripped off and I yelped with joy.

Electra wasn't expecting it to come off like that, so she wasn't expecting the pulling on the top to stop so soon, and as soon as it did, the can went flying out of her paws and landed with a crash on the floor, its contents spilling out everywhere. We both looked down at the mess in shock, but Electra was the first one to make a move. Jumping down, she ran over to the fallen can and began lapping up the beef juice. Quickly, I placed the top of the can down and jumped down, running to the other side and doing the same as Electra. Picking up a ravioli, she bit into it.

"These are so yummy!" She said as she stuffed it into her mouth and swallowed it, picking up another one and stuffing it into her mouth, once again swallowing it whole.

"Heh..." I said nervously as my instincts began kicking in again, yelling at me to eat.

Eh, Why not? I thought as I picked one up and bit into it. By now my stomach growled with hunger, and as I bit into the ravioli, the Pikachu instincts took over, and I found myself ravenously devouring them almost whole, barely even chewing them. Before long, we'd cleaned off the floor. Picking up the can, I began lapping as much as I could off of the inside, before Electra snatched it away from me and stuck he paw inside. Taking her beef soaked paw out, she began licking it off, giving the can back to me. Smiling, I took it and inserted my right paw. By the time we were done, the can had been cleaned out. No traces of ravioli, nor the sauce was left anywhere. We'd devoured a whole family sized can. Leaving the empty can on the floor, Electra hopped back up onto the counter and grabbed another can. "MORE!" She yelled as she dropped it on the floor, then jumped down and picked it up. "Help me open it again."

My instincts still had full control over my body, and I grabbed the tab.

"What's all the noise about?" Ben asked as he entered the kitchen. "Oh my... NO! BAD!" He yelled as he snatched the can away from Electra. "This is NOT for you!"

I watched as he put the can back in the cabinet, then closed it and turned to Electra.

"I'm VERY disappointed in you two!" He yelled. "Especially you Dallas, I thought you were smarter than that!" he growled.

Since when did we agree on naming me Dallas...?

"WE BOTH are smart! Or we wouldn't have been able to open the can in the first place!" I yelled back.

"Don't you yell at me mister!" He scolded me.

"How would YOU know I was yelling? You can't even FUCKING understand me anyway!" I snapped. "If you're so worried about us eating things we shouldn't eat, then get off your LAZY ASS and FEED US." I yelled as I clenched my paws into fists. "I will not STAND here and be addressed as MISTER. I am a HUMAN, I will be TREATED LIKE ONE." I yelled, folding my arms and growling.

"Don't you insult me!" He yelled as he knelt down and stared into my eyes.

"You're a creep..." I said as I took a step back. "Quit staring at me like that... And I can do what I want, you're not the boss of me..."

"YOU wait until I get home mister! You're in so much trouble!" He yelled as he pointed his right index finger down at me.

"QUIT YELLING AT HIM and acting so STUPID!" Electra yelled from behind him. "It was ME that took them out in the first place!"

I looked at Electra in shock. Did she just ADMIT it was her that took out the cans? I mean sure, it WAS her, but why would she admit that? Why do we even bother talking to him? He can't understand us anywa-

Then I realized why she did it. Because he can't understand us!

Turning around, Ben picked Electra up. "Bad girl!" He said in a stern tone as he pointed down at the empty can. "You don't take things like that! EVER! He yelled.

"QUIT YELLING AT MY FEMALE!" I yelled as I grabbed his leg and dug my claws into it, growling.

"OW!" Ben yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Before I knew what I was doing, I had picked up Electra and ran into the living room, hopping up onto the couch and standing on one of the cushions.

"Ugh! OW! I heard Ben yell before he threw the empty can away. Then I heard the jingle of his keys as he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. When his car pulled out of the driveway, I put Electra down.

She just smiled and looked me in the eye, taking my paws in hers and smiling. "Your FEMALE?" She asked with a smirk as she leaned in really close, gently licking my nose and grinning.

"Um... Well..." I said nervously.

"No need to explain. You're in love with me." She said, giggling. "You want to be my mate."

Hearing that, I took a step back. I wasn't ready to mate yet! Not now! I was not ready to raise a Pichu so soon! "N-no." I choked out. "Well yes, but no."

"You're confusing me..." She said as she got really close again, her lemony breath washing over my nose, melting away my resistance as I leaned a bit closer to sniff at its wonderful scent. "Do you want to mate or not?"

I was torn between two different views on the situation. My Pikachu side screamed that I was ready, screamed that SHE was ready, but my human side said no. My human side told me that she didn't know any better. That she was just going along with what her instincts told her, because she knew no other way.

Shaking my head, I blurted out my answer. "Yes! I want to mate with you Electra!" I said as I pressed my muzzle against hers, sucking on her mouth as I kissed her, blushing as she pushed her tongue into my mouth, and I sucked on it gently.

Electra gave an excited yip as she jumped ontop of me, hugging me tightly as her tail wagged behind her..

"But..." I said slowly. "But not now. I'm not ready to raise a Pichu with you just yet."

Her joy turned into disappointment, but she was still happy, because her tail was still wagging.

"Okay, we can have a Pichu later then." She smiled.

Smiling, I gave her nose a small lick. "Yes, later." I said as I wiggled out from underneath her.

There was no doubt she was getting to me. She had already gotten through to my Pikachu side, my feral side, but it was more than that. She was getting through to my HUMAN side, the strong part of me that held me back. She was piercing into it with her cuteness, With all her... Attractiveness...

Wait, did I just describe her as being ATTRACTIVE! No! I'm NOT attracted to her! I like HUMAN girls! Not Pikachu ones!

Concentrating, I imagined my old human girlfriend. I was shocked to find out that I no longer found her attractive. I found her cute, but not attractive. Thinking of the hottest girl I'd ever seen, I found that she too was only "Cute" to me also. There was no physical bond that attached me to her anymore. There wasn't even a pinch of attractiveness in her at all. I just saw her as a normal human being, maybe a bit cute, but just a normal human nonetheless.

Okay, this is it... If I don't find human females attractive anymore, then there's only one other thing I could be attracted to... And if that's true, then... Then I don't know... I thought as I looked straight into Electra's eyes. What I saw was a beautiful blue shimmer, sparking beautifully as the morning sunlight reflected off of it. Forcing myself to look away, I focused my gaze upon her adorable smile. The way she stood there with her tail wagging ever so slightly, the way her nose wiggled every now and then, the way her-NO!

I forced myself to look away.

No... It can't be... I can't be attracted to Pikachu females... I just can't... NOT EVEN A DAY AS A PIKACHU AND I'M GOING NUTS! I yelled in my head. I have to find a way to change back. I HAVE TO! When Ben gets back, I'll have to suck up to him really bad... Kiss his ass a little, make him love me as a Pikachu, then get hurt somehow. Then he'll take me to the Pokemon Center and I can tell that Chansey about what I really am! Then Chansey can tell nurse Joy, and then SHE can tell Ben! It HAD to work!

"Um... Are you alright?" Electra asked me in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said as I smiled. "Everything's going to be okay now."

"But I thought everything was ALREADY okay." She said with a confused look on her muzzle.

"No no no, it is, but things are going to get a lot better." I said as a grin spread across my own muzzle.

"You mean we're going to mate?" She said in an excited tone, her ears perking up as she took a step closer to me.

I laughed. "No, that's not what I meant, but yes, we ARE going to mate sometime. I promise."

With that said, she grabbed me and planted a kiss right on my mouth. I felt her tongue slide over mine, and I didn't move. I didn't know what to do. It tasted so good. Like apples... and lemons... Instinct took over, and I found myself sucking gently upon her tongue, a trickle of drool running down our chins. As she slowly pulled away, I stared deep into her eyes. There was no doubt she was ready for me. Everything told me to mate with her. Everything screamed that she was ready. I even felt a little twitch from my sheath as I thought about how it would feel to be inside her, but I snapped out of it. My human side was just too strung to fight. As her paw gripped the base of my tail, I found my human side's resistance melting away, and I had to do something. Jerking away, I jumped back.

"I'm sorry Electra, but like I said, I'm not ready just yet."

Her ears drooped down to the sides in disappointment. 'But... We were so close."

"Exactly. And wouldn't you want to mate sometime later, when we're much closer?" I asked her with a warm smile. "Then we'll both enjoy it so much more."

"Yeah, I guess so..." She said, giggling. "Then we can have a Pichu, if I'm in season, right?"

I nodded. "If we mate when you're in season, then yes." I said as I gave her a hug. Her fur was so soft, it smelled so good. Why did I turn down her offer? Was I crazy?

I began to purr softly as I hugged her. I felt so good when I was around her, so secure. I didn't want to admit it, but I was attracted to her. It'd been literally an hour or two and already I felt so comfortable around her...

"Want to go outside?" I asked as I walked out into the kitchen, passing into the dining room and over towards the sliding glass door, which was easy to open compared to a normal door, as there was no handle or knob you had to turn or twist. All there was was a non-turning handle, that you pulled.

Walking up to it, Electra darted past me. "Sure!" she said in a cheerful tone as she bolted over to the door. "I'll race you to the yard!"

"What do you mean? We have to get to the door first!" I said, laughing before I realized what she meant. She didn't understand that there was glass there. "NO! ELECTRA WAIT!" I yelled, but it was too late. I heard the smack as she ran face first into the glass, then watched as she fell onto her back.

"Ow!" She groaned as she jumped to her feet, apparently unharmed. "Something hit me!"

Walking over, I watched as she cautiously drew her right paw, and eased it closer and closer to the door. When it touched the glass, she jerked it back with an "Eep!"

Smiling, I pressed my forepaws against the door. "This is glass. It's invisible unless you stick something to it." I said, giggling as I looked up.

"Well why is... Glass here?" She asked, frowning.

"To keep us inside, and to keep everything else out." I explained.

She looked at me, then the glass. "But why can't they make it so I see it?" She asked in a disappointed tone.

"They do, just not on these doors." I explained. "They have colored glass, but they want it to look nice, so they keep it clear. If we were on the other side, we wouldn't be able to look inside, because the glass would reflect all the light off of it. We'd have to get really close.. That's the only time you can see clear glass. That, and when it's dirty." I explained. "Glass doesn't hurt you, unless you run into it, or if it breaks. When it breaks, it's very dangerous, and very sharp. Just touching it could cut you, and you'll bleed for a long time." I said with a frown.

"I like blood though, it tastes all metally and good." She giggled. "I mean other Pokemon and Human blood, not mine. I don't drink my own blood because I'll die if I lose too much. Then I feel like I'm cleaning metal out of my fur and it makes me feel weird." She smiled.

Smiling, I patted her on the back. "That's... Nice to know I guess... Just don't don't go around touching broken glass, unless you touch the parts that aren't broken."

Giggling, she nodded. "So, how do we get through?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! Put your paws on it like I am, then push hard to the right."

I watched as she placed her paws right next to mine and began pushing. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her, then I myself began pushing too. With a bit of effort, we managed to open the door somewhat.

"That's enough." I said, smiling as I pushed my paws into the small opening we'd made, and I began pushing the door open. Soon, I was able to push myself through, and Electra did the same.

As I closed the screen door, I turned around to see Electra holding a small rock in both paws.

"Let's train our electricity." She said with a smile.

Smiling back, I nodded. I had no clue how to use my electric attacks, and as I watched her run out into the yard, I knew that this "Training" would be a whole new adventure for me. Sure, it was easy for HER to do, because she was BORN with it. I just got it a couple of hours ago, and had no idea how to use it.

"You coming?" I heard her call to me.

"Coming!" I said as I ran across the porch and down the steps, smiling as I began walking out toward the center of the yard.

"I just hope I don't embarrass myself too badly..." I mumbled as I walked up to her, looking down and frowning.

-END Chapter Four-


	5. Brian Learns A New Move

As I approached her, I smiled. "So... What do I do?" I asked.

"Just shock this when I throw it." She said with a smile as she tossed a rock into the air. I just stared at it as it went up, then continued to stare as it landed on the ground.

"You didn't do it... Let's try again." She said with a cheerful smile as she picked it back up.

"Wait... I have to tell you something..." I said as I nervously looked down, dragging my foot around in the grass as I frowned.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" She asked as she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

Looking up, I gazed into her eyes. "I don't know how to use my electric attacks." I said sighing.

Electra looked me in the eye and let out a series of giggles. "Why not? No one ever taught you? Did you just evolve or something?" She asked, interested in why I hadn't learned how to use my main attacks.

"Yeah, that's it. I just evolved last week, and I didn't have any time to learn them." I lied, a smile appearing on my muzzle.

"Oh! And that's why you don't want a Pichu yet! Because just a week ago, you WERE one!" She said, giggling.

Awkward how that fits into place...

"YES!" I said in a much more cheerful tone. "And that's also why I'm not good at jumping, and not good at defending myself." I said, laughing.

"You can't defend yourself...? Or JUMP!" She said as a smirk appeared on her muzzle. "I'm sorry Dallas, but that's funny!" She said as she laughed.

There was that name again... Dallas... Since I'd forgotten my human name, that's the name Ben had given me, so I stuck with it. It was a nice name I thought, so I didn't mind it. I was getting a Pikachu name anyway, even if I remembered my human name.

"Nonono, that's not what I meant. I can jump and defend myself, and everything like that, I just can't attack. I said, frowning.

"Well then how can you defend yourself?" She asked me as she giggled.

Staring at her with my mouth open a bit, I thought about what she had just said. She made a good point. If I didn't know how to attack, then how COULD I defend myself? Looking at her, then down at my feet, I nodded.

"Good point." I said in a disappointed tone.

"So I'll just have to train you." She said, letting out a small giggle.

Returning my gaze to her face, I couldn't help but smile as I saw her tail begin to slowly wag. There was no doubt she would enjoy doing this, enjoy humiliating me and I wasn't too sure I'd like it a whole lot.

"Okay, first thing you have to do is concentrate, so close your eyes." She said smiling.

Closing my eyes, I smiled too. "Now what?" I asked.

"Now focus your energy. Bring as much of it as you can to your cheeks.

Concentrating, I felt an electric current flowing deep inside of me. "I... I can feel it..." I said in a low voice.

"Good." She said calmly. "Now try and get it into your cheeks."

Concentrating hard, I felt the flow move up my body, and to my face. I heard the crackling noise as the electricity shot sparks from my cheeks. Opening my eyes, I let out a surprised gasp as I saw the sparks.

"It's working!" I said excitedly. I could feel the energy flowing throughout my body. It felt so good, I just wanted to release it. But I didn't know how.

"There you go, now release it!" She said, giggling.

"How?" I asked as I began to panic. 

"Just pretend you're throwing a rock. Pretend it's something you can throw. Try and throw it really far."

"That doesn't make sense! But I'll try to." I said as I closed my eyes once more. A crackling noise filled my ears, and I opened them just in time to see a bolt of lightning flash right in front of me, then disappear into the trees and bushes.

"I...I did it... I DID IT!" I yelled as I jumped up into the air with joy.

"That was powerful..." She said with a serious tone in her voice. "I've never seen a bolt that big before."

I just smiled at her. "I don't know what to say to that Electra..."

She just giggled. "Now try to hit the rock." She said as she tossed the rock high into the air.

Concentrating, I felt the energy flowing again, and I could see the sparks flying off of my cheeks. Releasing it, I attempted to hit my target. But I missed. The bolt shot out at the rock, but it was very fast. The bolt had shot UNDERNEATH the falling rock, missing it completely. As soon as I saw how fast the bolts went, I attempted to hit it one last time before it fell.

And I nailed it.

"I got it!" I yelled out as I jumped into the air once more.  
Walking over to the rock, I picked it up. It was hot, and it had a scorch mark in the middle of it, the place where my bolt had hit.

"You did it! Look! You burnt it." She said with a giggle as she pointed to the scorch mark.

Giggling, I touched it. "I guess I did." I said nervously.

"Now that you know how to use your main attack, you can defend yourself." She said, giggling.

Nodding, I smiled. "Yeah, I guess I can. Anyway, I wanted to go into the woods for a bit..." I said as I pointed to the woods.

"Well, okay." She said nervously as I began walking towards the woods, and she followed close behind.

I have to show her, I have to. Maybe she'll understand what happened. I thought as I entered the woods. We walked for about ten minutes before I got down on all fours and began sniffing the ground. "Electra, do you smell that?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "What am I supposed to be smelling for?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"Nevermind." I said as I trotted off towards the left a little.

It HAD to be here SOMEWHERE...

"AHA!" I said as I ran up to the pile of clothes I'd left there before.

"Human skins?" She asked as she walked up and picked up my shirt.

"These are mine." I said as I pointed to them.

"You mean you put these on? Aren't they too big?" She asked.

"Now they are, but they weren't before... What I'm trying to say is..." I sighed. "I'm a human."

Looking closely for her reaction, there was none. She just stared at me like I was crazy. "Um... No you're not. You're a Pikachu, like me." she frowneed.

"No! I know I am! What I'm trying to say is, I was a human, and I got TURNED INTO a Pikachu!"

"Yeah, and I was a rock before I too was turned into a Pikachu." She said sarcastically. "And I hatched from an apple."

"Cut it out Electra! I'm not joking!" I snapped at her.

"Fine, fine... I'll stop. But you are crazy." She said with a giggle as she sat down on my shirt. "Besides, human skins are only good for doing THIS!" She said, laughing as she raised her tail.

Staring at her, I tried to figure out what she meant. "Doing what?" I asked, confused as I stared at her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

A grin spread across her muzzle as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Well, anyway, I have to bring these to the nest and show them to Ben so he knows who I really am. As far as Kevin, he's an idiot... He won't understand." I said as I picked up my soaking wet shirt.

"What the... WHY is this wet?" I asked as I dropped it. Sniffing my paw, I made a face. "Eeeew! What IS this? It smells like some-"

I was interrupted by Electra, who stated happily "I peed on it."

That must've been what she meant when she said "This!"

"You PEED on my shirt..." I said, shocked that she did that right in front of me.

"So?" She said with a giggle. "I had to go."

"So you went on my shirt..." I said, sighing.

Giggling, she nodded. "Yup!"

I smiled. "You're cute, you know that? I just can't be mad at you..."

She giggled. "Thank you Dallas." She said as she kissed my right cheek.

It was so true. She was just way too cute to be mad at. I couldn't even be MILDLY angry at her, it was just so hard to be mad at something so cute and attractive and...

Here I go again... Losing myself in her lust... I just couldn't help it. She was too cute! I didn't know how to resist her anymore. Every time I heard the sweet sound of her voice, I would just melt into it. I had no self control anymore. She just took it all away, made me fall in love with her, made me want to mate with her...

Wait, WHAT? Did I just seriously consider mating with her? I must be losing my mind! I'm not even close to being ready!

I looked her up and down. Starting with her face I stared into her eyes, then at her nose, then her mouth. All of it looked so beautiful... I just wanted to kiss that little mouth of hers... Jerking myself away from that thought, I continued looking her over. I gazed at her neck, her belly, her tail... Then my gaze halted to a stop, and I found myself staring between her legs, at her vagina.

Oh gosh, I'm craving her... I'm, I'm...

"ELECTRA!" I yelled.

"WAAAH!" She yelled as she jumped a little, obviously startled. "Why'd you yell? What!" She asked.

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to mate with you Electra!" I said in a cheerful tone.

As I said that, I watched her eyes light up with happiness. "Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I replied. "But not now. We'll do it tomorrow, at the human nest. I said with a smile. "I promise."

"OHHHH YAY!" She yelled as she grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss, her tongue sliding into my mouth. This time, I knew exactly what to do, and I began gently sucking on it, the taste of apple greeting my mouth. Slowly pulling away about a minute later, I gazed deeply into her eyes.

Why couldn't we just mate right here, right now? To hell with my humanity. I loved her, and I was going to have sex with her, whether humanity liked it or not.

"We, um, better get back... Now..." I said nervously.

"Yeah..." She said, or rather moaned, as she was gazing into my eyes. There was no doubt she found me attractive. She, just like me, didn't want to admit it. However, the reason SHE didn't want to admit it, was for a totally different reason.

Picking up my pants, I began walking back towards the house. I can leave the shirt, I don't need it anyway. After all, all my stuff WAS only in my pants. We might've had a bit of a problem if she'd decided to pee on THEM instead.

About ten minutes later, as we approached the house, a raindrop splattered upon my nose, and I placed my pants on the ground so I could paw at my nose. "We'd better hurry up..." I said frowning as I picked them back up and began running towards the house. Electra felt a raindrop too, and she realized why we had to hurry.

"I hate when my fur gets wet!" She yelled as she bolted past me. By the time I got to the house, she was already inside and waiting for me. As I stepped inside and dragged in my pants, I walked over to the other side of the glass door and pushed it closed.  
Exhausted, I lay down on the rug. Ben would be home in about two hours to feed us, so I had some time.

"I'm thirsty." I heard Electra say as she left the room, just as I lay down ontop of my pants and dozed off.

-END Chapter five-


	6. I Understand Now

As I opened my eyes, I heard various noises, including the front door opening, which I bolted upright in response to, wide awake.

"Guys! Time to eat!" Ben said as he opened a cabinet and pulled out two cans.

"BEN!" I shouted as I came running out into the kitchen, dragging my pants behind me.

"Oh, hey Dallas..." He said in an annoyed tone. "I'm upset with you, you know... And what are you doing with Brian's pants?" He asked.

"I AM … THAT HUMAN!" I said as I pointed to the pants, then to myself.

I still couldn't remember my human name? Weird...

"No, I don't think those would fit you..." He said, sighing.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" I shouted, flailing my arms.

Whoa there little guy, no need to throw a fit." He said, smirking. "I'll just get you a small pair if you really want to wear them."

"Oh... my... ARCEUS!" I said, feeling anger run through me. I felt energy surging through me, and saw a couple of sparks fly from my cheeks.

"WHOA! NO! NO NEED TO GET AGGRESSIVE!" He yelled as he jumped back. "Don't fry me over a pair of pants!"

Sighing, I looked down. "I'm not trying to fry you..." I said, annoyed now.

"Ugh... What are you doing..." He asked as I dug through the pockets.

Aha! Here it is!

I pulled out my wallet and flipped it open.

"Oh, NO!" He said as he reached down to take it away from me, but I jerked it away.

"Hey! Now you give that to me!" He said with a stern tone.

"NO! I'M... THIS GUY!" I yelled as I pointed to the picture, then to myself.

"What are you trying to say? He said as he looked at me with a confused look, opening a can and dumping it into Electra's bowl.

As soon as he did so, she darted over to it and immediately began gobbling it down.

"I'm him..." I said as I pointed to the name, rather than the picture, then to myself. Looking at the name, I attempted to read it. But it appeared to be just marks on a piece of paper. No meaning to them, just a series of squiggles and lines.

I has lost the ability to read.

"So... You're trying to tell me that... You're Brian?" He said in a calm tone.

THAT'S MY NAME! BRIAN!

I nodded.

"Oh my..." He said as he took a step back. "I have to tell Kevin... And the others..." he said as he filled my bowl, then placed the can on the counter. "YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!" He yelled as he ran out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Who would I tell? The magic human down the road that understands what I say?" I said sarcastically as I got down on all fours and began eating.

I listened closely as his car pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the road.

How could I still hear that? Was my hearing really THAT good now that I was a Pikachu?

I was eating quite slowly now, as I had a lot on my mind now. How would Kevin take it? Wold he open his big mouth and tell a bunch of people? Then when he tries to prove it, I act normal and make him look like an idiot.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as my tongue dragged itself across the bottom of my empty bowl. Had I eaten it all already? How long was I daydreaming? Looking ahead, I saw Electra with the empty can, licking the inside of the can. She couldn't have taken my food, she's all the way over there, so that means I must've eaten it all, right?

I sighed as I placed my right paw over my belly. I didn't even feel full at all. If anything, I felt like I hadn't even eaten yet, and judging by what Electra was doing, I could tell that she felt the same.

Walking over to the counter, I jumped up onto it and picked up the can Ben left there. I was getting really good with my jumping now, and I was able to jump over ten times my height and still keep my balance so far. Anything above that would throw me off though. That, I was proud of.

Looking inside the can, I saw that it was almost half full with meat. Ben hadn't emptied all of it into my bowl, after what I told him. He was probably too excited, and maybe shocked, and a bunch of other things, so he didn't really pay attention to what he was putting in my bowl, and what he left in the can, which is probably why he put it on the counter, knowing I'd check in the can for more.

Tipping it upside down, I smacked the bottom of it with my left paw. A chunk of meat fell out. Again, I smacked the back of the can. Another chunk fell out. By now I just wanted it all out, so I began smacking it harder and harder, until no more came out. Turning it right side up, I gazed upon the inside of the can. There was still quite a bit of meat on the inside of the can, but I didn't really care that much. Dropping it to the floor, it bounced, then rolled right next to Electra, then rolled into her tail. She put her empty can down, after licking it completely clean. I could see inside the can. It was shiny and silver, no trace of any food on it at all. She seemed to be really good at doing that. Eating everything and leaving nothing. No trace of any food at all. Not even a crumb, or in this case, a drop of sauce. Maybe it just came naturally to her to eat every last bite, maybe it came naturally to me too, but I just didn't discover it yet.

As she picked up the can, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Dallas!" She said as she began licking the can clean.

"No problem." I said as I smiled.

Looking down at the mound of meat, I got down on all fours and began devouring it, barely chewing it as I swallowed the majority of it whole. I didn't know why I was eating like this, I just figured it was my new instinct, like a survival instinct or something. Either way, I was downing it like someone was going to take it away from me, like it was the last meal of my life, like I'd die if I didn't eat it as fast as I could. I was wondering how I wasn't choking on the large chunks. If I were a human, there was no doubt I would've choked by now, and most likely died on the kitchen floor... Why is it that a Pikachu can do so much more than a human? We can jump twenty to fifty times higher, eat much faster, swallow most of it whole, the majority of it that I do, wouldn't even fit into a normal human's throat, and if it did, it would definitely get lodged in it. And we're much smaller than humans, so why can we eat so much more that them? I mean really... We can run faster, electrocute things with deadly bolts of electricity, which mainly are produced to kill, or badly injure the foe. A human can't do THAT either. And we can hear and see like thirty times better than them too... Humans are inferior to us in like, every way. The only positive thing I know about them, is that they might be smarter than us. But I have yet to prove that statement is untrue also... Most humans, like Kevin, are stupid. We can easily outsmart them without even trying.

Wait, why am I referring to them as "Humans?" I still am one, right? So why am I against them all of a sudden?

Well technically no, TECHNICALLY, I'm a Pikachu, or a human in a Pikachu's body... Whichever I am, I think I like it... Well at least I think I like it more than I liked my human life... I mean, I was never this energetic, never had this sense for adventure, this curiosity to explore everything, the feeling of security, because I can protect myself. Not to mention a mate that cares about me, and can defend herself in the same ways I can. I mean, as a human, the female mate usually relied on the male to protect her, right? Well in this case, Electra had electric attacks, and iron tail, and volt tackle, and many other things I didn't have, so really, SHE would be the one to protect ME if we got into trouble.

Electra nudged me and I woke up from my daydream.

Why did she have to 'Wake me up' every time my thoughts were getting intense, every time I thought about my human life? She seemed to be good at doing that, almost too good... Maybe she reads my mind with some sort of psychic type move, and tries to keep me from thinking human thoughts? Maybe she wants me to be feral forever, forget about my human life, forget about-

Another nudge from Electra woke me up fully. "What, what happened?" I asked.

She giggled and licked my cheek. "What do you mean? Nothing happened, except we just ate all our food, and I'm still hungry..."

I nodded, placing my right paw over my belly again. "Me too..."

She sighed, and I sighed too, just to try and make her feel better.

"Well, we can just take food out of those metal things, right?" She asked, smiling now, to which I nodded. Something inside me wanted to just take the food and eat it, but my human side knew it was wrong to do, and I was stuck between two emotions, before finally...

"No..." I said. "It's not right. Ben and Kevin worked to get the money to buy that food. They work really hard for it, and if you just take it, it's wrong." I said, frowning.

Wait, Kevin doesn't work though, he just... Does things...

Did I just say that? What am I, nuts? We're hungry, there's food up there, so why the hell did I just say no?

I saw her ears go down, and I knew she didn't like what I just said. I also knew that I didn't like it either. "Well... I never thought of it that way..." She said quietly. "I didn't think they worked for it, I thought they just gave the other human green paper and they gave us back food, which makes no sense. Why would someone want green paper? And why would they give someone else food for it?"

I smiled at her. "That's called money. It has a value to it, depending on the... Picture that's on it... I think... I'm not sure anymore, I forgot... Don't you have something that you trade in to get something else where you come from?" I asked her, wondering if maybe she knew a little about money.

"Actually, back in this colony I used to live in, we had Pokey, and we worked for it, and traded it for human food, is that what the green paper is for?" She asked.

Amazed, I nodded. "You have to take me there sometime..." I said with a smile as I hopped down off of the counter, Electra doing the same.

"You know... I want to get to know you Electra... What kinds of foods you like, what you like to do, what you don't like doing, that kind of stuff." I said nervously.

"Why would you need to know that? We like the same foods Dallas. Meat, apples, seeds, nuts, things we find laying around that isn't all gross, anything like that... You mean you don't know what foods you like?" She asked. "I personally will go after anything I can fit in my mouth and swallow, or in some cases, anything that hangs out of my mouth and I can swallow. Like a Seviper or something. As long as it goes down my throat, it's food to me. As long as it's not nasty and stuff of course." She smiled.

I just stared at her. "You eat random things off of the floor?" I asked. "And Sevipers?"

"Well, yeah, why not? It's still food, right? As long as it isn't rotten or covered in something nasty, why not eat it? It's not like we'll die if we find something good on the ground and eat it." She said, looking down.

She did make a good point. If I found something yummy on the floor, why not eat it? I mean, I WON'T get sick from it. I guess our bodies are designed to handle a lot more germs than a human's can... Yet another benefit... How many more are there? Will I ever find a DISADVANTAGE? And why am I even considering eating off of the floor? Man these Pikachu thoughts are really getting to my head...

Electra walked into the living room, and I watched as she hopped up onto the couch. "What's that?" She asked.

"What?" I asked as I walked in, to see her right paw pointing to the stereo. "Oh, that's something humans play loud music on." I said. "It cheers us up sometimes."

"Well, can you play some for me? What does it sound like?" She asked.

Walking over to it, I giggled. "There are many types of music Electra. Some are light, some are weird, some I can't stand, some I love, some are heavy, some are fast, some are slow, some make you want to throw up, some make you want to cut off your ears and stuff them in your eardrums, anything you can think of."

She nodded. 'What kind do you have there?" She asked. "Hopefully not the ones that make me want to cut off my ears..."

"Well... I can have any kind on there, but the kind we like is called metal, and power metal, and rock, and hard rock, and... Um... things like that." I said, smiling.

"You can listen to metal? You mean that hard shiny stuff? And rocks? Why would you want to listen to that?" She asked as she tilted her head to the right, confused.

I laughed. "Not that kind of metal! Just listen." I said, still giggling, as I walked over to the stereo.

Hmmm... I know for a fact this one turns it on... And by twisting this knob I can make it louder, but I can't read the markings... Which one starts it? I asked myself, trying to find the play button. AHA! The top one I think!

I pushed the power button, then the top one.

It began playing one of my favorite songs, Through The Fire And The Flames, by Dragonforce. Smiling, I turned to face her.

"I love this song." I said as a smile spread across my muzzle.

She looked at me with her head tilted to the right in confusion. "What is this?" She asked as I turned toward the stereo and twisted the knob, making it louder.

"This is music."

I began to sing along.

"On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light... In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight...

She looked at me and frowned. "This is weird Dallas."

I ignored that comment and continued singing along.

"As the darkness is falling down, and the times are tough alright.. The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight! Fighting high, fighting on for the steel. Through the wastelands evermore. The scattered souls will feel the hell. Bodies wasted o n the shore."

Electra gave me a stare, like I was crazy for knowing the words, or that it was weird what the song was singing or something.

"This is weird... I don't like it..." She said, frowning as she hopped off of the couch and walked over to me.

I just continued, knowing she'd give in eventually.

"On the blackest plains in hell's domain, we watch them as they go. Through fire and pain, now once again we know... So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm. On towards the wilderness our quest carries on. Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight... Deep inside our hearts and all our souls..."

"Stopppp..." Electra whined. "I don't freaking understand what's going on..."

"You're not supposed to, you're just supposed to listen to it and hear the sounds and stuff. Don't focus so much on the words." I said as I continued singing it. "So far awaaaay we wait for the day... For the light source so wasted and gone... We feel the paaaaiiiin of a lifetime lost in a thousand days. Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"

I was playing an air guitar now, and Electra was just staring at me, frowning.

"I like this music, but I don't know the words like you do..." She said, giggling. "It sounds so dark and fast and stuff, it makes me want to dance around and stuff... Hehe..." She giggled as she hugged me.

"I knew you would..." I said as I laughed and hugged her. We danced together, and replayed the song about twenty times, dancing for a full two and a half hours, as the song was almost eight minutes long. It was on repeat, so I didn't have to fiddle with the buttons. By now, Electra knew most of the words to it, since Pokemon learned way faster than humans, which makes no sense to say that humans are smarter, yet another advantage on my side, and we were dancing around the room like we had way too much coffee or something. I honestly didn't care what I looked like, until Ben and Kevin walked in and saw us.

"Yep, that's definitely Brian..." Ben said, grinning, while Kevin just stared at us in disbelief.

"I-is that really... HIM?" He asked. Ben just nodded. "That's what he said, well... Showed me..."

I stopped dancing and looked at Ben, who walked over to us and shut of the stereo.

"HEY!" Electra yelled. "I was listening to that!"

Ben looked down at her and frowned. "Sorry girl, maybe later. I have to talk with Dallas..."

Electra nodded, her ears going down. "Fine..." She said as she walked out of the room. I was about to follow her, until Ben kneeled down in front of me.

"How did it happen?' He asked.

"I don't know..." I said. "It just happened... It hurt so badly though..."

Ben frowned. "You'll have to show us where it happened someday... But for now, go play with your girlfriend." He said with a grin, to which Kevin laughed.

I blushed. "HEY! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIAND!"

Ben laughed. "Denial..."

Kevin grinned. "Don't you think you should like a HUMAN girl?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, you are still human you know."

I flashed them a retarded look. Are they serious? Still human? No, no I am not... I am in no way, a human ANYMORE. Being with a human girl would make her look like an idiot.

I growled. "Are you two kidding me? Can a human do this?" I asked as I shot a series of sparks off of my cheeks.

"Whoa there, no need to get all defensive. You can have her if you want her, I was just thinking you'd prefer a human is all..." Ben frowned.

I slapped myself in the face and turned towards Electra, who waved and smiled. "C'mon Dallas, don't listen to them. They're obviously stupid. Thinking you're human like that..."

I smiled and ran over to her. Looking back at Ben and Kevin, I gave Ben the finger chuckling as I ran off with Electra.

"You know, we are going to have to find a way to change him back..." Ben said with a sigh, to which Kevin nodded.

I followed Electra upstairs and into my bedroom. She giggled and jumped up onto the bed, so I jumped up onto the bed too. I giggled as she hugged me, her warm furry body felt so good, so warm, so comforting...

I laid on my back and sighed, and Electra laid next to me and giggled. It felt so good to be with her... I had so much on my mind now, so much I had to deal with, I had no clue what to do...

Sighing, I turned my head and looked at her, smiling as I put my arms around her before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

-END Chapter six-


	7. Untitled

11/21/11

For those of you that are on this chapter, do not worry because you're not missing anything. I have yet to update this chapter, because it's stupid and literally pointless. I will fill this in with something soon.


	8. Through The Eyes Of Electra

Note: This is Electra's POV.

"Electra! What are you doing!" Dallas yelled at me. "Get off of me you're peeing!"

Looking down, I noticed the puddle on the floor, and my attention turned to my soaking wet fur.

"Um... I didn't mean to... I was sleeping! And it was dark! I started singing that good song and things started happening! I got surrounded in fire and it hurt me! I ALMOST DIED!" I shouted as I gripped him tightly, burying my face in his neck.

"Whoa there Electra!" He laughed. "That was a dream. It's just something your mind makes up when you're sleeping. That didn't really happen."

I tilted my head to the right. "It had to have happened! It felt so real!"

"That's how dreams are. Now can you get off of me?" He asked.

Sighing, I rolled off of him, a wet splat echoing as I plopped into the puddle and stood up, just in time for Ben to walk in the room.

"Is something wrong in here?" He asked. "And why is the floor wet?"

"Electra peed on me..." Dallas said as he pointed to me, standing up.

"I didn't mean to!" I said as I gave him a apologetic look, getting down onto all fours and shaking myself off. "And besides, now you're marked as mine. So you can't get any other females but me now until the smell goes away." I grinned.

"I don't get it..." Ben said as he scratched the back of his head.

"She... PEED... On me..." Dallas said again, this time pointing between my legs, to which I blushed.

"Oh... She peed on you... Lovely... Clean it up... You and your weird fetishes Brian, I swear you gross me out sometimes..." Ben said as he walked away. I heard Dallas growl under his breath, and I knew he was upset with me.

"I didn't mean to... I had a scary dream, and..." I said, a tear in my eye, as I was on the verge of crying. Seeing the tear, he immediately hugged me and smiled.

"Awww... Don't be sad. It wasn't your fault. You were scared."

Shaking my head no, I ran out of the room and down the hall. Running down the stairs, I started to cry. That dream really had me afraid, and now Dallas was mad at me. And we were supposed to mate today too. Now he probably doesn't want to.

I thought about the next line of the song. "Now here we stand with their blood on our hands..." And sure enough, I would've had blood on my paws from when I dug my claws into that thing. Every time I think about it, it gets weirder and weirder.

I ran into Ben's leg.

"Huh? Oh, hi Electra... Are you okay girl?" He asked. "You're acting kind of strange..."

I shook my head no, tears running down my cheeks.

"Awww, you're crying... What happened? Was Dallas mean to you?"

I shook my head no. "I had a bad dream AND IT WAS SCARY! I thought I was going to die!" I said, crying.

"Oh... I don't know how to help you with whatever it is you just said... Maybe Dallas can help?"

Shaking my head no, I hugged his leg.

"Awww... You're so cute... and wet... Get off of me... That's gross... Did you maybe... Have a bad dream?" He asked, to which I immediately nodded.

He picked me up and hugged me. "Aww... It's okay girl. It happens sometimes, no need to be afraid. They aren't real, even though they might feel like they are, and real things might happen. Don't worry about it, just try and forget about it." He said as he hugged me again, rocking me back and forth. "No need to cry." He said as he rubbed my back, to which I smiled and looked up at him. By now, I had stopped crying, but the fur on my face was still all wet.

"Aww... You're so cute..." He said as he took a towel and dried me off, then carefully dried off my face.

I smiled and stood up in his arms, then licked his face.

"Aww!" He said, giggling. "You're so cute!"

I smiled at him, blushing a bit. "Awww thank you Ben." I said, smiling.

"Well, I have to go to work, so I'll see you when I get back." He said as he put me down on the tiled floor. I looked up at him and waved my paw, smiling.

"Aww..." He said as he waved back. "Bye!"

Opening the door, he walked out and shut it. Dallas came running downstairs wrapped in a towel, dripping wet.

"Electra! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you up there... Well I never yelled, but I didn't mean to be mean to you. You had a bad dream, and it's my job as a male to help you out with it." He said as he rubbed the towel all over himself.

"Um... Why are you all wet?" I asked.

"Well, I took a bath kinda." He said with a smirk, to which I also smirked.

"In what?" I asked.

He smiled at me and walked right up to me. "I'll show you later." He said smiling. I didn't listen to what he'd said, because I'd been too busy smelling his fur. It smelled so good, like flowers, and apples, and... And lemons... Just like me...

"You smell so good..." I said, smiling at him. "I could just... Devour you..."

"Yeeeeaaaahhhhhhh... Well I used... Um... That stuff..." He said, scratching the back of his head as if trying to remember something.

"Are you alright?" I asked, placing my right paw on his left cheek, receiving a smile from him as I did.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said as he took off the towel and got down onto all fours, shaking the water off of him. I giggled and held up my paws.

"You're getting me wet!"

He giggled as he stood up. He looked so cute, his fur was so thick and fuzzy, I loved the way it smelled... It smelled so good, so... Edible...

Ben opened the door and walked inside. "Eh... Forgot I don't have work today..." He said as he frowned. "So I'm going to take these clothes off and I'll be upstairs sleeping for about two hours..." He said as he started up the stairs. I ran up past him, and he must not have noticed me, because he kept going up like nothing had happened. I ran into his room and hopped up onto his bed, quickly covering myself in his blankets. When he got in, he closed the door behind him and started taking off his clothes. When he had them off, and he was in his boxers only, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Sighing, he started to get in and pull the covers over him, when I grabbed his foot and gently bit it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled as he fell off of the bed, quickly standing up. I laughed and took the covers off of me.

"Ha! I got you!" I said laughing.

"Oh, gosh Electra you scared the crap out of me..." He said as he got into the bed, petting me behind my ears.

I smiled. "I'm still tired too." I said as I laid down next to him.

"You tired girl?" He asked as he started petting my back.

"Yes." I nodded and closed my eyes, smiling.

"Well, I guess you could sleep here with me... Just no surprises when I wake up okay? And don't let Dallas in here..." He said, smiling at me.

I nodded. "No surprises."

He stared at me. "It would be really helpful if I could understand you... For all I know you could've just told me that you were going to stab me in the throat and rip out my trachea or something..." He laughed.

I just stared at him. "Why would I stab you? Or rip out your... Whatever?"

He laughed. "Nevermind Electra... Just try and go to sleep. And hey, no bad dreams." He said as he turned off the light and put the covers over us. He had his arm over me, and it was comfortable. After about ten minutes, I had dozed off. I could sense that when I woke up, I was going to have a great day with Ben. Even if he WAS a bit on the weird side...

–

I woke up two hours later, at about eight. Yawning, I looked over at Ben. He appeared to be asleep, but I wanted to make sure.

Sitting up, I licked his cheek once, twice, three times. He smiled. "You wanna get up now, don't you?"

Yep, he's awake.

Giggling, I nodded.

"Okay then girl, let's get up." he said as he sat up, yawning as he took the blankets off.

He sat on the edge of the bed and wiped his eyes. "Well I'd better get dressed first... But then, who's here too see?" He said as he got up and walked over to the closet and opened it. Looking around, he pulled out a yellow shirt and some orange sweatpants. I watched as he put them on, then turned to look at me.

"I wanna wear something soft today." He said smiling. "And we're going OUT for breakfast today. No pokechow for you!" He said, smiling.

"No food? Going out? I don't understand..." I said, giving him a confused look. "And why are your colors so bright? It's annoying..." I growled.

"Oh, you've never been to a restaurant before?" He asked, smiling.

I shook my head no. "What is that?"

He smiled. "Well you're going to love it." He said as he walked over to the door and opened it. Walking out into the hallway, he walked all the way down and down the stairs. Dallas was laying in the middle of the floor.

"C'mon Electra and Dallas." He called as he grabbed his keys off of the hook and opened the door.

"We're going somewhere!" I yelled as I bolted down the hall and ran down the stairs. He opened the other door and I ran out, followed by Dallas, who walked out, then Ben, who shut the door behind him.

"Ugh... What a way to wake up..." Dallas groaned.

"Okay guys... And girl." He said, smiling at me. "Get in." He said as he walked over to the car and opened the passenger side door. Dallas was the first to jump in, and I followed right behind him. I sat down on the front seat as Ben shut the door. Dallas climbed into the back and lay down on the seat.

"Okay, I know a place that I know I like, and you should like it too." He said as he walked around to the driver's side and got in. I watched as he put the key in, and shut the door. Turning the key, he turned on the car, and I looked out the window. We were moving backwards. I looked at Ben, then back out of the window. We were going forwards now, and I looked out of the windshield.

"How are we moving...?" I asked. No one answered me, and I lay down on the seat and sighed. Curling up, I closed my eyes. I wasn't sleeping, just bored. My ears twitched as I heard Ben moving something. I sat up and looked, to see that it was Dallas taking out these round shiny discs.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Music." He said. "Watch."

I tilted my head to the right as he put it into the front of the car, and it went in by itself.

That's weird...

He turned a knob and it started to play a song. I didn't recognize this one at all, and it sounded kind of odd. I just sat there and listened to it.

"You and your Drangonforce." Ben said, grinning. "You're lucky I like it too or I'd hide them somewhere you couldn't find them..."

I looked back at Dallas, who was grinning, then out the window. We were on the parkway, going about 68. Not that I'd know that, but we were.

"Wah! Look how fast we're going!" I yelled, pointing out the window. "I can run really fast for a long period of time, but this is crazy!" I yelled as I pressed my face against the window, watching things go by.

Dallas laughed. "Well now you can go faster for much longer, and not even get tired."

I stared at him, then looked out the window. "You're so weird Dallas... But I like it..."

He smiled. "Thanks?"

After a couple more minutes, I laid back down in my seat, and a little after that, the car stopped, so I sat back up.

"We're here." He said as he shut the car off and opened the door, stepping out. I hopped over to his side and hopped out, Dallas following me.

"Well, I WAS going to let you guys out, but..." He said, smiling as he closed the door. "But you can get out this way I guess."

We walked up to the restaurant, and Ben spoke. "You two get onto my shoulder."

Without another word, I climbed up his back and sat on his right shoulder, Dallas doing the same, except he was on his left shoulder.

"There we go, now at least we look good." He said as he opened the door and walked inside. It wasn't full, but it wasn't empty either. It was in the middle. There weren't many people inside, and I didn't see ANY Pokemon.

"Hello, table for... Err... Three?" Ben asked.

"Ohh... We don't allow Pokemon in here, sorry." The guy said.

"Darn... Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes, sorry." The man said.

"But these aren't trainer Pokemon, they're my pets." He said.

"Oh, you're not a trainer?" He asked.

"No." Ben said. "See, no Pokeballs."

The man sighed. "Well, I suppose if they behave, they can come in."

"YES! MEAT!" I yelled, my tail wagging. I knew there was meat in here, I could smell it.

Dallas gave me a weird look, and the man made a face.

Ben sighed. "Don't embarrass me like that girl."

I blushed. "Eh... Sorry..."

The man cleared his throat. "Right this way." He said as he began walking. Ben followed him, and we were seated against a wall, at one of those bench-like seats, not actual chairs. I hopped off of his shoulder and sat down in the soft seat, smiling up at the waiter. He handed me a menu that was written in markings that Pokemon could read, markings that were probably translated and written down my a Chansey, and I gave him a funny look. The markings looked like gibberish to a human, but then again, their markings looked like gibberish to US, so I guess it's even.

"Eh." He said as he gave Dallas the same one, and Ben one in English.

"That's cool how you can do that... The Pokemon language thing." Ben said.

"Eh, I didn't do it, some guy did." He said as he began walking. "Be back in ten to fifteen minutes to order your food."

As he walked away, then came back, Ben opened his menu and began scanning around for something good. "Hmmm... It's breakfast, so I guess I'll get the scrambled eggs and bacon with chocolate chip pancakes, the breakfast bagel supreme, the bacon omelet sandwich thing, this... Whatever that is, and that."

Dallas gave him a funny look, and he laughed. "I'm not eating it all, I'm taking it with me to put in the fridge for tomorrow and the next day and stuff."

"THIS!" I yelled as I pointed to the bacon, sausage and eggs. "Sausage and egg."

"Oh wow, you can read it too?" Dallas asked.

I nodded. "How come we can read this and not human markings?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know..." Dallas said as I handed my menu to Ben, who looked at it.

"This is bullshit..." He said as he frowned at it. "It looks like... Just random scribbles and shit..."

I snatched it back. "See? Humans can't read our markings either..."

Dallas chuckled. "I guess not."

After I had showed the waiter what I wanted, and so did Dallas, the waiter smiled.

"Aaaand drinks?" He asked.

"MILK!" I shouted, pointing to the milk.

"I have no clue what that is." Ben said as he looked at my menu in the spot I was pointing on it. "She wants gibberish with a side of bullshit. Oh, wait, I meant milk." he frowned as he looked at his menu.

I nodded. "Milk, not... Whatever."

"Heh... I guess you guys really CAN read it... Well, She'll have a large bowl of milk, and I'd like a large orange juice. And... Dallas wants..."

"Orange juice." I said, pointing to it.

"Orange juice." Ben said.

The waiter scribbled down the order and smiled at us. "Be with you in a moment."

As he walked away, I looked at Dallas. "You know, you promised we'd mate today." I said, grinning.

**I saw his cheeks turn red as he looked down. "Uh... Yeah, sure thing. But not here."**

**I gigged. "Of course not! Everyone would make fun of us and stuff."**

**He made a face. "Yeah, and other reasons, like we'll get kicked out, with no food."**

**I shivered. "No food?"**

**He nodded. "No food."**

"**What are you two talking about?" Ben asked.**

**I giggled. "Mating!"**

**Dallas blushed darker red. "Yeah..."**

**Ben laughed. "Okay then... Well here comes the waiter."**

**We all looked as the waiter walked up to us with a tray, containing two large bowls, and a cup. He placed them on the table and walked away.**

"**There's no milk in this." I said, my ears going down in disappointment.**

"**Awww, cheer up girl. The milk is coming." Ben said, smiling.**

**"He went to get it?" I asked, my ears perking back up**

**He nodded. "The milk comes after."**

**My tail began to wag and I squeaked happily. "YAY!"**

"**You're so cute Electra." Ben said, smiling.**

"**She is..." Dallas said, smiling at me.**

**I looked at him. "Awww, thank you Dallas."**

**He smiled. "Just telling the truth."**

**The waiter came back with a large pitcher of milk and a large pitcher of orange juice, which he placed on the table before walking away again.**

"**Here we go!" Ben said as he picked up the milk and filled my bowl. "There you go girl."**

**I immediately hopped up onto the table and got onto all fours, lapping it up quickly.**

**Ben laughed. "Good thing this is a big table."**

**He put the milk down and picked up the juice, filling his cup. "I guess you'd like it in a cup too Brian?" He asked.**

**Dallas shrugged, then nodded. Ben took the extra cup and filled it with juice, then handed it to Dallas, who smiled and started lapping it up out of the cup.**

"**Well, if you're drinking it like that, might as well put it in the bowl." Ben said, frowning. Dallas nodded and poured it into the bowl, then handed back the cup.**

"**Well, eventually you won't be able to reach it and you'll tilt the cup and probably spill it, so..." Ben said, smiling. "So keep it in the bowl for now."**

**Dallas nodded and hopped up onto the table next to me, lapping up his orange juice. By now, I had finished my bowl of milk and stood up, licking my right paw. "More?" I asked.**

"**Heh... I guess you want more huh?" Ben said as he filled my bowl again. I immediately got down and continued drinking it, my tail wagging as I drank.**

"**Errr... Wait, you shouldn't drink that all right away. Wait for your food first. Don't want you peeing in my car or anything." Ben said, smirking.**

**I stopped and stood up. "But I don't have to pee yet." I said, looking down.**

"**Yes, but you will later." Dallas said, smiling at me.**

"**Oh, of course I will later." I said.**

"**Yeah, but you will have to go a lot sooner and more often if you drink a lot." He said, pointing to my bowl of milk. "But if you eat too, you won't have to pee as much because the water can soak into the food I guess." He said.**

"**I don't get it... If I drink and eat I won't have to pee as much as if I only drank?" I asked.**

**He nodded. "Yes."**

**The waiter came back now, with a cart. He rolled it up to the table and opened the side, taking out the sausage and eggs I ordered and placing them in front of me, doing the same with Dallas' order and Ben's multiple orders.**

"**Is that all?" He asked.**

**"I guess so." Ben said. "For now at least."**

**The waiter smiled. "If you need anything else, I'll be back in ten."**

**He closed up the cart and took it away. I immediately picked up a sausage link and bit it in half, swallowing the half whole.**

**"Whoa there, you gotta chew it." Ben said, looking at me with a weird look on his face.**

"**No I don't" I said, looking at the remaining half, then picking it up and stuffing it into my mouth, swallowing it whole again.**

"**Electra!" He said, sounding a bit worried. "I don't want you choking on it. Chew it."**

**I growled. "No!"**

"**Don't growl at me girl, all I asked is for you to chew your food." He said as he looked at Dallas, who had a whole fried egg in his mouth.**

**"Brian! Err... Dallas! What are you doing?" He asked, Dallas making a face as he swallowed the egg whole.**

"**Did you not just hear whet I told Electra?" He said as he pointed to me. "Chew!"**

"**I want to! But I can't! I know I should, but... But something is making me... UGH!" he growled.**

"**You're growling at me too... What, is it soooo hard for you guys to eat normally or something...?" He said as he took a bite out of his pancake.**

"**This IS normal!" I snapped, stuffing my mouth with a chunk of scrambled egg and chewing it only twice before swallowing it. "YOUR 'human normal' is different from OUR 'Pikachu normal' SO SHUT UP! I'm eating normally!" I snapped.**

**"Well... That's a start I guess... But chew it more!" Ben said, eating another piece of his pancake.**

**I sighed. "I'm not going to chew it unless it's hard or crunchy..." I grumbled as I gave him the finger.**

"**ELECTRA! W-what the... First off, I didn't even know you knew how to do that, second off-"**

**I growled at him, a few sparks flying off my cheeks as I ground my teeth.**

"**Ugh... Nevermind... eat it however you like. I'm not going to argue with you two..." He sighed.**

**I looked at Dallas' bacon. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to it.**

**"You want my bacon?" He asked.**

**I nodded. "Well is it good?"**

**"Well... I guess you can have it." He said as he handed it to me. "It's great."**

**As soon as he picked it up, my nose caught the scent of it, and I snatched it away from him, stuffing it into my mouth and chewing it quickly.**

"**Whoa there, you sure like bacon..." He said, smiling.**

**I nodded. "Bacon is good!" I said as I stuffed more egg into my mouth.**

"**You eat so fast..." He said as he sipped his orange juice. "Electra..." Dallas said to me, and I looked at him, swallowing my mouthful. "Yes?"**

**He pointed across the room, where another Pikachu was staring in our direction. "A challenger." He said.**

"**Challenge? For what?" I asked an I tilted my head to the right in confusion.**

"**He thinks he can finish his food before us." Dallas said, smirking.**

**"OH YEAH!" I yelled as I got down on all fours and shoved my face into my plate, devouring everything on it as if I were staving.**

"**WHOA! Why are you eating so fast all of a sudden!" Ben said, staring at me. I didn't answer him, and continued shoving as much down my throat at one time as I could.**

"**Slow down girl!" He said, placing his hand on my back. I just sped up, eating even quicker. My mouth started to get dry, so I lapped up some milk from my bowl, then continued devouring everything on my plate, dribbling milk all over the table.**

**Ben sighed. "Well, whatever... eat anyway you like I guess."**

**Dallas didn't order much, and he had already finished everything on his plate. After about a minute, everything on my plate was gone, and my plate was licked clean.**

"**Wow..." Ben said as he finished the last bite of his fried egg.**

"**Well I'm full... I'm not very hungry today I guess..." He said. "I don't want to waste this, so I'll take it with us I gues-"**

**He was interrupted as I rushed over to his plate and shoved my face into it, devouring all of his leftovers.**

"**Orrr... Electra can eat it FOR me..." He said, laughing.**

**I took huge chunks out of the remaining fried egg, finishing it in seconds, and moving onto the sausage patty, which I ate in two large gulps. Ben made a face, and patted my back.**

"**Whoa there, just how much more can you possibly eat, and how are you eating it all whole...?" He asked, petting my back now.**

**I finished his plate, not bothering to lick it clean, and stood up, licking syrup from around my mouth. "Chaaaa..." I sighed, smiling.**

**Then I saw the other plates, full of food. Ben followed my stare, and made a face. "Oh nooo... Those are to go, we're taking those with us..."**

**I began drooling on the table, and he made a face.**

"Well, I guess you can have ONE plate. I can reorder it I guess. But you only get one, so choose wisely." He said, smiling.

**I looked from plate to plate, before choosing one and almost diving into it, tearing chunks out of the sausage patty and stuffing them into my cheek pouches.**

"**What are you doing?" Dallas asked.**

"**I put them in my cheeks." I said, pointing to my face.**

**"I know that, but how...? Your mouth isn't full..."**

**I giggled. "You have so much to learn Dallas... We have these pouches inside our mouths that we can put food in to save it for later. You can put things in them with your tongue, and get them out the same way."**

**He tilted his head to the right. "I wanna try."**

**I handed him a piece of a sausage and he grabbed it, stuffing it into his mouth. I watched as he moved it around with his tongue before placing it into his right cheek pouch. "Oh! I can't believe I haven't noticed I could do that.." He said, giggling as he took it out and swallowed it.**

"**Yep, well now you know." I said, giggling as I continued eating. Ben stared at me as I ate. "Taught Brian a new trick huh?" He said as he looked at Dallas, who nodded.**

**Ben smiled. "She's going to teach you everything, isn't she?" He asked, to which Dallas nodded again. "Well I'm sure she'll be a great teacher. Besides, we still have to find a way to get you human again."**

**Dallas made a face and stuck his tongue out, then laughed.**

"**Well, Electra is almost... Err... IS... Done eating..." He said as I began licking the plate clean. "Wow girl, you sure can eat." He said as I walked over to the bowl of milk and lapped the rest of it up, then hopped down off of the table and onto the seat, laying down on my back, my right paw over my belly, I let out a lour burp.**

**Dallas burst out laughing, and Ben smirked. "Excuse you."**

**I blushed. "Yeah, excuse me." I said as I sat up.**

**"Are you even full yet girl?" Ben asked.**

**I shook my head no.**

**"Wow... Just wow..." He said, staring at me. "Where do you put it all?"**

**I giggled and patted my belly. "In here."**

**He laughed and patted my head. "You're so cute... I don't think I'll need to reorder that, we can go without it. I'll just order something else." He said as the waiter came back.**

**"Cleaned the plates for me?" He asked, a grin on his face. "Well... Kinda." Ben said. "I'd like to order one more thing, another sausage egg and cheese bagel, and, like... Six of those foam box things things so I can put the food in it and take it with me."**

**The waiter nodded and walked off, coming back almost immediately with the order and the boxes. "Here you are. Anything else?"**

**Ben shook his head no. "Thank you." He said as he placed all of the food in the boxes. "That's all."**

**I hopped up onto Ben's shoulder as he stood up, and Dallas ran across the table and hopped onto his other shoulder. Ben picked up the boxes and walked towards the door.**

"**Damn, you're heavy Electra..." He mumbled.**

"**Have a nice day!" The waiter said as Ben pushed open the door and walked out. We got to the car and I hopped down onto the ground, Dallas doing the same. Ben unlocked the car and placed the boxes in the back seat. Dallas hopped in, and Ben shut the door, then opened his. I jumped inside and hopped over to the passenger's seat and sat down on it, then lay down on my back, sighing happily.**

"**Full?" Ben asked as he got into the car and put the key in, shutting his door and turning it on.**

**I shook my head no.**

"**Tired?" He asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"Oh, well go on and sleep. We have some time before we get back home." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Oh, and guess what Brian, the waiter forgot to charge us for the food." He said, laughing.**

**Dallas smirked and I sighed again, smiling.**

"**I have to pee..." I said as I sat up and moved around a little.**

**"No! Not here!" Dallas said, standing up and pawing at Ben's shoulder.**

"**Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.**

"**Electra has to pee, pull over." He said, pointing to me, then the side of the road.**

"**I don't get it..." He said, frowning in the mirror.**

**"PULL... OVER!" He yelled.**

**"What?" he asked again.**

**Dallas sighed. "Electra, pretend you're about to pee, but don't actually do it." He said.**

**I nodded and got into position, then lifted my tail up.**

**She has to pee." Dallas said as he pointed to me.**

**Ben looked at me and immediately pulled over. "NOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE PEE IN HERE!" He said, stopping the car and opening his door, getting out. "Come out here and do that!"**

**I hopped across and out the door, then walked around the car and ran into the grass. Getting into position again, I lifted my tail a bit and started to go.**

**While I was going, Ben got back into the car and looked at Dallas. "We really need a better way to communicate..."**

**Dallas, grinning, nodded.**

**I finished and ran over to Ben, jumping over his lap and getting back into my seat, laying back down.**

"**All done?" He asked as he closed the door and shifted into drive, taking off down the road.**

**I didn't answer, because I thought it was a stupid question. I closed my eyes, and after about ten minutes or so, I fell asleep. I awoke a half hour later when the car stopped and we were home.**

"**We're here!" Ben said as he turned the car off and opened his door, Dallas hopping over and out, followed by me. "Have a nice nap?" He asked as he shut the door and went into the back, taking out the foam boxes.  
**

**I nodded, smiling. "Yes."**

**He smirked. "That's good. Let's go in." He said as he closed the car door and walked up to the front door, unlocking It and going inside. I followed him in, then Dallas, and he shut the door behind us. "Wow it's cool in here. Just what you need on a hot day like this one." He said as he put the boxes in the fridge and walked into the living room.**

**I grabbed Dallas' tail and giggled. "Let's mate now."**

**Dallas blushed, smiling at me. "Fine, fine. We can mate now, but I have to do something first." He said as he ran upstairs. "Wait there, I'll be down in a second."**

**I stood there at the bottom of the stairs, my tail wagging.**

**Was he serious? Were we really about to mate with eachother? I couldn't wait to do it, I impatiently walked back and forth through the hallway.**

**If we were going to do this, he'd better hurry up and get down there, because now he's got me anxious.**

**-END Chapter eight-**


	9. A Day In The Woods

THREE WEEKS LATER

I sighed, sitting up on the couch. I still couldn't believe that Ben had caught us mating... I mean, we weren't even doing it yet, we were about to. I was in position and everything, and he just HAD to come walking by and see us... It was so disappointing and degrading, not to mention the scolding we both got afterwords. That was just harsh. Way too harsh of a punishment for what we did. I mean, what we were about to do was natural, and every male and female of the same species does it when they love eachother. So why the hell do we get punished for something we did to show affection to eachother? If he didn't like it, then he should've stayed away from us. He had no right to interfere.

I'm not even going to go into what he did as punishment, mainly because it'd bring you to tears if you saw it from my point of view, if you only knew how emotionally painful it was for me... We planned to try again soon, but it's almost been a month and we haven't both been in the mood at the same time, or it was never the right time, or Brian might be coming home soon and would catch us, stupid little excuses that kept us from trying again. If you ask me, I think we both have the same idea in our heads. Hold off on the mating by making up these silly excuses until we're so passionate for eachother that we just dive into eachother's arms and give into our true feelings for eachother... And so far, I'd have to say it's working pretty well, because I don't know how much longer I can go making up these weird excuses for not wanting to mate... And if I can't hold back much longer, I can just tell that Electra's on the verge of forcing me into it... And if she did that, she probably would win the battle, because right now my resistance is at an all time low...

Me and Electra were in the woods. I'd managed to tell Ben that I'd be out for a while, and not to worry if I never show up, and he seemed to take it pretty well... Actually, now that I look back on the situation, I think he might've even encouraged me a little... I don't even remember how I did it. I just remember him... Acting almost excited as he closed the door behind us... I didn't think anything about it at the time, but now that I DO think about it it's kind of strange...

Electra followed me out. I didn't even have to ask her to come. I guess she really does love me... But it's hard for me to say the same... One, because I'm not completely ready to admit I like her, and two, because I've known her for only a month or so, maybe a little bit more, which is plenty of time to get to know someone, so I guess I'm just slow. But then again when I look her over... I get lost in her beauty... And when it comes to thinking about mating with her, my resistance... It just melts away... Maybe I AM ready to tell her... Maybe I'm perfectly ready, but... Ready emotionally, and not physically... If that makes any sense.

"Where are we going?" Electra asked me as she climbed down a tree, holding an apple.

I bit into my own apple, replying before I began to chew. "I don't know, somewhere in the woods." I said as I chewed, spitting juice in random directions as I talked with my mouth full.

She opened wide and took a huge bite of hers, chewing it quickly. "Well why are we here?" She asked.

"To wander, look at stuff, discover things I guess... Besides, I have something, well rather SOMEONE... I need to find in here..." I said as I took another bite.

By now, she had half of the apple down her, and she stared at me. "You lost someone in here?"

I laughed. "No, I just need to find the two that did this to me..." I said as I pointed to myself.

She tilted her head. "Did what? There's nothing wrong with you." She said as she shoved the rest of the apple into her mouth and chewed it quickly. And by quickly I mean reaaaaaally quickly... She probably chomped down on it three times, four at the most, before gulping down the rest with no problem at all!

I giggled, changing the subject. "Why do you eat like that?"

She tilted her head as she swallowed hard, getting what was left of the apple in her mouth down. "Eat like what? What am I eating like?"

I walked up and patted her on the back, chuckling. "A Snorlax? Nevermind... You're a good eater... That can come in handy sometimes, you know?"

She nodded. "I know. And it has a couple times. Like when I need to hide things, I can eat them, and then later when I feel weird movements in my lower belly, I can go into a sandy place, and dig a hole, and then s-"

"Alright, no need to tell me." I interrupted as I placed my paw over her mouth. "I know what you're about to say, and that's pretty smart." I smiled.

She giggled and removed my paw. "You are so strange, you know that?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I seem to be getting that a lot lately..." I said as I looked up, then around. "Well I guess we can get going.." I held out my apple. "Here, you can have the rest of my-"

She snatched it from my paw and took several huge chunks out of it before I could even finish speaking.

"Wow..." I said, chuckling as I began walking. "Electra... Look at that..." I said as I pointed to a scorch mark on the ground.

She swallowed the last chunk of the apple and looked at it, tilting her head. "It's a burn."

I nodded. "Which means there are other Pikachu here somewhere, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah I guess so. Or a fire." She said as she began licking her right paw.

I nudged her. "Of course there are others here somewhere. Fires don't burn in zigzags. Plus I can smell them nearby."

She sniffed. "Oh yeah... I smell it too. Well let's look for them then. Maybe they know where we can find good food."

I nodded. "Wow... THAT'S what you want to ask them?" I laughed. "Well if that's what makes you happy, then... Let's go." I smiled as I got down onto all fours. I ran in a random direction, and almost immediately, Electra was following close behind.

"You know, you have no sense of direction whatsoever Dallas." She said as she jumped on my tail, causing me to fall on my belly with a grunt. "The scent was stronger the other way."

Standing up, I brushed leaves out of my fur. "Well It's not hot out anymore, and it's just going to get colder, and I like cold weather, so I don't know." I said, shrugging.

She stared at me. "Okay, what did that have to do with anything, anything at all? I was talking about how you have no sense of direction and you bring in the fact that you like cold weather... See Dallas, that's what makes you so weird!" She laughed. "Well it's one of the things that makes you weird, and I like it. But really, COME ON!" She yelled as she tugged my paw and yanked me in the other direction. "We need to ask them for food!"

"Yet you say I'm the weird one for randomly changing the subje- AH!" I gasped as I was yanked and dragged. "Ah! Let me go! I can walk! You're getting my fur dirty!" I shrieked as I twisted around.

She let me go and laughed. "You're such a female when it comes to your fur. Even I don't freak out like that when I get dirty."

Pouting, I shoved her to the ground, then grabbed her tail and dragged her by it for a couple feet in a circle.

"Ow! LET ME GO!" She yelled. So I did. She stood up, her fur covered in dead leaves. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU GOT ME ALL MESSY!" she yelled as she tackled me down.

I just laughed. "Oh, but you don't overreact when your fur gets dirty, remember?" I said, laughing as I pushed her off of me. "That's exactly my point. You do it too, whether you know it or not, and now well, you know it."

We both stood up and I helped her get dirt and leaves out of the fur on her back, and other places she couldn't reach.

"There, cleanish... Not exactly clean because all I did was take dirt and stuff out, rather then go all out and groom it for you, since we're just going to get dirty right away anyway, right?" I asked. She nodded and began picking stuff out of my fur.

"Right, besides, we still have to-"

She was cut off as another Pikachu, fairly small, interrupted. "Are you two lost? I don't recognize you, are you from us?"

I tilted my head to the Pikachu spoke. "From... you? What?" I asked.

He nodded. "I guess not... Follow me then." he said as he took off and disappeared into a bush.

Electra finished brushing leaves off of me and shrugged. "Hey, do you by any chance know where I can find some good foo- HEY!" She growled as he disappeared into the bush. "Might as well follow him, what else is there to do?" She said as she growled under her breath.

I nodded. "I guess so. I mean after all, you want food, and I want you happy, so..."

"Kissass..." She grinned as she playfully pushed me. "Just follow him."

"Hey, making my mate happy doesn't mean I'm a kissass." I laughed.

As we approached the bush, I stepped aside and held my paws out, stopping Electra. "Wait Electra, it might be dangerous in there... I think maybe you should go first instead of me."

She nodded. "Well, okay, but- Hey, wait, that's not funny! YOU go first!"

I laughed. "Nonono, the females always go first, it's the rule."

She frowned. "That's so stupid, I don't want to go first."

I laughed harder. "Relax, I'm joking! If it were dangerous, trust me, I'd go in way before you did."

She giggled. "Aw thanks Dallas." She said as she licked my nose, to which I blushed and hugged her. "So now it's cute, but before I was kissing your ass supposedly? Hehe, anyhow, no problem. It's the truth. Now let's go in before that guy comes back."

She nodded and I turned around, then jumped into the bush, coming out the other side, followed by Electra, who stared ahead. "That was a strange bush... There were no branches in it or anything... Just leaves and twigs..."

I nodded. "Very strange... Also, there is nothing back here except for that hole..." I said as I pointed to the hole in the ground. "And all those random seeds and stuff scattered everywhere..."

She nodded. "Maybe it's someone's home. But I can smell that many others were here recently, so maybe they share it?" She said, then all of a sudden squeaked. "I KNOW WHAT THIS IS! I USED TO BE IN ONE! Okay, you have to be very careful when you enter. You don't want to startle them." She said as she nudged me towards the hole.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about? The male said nothing about a hole, he just said "Follow me!" He said NOTHING about a hole!"

"Just do it! I know what I'm talking about! But be careful not to startle them!" She said as she nudged me towards it once more.

"Startle WHAT?" I yelled as I held my ground, looking back at her.

"The others!" She pleaded.

"What...? Ugh fine, I'll go in." I said as I got down onto all fours. "But this better not be a trap."

I smelled it too. Various other Pikachu had been here recently, so did that mean there was a treat inside that everyone wanted to get to? No, that didn't make much sense... It had to be a home or something... Like how Ekans dig holes to sleep in I guess... But this one must be really deep...

She smiled. "Would I EVER trap you? EVER?"

I shook my head no. "No... I'll just go in."

"Exactly." She said as she got down on all fours close behind me.

Poking my head in, it was the perfect size for me to crawl in comfortably. "This is odd... It's like it was specially dug out for Pikachu to enter only..."

Electra crawled in behind me. "It is. Just keep going. And try not to disturb them."

"The other Pikachu?" I asked.

I got no answer as I crawled down the tunnel, slanting downwards, deep underground, then leveling out and eventually coming out to a big dug out room.

"First of all, I can't see, second of all, I have no clue where I am." I said as I stood up. "Third, it smells of like a hundred different Pikachu in here, and fourth, what the heck was I supposed to try not to disturb? The air around me? Because it's empty in here." I said as I walked blindly in a random direction.

Electra came up behind me, her cheeks sparking. "Okay, first, do this to make light, second, this is a colony, and if you just came running in, you'd get attacked." She said as she looked around.

"Know it all." I said as I forced sparks from my cheeks, lighting up the room, with the help of Electra. "Well what are the random tunnels for?" I asked as I pointed to all of the tunnels that were around.

"No clue. I was in a colony the whole time I was a Pichu. It was not this one though." She said as she looked around.

Just then, I heard someone talking, and it was getting louder.

"Well what were they doing? Just standing there cleaning eachother?"

Yes, I told them to follow me. I do not recognize them at all.

"Well are they mates? Do they have eggs?"

I don't know, possibly."

By now I could see the light coming from one of the tunnels.

"Well go get them! I want to see them! They could've wandered off by now for all you know. You should've waited for them to-"

A Pikachu, followed by a Raichu entered the room, and me and Electra were standing side by side. We both just waved.

"Um... Yeah, we're right here." I said as I scratched the back of my right ear. "And no, we don't have eggs yet... But we're trying." I said as I hugged Electra, who giggled.

The Raichu smirked oddly and shoved the Pikachu. "You should've said they followed you IN HERE!" He said in a loud whisper.

The Pikachu shoved him back. "Well I didn't KNOW they followed me in!"

"Well your last words to us were "Follow me," so obviously you KNEW we followed you in here." Electra said, tapping her right foot.

"Dumbass..." The Raichu grunted at the Pikachu as he shoved him harder. "Well now I seem like a jerk for talking about them when they're right there! Nice going, stupid." He said as he shoved him into a wall.

Electra coughed to get their attention. "A-hem... Yeah, and your first impression on us isn't exactly making you look like any less of a jerk. Anyhow Nice to meet you." She grinned.

The Raichu stood up tall. "No need for that. Follow me." He said as he got down on all fours and crawled into a tunnel. "Time to redeem myself I guess..."

"Well turning your back to us in the middle of an introduction is also a terrible way to convince me that you're not a jerk. You can keep trying if you want, but to me, you're a jerk." She chuckled as she followed him into the tunnel.

Shrugging, I followed him inside too, Electra in front of me, and the other guy behind Electra. Electra kept her tail low, probably because the other male behind her might try something if she didn't, however, I kept mine in the normal position. A bit in the air. Not too long after we'd entered, we began hearing voices. Pokemon arguing, Pokemon laughing, Pokemon fighting. Eventually, we wound up in a room filled with Pikachu, and the Raichu told us to stay put by the hole. The other guy however, wandered off. I guess only we had to stay.

"Wow, look at them all Dallas. There's so many... I feel so... Charged... Full of energy..."

I nodded. "I can feel it too..." I sighed happily.

"You know, we can make thunderstorms if we all stick together when it starts raining..." She giggled.

"I know." I said, smiling. "I want to try it sometime..."

We looked around for about a minute, before a whistle sounded and everyone stopped talking, almost immediately scrambling to the sides of the room, arranging themselves so that there was an empty path in front of me and Electra, going all the way across the room to the other side, ending at the opposite side, where a Raichu was standing. From what I could tell, this was not the same Raichu.

I looked at Electra, then the Raichu, and she shook her head. "I don't think he's the same one."

I nodded. "Yeah, he's different."

The Raichu motioned for us to approach, so we did. When we were right in front of him, we stopped.

"I sense great power in you." He said as he rested his tail upon my shoulder.

Electra nodded. "Yes, he IS quite powerful."

The Raichu looked at Electra. "Greetings newcomers. I am master Clawstrike, but you can just call me Strike."

Electra smiled. "Hello Strike. I'm Electra." she said as she turned sideways and touched her tail with his.

I tilted my head to the right. I wanted to say something, but I figured I shouldn't. I figured it was some kind of secret pawshake.

"Hello Strike, my name is Dallas." I said as I turned sideways and interlocked my tail with his. It had taken me a long time before I figured out how to use my tail.

"Newcomers..." He said, sounding very strong and mighty. "Do you wish to join us? Guaranteed safety and food, you will never go hungry, you will almost never be in danger, you will NEVER get cold, always have a friend to cuddle up with, and much more."

"Well I always have Dallas for that." Electra laughed as she put her arm around me.

I looked at Electra, who nodded. "Well, we have nothing else to do, so why not?"

I nodded. "Well... Yeah, I guess so." I said as I turned to the Raichu. "Yes, we'd like to join."

The Raichu's voice boomed. "EXCELLANT! Right this way." He said as she crawled through a tunnel. As we followed him, so did the crowd. I could tell that they were right behind us. Looking back just confirmed that the whole crowd was following us, all talking to eachother at once.

"Silence!" The Raichu yelled. Almost immediately, everyone quieted down. We passed a bunch of tunnels, turned left, went around a corner, and ended up in an even bigger room, where there were lots of Raichu gathered in the center. Clawstrike stood up and cleared his throat. "A-hem... I'd like to take this time to welcome our newest members of the colony, Electra and Dallas."

One Raichu, a really big one, walked up to me and patted my shoulder with his tail, then did the same to Electra.

"Welcome young ones. My name is Rice, and I am the leader. If you need anything that the others can't help you with, then come to me and I'll do my best."

I nodded. "Okay."

Electra made a face at him. "Well if you're the leader and all like you say you are, then why weren't you out THERE greeting us? Why did that other guy, Clawstrike or whatever his name was, have to come out into that room and greet us? Why weren't you, the leader, out there instead of him? Isn't it your job?" She asked, folding her arms.

Rice tilted his head and just stared at her. "Feisty one eh? We've got a talker here." He said as he took a step back.

"Not just a talker, an eater too." Electra laughed.

One of the Raichu scratched something into the wall, then thunderbolted it. "You two are now officially a part of the colony. Once again, welcome, and enjoy your stay here. Ask someone to show you two around, or you could just wander. We'll try our best to get you two in the flow of things within a week. You prefer to do things together, right?"

We both blushed and nodded.

"Well then, I'll keep that in mind. No need to be embarrassed about it. There are plenty of mates here that work together all the time."

Electra hugged me. "I bet there are."

I just blushed a darker red and hugged her back.

"Oh, and before you run off, Strike here will show you to your room."

"Why can't you do it?" Electra asked.

"Because I'm busy." Rice replied.

"You're just standing there..." She said back, sighing.

Strike nodded. " Anyhow, right this way." He said as he crawled into a tunnel, and Electra darted in front of me, crawling in before I could. I just stood there for a second before crawling inside after her.

"Was there a reason for that?" I asked.

"Yes actually. Too many males are following behind me to stare at my rear. If any male is going to do that it's you." She said, showing no signs of embarrassment.

I blushed a deep red and stepped on her tail, causing her to stop walking. "Shhh... Clawstrike is right there! He heard everything you said!" I said in a loud whisper.

She chuckled. "So? Like Rice said. Nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure many females do it too."

I let go of her tail and nuzzled her rear. "Well I'm sure of that too, but I'm just not used to sharing our business with everyone yet."

She giggled, continuing on her walk. "Well I'll stop if you like."

I smiled. "Nah, just be a bit more careful is all I ask."

Clawstrike chuckled. "Make sure you get a good look at her rear Dallas. After all, it's what she wants."

Electra started to laugh, and Clawstrike joined in, but I blushed so red, you could probably see it in the dim light of our sparks.

I nodded. "Well, it IS what she kind of asked for..." I said as I stared right at her rear.

Electra chuckled. "Well, if you like what you see..." She said as she lifted her tail and wiggled her rear a little.

I blushed. "N-n-not here. Maybe when we get to our room."

Clawstrike chuckled. "Sounds like she wants you."

I blushed. "Yeah, ever since we met she's "Wanted me...""

Electra giggled. "See? Now you're doing it too."

I blushed even more, my face almost bright red. "Oh wow... I am..." I said as I continued to stare at her rear. The way she walked... The way her fur changed direction at her curves...

My gaze lowered to her private area.

Oh Arceus... I'm staring at it. I'm staring at it and she doesn't care. In fact, I think she WANTS me to stare at it... She's luring me in...

I tried to look away, but I couldn't. How much longer until we got to our room anyway?

"Here we are!" Strike said as he turned left and we entered a large circular room, a pile of leaves and soft fluffy stuff in the center. "If you two need anything, just ask me okay? I assume you can follow my scent out, and tell which one is me, out of the hundreds that pass."

Electra made a face. "Why would we be able to do-"

"Exactly." Clawstrike laughed. "Just ask around. Someone's bound to direct you towards me."

Electra nodded, and so did I.

"Well, that's all for now I guess. I'll just go and leave you two alone to um... Get comfortable." He chuckled and winked at me. "If you know what I mean."

Electra giggled and nuzzled me as Clawstrike turned around and crawled out of the tunnel. Immediately, Electra pounced onto the leaves and lay down on her back. "These are so comfy... They don't go dry since we're down here, and it's moist, so they stay good for a while. Why don't you come over here with me?"

I blushed as I nervously walked over and stood in front of her. Her legs were open, and I was staring right there... At that special place between them...

"Now... What is it you wanted to do with me when we got here?" she asked.

I looked away. "I can't hold back any longer Electra... I'm ready to... you know..."

She smiled up at me. "To mate? Me too."

I shivered with nervousness. "Yeah, I could tell after what you did to me back there. Plus, all your attempts to get ME ready... From what I know, you've always been ready for it."

She licked her nose. "That was... Well, you know, a lure kind of... A bait."

I looked at her. "Well it worked." I said as I got down onto all fours and licked her – right between the legs. I heard her make a noise, kind of a squeak, so I did it again. "Enough small talk Electra. Let's get started." I said as I crawled ontop of her...

-END Chapter nine.-


	10. The Pain OF A Lifetime

When I awoke, Electra was already awake, underneath me. As soon as I saw her eyes open, I planted a nice long kiss on her mouth. "Mmmm..." I said as I licked all around her tongue, and she licked around mine. When we pulled away, she looked right into my eyes.

"That was great... Last night... All this time we've been holding back... And why...? That was simply amazing..." She said as she stared into my eyes, smiling as she held her arms around me.

"Ohhhh... Your eyes are so beautiful Electra... I can see them shining in the light..." I said, trying to change the embarrassing subject, even though I knew that was she'd said was completely true. I could also tell that she was focused on something else, and I was trying to get her attention.

She made a face. "But we're not making any light."

I looked toward the doorway and realized what she was looking at. "Oh, hi Claw." I said as I stood up, holding out my right paw for Electra, who took it and stood up, leaning against me and purring softly. I nuzzled her, and she licked me.

"Electra I love you so much." I said as I kissed her nose.

She leaned against me harder, her arms around me. "Dallas... You're such a good mate, you know that? You mate so well..."

I blushed. "I-I do?"

She nodded. "You did very well. I've never mated before, that was my first time... And It felt great! If that's how mating with you feels, then I want to do it again sometime soon."

I blushed and licked her nose. "Me too... That was also MY first time... And you felt wonderful..." I said as I kissed her mouth softly. "The first time is supposed to be really special... And to spend my first time on you... Makes it so much more special for me... I'm glad you were my first Electra, because it doesn't get any more special than you." I smiled as I tried to be all romantic and stuff.

Clawstrike coughed. "Well, I can come back at a different time... As I can see, you just mated last night, no?"

We both nodded. "We did, and we BOTH enjoyed it." I said as I nuzzled her once more.

'Yeah, no need to come back later, now is perfect. What did you want?" Electra added. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to dive ontop of him and hump his brains out or something. Dallas just woke up, I just GOT up, you just got here, so what's the point in you leaving?" She laughed.

"Not like I'd be disappointed if you did..." I mumbled.

Clawstrike looked at us. "Well I just wanted to stop by and tell you that it's breakfast time. If you want, you can follow me out, or try to find it yourselves to get the experience. Your choice.

Electra's belly growled. "I bet we can find it... After all, I have strong senses when it comes to food."

I chuckled. "And that's the truth..."

She laughed and patted her belly. "You'd better believe it is!"

Strike chuckled. "Well I'll just be going now. You sure you'll find your own way?"

She nodded. "I will."

He nodded back. "Alrighty then, I'll be off." He said as he turned around and made his way into the tunnels. "Oh, and don't follow me. I already ate, so following me will get you farther away from the room you're looking foor. Again, good luck." He smiled.

I smiled and walked out into the tunnels. "You'd better take the lead." I said, smiling. She nodded and walked out in front of me. "This way." She said as she took off running down a tunnel. Shrugging, I got down on all fours and took off after her. "You sure?" I asked.

She laughed. "When it comes to food, I'm always sure."

I chuckled. "That, I can believe."

After some turns and bends, we ended up in a room that was empty except for a few Pikachu, and it was full of berries, apples, bananas, lemons, everything that grows on trees, it was there. Including some things that didn't... I spotted a cinnamon bun in the wrapper still, a couple boxes of things, a box of cereal, cans of soup, and other random human things. What, did they raid a store or something?

I picked up a can of ravioli, and held it out to Electra. Of course she recognized it immediately, and grabbed at the tab on the top, ripping it off and snatching the can away from me. As soon as the can was open, one of the Pikachu in the room ran over to me.

"THE NEW GUY AND HIS FEMALE CAN OPEN THE HIMAN THINGS!" He yelled. Electra began gulping down the ravioli as fast as she could before everyone got there, probably so that no one could take it from her. After about half of a minute she had it all down her, and just in time too, as Clawstrike entered and walked up to us.

"So... You two can open the human things?"

I nodded. "Yes, we know how."

Clawstrike's face lit up as I said this, and he patted my back. "Well why didn't you tell me before!"

Electra shrugged. "Why would we say that? What, did you just expect us to walk in here following that Pikachu and just say "Oh, we're mates, we're planning to mate soon, we can work hard, kill enemies, eat them, oh, and we can open human stuff." If that's what you expected then you're just weird. There's no way that would be brought up in a normal conversation." She smirked.

He chuckled. "I see what you did there... Good point..."

Licking the can clean, Electra put it down. "DONE!" She said as she licked sauce off of her paw. Clawstrike stared at her and tilted his head to the right.

"Did you just eat that whole thing... And in less than like... A minute?"

I nodded. "She does that..."

Electra chuckled. "Yes, why? Did you want some? Well then you'll have to go inside me and get it." She grinned.

Clawstrike shook his head. "Nono... We can use someone like you... A good eater... We have a lot of good eaters here... But nothing like this..." He said as he walked over to Electra. "And yet you keep on eating..." He said as she picked up an apple and bit off a chunk and swallowed it whole, then took off another and did the same, getting the apple down in five big chunks.

"I mean, just look at her... I don't even think I could do that... She just downed an apple in five gulps, without even chewing it!"

I chuckled and picked up an apple. "That's my girl..." I said as I bit into it.

Clawstrike looked down at me. "I'm serious. We could really use someone like her..."

Swallowing, I frowned. "What fo-"

I was interrupted as I was tackled to the ground. "OPEN THIS! I WANT TO GET THE MEAT OUT!" Someone yelled as they shoved a can in my face.

Pushing them off, I stood up. "What the heck... No need to tackle me over a can..." I said as I pulled off the tab and opened it, then handed it back. Immediately he ran off, and someone else shoved one in my face.

"Well, I can see you're quite busy right now, so I'll talk to you later then." Strike said as he walked off and disappeared into the crowd. Opening the can, I sighed. "Here." I said as I handed it back. The next Pikachu walked up, a female, and held out a pack of beef jerky. "What do I do with this? I can smell food in it, and no one else can. They think I'm crazy..."

I chuckled. "You're not crazy, I smell it too. But promise me you'll give me some after I open it, I love this stuff." I said as I grabbed the package by the ends. It was a rather large bag, and I guessed it was family sized or something. She nodded and I tugged at the ends, eventually opening the bag. Once it opened, my nose was flooded with the scent of beef jerky, and in my opinion, this was the best kind of meat ever. Instantly, I found myself drooling on the floor, and I quickly wiped my mouth with my free paw. Blushing as the female gave me an odd look, I took out a couple sticks and handed her the bag. "This... Is the best meat you will ever taste." I said as I bit into one of the sticks. She tilted her head as she took one out and bit into it. I could see her eyes light up as she chewed on it, and she hugged me.

"OHHH I LOVE IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She said as she ran off with it.

I spent the next ten minutes opening random things, when Electra pushed through the crowd and dragged me away. "Come on... I have to show you something..." She said as she carried me into a tunnel, and all the way into our room, putting me down on the leaves and laying ontop of me.

"Ohhh I love this place!" She said as she kissed me.

I kissed her back and chuckled. "Me too..." I said. "What did you want to show me?"

She licked my cheek. "That was just an excuse to get you out of there. Let's check out the place, eh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's." I said as I nuzzled her. She chuckled and got up. "Let's go." She said as she helped me up and ran into a tunnel. Following her close behind, I stared closely at the back of her as she walked. She was so beautiful, so pretty... The way she walked...

"I don't care at all if you stare at me Dallas. I love you so much, you can do anything you want to me. 

\I nodded, not even blushing this time. After all, it WAS the truth, right? "Yes Electra... I feel the same way" I said as I nuzzled her tail. She giggled and playfully wagged it in my face.

"You seem to be so interested in my tail Dallas." She said as she placed it right on my muzzle. I shook her tail off.

"It's just different than mine, that's all." I said, giggling.

"Oh, well I have no clue where we are." She said as she turned left and went down a different tunnel.

"Well let's just turn down a couple more tunnels, get ourselves even more lost." I chuckled.

She frowned. "Hey, we're getting somewhere eventually, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, true..."

Eventually, we began hearing voices again.

"See Dallas? We're almost with the others, no need to worry."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so, but it smells different."

She giggled. "Yeah, it does smell kind of different, but there's still someone in there"

I nodded. "Well, it might be the Raichu pla-"

As we entered the room, there were only three Pikachu, and dozens of Pichu. Electra stood up and her eyes widened.

"Um, can I help you?" One of the Pikachu asked.

"Ohhhhh! They're so cute! We have to have one of these Dallas!" She said as she picked one up and hugged it.

The Pikachu shook her head. "Sorry, these ones aren't up for adoption. We're just watching them."

Electra kissed it and put it down. "Noooo... I meant HAVE one, as in... You know."

The Pikachu nodded. "Ooooohhhhh... Like that... Well then, go for it if it's what you really want."

She frowned. "Well it's not the season anymore..."

He nodded. "Well then... I guess you two will have to wait. Either that or adopt one from the other room.'

I tilted my head. "Well let's go check out this other room then."

The Pikachu nodded. "Over there." He said as he pointed to a tunnel.

Me and Electra walked toward it. "Thank you." She said as she crawled in.

"Yeah, thanks." I said as I followed her in. Not long after, we wound up in yet another room. Not as many Pichu in this one as the other one, but there were about ten Pikachu in here.

"This is different." Electra said as she picked up a Pichu. It immediately hugged her and didn't let go.

"See? He likes me. We should keep him." she said as she hugged him back, rubbing his back a little.

"Maybe later Electra, let's look around more." I said as I tried to get the Pichu away from her, but it didn't want to let go, and neither did she. "Okay okay, we can keep him, but not now okay?" I said, finally giving in.

"YAYYYY!" They both squealed, and I chuckled.

"Well, someone's happy I see." I said as the Pichu let go, and so did Electra, the Pichu climbing down her and standing on the ground.

"Well let's go check the rest of the place out, shall we?" I said as I took the lead and entered a tunnel, Electra following as one of the Pikachu waved to us.

"You know, I'm liking this place more and more." I said as I turned left.

"Yeah, me too." She said, nudging my rear.

I chuckled. "Hey!"

She laughed and did it again. "What?"

I sped up and walked faster, finding myself outside, Electra coming out behind me.

"Um... I didn't notice the light..." I said as I looked around, seeing a male Pikachu's tail poking out from behind a tree.

Electra nudged my side. "Well I did, and I figured you knew it was there."

I didn't pay attention to what she said, I was too busy looking at the tail. "Come on." I said as I slowly walked toward the tree.

Electra frowned. "Why? What's he doing over there?"

"Exactly." I said as I crept closer and closer. I could hear him whispering now, but couldn't make out what he was saying. As I walked up to the tree and peeked over to the other side, I saw him with his mouth wide open, holding a Caterpie over it. The Caterpie was squirming and making odd squealing noises. I made a face, waiting a second to see what he would do, when Electra walked out in front of him.

"Um... What are you doing?" She asked.

The male immediately closed his mouth and lowered the Caterpie. "Um... I wasn't doing anything at all... What makes you think I was doing something?"

Electra chuckled and snatched the Caterpie. "Well, first off, you were about to eat this, and second off, you were doing it wrong."

I made a face. "There's a wrong way to eat?"

The male frowned. "Doing it wrong?"

Electra chuckled as the Caterpie relaxed.

"Yeah, see, you have to... Well..." She tossed it into the air and caught it in her other paw. "Well... It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try my best." She said as she licked it. "Now... Watch closely..." She said as she looked up at the sky. "Like this." She said as she tossed it into her mouth and immediately swallowed it down.

The male made a face. "Hey, that was mine! And that's kind of what I was going to do anyway!"

Electra chuckled. "Well you'll have to find another now. I just made up that excuse so I could eat it, and have you watch me." She laughed.

I took a step back. "You... Eat those...?"

She laughed. "Of course I do, what DON'T I eat?"

I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, wander around I guess... You'll find something like THIS." She said as she pointed to the male and chuckled. 

"Well I am not weird at all!" The male said as he ran off.

I chuckled. "Yeah, that's not weird at all..." I said as I turned around and took off after the entrance to the colony. "What the heck was that all about anyway? I asked how I was supposed to know what you don't eat and you pointed to... Nevermind." I laughed.

"Going back in?" Electra asked as she ran ahead of me, but I darted inside first.

"Hey!" She laughed and pushed me.

I wiggled and laughed. "Hey!" I said as I wandered into the tunnel to the right.

"About three minutes later, a Pikachu darted out of a turn and skidded to a stop, almost hitting us.

"Whoa there! Meeting in the main room! Follow me!" He said as he darted out to the left.

Shrugging, I followed him and Electra followed me. I was not used to running in a tunnel, so I almost fell a couple times. Electra seemed to be good at it, and giggled every time I almost tripped.

"Is there a need to run?" I asked, as we entered the main room. Everyone was crowded inside, and a Raichu was standing at the front. It appeared to be Clawstrike, but I wasn't sure.

""Everyone listen up!" He yelled, and immediately everyone went silent. "Good. Now as most of you know, we've received two new recruits this week."

"THAT'S US!" Electra yelled as she grabbed my right paw and held it up in the air, raising her right paw and waving it around in the air. "We're the new ones!"

"Yes, you." The Raichu said as he pointed to us. "They're the ones that can open the human stuff. So, like I was saying, you all must know them by now, right? And as almost ALL of you know, they know how to open human things. Which is another reason you should all know them by now, or at least have HEARD about them... Well, I've noticed that in each one of the human things, there is something very good, something like meat, or chewy stuff, but it is all good and food nonetheless."

"Yeah, all food is good! Even things that aren't food are good, like rocks! And um, Ratattas!" Electra said as she grinned, looking around the room.

"You eat rocks and Raatta..." I mumbled as I looked at her, tilting my head. "Now I'm wondering... IS there anything she DOESN'T eat?" I mumbled to myself, perking my ears up as she answered my accidental question.

"Scat." She said as she grinned, folding her arms. "And Muk and Gloom."

I perked my ears straight up as she said that. So does that mean that she even eats dirt? Grass, humans, other Pikachu?

"ANYWAY!" The Raichu boomed from the front of the room. "Now, if we had known this sooner, I assure you we'd have a great amount of human things in the eating room, and we'd definitely be able to survive through the winter, without anyone going hungry." He paused, then continued seconds later. "Which is why we are all taking a trip to the human place. The place we got all of that stuff from. Except this time, we are ALL going. Take whatever you can get your paws on, and run back here with it. Do NOT let any humans follow you back! Do whatever you can to take them out. If one of them tries to stop you, fry them. Do anything you can to get this food! If we are to fail, we will NOT make it through the winter. If everyone makes two or three trips with a descent amount of things in their paws, we'll have plenty of food to survive off of. But we're going to go all out with this and grab as much as we can! Do I make myself clear?" He asked, looking out at the crowd of 'Chu.

There were many nods, followed by various cheers and squeals.

"SILENCE!" He yelled, and once again, everything quieted down.

"Now, Us Raichu will be the leaders, and o-"

"HEY!" Electra interrupted. "Speaking of leaders, why isn't RICE up there giving this announcement? Why is it always YOU doing the leader's stuff?" She asked.

"Because Rice is lazy." He laughed. "Rice is the leader because he's the most powerful, and that alone is what keeps him the leader. He's a dick if you ask me, and if you ask the rest of the colony, they'll agree with you. I'm supposed to be the real leader, but I can't defeat Rice in battle. No one wants Rice as a leader, he's a-

He was cut off as Rice kicked him in the leg, growling.

"Anyway..." He continued. "Us Raichu will be in the front, and obviously the Pikachu follow us, but we have to fan out! If we walk in a line, we will be easy targets! Everyone follow me!" He yelled as he went through the tunnel behind him, the crowd following him.

Rice spoke up now. "I will be standing guard at the entrance, and if any humans are to come by, I will give the signal. When you hear it, it's like me ordering you to return to the colony at once, and you are to do just that!" He said in a loud voice.

I made a face. "What luck, back of the line for us."

Electra giggled. "Yeah, but not for long."

I frowned/ "Well, I'm not so sure we should do this with them... I have this really bad feeling..."

Electra nuzzled me under my chin. "What's the matter? Do you see how many of us there are? Nothing can go wrong! We are unstoppable!"

I smiled as she nuzzled me. "Yeah, I guess so... But I still have a bad feeling about this..."

Now the line started to move, and eventually, we exited.

"Now, we will form a line like this!" He said as all the Raichu stood side by side, some Pikachu gathering neatly behind them. "Good, good. Now everyone take the formation!'

As we got into line and started moving, I began feeling nervous. "Electra, I have a really bad feeling about this..." I said as I shivered a little, to which Electra placed her paw on my shoulder.

"Dallas... Relax..." She said as she rubbed my shoulders a little.

"I just can't help but have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen..."

We walked for about ten minutes before we got to the edge of the woods.

"Okay! Now get into formation! Make a line, and charge inside! Grab whatever you can, and kill anyone that gets in your way!" Clawstrike said as he pointed to the Pokemart across the street. "One... Two... Three... GO!" He yelled as he charged towards the Pokemart, followed by the rest of the Raichu, and then all the Pikachu. Clawstrike broke open the door with an Iron tail, and everyone rushed inside. Luckily, the store was empty, most likely closed for some reason.

"ALRIGHT! TAKE EVERYTHING YOU CAN AND GET OUT FAST!" He yelled as he darted inside, followed by the rest of the team, me and Electra going in last.

I turned to face her. "Well, you know what to look for, I know what to look for, so meet me where the milk is ok?"

She nodded. "Okay, I'll be there."

Without another word, I pushed past the crowd of Pikachu and ran to the beef jerky. I grabbed up as many packs as I could and ran off to the milk section. Electra was in there taking out a gallon of milk, and I ran up to her.

"Can you carry that? We have to go!"

She nodded as she carried it in both paws. "I got it. Now let's go."

Running through the aisles, we ran out the door and across the street, back into the woods, and to the colony. When we got there, there was a team of Pikachu that took our supplies and brought them inside so we could quickly go back and get more.

As we ran back to get more, Rice was standing in the doorway, looking out for humans that might come while we are taking things. As I walked into the store for the third trip, I began hearing sirens. Rice gave the signal to clear out, and panicking, I grabbed whatever was in front of me and made my way to the place where the milk was. By now, I could hear the sirens clearly, but I didn't see Electra anywhere. I heard the faint sound of a gunshot, followed by the blurry vision of a Pikachu getting hit and running away. I just stared at the Pikachu as it ran through the woods. I couldn't make out who it was though, or even if it were real... As I blinked my eyes and shook my head, I took ahold of reality and realized that the vision was false, because I was just standing here staring at milk. I turned and darted for the door, and when I ran out, the cars had parked outside the Pokemart, and humans were pouring out of them. When I got into the woods, I turned around and watched them once I knew I was hidden. And that's when I saw a bolt of lightning strike one of them, and Electra knock him down and jump over him, running as fast as she could towards me. She was holding something in her mouth, something shiny. I recognized it immediately as a set of keys. As she got closer, there was a strange banging noise, and she sped up, leaping into the woods and dashing past me, looking back at me for a second, then continuing. When I saw that she was okay, I darted off, following her, when she suddenly tripped over something and fell forwards.

Quickly, I ran up to her and dropped what I was carrying. I held out my paw for her to grab, so she could get up, but she did not reach up for it. Instead, her eyes teared up and she made an attempt to reach up for it, but made a squealing noise, and lay back down. Now I'd noticed that her leg was bleeding, and I got down onto all fours to look at it.

This was no wound that she could've gotten from tripping. I yelled out for help, and tried to pick her up, but she was so heavy. I managed to pick her up, but I was slow carrying her to the colony. About halfway there, Rice ran into us.

"There you are! I've been looking for you two! What happened?"

He held out his paws and I gave him Electra. "Whoa, heavy one. I'll take her, you go get the things you had."

Nodding, I ran off to go get what I was carrying. When I got there and picked it up, I took a peek at the Pokemart. There were many humans all around now, and I knew they were investigating. Turning around, I ran for the colony, when it hit me.

Electra wasn't hurt because she tripped. That bang... Then she fell shortly after... Realizing what had happened, I stopped walking. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. She was shot! And I saw it before it happened!

-END Chapter ten-


	11. A Shocking Discovery

As I reentered the colony holding the bag of chips, I made a dash for the main room, where I tossed them into the pile of things that was sitting there and dashed through the only tunnel I was familiar with. Dashing through, I headed for Rice's room. My heart was pounding as I approached it, and my paws were all sweaty. As I made the turn and darted into his room, I ran face first into him, stumbling backwards a couple steps.

"Ow... Rice! Where is she? Is she okay?" I asked between pants.

He turned around. "Whoa there, she's fine, I just finished wrapping her leg up in this cloth. She's going to be fi-"

I pushed past him and ran up to her. "Electra! Electra are you okay!"

She didn't answer me. I looked at Rice. "Can we bring her to my room? I want to be alone with her..."

Rice shrugged. "I don't see why you couldn't..."

Nodding, I got down low and carefully slipped my paws underneath her head. "Do you have a mat or something I can put her on?" I asked as I felt around her head, taking note that she was still breathing.

"Well... I'll go check." He said as he left the room. I stared down at Electra, watched her belly rise and fall as she breathed... I don't know how long I stared at her breathing, but it must have been long, because Rice came back with a blue mat and cleared his throat, which meant he must've been standing there for a while.

"Here you are, just ease her onto this." He said as he walked over and placed it just underneath her rear, placing her tail onto it.

I made a face. "I'll... Get her onto it... Just keep her head up." I said as I walked over and took hold of her from underneath, just above her back legs and carefully lifted her up, making sure I didn't touch her wounds. Man were they nasty looking! It's not that they looked nasty, but... She was covered in blood! I couldn't tell where the actual wounds were, and where to pick her up.

"We have to put her on sideways." I said as I took the mat form underneath her and put it under her left side, then went to the other side and rolled her onto it. "There, see?"

Rice smirked. "Nice work..." He chuckled.

I smiled at him. "Now I just drag her to my room?"

He nodded. "Need some help?"

I shook my head no. "Nah... I can do it." I said as I took hold of the rope on the front, putting it over my shoulder and pulling the mat along the ground, out into the tunnel. "Thanks anyway." I said as I dragged it out, out of sight now. It wasn't an easy thing to do. She was heavy! She didn't look it though. I hadn't picked anyone else up, so I couldn't compare her to anyone else, but even Rice said she was heavy, didn't he?

As I got to my room, I pulled her inside. Right up to the leaf bed, and rolled her off of the mat and onto the bed. She was laying on her back now. Exhausted, I lay down next to her, on my side, facing her. I could hear her breathing, and see her moving. I wondered if she was conscious. She seemed alright when she'd gotten hit though... I wonder when she passed out, and why... Well I kind of know WHEN she passed out... But why? Did they tranquilize her or something? No, they couldn't have... It was just a bulled, right?

Standing up, I took a look at her leg. It looked like it had stopped bleeding. Now all it had to do was heal, right?

My ears perked up as I remembered something. She was shot, right? So doesn't that mean there's a bullet inside her somewhere?

Flipping her over, I saw blood on her other side too.

"Okay, what the heck? Was she shot twice or something?" I growled, my cheeks sparking out of anger now, and not so much to make light. But in the extra light I HAD made, I saw something shiny... It was stuck in her side... Right below the first brown stripe on her back.

The bullet! Maybe it was a shotgun... Maybe there were multiple bullets shot out in one single shot... A bit much for a Pikachu... I mean, why not just use a regular pistol? Or even a tranquilizer dart! Damn humans!

Taking hold of it, I tugged it free quickly, so that if she WAS awake, the pain would be quick and over with immediately. Looking it over, it was indeed a bullet, but why was it here? Had it gone THROUGH her, and gotten stuck in her side? That would be really bad if that were true, but if it isn't, then that means there's a second bullet inside her somewhere, right? And that's even worse! Maybe they DID use a shotgun after all...

That's just harsh.

Flipping her over, I didn't know how to get the blood off so that I could see clearly, while avoiding touching her wounds.

Water! But where would I get some?

A thought popped into my mind. Maybe if someone had carried back a gallon of water, or a bottle...

Turning around, I darted out of the room, taking the only path I knew of, the one to the main room. Upon arriving, I saw them taking all the things we'd gotten and moving them into another room. Sighing, I grabbed something and followed them out. When I got to the room, all the stuff was piled neatly, boxes ontop of eachother, things that would fall off were in a separate pile, cans were in their own corner... Walking around the room, I spotted a couple cases of water bottles. Running over to them, I slashed off the plastic with my claws and grabbed two, running back through the tunnel I'd come from. There was oddly enough room for me to squeeze by the others, no doubt I received some strange looks for doing so. As I entered the main room, holding the bottles, everyone was giving me strange looks. Ignoring them, I ran through the room to the other side, entering the tunnel that I knew lead to my room, and all the others. Running through, I skidded to a stop at my room, darting inside and twisting the cap off of one of the water bottles.

This wouldn't hurt her, it's only water... Water never burns anything, right?

Sighing, I poured some of the water over her wounds. Watching the blood wash away, I stopped pouring once most of it was gone, closing the bottle now and getting down onto all fours to get a better look at her. Flipping he over, I mentally slapped myself in the face for not cleaning her other side. Standing back up, I opened the bottle and used the rest to clean off her other side, tossing away the empty bottle. Getting down onto all fours again, I looked closely at her wounds. There was a hole in her leg. That I already knew. Flipping her over, I moved her fur out of the way and spotted another hole on the opposite side of the first one.

Okay, that's good news, no bullet in her... But if that one went through her, then where did that one in her side come from?

Rolling her back onto her back, I spotted a small wound just above her tail. This one, I knew, had a bullet inside her.

"What the HELL!" I yelled as I stood up and pulled on my ears. "What did they, hit you with a shotgun or something? The morons!" I yelled as I shot an angry bolt of electricity into the air.

There were no questions about it – She had a bullet somewhere in her belly area.

"Great..." I said as I paced around her, my tail dragging. "What the heck do I do now? I have to put something in her to take that out..." Walking back over to her, I looked closely at her wound. Angling my light carefully, I spotted something shiny...

The bullet! It was within reach! - Sorta...

Closing my eyes tightly, I reopened them and sighed, taking a deep breath and begun pushing on her belly, trying to force the bullet to the surface.

No luck. 

I pushed harder. Still nothing.

Sighing, I tried pushing on the sides of it, rather than above it. Still nothing. Maybe something's holding it in place, but what? Nothing's there TO hold it, so it must just not want to come out.

Sighing, I sat down next to her."I wonder if it's magnetic..." I said as my ears perked up a little. Wait, maybe it was! And if it was, then I could get it out! But where would I find a magnet? Surely no one picked one up from the pokemart, right?

Sighing again, I thought of where I could find a magnet... And a strong one at that!

But magnets were held by Pikachu and Raichu to boost electric attacks, right? And Rice is the most powerful in the colony, so surely HE has one, right?

"Hmmm... Let me ask Rice... If anyone knows where a magnet is, it's gotta be the leader." Standing up, I made a dash into the tunnel, taking a left and going down to the little turn, going into the tunnel that had all the Raichu rooms in it. Running to the very last room, I turned and entered it. Rice was sitting in the center, eating a big berry.

"Oh, You. What was your name again? I was just going to go look for you, I need to give you thi-"

I cut him off. "Rice! I need to know where I can find a magnet, and my name is Dallas." I said as I walked right up to him.

Placing his berry down on a rock, he looked down at me and placed his tail on my shoulder. "For your mate I assume, right? To get those little metal things out."

I nodded. "Yes, for that."

So, he knew about the bullets this whole time, and didn't tell me... Great... Why didn't he tell me? Was this some sort of test? Or was he going to go look for me so he could give it to me? Maybe what Clawstrike said was true, maybe he really IS a jerk...

"Right... Like I was saying... I was going to go give this to you." He said as he held out a metal stick. "This is the magnet you need. I already took out two of them."

Grabbing the magnet, I turned around and darted out of the room. "Thanks!"

Took out two of them already? And there were still more in? Yeah, they definitely hit her with a shotgun... That's just... Cruel...

So those two holes across from eachother... The bullet did not go through her, Rice had just taken the bullets out for me...

As I ran through the tunnel, magnet in my mouth, I almost ran right by our room. Turning, I ran inside, spitting the magnet into my paw and walking up to Electra. Slowly, I brought it near her wound, then touched it. Smiling, I pulled the magnet away. My smile faded as I realized that the bullet had not stuck to the magnet. "Oh, come on!" I said as I placed the magnet over her wound again, then pulled it back. "Come ON!" I yelled. Had he given me the wrong thing? Was this just a rock? I pressed it against her, then heard a soft click. Perking my ears up, I slowly and carefully pulled the magnet away from her, and watched as the bullet was retrieved, stuck to the magnet.

"WOOOOO!" I yelled as I pulled it off and put it with the other one. "Thank you Rice!"

Smiling now, I placed the magnet down and lay next to Electra, who thankfully, was still breathing. Exhausted from all the running and the panic, I dozed off...

Yawning, I awoke an hour or so later. Wiping my eyes, I sat up, then looked at Electra. Her eyes were open, and she was smiling at me.

"Dallas... W-what happened? My leg hurts..."

I smiled and placed my right paw behind one of her ears and gently scratched it. "It's okay now, you're going to be okay... You just need a little rest is all..."

She purred for a bit, then coughed, so I stopped scratching. "You hungry or anything?" I asked as I stood up, stretching.

Of course she was hungry.

She sighed. "No..."

Okay, maybe not... That's a first!

I tilted my head. "What do you mean no?"

She flicked her tail. "I mean no... I'm not hungry..."

I scratched my left ear. "But y-you're always-"

She tried to sit up. "I know that, ow, but right now I am not. Well I am, but I don't feel like eating!"

Okay, so she IS hungry... But just doesn't want to eat... THAT makes more sense.

Walking over to her, I placed my paws on her shoulders and helped her sit up. "You feeling okay? Not sick or anything?"

She made a face at me. "I was not sick a couple hours ago and I am not sick now." She groaned, trying to stand up. "What makes you think I just suddenly got sick because my leg got hurt?"

Sighing, I stood up and looked at her. "You might want to try rolling onto your belly and standing up on all fours first."

Smiling, she nodded and slowly lay back down. Walking over to her, I rolled her over. "Thanks..." She said as she attempted to get up. Slowly, she pulled herself up, and actually stood up, wobbly, but standing.

"You know, the best thing for you is to get moving right away after an injury." I said as I got down onto all fours and stood next to her.

"I know... Why do you think I'm doing this?" She said as she slowly took a step, then another, headed for the tunnels. "Unless it's a broken bone, then you can only heal it by keeping it immobilized..."

"I know." I said as I smiled. "Where are you going?" I asked, following behind her.

"I have to go see Rice... I have to thank him for saving me..."

I made a face. "Rice did not save you, I did... Well. We both did..."

She sighed. "Rice carried me down and got me to fall asleep so he can pull metal things out of me... So yes, he did kind of save me. Don't get me wrong, you DID carry me back and all, and after I fell asleep, I don't know what else you did, so I guess you did save me too, because if you left me, the humans would have gotten me and killed me, so thanks... She said as she took another step, her tail dragging. "Anyhow, I guess if it weren't for you, Rice would've never gotten to me, and therefore would never had been able to find me, or take them out..."

So that's why she fell asleep... Rice tranquilized her, not the humans...

I made a face. "Rice did not take them all out, I took some out too... You don't think I was worried about you? I am your mate! The last thing I would do is run off while you're hurt! I can't believe you think RICE did all the work!" I growled, wiggling my nose.

She sighed. "That is not what I meant at all... I know you are my mate. I know you would do anything to protect me... What I meant, was that Rice helped me a lot... And he deserves a thank you..." She said as she started walking towards the direction of Rice's room.

I sighed. "And I have no problem with that... I had a problem with the way you worded it..."

She took another step, slowly. "Ugh... Well sorry..." She whined, moving slowly along the tunnel.

After maybe ten minutes, we approached Rice's room, and walked inside.

"Ahhhh Electra! How are you doing there?" Rice said as he walked towards us.

She smiled at him. "I am doing well... I think... I just came by to say thank you..."

Rice patted her head with his tail. "No problem at all... It's kind of my job."

I tilted my head. "I thought you were the leader..."

Rice looked at me. "I am, but with that job comes others... I can't just go around leading everyone if I know nothing about how to cure them when they are sick, help them when they are sick, provide great battle strategies, all that stuff, plus, I have to keep MYSELF in check. If I'm weak, my whole colony is weak." He said as he stood up tall and proudly. "This Raichu can NOT be sick, ever, even though sickness is very rare here, it can still happen, and I have to be prepared for when it does."

I looked up at him and scratched my head. "Well, how would someone else become the leader?"

Rice chuckled and patted my back with his tail. "To do that, you have to go through ME." He smirked. "Either that, or be voted in by all the others, and then STILL have to defeat me."

I nodded. "You DO look kind of tough to beat..."

"I'll be right back, don't follow me or help me." Electra said as she turned around and headed out.

There was an awkward silence as Electra left, and after she was gone, Rice sat down.

"Dallas... Between you and me, I sense that you are a very powerful Pikachu... Maybe even more powerful than I am. I am not saying that you should battle me for my position, but I am saying that you could be what we've been looking for... We've needed someone like you for almost two years now... You are not in the position for me to tell you why though. You have much more to learn before you can help us. Don't get me wrong, you have been a BIG help to our colony from the start. Because of you, we will make it safely through the winter. But anyway, like I was saying, I sense great power within you... I can tell when you are near, because the power flows through the air around you... You could do great things with it... And with that power, comes responsibility. Like I told you, I am a powerful Raichu, but I am also very responsible about it. I do not go around showing it off, and I hope that I never see you doing it either. This power... I have never sensed such power in a Pikachu before.. You are special Dallas... You are a very special Pikachu... There is no doubt in my mind that you are the one... This is all destiny... You were sent here to help us... it is the way things were meant to be. Stumbling upon our colony was no accident, it was destined to happen. You were destined to come here and help us... Now, like I said, you are not ready to know why yet... And like I said when you first set foot in here, I am going to get you into the flow of things. Hopefully, we can get you to work starting tomorrow. As for your female, she'll have to rest some before she can start. Chances are, she'll be better by tomorrow. Not fully healed of course, but able to move around more."

I interrupted him. "Wait, what do you mean by work exactly?"

Rice chuckled. "When I say work, I do not mean we're going to force you to get up early in the morning and carry things around outside in the freezing cold. What I mean, is we have a million things we have to do in this colony to keep it up and running. There are many things that need to be done, like taking care of the Pichu while their parents are away gathering food or something. Each and every one of us has a job. You already know part of mine, but I'm not going to get into everything I have to do as a leader. Anyway, like I was saying, there are many jobs here. Some, you will find fun and others, you will find annoying, and not want to do. It all depends on what you like and dislike. I have Pikachu and Raichu here that enjoy moving heavy things. Now I'm not going to go around and check on you to see if you're doing your job well, and yell at you if you're not. That's not how it works. You'll see when tomorrow comes. You'll find the perfect job for you, I know you will. Oh, and another thing. Training. YOU sir, will need to train your battling skills at least twice a week. Once you master them, you will find keys to learning new moves on your own, new battling techniques, and much more. Now if you have any questions to ask, ask me tomorrow, when I'm getting you into it. If not, then I'll see you around." He said as he stood up and walked toward the tunnel. "I have something I have to do."

As he turned the corner to leave, he looked back as me. "Don't worry about the jobs, I'll get you into the flow of things tomorrow. It's really not that bad. Like I said, there is no consequence for slacking off. You can screw around and not do the work, but we'd prefer you did it. For the benefit of the colony. If you don't work, and just hang out with us, that's perfectly fine. Just don't cause any trouble or you'll be kicked out of the colony. Non-workers that cause trouble are intolerable. You know what? Why don't you come with me. I'll get you into it now."

Shrugging, I nodded. "Okay." I said as I began to follow him out, seeing Electra behind me. "Oh, Electra... I'm going to get a job... Stay in Rice's room and rest okay?"

She nodded. "Um... Okay? But I thought jobs weren't until next week..."

I chuckled. "They weren't, but I want mine now."

Nodding, she walked into Rice's room, a bit faster than before. Was she feeling better already?

Smiling at her, I turned around and ran to catch up to Rice. "I'm going to go a different way... Get you familiar with the different routes..."

I smirked. "That would be nice..."

Laughing, he stood up tall. Frowning, I looked up, realizing that the ceiling was indeed high enough to stand up now. How did I not notice that before? Standing up, I walked ahead, and man was it easier to walk. I could stare at his back instead of his rear, and it made me feel so much better. I wasn't even going to ask when or why the ceiling got higher, to avoid sounding stupid.

"We're going to go outside first, so come this way." He said as he took a right, the tunnel slanting upwards. "Now, as you can see, there are many tiny holes in this tunnel. This is to prevent flooding. The water will collect in the holes and the ground will soak it up. Now if there is a lake overflow or something, and water pours in, well we have a different plan for that, but it kind of has to work. You don't need to worry about that, because it is never going to happen. But anyway, let's go out." He said as he got onto all fours and began running. Doing the same, I noticed that NOW the tunnel was narrower. I guessed it was to prevent things from coming in, which was pretty smart of them... As we excited, I noticed we were in a completely different area, nowhere near the bush where I initially entered the colony. I was now in a field, tall grass everywhere. The grass was tall, but not over our heads.

"Okay, you wanna go look around for something to do? When you find a group that you want to join, just tell them you're the new guy, and that I said you could work there."

Gee Rice, thanks for showing me around like you said you would... Jerk...

Nodding, I watched as he turned around and went back into the tunnel, then I looked around me. There were Pikachu everywhere, most of them out of sight. Walking around, I spotted a few gathering berries. They waved to me, and I waved back.

Not the job for me.

Continuing, I saw two Pikachu up in a tree, giggling and poking a pidgey with a stick. Every time it moved and looked, they would hide behind the trunk of the tree and smirk at eachother.

I wonder what their job is...

Continuing to watch them, I watched one of the Pikachu grab its tail and pull hard on it, then hide. I smirked at this, because the pidgey freaked out and fell out of the tree. Chuckling, I called out to them.

"Hey you guys, what's your job?"

Looking down at me, the one that pulled it out of the tree answered me. "Our job is to make sure other Pokemon keep off our land. Don't want intruders coming in and eating one of us or something."

Smiling, I nodded. "I am the new guy, and Rice told me it's okay if I joined you guys and helped."

Sighing, he climbed down the tree, followed by the other one. Two others were standing on the ground already, because they'd never climbed up. Looking at their tails, I saw that one was female. The rest were male.

"i guess we can use another 'Chu... sure... But I have to remember to tell Rice that this group is full... I don't want anymore Pokemon in this group..."

"Well my mate wants to join in too..." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Too bad." He snapped. "Full group."

One of the males pushed him away. "Sorry about that, he thinks he's the leader or something... I assure you we have no leader in this group. Everyone has equal power. Your mate can join in if she wants."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks. So what are we doing at the moment?"

They all shrugged. "Just making sure there are no nests being built near us..."

Smirking, I walked into the group. "Well then, let's go."

One of them took off running, followed by everyone else. Shrugging, I ran ahead of them, but stayed behind the first guy I saw him look back at me and smirk. Not knowing what he smirked about, I kept running, until he stopped short and moved to the side a little, sticking his tail out in front of me. I noticed it right away, but I knew I couldn't stop in time. My mind racing, I blocked out all of my human thoughts, and focused on my Pikachu ones. Pikachu instinct took over as I tripped over his tail and became airborne. I jerked my body forward into a front flip, landing safely on all fours and standing up tall, turning around to face him.

Wow, Pikachu instincts are so cool...

"Wh-what the...?" he stuttered.

The female chuckled. "New guy has some moves!"

I blushed a little and scratched the back of my head. "Well... I guess you could say that..." I said as I turned to the guy that tripped me. "What the hell was that for anyway?"

Chuckling, the male that tripped me held out his paw. "Welcome to the team" He said as he went to take my paw to shake it. Grinning, I grabbed it and pulled hard, flipping his left foot out from under him with my tail, then tugged him down onto his belly, sitting on him and pinning him down.

"Heh... Thanks." I said as I grabbed his other paw and held both his paws behind his back. "Name's Dallas."

He grunted and wiggled underneath me, trying to pull himself free. "Hey, no fair! You have all the moves!"

I chuckled. "Well, not all of them... I'm just improvising really..."

The female giggled and patted my back. "Okay Dallas, let him up."

Giggling, I got up off of him, letting go of his paws. "Well he deserved it..."

As he stood up, one of the others jumped on him and knocked him back down, then leaped back into the group, laughing.

Yep. This is the perfect group for me. Seems as though they only go around messing with eachother and others for fun.

Laughing, I held out my paw. "Here, c'mon."

Taking it, he smiled at me as he stood up, brushing off his fur.

"Name's Stryder..."

I smiled and hugged him. "Hiya Stryder... I'm Dallas..."

The female stuck out her paw. "My name is Starlight, nice to meet you Dallas.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too. You seem nice. Do you have a mate by any chance?"

Giggling, she shook my paw. "Surprisingly no, but now, I've got my eye on a certain male..." She said as she winked at me, giggling.

Stryder placed his paw on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Hey, you must have something special... No one, and I mean no one, can get to HER like you just did..."

I laughed a little. "Heh... I'm starting to get that "Special" thing a lot lately..." I said as I let go of her paw. She stared into my eyes and just smiled, wagging her tail.

"You must be a powerful Pikachu... I can feel it..." She said as she licked my nose.

I took a step back. "Yeah... Rice said so too... I'm not sure though... I mean, I suck at fighting I think..."

The two males that hadn't introduced themselves whispered something to eachother and laughed, then joined us in the group. "We'd better get going. Discuss your oh so powerful lightning later." He laughed, the other male joining in and laughing too.

Stryder frowned. "How is that funny? You two are idiots!"

Starlight nodded. "Yeah, you two will laugh at anything."

Smirking, I waited until they'd stopped laughing.

"No, we don't." They both said.

Grinning, I pretended to fall over on my belly, plopping into the grass. Looking up at them, I saw one of them smirk, trying to hold back a laugh, while the other burst into laughter. Once he was laughing, the other guy joined in. Standing up, I pushed him onto his back. "Wow, they really do..." I said as I grabbed the other guy and pulled him down ontop of the other, watching them squirm around ontop of eachother with random, inappropriate laughter, one of them managing to stand up.

"HEY!" The one on the ground yelled as he squirmed, trying to get up. I just chuckled as I placed my right foot on his belly and pressed down.

"OOF!" He said as he made a face. "Ow! Let me up!"

Well THAT made him stop laughing...

Starlight giggled and stood behind me, hugging me. "You show them who's boss Dallas!"

Chuckling, I pressed down harder until he coughed, then picked up my foot. "Heheh... I'll try my best." I said as I turned around and hugged her, my tail wagging.

She let out a soft squeak and kissed my cheek, to which I blushed and just looked at her. "I kind of have a mate though..."

She tilted her head. "So? We can have more than one mate. You didn't know that?"

I looked up into the sky. "Wait a second... I think I remember her mentioning something about it.. Yeah, I'm pretty sure she told me that... But I must've forgot... But anyway, I love her, and right now she's hurt... The last thing I want to do is mate with someone else behind her back."

Starlight nodded. "I understand. I saw you carrying her back from the human place. There was a big bang. I was scared..."

Stryder tapped on out shoulders. "Enough talk, those two left the group... Said they quit or something because they were fed up with being picked on..."

I tilted my head. "Awww, I didn't mean to make them leave..."

Starlight smiled. "We've been trying to make them leave for ages... They're annoying..."

Stryder nodded. "He said the "Powerful guy" was ruining their fun... One left and the other followed."

Starlight let me go, and I let her go, smiling. "Rice wants to feed those two to a sharpedo..."

Smirking, I looked her in the eye. "Why not feed them to Electra? And I can see why..."

She tilted her head, and so did Stryder. "What...?"

"Nothing..." I said as I smiled.

We all laughed for a second, then Starlight's belly growled. Giggling, she looked at me.

"Let's head inside and get something to eat."

Smiling, I nodded. "Stryder? You hungry?"

He nodded. "I could use a good meal right now. Sure."

Nodding, I looked at Starlight. "Lead the way." I said with a smile on my muzzle. Nodding, she ran off towards the main entrance, me following and Stryder following behind me. I recognized it because of the bush and the dirt pile. As we entered, I noticed that my cheeks sparked almost automatically. I didn't even have to think about it, they just sparked now.

We walked into the main room, then into a tunnel, and when we got out, we were in the room where they had moved all the human stuff.

"Okay, all the good food is in here. And from what I know, no one can eat it unless you are with a group." Starlight said, giggling.

Stryder nodded. "Heh... We have such a good advantage..."

I looked at them. "You don't know the half of it... Here." I said as I reached into he pile and pulled out another bag of beef jerky. "Ooooh I love this stuff." I said as I tore it open with my claws.

Stryder tilted his head. "Well that stuff we can open, but the hard stuff that our claws can't cut through we need your help for. And especially the ones where you can see the food inside, but when you touch it, something is blocking you from getting to it. And our claws don't even make any marks on it!" Stryder said, stopping as he caught a sniff of the jerky, his tail wagging. "Ooohhhhh what IS that?"

Giggling, I took out a piece and handed it to him, taking out another and handing it to Starlight. She immediately bit into it and chewed slowly, drooling a little. "Ohhh this is so good..."

Taking out a piece, I nodded and bit into it, "So good." Except now it was even better than I remembered...

Stryder snatched another piece, and so did Starlight, and after a minute or two, there was no more.

"Oh, put the empty thing over there." She said as she took it out of my paws and tossed it to the other side of the room, where random wrappers of things were piled.

I shrugged. "Well that works I guess."

Stryder nodded. "We take them outside and burn them when the pile gets real big."

I frowned. "Good idea I guess..."

He nodded. "We wet the ground around the fire so nothing else burns."

I nodded again. "Very good idea..."

He grinned. "By peeing on it!"

I made a face. "Less... Of a good idea... Probably one of the weirdest ideas I've ever heard of..."

"Well everyone that has to go in the colony gathers in a big circle and pees when we're about to burn stuff. Then we put the stuff in the middle and light it on fire." Stryder smirked.

Starlight shrugged. "Let's get some real food." She said as she walked into another tunnel. Shrugging, I followed her in, and Stryder followed behind me. When we got into the next room, there were tons of fruits, apples, pears, bananas, grapefruit, even pineapples! Running up to one, I picked it up and began scratching off the rough brown outside with my claws.

"AHHHH PINEAPPLES! Come on everyone, take one and let's go outside. Trust me, this is ALL you need!" I said as I dashed out with it in my paws.

Nodding as they both gave me awkward stares, Starlight and Stryder each took one and followed me out. When we got outside, I ran to the spot under the tree where we had just come from, and continued peeling off all of the brown, making sure all you could see was the yellow all around it, then I handed it to Stryder and took his.

"Wait, you're supposed to take off the brown part?" He asked as he looked at it. "We always left these alone because they tasted nasty..."

Smirking, I tried not to laugh. "That's... Heheh... Um... Nevermind... Yes, you take it off. Now eat it." I said as I tried to peel his really quickly, scratching off all the brown skin.

He made a face at it. "If this is nasty... I swear I'm going to hurt you..." He said as he sniffed it. "Or at least try to... Well It smells okay, so..." He said as he shook some juice off of his paw. "It's juicy..." He said as he took a bite, juice flowing down his chin and onto his belly as his eyes opened wide.

"Oh my... Wow..."

Starlight snatched it and bit into it, squealing as she chewed quickly, juice going everywhere. "AHHHH THIS IS SO YUMMY!"

Chuckling, I peeled it a bit slower as Stryder snatched it away from her and climbed the tree, Starlight leaping and grabbing his tail, dragging him down, then pouncing on him and snatching the pineapple and standing ontop of him while she bit a chunk out of it, leaving him wiggling underneath her. Laughing, she hopped off of him and took another huge bite, swallowing it down whole and taking another before he tripped her and snatched it away, this time climbing all the way up the tree.

"HA! It's MINE!" He yelled.

Looking at Starlight, I chuckled. "You're supposed to enjoy it, not stuff it down your throat."

She made a face at me. "Why can't I enjoy stuffing it down my throat then?"

Wow, that's something Electra would say...

Smirking, I held out the now peeled pineapple I had in my paws. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess you CAN enjoy it that way..."

Snatching it out of my paws, she bit into it and chewed it quickly, slurping up the juice that dripped down.

I frowned. "Eh..." I said as I took the last one and began peeling it. Looking down as I peeled it, I noticed my claws has gotten longer... And sharper... Taking a second to look at them, I jumped to my feet as something dripped on me. Looking up, I growled at Stryder, who was eating right above me. "HEY WATCH IT!" I yelled at Stryder, who had his face buried in the side of the pineapple, juice dripping everywhere. Ignoring me, he continued, while Starlight took big bites out of hers and looked at me every now and then.

"Ooooh I'm so full..." Stryder said as he climbed down the tree and flopped onto the ground, licking his paws, the pineapple next to him. Shrugging, I stopped pealing mine. I hadn't gotten to the yellow part yet, so I set it down and picked up what was left of Stryder's. Shrugging, I bit into it. My eyes widened as I chewed it slowly... I had remembered liking these... But never like this... This was amazing! This was... Heaven in my mouth!

Drooling over it, I took another bite, then another...

Damn this is good!

Before long, I had downed the whole thing, or what was left of it after Stryder pigged out on it. Looking at Starlight, I frowned as she took the last bite of hers, only the bottom part left.

"Dang..." I said as I looked at the pineapple I had been peeling. I didn't want to peel it and waste it, but I was still hungry... Frowning, I walked over and took the rest of her pineapple, licking the bottom, trying to get everything off of it that I could get. When I could barely taste it, I put it down, Stryder was staring at me, but Starlight was on her back, her paw over her belly.

"I can't move... It hurts... Ohhhh I'm so full..." She moaned as she rolled onto her belly and stood up onto all fours. "Ohhhh I feel like I'm carrying eggs..."

Blushing, I stared at her. Stryder smirked, and I just stared right into her eyes, not believing that she'd just said that.

"Um... Okay then... What now?" I said, trying not to laugh at her.

"I guess we clean up... I'm so sticky..." Stryder said as he licked his paws. "And cleaning them myself just spreads it..."

"She's sticky and she's carrying eggs." Stryder smirked.

Laughing, I looked down at myself. My fur was soaked in pineapple juice, thanks to Stryder, and I was dripping onto the ground. Looking at Starlight, I saw that she had leaves and dirt all over her from laying down. Smirking, I nodded as I pointed to the direction of the lake. "Yeah, better clean up..."

Nodding, Starlight pointed with her right paw. "Just walk that way and you'll get to a lake eventually... I'll be there soon, you two run ahead."

Shrugging, I looked at her. No doubt she was full to the limit. "No, I'm not leaving you behind... I'll stay back with you."

Stryder frowned. "I'm not going alone, sooo..."

I stared at him and frowned. "Are you KIDDING me..."

He shrugged. "What?"

I sighed and started walking. "Nothing..."

Starlight stood up and patted her belly. "Ohhhh... Man I'm full... I think he means why would you go off without me."

I nodded. "Yeah..."

He frowned. "But she told me to."

Growling and smirking, I facepalmed. "Ugh, nevermind..."

Knowing what I meant, Starlight laughed and started walking. "I can walk fine now, nevermind it."

Drama queen...

Sighing, I walked behind her, and she turned her head to look at me. "Thank you for your concern Dallas." She giggled as she stopped and kissed my cheek, then continued walking. Not knowing how to respond, I just stood there for a bit before running off to catch up to her.

"Oh, you're welcome Starlight." I shouted.

She just looked back at me and winked. Giggling, I licked her cheek as soon as I caught up. "So where IS this lake?" I said as she stopped walking. "And why did you sto- AHHHH!" I squealed as I fell backwards into it. Standing up, I turned around, blushing. "Oh..."

Starlight smirked, and Stryder burst into laughter. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Dallas?" said a familiar voice, a voice I knew all too well.

Perking my ears up, I whipped around. "Electra! What are you doing here!" I exclaimed, surprised that she was here.

She wagged her tail slowly, very slowly. "Well, Rice told me to go clean up here, so I'm washing off."

Such a jerk, making her walk by herself in this condition... He didn't even help her out! I'm starting to think that what Clawstrike said about Rice was true... He really IS a jerk...

Starlight walked up to us and stepped into the lake. "Ohhh warm... So Dallas, is this your mate you've been talking about?"

I nodded, and so did Electra. "Yes, I am." She said.

She giggled. "She's pretty. What happened to her? Why is she bleeding?"

Sighing, I got down onto all fours and looked closely at her wounds. "The humans did it..."

Now I'm referring to them as "The humans..." Now I know I'm losing it!

She frowned. "I'm sorry... Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing we can do at all... She just needs to rest for a bit..."

Electra's cheeks sparked, and electricity jumped across the water. I stood up and looked at her, sighing. "Something wrong?"

She growled. "I am going to really hurt the humans that did this..."

I nodded. "Me too... And I should've... But you were the priority back there, not thwm..."

She looked at Starlight. "I kind of feel better though. I mean, it doesn't hurt at all anymore... It's not really bleeding at all... So... I just need it to heal, right? Besides, I feel good enough to walk on my own."

Nodding, I walked out deeper into the lake. "Well that's good."

Stryder was already in the middle, swimming around. Starlight looked at Electra and giggled. "I like your mate..."

Electra frowned. "Well I like him more."

Starlight laughed a little. "Nooo, I think I do..."

Electra grinned. "We mated, we've been together longer, and he feeds me, therefore, I love him more."

Starlight frowned. "Well you got me there... But we can share him, right?"

She chuckled. "I guess so... We can have more than one mate, right?"

Starlight nodded. "Yeah."

Electra held out her paw, and Starlight shook it. "I'll take you back to our room. You can stay with us."

Stryder swam up behind me. "Dude... How do you do it...?"

I made a face. "What'd I do?"

He pointed to Electra and Starlight, who were having a conversation. "How do you get all the females?"

Smirking, I laughed. "No idea..."

He grabbed my paw. "Let me sleep in your room with you... I want your females too..."

I frowned. "No. And please don't ask me again."

He sighed. "Fine..." He said as swam toward shore. "Hey everyone, shift's over, we can do what we want now." He yelled as he got onto all fours and shook himself off, then ran off. I swam onto shore and got onto all fours, shaking off, followed by Starlight, then Electra, who made a face that said she was in pain, but didn't want to say it. I walked over to her and placed my right paw on her back. "Easy there girl... You don't need to shake off like that. Take it easy. You don't want to hurt yourself even more."

Starlight squealed. "Awwww he's so helpful and caring!"

I blushed and looked up, my tail wagging slowly. "Well she's me mate..."

Electra laughed and walked in front of me. "Well let's get going. I'm kind of hungry..." She said as she got really close to me, whispering in my ear. "I don't think this is a good idea... Bringing that female into the relationship like this... From out conversation back there, I don't think she's going to be a good friend to you... She seems... Dark... Evil... I don't know how to word it, but I can tell by the way she talks that she doesn't really love you..." Electra whispered, her ears flattening to the back of her head as she spoke. "Trust me, this isn't going to last... First impressions may seem like love, but they fade quickly, trust me." She said, sighing.

"Well we'll see how it goes." I whispered back, smiling.

Starlight chuckled. "Well we just ate, and had something that was sooooo good..."

My ears perked up. That other pineapple! I'd left it there!

"Stay here, don't move." I said as I ran off in the direction we came. When I got there, I immediately spotted it right where I'd left it. Picking it up, I made a dash for the lake, getting there in about three minutes and skidding to a stop, panting. "Electra, you HAVE to eat this thing..."

She smirked. "You don't have to tell ME twice... But why?" She asked as she took it from me.

"NO!" I said as I snatched it back, taking my sharper claws on my right paw and peeling off chunks of the hard brown outside. Wagging her tail, she watched me. "I know what that is... And I love them..."

Trying to peel it as fast as I could, I just scraped most of the brown off in huge chunks, I didn't bother going all out on it. After all, she was hungry, and I wasn't going to keep her waiting. Not to mention she eats literally anything, from rocks to other Pokemon, so a little pineapple skin isn't going to hurt her... As I got it peeled, I handed it to her, licking the juice off of my paws. Not even wasting a second, she got to work on it, taking enormous chunks out of it and swallowing them whole, not even taking the time to chew and enjoy it.

"Why don't you chew it? Enjoy it, it's the best fruit ever." I said as I stood next to her, petting her head gently as she ate. Pausing, she looked at me.

"Then I would get juice all over me, and in my cuts, and it would sting them."

I tilted my head to the side. "Excellent point... Carry on then." I laughed.

Frowning, she took a really big bite, and ripped off a large chunk, one that didn't fit in her mouth. The enormous piece of pineapple hung out of her mouth and down over her chin. I watched as she tilted her head back, trying to get it to fit in her mouth, before becoming annoyed with it and swallowing it down whole! Taking a step back, I looked at Starlight, who was also walking away from Electra. I pointed to the pineapple, then Electra, and Starlight nodded. "How did she..."

Nodding, I made a confused face. "Exactly..." I said as I walked back over and stood beside her, just as she was finishing it and scraping off the bottom part.

"Um... Electra... How did you just... Well... You ate that huge chunk whole..."

She put the bottom of the pineapple down and licked her right paw twice. "Yeah, so?"

I dragged my tail around in the dirt. "Well... That should've been way too big to get down... You should've had to chew it..."

She shrugged. "No I shouldn't have..."

I looked at Starlight, who just frowned and shook her head. "I know I couldn't eat it like that even if I tried..."

Nodding, I stood in front of her and looked her in the eye. "Electra... What's the biggest thing you've ever eaten whole?"

She licked my nose. "Well... I'd have to think about that... But the biggest thing that comes to mind at the moment is this annoying Eevee that my old trainer used to play with all the time. I'm sure I've done bigger, but I remember when he used to feed me really big things and rub my belly when I ate them whole... But then I ate his Eevee and he brought me to the Pokemon center and left me there... He was mad because it was a really well trained or something. If you ask me, it was stupid... Then Ben picked me up and I met you, and yeah... You know..."

I nodded, as she answered my question, my heart racing as I stared at her. So my mate could eat me at any moment... And I'd probably enjoy it... That's nice to know. Looking at Starlight, I could tell she was thinking the same thing, by that horrified look on her face.

"Okay, that's really cool..." She finally said as she walked over to us. "Just... Please don't make me your next meal..."

Electra smirked. "I don't eat my own kind... Unless there's a really good reason."

I coughed to change the subject. "Um, we should head back now."

They both nodded, and I walked off toward the colony. I couldn't believe that Electra had eaten an Eevee whole, but after what I had just saw, I was beginning to think she could. Besides, why would she lie? I was thinking about that the whole walk back to the colony, and the walk back to our room. Not even noticing that Electra was walking fine now.

"This is your room? This looks cozy." Starlight said as she entered and sat on the leaves, her tail wagging.

I nodded. "It is... You two stay in here and talk about whatever you talk about, I have to go do something quickly." I said as I left the room and headed towards Rice's room. No doubt, we needed to have another talk. This time, it wouldn't be about me. Well it kind of would be though. I planned to tell him about the job I chose and who I met and stuff, then tell him about Electra... As I entered hie room, he was standing there, facing the other way. He had blood on his tail, and on his paws from what I could see. When he heard me enter, he turned around. "Oh, Dallas... Just who I wanted to see... Don't mind this, just come in." He said as he sat down. It seemed safe enough, right? Shrugging, I entered, and was grabbed by his tail and slammed to the ground, pinned down. "Gotcha..." He grinned as he leaned down on me. "You really need to train harder Dallas..." He laughed.

-END chapter eleven.-


	12. Realization Of Great Power

I looked into Rice's eyes, and all I could see was the passion to kill. No doubt he wanted to tear me apart right now... But why? All of a sudden, he started laughing, then he got up off of me. "See? I can still catch ya off guard... Like I said, you need to work harder on your training." Rice said as he got up off of me. "I could've ripped you in half right there..."

Wow, what a jerk!

"Hey, that wasn't funny..." I growled as I got up. "I came here to talk to you..."

He chuckled. "What Can't I have a little fun? Oh, and don't mind the blood, it's not mine. It belongs to a non-'Chu Pokemon."

I made a face and looked down. "Yeah, that makes me feel better..."

He smiled. "Hey, cheer up Dallas. Now what was it you wanted?"

I sighed. "I got a job... Looking out for other Pokemon in the area and I guess removing them."

He chuckled. "Oh, nice. We could use another on that job. How about you take Electra down there with you when she gets better?"

I nodded. "That was the main thing I came up here to ask. And another thing, I have another female sleeping in my room with me, is that a problem at all?"

He smirked. "Awww you dog! Heheheh... Getting all the females already huh? Well, that's no problem at all. You don't even have to ask me. It's your room, let whoever you want in it."

I blushed. "Well, So far I only got one female, but thanks."

He grinned. "Is that all?"

Turning around to leave, I nodded. "Yeah, that's all I wanted to say." But as I started walking out, I remembered something else. "Oh." I said as I turned around to face him.

"Huh?" He said, licking his right paw now. "Uhhh..." Frowning, he put it down. "Yes?"

I grinned. "Well you know how my mate, Electra can eat a lot, like, a WHOLE lot?

He nodded. "Yes, yes I do. She eats like a Snorlax!"

I chuckled. "Well, apparently she used to have a trainer, and he used to feed her big things all the time. And eventually he abandoned her, you know why?"

He frowned. "No, I don't. But I can take a guess. She ate everything he had when he left her alone one day? Or she bit him or something?

I shook my head. "No, she ate his Eevee..."

Rice smirked. "Heh... Well I would probably do the same thing if-"

"WHOLE" I interrupted.

Hearing that word, Rice took a step back. "W-what? WHOLE! How could she do THAT! It's like, the same size SHE is!"

I nodded. "Exactly..."

Rice curled his tail into a coil behind him. "Well, I'll have to see her do it sometime... If she can do that, then what's stopping her from eating one of US?"

I frowned. "She doesn't eat her own kind..."

Rice laughed. "I was joking... But really, I'd have to see this to believe it..."

I nodded. "I kind of already do... You see, I asked her what the biggest thing she ever ate whole was... And the only reason I asked was because I saw her rip a chunk off of a fruit, a chunk that was way too big to even fit in her mouth, and she just downed it whole, no problem at all..."

Rice made a face at me. "Well, I still have to see her do it to believe it... I bet we can-" His ears suddenly perked up and he clapped his paws together. "How about you just feed her all the Pokemon that try and steal our food supply? We have nothing better to do with them. They come in all the time and casually take our food and run off with it. Very few make it out alive, and if they do, we track them down and just kill them anyway, so why let them go to waste? We can feed them to her! That way she's full I hope, and she won't eat our whole Winter food supply in a month! Besides, we just throw the bodies in the lake anyway..."

I made a face at him. Was he calling her fat or something? It sounded kind of rude... But I knew what he meant, so I didn't mention it.

"So let me get this straight." I said as I stood up tall, my ears perked up. "You want me to feed her all the Pokemon that come in here and steal food, and all the ones that trespass on our grounds?"

He nodded. "Well, that second part you just threw in there, I never said that, but if she's okay with it, sure. Feed her all the Pokemon you want. And that works out too, because it's kind of your job to get rid of any Pokemon in the area, and what better way to do so than to eat them, right?"

I nodded, well, I'll be heading back to my room now, I'll ask her and see what she says." I said as I walked out into the tunnel. "See you!" I said as I darted off, not even giving him time to reply.

No way I'm asking her that...

So many things were racing through my head right now, I didn't know what to do. Stopping in front of our room, I stood up and walked inside calmly. So many things, what would I say?

Sighing, I lowered my ears to the sides. "Electra... I have to ask you something..."

She looked at me and tilted her head to the right. "Yes Dallas? Is something wrong?"

Sighing, I walked over and stood next to her. I was so nervous. How would I say this?

Starlight walked over to me and leaned against my other side. "Cheer up, it'll be okay."

Smiling, I hugged her. "I'm not upset, I'm just nervous..."

She looked at me funny. "Nervous about what? About what you're going to say to Rice?"

How did she know I wanted to go speak with Rice?

I shook my head. "No, I already saw Rice, and he told me to ask Electra something... I just don't know how she'll handle it..."

She nodded. "Oh... Well-"

Electra cut her off and grabbed me. "What did he ask you to tell me? What is it?"

I nervously scratched my right ear. "Well, it's more of a question... You see, I was wondering if you'd like to do my job with me, Stryder, who is another male, and Starlight. Our job is to walk around and seek out the random Pokemon that make their nests here in the area and get rid of them. We were wondering if you'd like to do it with us."

She giggled, nodding. "Of course I would! You were nervous about THAT?"

I shook me head. "No, he also asked me to ask you something else... You said you ate an Eevee whole once, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, It was trying to mate with me..."

I smirked. "Well you left that part out... But anyway... Rice wanted me to ask you if it's okay to... Well... Feed you... The Pokemon we find..."

She swung her tail up in front of her and grabbed it, hugging it.

You want to... Feed me?"

Blushing, I turned around, my tail on the ground. "Well... Yes... That's what Rice wants... But only if it's okay with you..."

She let go of her tail and walked over, standing right in front of me. "So, you want to FEED me the Pokemon that don't belong here? To keep the colony safe from Pokemon that come in and take the food and stuff?"

I nodded. "Yes... But... how'd you...?"

She laughed. "I was listening to the whole conversation from outside his room. I heard you scream and I got there as fast as I could because I thought you were hurt. When I realized he was joking, I just stood there and listened to what you were talking about. I already knew what you were going to ask me, and I'm perfectly fine with it."

I tilted my head. "Well that's a shock... I mean, you listening to the whole thing... How'd you manage to run back to the room in time? You're hurt."

She chuckled. "USED to be hurt. I feel fine now. All that's left is the cuts, no deep wounds or anything anymore. I feel really good. All I had to do was run back, and when I went around a turn, I knew you wouldn't be able to see me, so I slowed down, made it seem like I was here the whole time."

I hugged her tightly. "Wow you're so smart! I love you you know that?"

Giggling, she hugged me back. "I love you too Dallas."

"Yeah, me too." Starlight giggled, hugging us both.

No you don't...

"Well, I guess we all start the job tomorrow right? Why not get some sleep so we feel good in the morning?" Electra said as she lay down on what was no longer leaves, but was now a big soft cushion.

"Um... Where did that come from?" I asked as I sat down on it.

Electra giggled. "Rice brought it for us. Said we could have it."

Well that was nice of him...

Starlight giggled and lay down on the other side of me.

"Well, that was nice of him..." I said as I slowly lay down on my back. As soon as I was laying down, Starlight rolled ontop of me and kissed my mouth, making a happy squealing sound. Looking into her eyes, I giggled as the sparks we were making attracted to eachother and made bigger ones. I had to stop my sparks as I kissed her back, because I felt as if I were about to make a thunderbolt or something. When she pulled her mouth away, I just stared blankly into her eyes. I could get all the females I wanted, and everyone was okay with it... Not to mention how warm and furry she was... Although I'm sure she thought the same thing about me, but... This was WAY better than being a human! No human would ever be able to have more than one female, they'd flip out and call it "Cheating," then start breaking things and yelling at eachother, and the male is most likely left with no one at all, he then loses ALL of his females, and they'd probably accuse him of having things that are theirs, take all his money, leave him with nothing, all because of some... Moral... Well that didn't exist here in the Pokemon world, and I was very grateful for that!

"Dallas... I really DO love you..." She said, purring and nibbling at my neck. Smiling at her, I gently stroked the back of her head. Was she trying to mate with me? Already? Is that like, the goal of all females? To mate within the first day of knowing their partner? I mean, sure I'd held myself back with Electra, but that was because I thought it would be wrong... Now that I'd already done it once, there was really no reason TO hold myself back. I knew how it felt, knew how good it felt, knew how good SHE would feel... If she offered herself to me right here, there would be no turning her down... So what if I knew her for a couple hours, if Electra was okay with it, then so was I. I didn't want Electra to feel bad or anything. After all, she WAS my very first mate, and I loved her the most.

"Dallas... I want you..." She said as she bit my neck gently, to which Electra chuckled.

"Yeah, good luck with that. It took like five months before he finally mated with me..."

I giggled. "Well that's because I... Well, you know..."

She laughed and rolled over, facing us. "Well true, he had just evolved and didn't know any moves or anything, so I guess it's fine to say he just wasn't ready."

I blushed. "Yeah, that's right, I had just evolved."

Starlight looked into my eyes. "Evolved? If you'd evolved you'd be a Raichu."

I gave her a look. "I evolved from a Pichu into a Pikachu."

She flashed me a look back. "No, you didn't..." She growled. And then my ears perked up as I heard her say something under her breath. "We didn't use the Pichu one, we made sure we used the Pikachu one... I know it..."

I frowned. "Okay, what?"

Electra frowned too. "Yeah, what? The Pikachu one? What does that mean?"

She giggled. "I never said that. Nevermind it. Forget I said anything. No really, forget it. It's nothing." She said as she kissed my mouth.

Kissing her back, I kept an eye on Electra. I could tell she was confused, but so was I... What had she meant by "We used the Pikachu one, I made sure of it." I had no clue what she was talking about...

As she pulled away, she looked deeply into my eyes. "We going to do this or what?" She giggled. I could feel her paw resting on my right thigh, and I knew there was no way I could say no. "Yeah, let's do it..." I said as I pulled her down ontop of me...

Jerking awake, I sat up. Had we really done it? Had we really... Mated in front of my other mate without her caring at all? Was it all a dream? Had it really happened? One glance at Starlight and I immediately lay back down, snuggling up against her. No doubt it had happened, and no doubt Electra would probably be begging me for more since she knew I was perfectly capable of doing it without resistance now, and if she asked, I'd most likely tackle her and do it right there and then, not even caring where we were. I'd even do it in the main room in the middle of a meeting if she asked me to! I really don't care who sees. I'm her mate and I love her, and I want everyone to know that. I can't say the same about Starlight...

I don't think I really love Starlight, I think it's just lust... Electra was right...

As I sat back up, I looked over Starlight's body. I didn't exactly find it attractive, like I did Electra's... I just saw her as a cute female, not someone I'd like to start a relationship with... Maybe I shouldn't have mated with her...

Rolling over and facing Electra, I noticed that I was staring at one of her feet, because she was laying in the opposite direction. Grinning, I shoved my nose underneath her tail and inhaled deeply. She smelled so good... Her scent was... So arousing... As I took another deep breath of her rear, I felt my member begin to poke out of its sheath. Chuckling, I gave her a small lick underneath her tail, which is when she jumped up and scrambled to her feet.

"AH! Wha- Oh, Dallas... What are you doing? You scared the fur off of me!"

I giggled and sat up. "Well, I couldn't help it... I just..."

She grinned and tackled me down onto the cushion. "Heheh... You just wanted me, didn't you?"

I blushed. "Well, yeah, you can call it that. But the way you were laying made me think you were... Well... Asking for it..."

Giggling, she kissed me on the cheek. "So what if I was? After all..." She grinned as she licked my cheek slowly. "Your peepee is coming out..."

I tried to look away, blushing. "I-I know... Y-You mean... You want to... Now?"

Laughing, she got up off of me. "Nonono, I just woke up. I'm not really in the mood to mate."

"However, I am." Starlight chuckled as she sat up.

"What do you mean, you two just mated last night, how could you want to do it again already!" Electra said as she flashed a confused look. "I mean, sure you'd want to do it again, but not right away, right?"

I nodded. "Well... I just do whatever you ask me to..."

Starlight laughed and stood up, stretching. "I'm just weird like that I guess."

Standing up, I hugged her. "You're not weird... It's normal actually..."

Electra nodded. "To tell you the truth, I wanted to do it again right when I woke up too... Never mentioned it though... And we're planning on having Pichu later on..."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready for a Pichu..."

Starlight giggled. "Well we're not in season again until spring... And the middle of winter..."

I shook my head. "Winter is a bad time to raise a Pichu..."

Electra nodded. "Yeah, we'll do it in the spring..."

For the next five minutes, we just stared at eachother silently.

"Well... We should go eat I guess, right?" Starlight said as she made her way out of the room. Nodding, I followed her out. "I believe Rice has something special for you Electra..." I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, heheh..." She giggled as she walked out behind me.

As we followed Starlight, she didn't lead us to the main room, but instead led us outside.

"Why'd you take us out here?" I asked, looking around. Sure enough, we were at the tall grass again, where I'd met her in the first place.

"We have a job to do, let's just get some apples from the trees." She said as she stood up tall and started walking. "We'll be there in a couple minutes."

Electra's stomach growled, and she groaned. "I hope its soon, because I'm starving..."

Starlight laughed. "I can tell... And don't worry, it'll be real soon."

I slowed up a little so Electra could catch up to me. As soon as Electra caught up, I leaned against her and walked alongside her. "You smell nice..." I said, sniffing her neck.

She laughed. "Do I now? It must be natural then."

I licked her cheek. "It is, I can tell..."

Smiling, she nuzzled me under my chin. "Dallas... You always cheer me up, you know that?"

I smiled. "I didn't know you were... Well... Not cheerful. You always seem so happy..." I said as I kissed her cheek gently. She smiled at me and we stopped walking, then she hugged me really tight, and her tail was wagging really fast. "Ooooohhhh I love you Dallas!"

I smiled at her, hugging her back. "I love you too Electra."

Now, my tail had begun wagging too. I didn't know why, but I figured it was because I was happy.

"You two okay?" Starlight chuckled as she stood beside us.

I nodded. "Just hugging is all."

Giggling, Electra let me go. "Now, let's go EAT!" She said as she looked up into the trees. "There's no apples here at all!"

I laughed. "All you think about is food... I find it attractive actually..."

Electra looked at me and smiled. "Well that's good to know I think..." Turning around, she continued walking.

Starlight brushed over my nose with her tail. "You Dallas... Need... A..." She said, smiling.

I tilted my head, confused. "What? What do I need?"

She giggled. "Oh, nothing. You'll find out." She said, walking off to catch up to Electra.

"Hey wait up, you confuse me sometimes, you know that? Why would you start the sentence if you weren't going to tell me the ending?" I said as I ran up to her.

She whipped around and grabbed me, hugging me. "Thank you Dallas, exactly."

Startled, I hugged her back, confused. "Um, you're welcome..."

Well that made no sense at all...

"HEY! There you all are!" Stryder said as he leaped out of the tall grass and stared at us. "Um, is this a bad time?" Chuckling, I let Starlight go, and she let me go. "No, not at all."

"Oh, okay good. So where are we going to search today?" He said, turning his head to look at Electra, who was walking back to us all with an annoyed look on her face.

"Will you hurry up? There's something over there and I don't know what to do."

Starlight tilted her head and frowned. "What kind of something?"

Electra shrugged. "Something alive, that's all I can tell you..."

Stryder smirked. "Big help that is... Well, where is it?"

Electra made a face at his comment. "Where do you think?"

He made a face back. "Well how am I supposed to know?"

Electra sighed. "If I came walking from over THERE..." She said as she pointed to where she'd just been. "And I said I saw something, then where do you THINK it is! Common sense Stryder!" She snapped.

Stryder scratched his right arm. "Over there where you were?"

Electra sighed. "Then why would you ask me where it is?"

Stepping between them, I pointed. "Let's just all go over there and take a look... No need to argue."

Nodding, Electra began walking again. "But Stryder, you go first."

Nodding, he took the lead.

"Okay, Electra, you get behind me and Stryder in case it's dangerous, and Starlight, you get behind Elect- Wait, where's Starlight?"

We all looked to the left, then the right, then behind us, no sign of her.

"She vanished..." Electra said, giggling.

"She does this a lot, don't worry about it, let's just keep going." Stryder said as he continued walking. "She'll show up later."

Nodding, I followed him to where Electra was when she turned around and came back. "Is this the place?" I whispered, looking back at Electra, who nodded. "Okay, look around, tell me if you see it."

Nodding, Electra pointed. "Right there..."

Looking over I saw something brown in the tall grass. "That thing? What is it, an Eevee?"

Stryder squinted. "If it is, leave it alone. Eevee don't bother us, Rice said so himself."

Nodding, I stood up tall, and so did the Eevee. "Something wrong?" It shouted.

I shook my head. "No, nothing's wrong. Err... Carry on."

Frowning, I walked past Stryder and walked straight ahead.

"Well, that was awkward... Was to embarrass me..." I mumbled, looking ahead. "Hey, weren't we supposed to get apples?"

Stryder ran past me and climbed up e tree. "Well, if you want them, come up here and get them."

Shrugging, I gripped the trunk with my claws and easily pulled myself up. Surprised at how easily I could pull myself up, I put more effort into it, practically running up the trunk of the tree. As soon as I came in reach of the first branch, I dug my claws into it and swung myself up ontop of it, sitting on it with my tail wagging.

"Showoff..." Stryder smirked as he climbed up higher.

"Actually, I never knew I could do that. So it was me just getting to know what I could do." I smiled.

Stryder frowned. "You've never climbed a tree before?"

Standing up on the branch, I grabbed the one above me and climbed up onto it. "Nope, I never needed to."

Stryder nodded. "Well, get all the apples you want. And tell Electra we'll get her something special."

"You know, I'm right here, and I can hear everything you're saying." Electra said as she looked up into the tree. "Just because I'm not up there doesn't mean I can't hear you, and thanks I guess." She giggled.

Shrugging, I picked a big red apple and bit into it, dribbling juice on my belly as I chewed. By the time I had finished my apple, Stryder had leaped out of the tree, landing on all fours on the ground and standing up.

"Well, that worked..." He chuckled.

Grinning, I stood up and gripped the trunk of the tree like a pole, gripping it with my claws and sliding down it, gently landing on the ground. "Heh..." I said as I let go, picking the bark out of my claws. "It sharpens them, and I get down safely."

Stryder made a face. "Showoff..."

I laughed. "What you meant to say is "Good idea," right?"

He sighed. "Yeah sure... You can say that..."

Electra grabbed me from behind and hugged me, and I smiled at her.

"I feel... Affectionate Dallas..." She said as she licked my cheek.

Smirking, I tried to lick her back, but couldn't at this angle. "Heh... That's alright with me!" I laughed.

Giggling, she let me go and walked in front of me, brushing her tail over my nose and posing in front of me with a slight giggle. "I feel so... Attracted to you..."

Blushing, I looked into her bright blue eyes and smiled, reaching out and hugging her tightly. Stryder watched us and smirked.

"You two going to mate now?"

Electra giggled. "Well, I kind of was hoping Dallas would want to. After all, I am in the mood..."

Blushing, I kissed her cheek. "Well, I suppose if you wanted to, I couldn't really say no... But, one question. Out here?"

She laughed and nuzzled me under my chin. "No silly! In our room!"

Smiling, I nodded. "Yes, let's go."

Stryder frowned. "Aw come on... I'll be alone out here..."

Electra giggled. "You'll be with Starlight if she shows up, don't worry, we'll be right back."

"Be right back? What, is it going to take like two minutes?" He said, smirking. "Is Dallas going to take like, one pump and finish, then walk out all happy with you hugging him and stuff?"

Electra sighed. "Get smart with me and I'll make it take longer. Come on Dallas, let's go." She said, turning around and tugging me along. Shrugging, I followed alongside her.

Stryder ran out in front of us and stood in front of Electra. "Hey, who said I was being smart? You said you'd be right back, and I asked if it'd be two minutes. That's not SMART!" He shouted, emitting a low growl under his breath.

Electra shoved him out of the way. "You're right, it WASN'T smart, because it came out of YOUR mouth." She growled. "First of all, you don't EVER get in my face like that again. Second, it was too. You made a stupid comment to make me upset/. Is that better wording for you?"

Stryder stared at her for a second before growling. "I was simply asking you a QUUESTION!"

Electra took a step forward and growled. "A STUPID one!" She said as she got in his face.

Stryder looked up into the sky. "It was not stupid, it was simply a question."

Electra sighed and continued walking back to the colony. "You obviously don't realize that half the things you say are unnecessary and stupid..."

"Of course you would know, you're the stupid one after all... It takes one to know one Electra..." Stryder mumbled as he turned around and started walking in the other direction.

Bad move dude... - I thought to myself as Electra stopped walking and slowly turned around. "What was that?"

Stryder sighed. "I said, you're a moron."

Almost immediately, Electra leaped into the air and pounced on him, knocking him forward into the grass. "Take it back!"

Stryder laughed. "Why should I? It's true."

Growling, she placed her right paw on the back of his neck and dug her claws into it. Stryder yelled and squirmed, but she held him down and dragged her claws down to the side of his neck with a quick slash.

"YOU'RE INSANE! GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled as he managed to break free, rolling to his feet and tackling her. "I WILL NEVER TAKE IT BACK!" He said as he jabbed her in the belly with his right paw.

Squealing, she pushed him off of her and sprang to her feet, jumping at him. He moved out of the way this time, grabbing her foot and pulling her down. Twisting around, she landed on her front paws, right on his belly. Stryder gave a loud yelp and closed his eyes tightly, I could see a tear falling down his cheek. Standing on his belly, Electra chuckled. "You picked the wrong female to mess with..." She growled as her tail became silver and shiny.

I took a step back. Was she really about to kill him?

"N-no, I'm sorry..." Stryder choked out.

"Why? Because I'm about to finish you off? Electra said, leaning forward on him a little.

"STOP!" Starlight yelled as she ran up to Electra. "Get off him! Rice needs him."

She growled. "Well then Rice can have him after I'm finished..."

Starlight shook her head. "Rice needs him ALIVE, and now."

Sighing, she got off of him, her tail returning to normal. "You got lucky..." She growled. "Come on Dallas..." She said, turning and walking towards the colony as if nothing had happened..

Sitting up, Stryder flashed me a look. I could see in his eyes that he was scared to death. I sighed and turned around, running to catch up to Electra. She was licking the blood off of her paw when I caught up to her.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked, standing in front of her and looking her in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just can't stand Stryder at all..." She sighed. "He killed my happy mood..."

Hearing that, my ears drooped to the sides and I whined. "Awwwww... Come ON STRYDER! You couldn't keep your big mouth SHUT?" I yelled, kicking a rock and turning around, walking towards the colony.

Electra put her paw on my shoulder. "Calm down, we can do it some other time, don't worry."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, ,I guess so... But what I find funny is how Starlight just appeared like that and saved him..."

Electra nodded. "I hadn't though about it, but yeah... Maybe they're both up to something? And without Stryder, she couldn't do what she wanted to do or something..."

I stopped and looked back at her, making a face. "You know what? That actually makes sense... Come on, we're going to eavesdrop on them..." I said, turning around and getting down on all fours, moving slightly to the left in the tall grass. "Stay down low, and don't make a sound. Make sure they don't hear us."

Electra got right behind me and nodded. "But what's eavesdrop mean?"

"It means we're going to spy on them." I said as I took a step forward, slowly moving my weight onto the foot I put down, as to not make any noise. Electra already knew how to do it apparently, because I couldn't hear her moving at all. Looking back to make sure she was there, she smiled at me. Indeed she was there, right behind me too! Through the thick grass, I could barely make out the yellow of their fur, so there was no way they'd see US.

"Make sure your tail doesn't poke out so they can see it either." I said as I got down even lower into the grass. Perking my ears up, I could just barely hear them.

"Well maybe if you didn't open your big mouth, you wouldn't have that big bloody thing on the back of your head."

"Well it's not my fault SHE has a bad temper!" Stryder snapped. "She almost killed me!"

Electra let out a low growl. "Ohhhh he's going to get it..."

Looking back at her, I couldn't help but growl myself at his comment. "You can give it to him later... Just try to ignore all he says about you for now."

She nodded. "I'll try..." She sighed.

Listening in, again, I took a step closer.

"Our job is to watch over him, make sure he gets the proper training. If we don't do that, our whole colony could lose the fight, and then what? We're all DONE! There's nothing we can do but try and find another place to stay. I'm not going to sit here and let you die, because that would ruin everything, but I'm also not going to let you sit here and mock his mate either. You've probably got her so pissed off, that the next time she sees you, she's going to rip out your throat!"

Electra chuckled. "Ohhh Starlight, you don't know the half of it..."

"And if you fight back, and you hurt Electra, chances are, no let me rephrase that. It's guaranteed that Dallas is going to jump in and destroy you." Starlight snapped.

I nodded. "You bet I would..."

"So now what are we going to do? I can't stay because I have things to do, and now you can't either, because you risk having your guts ripped out." She growled.

Stryder sighed. "I... Don't know... I screwed up..."

Starlight nodded. "You bet you did! You know what you're going to do? You're going to go tell Rice about this. You can't be with them anymore. You're going to have to watch over them from a distance, WITHOUT getting caught! There's no other choice. You HAVE to. For all I know Electra could be on her way back here to finish what she started." Starlight sighed.

Stryder nodded, his ears down. "I'll go tell him I guess..."

Starlight grabbed his paw and helped him up. "And you're going to have to do something about that slash on the back of your head. It looks pretty bad..."

Nodding, they began walking towards us.

"Lay down, don't move." I said, laying down flat on my belly. Electra lay down too, her tail tucked underneath her. As the two passed, we both waited for about a minute, then I stood up.

"Okay, why the heck do we need to be watched?"

Electra sighed. "I don't know, but they want to train us... And I want to kill Stryder really badly now..." She growled, standing up.

I sighed. "I have something to tell you... I really didn't like Starlight all that much... She seemed cute and stuff at first, but now I'm getting second thoughts... You are the only female I could truly love, and I want you to know that..." I said as I hugged her tightly. "And after hearing all that she just said, I really don't want a spy hanging out in our room... You were right, it was just lust, I never really loved her... And she definitely never loved ME..."

Hugging me back, Electra nodded. "Yeah, let's kick her out... I even have a plan already... I'll just yell in her face for saving Stryder and tell her I don't want her in my room anymore, while you are supposedly out getting food..."

Smirking, I looked her in the eye. "You're smart, you know that?"

She licked my nose. "Hehe, I know. Let's go walk around, look at stuff, eat..."

Nodding, I took her paw in mine and walked out of the tall grass, smiling at her every now and then. It's true I had fallen for Starlight in the past, but now she seemed... Different, bossy, not the nice Pikachu I thought she was... It was kind of disappointing, but at the same time, it really wasn't... I mean, I had a female that I loved, and she loved me back, so why be upset because the one I'd just met turned out to be someone who really didn't like us, and was just using me to spy on us for no reason at all. I mean, after all, I still had Electra, and as far as I'm concerned, I always would.

She was leaning against me, I was leaning against her, walking side by side along the little paths in the tall grass. Paw in paw, we walked around, looking at things. Until we came to a clearing where the grass ended.

"Okay, I'm officially lost..." I said, scratching the back of my head.

Electra looked behind us. "Well, Stryder is supposedly following us at all times, but if we're stronger than him, then how the heck is he supposed to "Guard us" from stuff? Wouldn't someone stronger than us do it? Like a Raichu?"

Looking at her, I nodded as I got down onto all fours. "You know, you have a point there. I really don't think he knows much about fighting. I can tell you right now, all I know is what you taught me, and a little of what I learned on my own, and I'm already stronger than, well, Stryder, Starlight, those two that caused trouble, and that's all I've compared myself to so far. It's like, I'm some sort of overpowered, Arcues Pikachu that can defeat all that get in my way..."

"Yeah, something like that." I heard Rice say. Perking my ears up, I turned around to see Rice standing in the clearing a little to the left, just out of view.

"Oh, um, hi... Didn't see you there." I said, sighing.

He chuckled. "I know you didn't. And you've arrived at the perfect time too, us Raichu were just about to start training over here, and since you're like, as strong as we are, I'm inviting you and your mate to train with us."

"The others?" I asked as I stepped out into the clearing, looking at all the other Raichu.

"Yeah, you can't really see anything to the left or right unless you stand up and look over the grass..." Rice smirked.

Standing up, I smirked, rubbing the back of my head, embarrassed. "Um... Heh... Yeah... I can see them all now."

Rice laughed. "ANYWAY, about the training, would you like to come?"

Looking at Electra, who was chewing on some grass, I nodded. "Yeah, we'll come."

"Great! Just follow us then." He said, walking out into the clearing.

Electra groaned. "Can we eat now?"

Rice's ears perked up and he stopped walking. "You didn't eat yet?"

She shook her head. "No..."

Rice cupped his paws over his face. "Ugh... We'll find you something while we train, I promise."

"Everyone's been saying that..." Electra growled.

With a smile, I walked up to the group as they began walking again. "Don't talk much, do you?"

One of them spoke up. "So, you're the almighty Dallas I keep hearing about? You look normal to me..."

Rice laughed. "Yeah, but why don't you try standing next to him."

Making a face, I looked at Rice. "What the heck does that mean?"

Rice sighed. "I can feel the energy flowing from you. It's like some sort of electrical field around you. It's like, your power doesn't know where to go because you don't use it, so it surrounds you in this invisible field of electric energy... It's real strong too, and I've never encountered such energy before. There's no doubt in my mind you hold great power."

I smiled. "Um, thanks...I think..."

"Well, I'm convinced." Someone said. "Yeah, me too." Someone else said.

"I was convinced when he burnt through a rock." Electra giggled.

"He sent a thunderbolt through a rock?" Rice asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, not a thunderbolt. You see, I was training him before we even came here to the colony, and I told him how to release electricity. And when he did, it burnt through the rock I had thrown as a target. Since then, I knew he was a very powerful Pikachu." She smiled, nuzzling me under the chin.

Smiling at her, I took her paw in mine and kissed it. "You're so sweet... Hehe..."

Rice seemed to be staring off into space now. "Well, you'll have to show me..." He said calmly, the group's pace seeming to speed up.

"Well, I guess I could. After all, that's where we're going right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, anyway, I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like a better room. I mean like, a Raichu room. If you're as powerful as one, then you deserve one. Besides, we have an extra one that no one uses."

I smiled. "Well, I guess so, but not now. You can show me where it is, and we'll move in later." I smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." Electra giggled.

"Well, okay then, when we get back I'll show you." He said, sounding extremely calm now.

No one else spoke the rest of the way there, and when we got there, there were only a couple Raichu there, not too crowded. Looking around, I noticed various logs and vines placed in sort of an obstacle form, as well as many others. Random boards of wood fitted tightly inbetween tree branches, and pillows underneath it, most likely in case you fell, since it was high up.

But I thought Pikachu could fall from high places and not be harmed at all. Why have the pillows there? Maybe for the Raichu? Yeah, that makes sense, they're heavier and will get hurt if they fall. But they can grab things with their tails, right? I don't know.

Looking around, I saw a couple tires lined up in a straight line. No clue what those were for. There were also various things that were probably targets, because they had scorch marks on them, and there was this big square patch of dirt, just random dirt. No clue what that could be for at all. There were other things, like rocks tied with ropes, flat rocks stacked ontop of eachother, and much more.

"Wow, this... Is quite the training area..." I said, looking around.

"Yeah, this is amazing..." Electra giggled.

"Well, let's get started then, after all, you need to learn some new moves. Every morning as soon as you wake up, you should come here by yourself and train. Train your strength, your attacks, even battle someone on the square."

So the dirt is for battles...

"Anything you want, just ask me and I'll show you how." He smiled. "Anything you want to train first?"

"I want to see his killer thunderbolt that melts rocks!" Someone shouted, which of course got everyone looking in our direction.

"Um... I guess so..." I said, blushing as everyone stared at me. I was so nervous, not so much embarrassed. And the part of me that WAS embarrassed, couldn't find a reason TO be embarrassed. They were talking about how strong I was, not about how poorly I mated, why be embarrassed. Not that I mated poorly anyway, but it was just an example. Sighing, I shook off the embarrassed feeling, and some of the nervousness. If anything, I felt confident in myself. Two Raichu walked by me carrying rocks, and two more carrying a flat one. I watched as they placed the two rocks next to eachother, then placed the flat one so that it was leaning up against them, standing vertically.

"Alright Mr. Almighty Pikachu Arceus, Shoot through that rock." One of the Raichu said, snickering to the others, who joined in with laughter. Rice however, didn't laugh, nor even smile. He kept a serious look on his muzzle throughout their whole side conversation about how I was bluffing, and that no one, not even Rice, could shoot a thunderbolt through the rock. Walking up to it, I placed my right paw on it and felt it. It was smooth, flat, a bit damp, cold... Looking at the side of it, I figured it was between half an inch and an inch thick.

"Well, I guess I can do it..." I said as I stood in front of it and took a couple steps back. All the Raichu smirked and tried not to laugh, but Rice stood a couple feet behind me, his tail swishing slowly from left to right, curled into a coil at the end. Electra stood next to Rice, smiling at me.

"Come on, you can do it Dallas! I know you can!" She cheered, clapping her paws.

Just hearing that got me back into the spirit of things, and made me feel a lot better, a lot more ready. Taking a deep breath, I remembered what she'd told me about how I was supposed to control the hitpoint of the bolt, keep it from moving too much. And I'd mastered that pretty easily, but it'd been a while since I'd released a charge. I felt the energy rushing through me as I thought about it, just begging to be released. A couple sparks even flew from my cheeks, and I hadn't even done anything yet. The energy was just begging for me to release it. And if I didn't, it was probably going to force its way out somehow. I felt so hyper all of a sudden, so... Charged, like I had just drank a million cups of iced coffee, and then ate a few hundred sugar cubes. I was suddenly so hyper, I couldn't keep still. I was shaking all over as I got into position, clenching my paws into fists and holding my fists over my belly.

"Heheh, he's going to explode, look at him shaking." someone whispered, causing the whole group to laugh.

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T A DAMN JOKE!" Rice yelled, turning around and slapping him across the face with his tail. The laughter immediately stopped, and everyone went silent.

"Now, does anyone ELSE have something STUPID to say? Maybe he'll launch off into the air! Maybe he'll miss the rock! ENOUGH! If I hear another comment like that, I will CASTRATE you and make you EAT IT!" He snarled. "Do I make myself clear!" He shouted, his tail coiled tightly, his ears pressed flat back. Everyone nodded, and he turned around calmly, while Electra smirked.

"Sorry about that Dallas, proceed."

Nodding, I clenched my paws tightly, feeling a few sparks fly from my cheeks. As I focused my energy into a thunderbolt, I felt it all just rush to my face, and a burst of electricity I couldn't even control shot out of me. So much power, coming from nowhere. It all just rushed out of me. As soon as that one spark was released, it all took the same path as the spark and just poured out of me without any resistance. Concentrating, I aimed it right at the center of the rock, then closed my eyes tightly as even more energy flew out of me. I clenched my fists as tight as I could, while I pushed the energy I had control of, out of me. I stood there for a good twenty seconds, my mind blank as I just spewed electricity. I knew the only way to melt through this rock was to keep the bolt in one place, but as I thought about this, my mind got all fuzzy. The only thing that kind of woke me up, was the heat. Snapping back into consciousness, I pushed the energy out harder, until the heat made my face feel like it was melting. I literally thought my fur was melting off, there was so much heat. When I couldn't stand it any longer, and my nose started burning up, I stopped, and just stood there, panting. My face was all red, and I barely even took a breath that whole time I was standing there. I felt sick, sick to my stomach. Holding my paws out in front of me, all I saw was a blur. I looked up at the rock. All I saw was a blurry mess of gray, red, and brown. I could feel the heat coming off of it, and it was hot! Turning around, I looked at the group.

"D-did I do it?" I choked out, before falling backwards, gasping for air as I blacked out.

Geez, I have to remember to BREATHE when I attack!

-END Chapter twelve.-


	13. Stryder's Downfall

Everyone was standing over me, talking all at once when I finally woke up. I had only blacked out for about a minute, maybe not even that. It was only really because I hadn't breathed while I was doing it. Sitting up, I looked around.

"OKAY, everyone QUIET!" Rice yelled. Immediately, everyone shut up. It became so silent, I could hear them all breathing. Scratching the back of my head, I opened my eyes. Seeing Rice there, I smiled, and he smiled back.

"You alright there Dallas?" he asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't really worried.

I nodded as a paw rested on my shoulder. A paw I knew to be Electra's. Looking up at her, I smiled. "That kind of felt good... You know, releasing that..."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" One of the Raichu in the group yelled, and once again, everyone in the group was laughing.

Electra giggled and pulled me up to my feet, hugging me.

"You scared me Dallas! I thought you'd hurt yourself somehow!"

I hugged her back, my tail wagging. "No, I'm alright. I just forgot to breathe."

"Dallas that's silly." Electra giggled as she wagged her tail.

Rice walked over and stared at the rock. "It was probably only because he hasn't released any electricity in a while, so when he finally did, either he released almost all he had, or it was just something his body wasn't used to doing, so he just fainted for a second. You can never truly release all of your electricity. There will always be electricity within you, you might just be too weak to release it. You can never truly run out. You shouldn't faint at all as long as you release some electricity every now and then. The sparks you release to light up the rooms in the colony don't count. That's not really releasing anything at all really.

"I just forgot to breathe..." I said, sighing. "It had nothing to do with the amount of electricity I shot out. I still have more, and I can feel it." I sighed.

"Me too!" Electra giggled. "I can feel it floating around him!"

I nodded. "So, anyway, how did I do?"

Electra giggled. "Well, if Rice would move out of the way, you could see." She giggled, waving her paw for him to move.

"OH! I'm sorry." He said, quickly moving to the side. "Take a look."

No you're not...

As I looked at the rock, I couldn't believe what I saw. Walking up to it, I felt the heat of it on my fur, and figured I shouldn't touch it, although I wanted to really badly. From the center of the rock, there was a gaping hole, shining red hot in the shady area. There was a stream of rock that had melted and run down the side of the rock, stopping before it touched the ground, and forming a large vertical bump underneath the hole. Looking above it, I saw various indents where I had initially started the bolt, and an indented trail that squiggled along the rock until it got to the hole. I figured that if I'd made those indents in literally a second, while I was trying to steady the bolt, then what could I do if it'd been in one place the whole time? Surely there was no more damage I could do, there was a HOLE. But was there something behind it? Looking through the hole, I remembered that they had laid the rock against two others, and not against a tree or something. Everything behind the rock looked normal.

"You know, with power like that, you could be super effective to even ground and rock types." Rice said as he walked up to me. "That's just amazing. All you need now is an iron tail that can break that rock in half." He chuckled.

Staring at him, I tilted my head. "I don't think I can do THAT just yet, but with a little training, you'd be surprised at what I can do." I grinned.

Rice nodded, patting my back with his tail. "Now that's the way to think!"

Electra nuzzled my side. "Hehe, I believe you can do it Dallas. I know you can!"

I smiled and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you Electra." I smiled, my tail wagging now. Some of the Raichu were beginning to leave, talking to eachother about how they thought I was joking at first, and that they were surprised that a Pikachu could overpower a Raichu, how a Pikachu was that strong, stuff like that. Many of them apologized for acting so rudely toward me, and even shook my paw, treating me like I was some sort of royalty now that I'd shown them what I could do.

Maybe what Clawstrike said was true. Maybe they DID all want a new leader, but didn't dare say it to me in Rice's presence... Maybe, Rice knew that too, and he was threatened by me, since I was stronger than him... Maybe he saw his place as leader of the colony being jeopardized by my presence...

About an hour later, me and Electra were the only ones left at the training place. Rice had left not too long ago, and we were now messing around with eachother rather than training. Tossing rocks at eachother, catching them and throwing them back, tackling eachother and playing tag, even climbing up trees and seeing if we'd float down if we held a leaf up high over our heads in both paws. It kind of worked, but it would end up ripping and we'd just fall. We wouldn't get hurt doing it though, and this tree had abnormally large leaves. We could probably use them as boats if we needed to. Electra had even mentioned mating on the tires. After we were done for the day, and a bit exhausted, we began trying to find our way back.

"So... I forgot which way we came..." Electra frowned, looking around.

"Well, we came from the side with the ropes." I said, pointing to them. "Over there."

Electra nodded, "Oh yeah, I remember now. Hehe, let's go!" She giggled, taking my paw and pulling me in the direction of the rest of the colony. Following her, I couldn't help but smile at her every now and then. She still smelled good, so lemony, appley, it smelled sooooo good. Leaning in as we walked, I gave her cheek a soft lick as my belly growled.

"Ugh, hungry again..." I moaned, placing my right paw over my belly and sticking my tongue out as we walked. Electra looked back at me and laughed, stopping just outside of the tall grass, about ten feet away from it. Giggling, she leaned it and licked my tongue gently. Staring at her, I just stood there, not knowing what to do, as my tongue just hung there out of my mouth, a little drool dripping from it. Snapping back into reality, I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and chuckled.

"Hehe, what was that for?" I asked her, my tail beginning to wag again.

"Well, because I love you." She giggled, hugging me tightly, her tail wagging behind her. I was way too familiar with this, and knew exactly what she wanted, but pretended I didn't as I returned the hug.

"Awww, I love you too." I giggled, kissing her cheek. As I did this, she turned her head and got me right on the mouth, her tongue pushing into my mouth as we kissed deeply. I couldn't help but purr as I knew she wanted it, and she knew I knew what she wanted. She didn't have to explain it, she wanted to mate. Looking down, I could see that I was beginning to give in already, my grip on her loosening as she sucked on my tongue. I felt my member poke out of its sheath, and I blushed a little. Eventually, she pulled away and smiled at me, her left paw gently rubbing my back. Smiling, I lowered my right paw and gently rubbed at the base of her tail, slowly moving it underneath her as she lifted her tail high, hugging me tighter as my fingers brushed over her vagina, and she let out a soft squeal.

"Dallas..." She smiled, looking into my eyes, her bright blue eyes shining bright and full of lust. I couldn't help but smile at her, leaning in to kiss her gently once more.

"Y-yes?" I asked her, knowing I was fully erect, because I could feel it pressing against her belly. I heard her squeal softly once more as I slowly pushed a finger inside her, and I felt her claws dig into my back. It didn't really hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"L-let's ohhhh... M-mate." She said, pulling me closer to her, pressing my paw against her, causing my whole finger to slip inside. Nodding, I chuckled, moving back a little so I could pull my finger out, bringing it to my mouth as I slowly licked her moisture off of it, smiling at how good it tasted. Watching me do this, she blushed, letting me go as she sat down, then laid on her back, her legs open. Staring down at her, she looked so beautiful. It was not her face I was staring at, it was her sex. It was... moist, waiting for me... Begging for me... As I got down onto all fours, smiling at her, she nodded.

"D-do it." She smiled, pulling me down. Giving in immediately, I took a few steps forward and positioned myself over her. I lowered my head and placed a gentle kiss on her nose as I wiggled my hips, getting into position. I had my member so close to her vagina that I could feel the warmth, feel the humid moisture radiating against it... Just as I touched the tip to her sex, and was about to push inside of her, I heard a voice.

"Heheheh, having fun you two?" Someone said from the left. Frowning, my ears perked up as I looked to the left, and so did Electra. Standing there, was a Charmander. It stood there with its arms crossed, smirking at us. Sighing, I looked down at Electra.

"Go away..." I said as I stood there on all fours, just a little push away from mating with the one I loved. Laughing, the Charmander came closer, acting as if it weren't afraid of us, then all of a sudden, it ran forward and kicked me in the side. I grunted as I fell off of Electra, holding my side in pain.

"Ow... What the hell..." I grunted, sitting up slowly, just in time to see the Charmander lay down ontop of Electra and kiss her. Electra squirmed about underneath him, obviously not wanting him to kiss her. Sitting there, I stared in disbelief as he pushed his way inside of her and began humping her. It wasn't long, maybe about four seconds, until I heard Electra let out a terrified squeal, and I bolted upright, running at the Charmander and literally tackling it off of her, my claws digging deep into whatever part of its body I'd grabbed. Hearing it scream, I dug them deeper. As I did this, it looked right at me, and blew a blast of flame right in my face. I managed to move my head out of the way just in time, but it had gotten my right ear, and it hurt like hell. Panicking, I pawed at my ear, putting the flame out. By now he had pushed me off of him, and shot another flame at me. Grunting, I quickly rolled to the side and fired off a really weak thunderbolt at him. I had no time to charge it, it was either I do what I could, or I get singed with a flamethrower attack. Although it wasn't a very good bolt at all, it still hit. Staring right at him as I stood up on all fours, I noticed he was holding his belly, and it was bleeding badly. That must've been where I'd gotten him with my claws. But, had the bolt gotten him there too? Taking my time to see what he'd do next, he did nothing. He just stood there, his paw over his bleeding belly. Looking down at my paws, I made sure that time hadn't stopped. My heart was pounding, and I looked up just in time to see him shake off what must've been temporary paralysis. Slapping myself in the face, I realized I could've attacked him right there, but I hadn't. Now I really felt stupid. But hey, this was my first real battle, I was still learning. As he ran toward me, I leaped to the side, tripping him with my tail and twisting around, jumping on his back. I was so angry with him, so furious that he'd even try such a stunt with MY mate. I felt my right fist clench, and all my anger went into it as I swung it, electricity flying from it as I struck the Charmander right in the back of the head with it. There was a crack as the electricity spread through his body, and his head smashed into the ground.

I had just taught myself thunderpunch. And completely by accident!

Standing there ontop of him, I did it again, and again, using both fists to pound the Charmander's head into the ground. The only thing that stopped me, was that one hit sent blood splattering everywhere. That's when I decided it was okay to stop. I stood there ontop of him, panting not from exhaustion, but from anger, until Electra came up behind me and placed her paw on my shoulder. Whipping around, I grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked, hugging her as tightly as I could.

She was crying as she hugged me back, and that got me worried sick.

"WHAT! What's wrong!" I asked, looking her in the eyes as I asked.

Sniffling, she spoke. "H-he m-m-mated with me..." She sobbed, hugging me again.

Sighing, I hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "Well not really... He didn't get to finish, it's okay, don't worry." I said, kissing her cheek gently. "Let's head back to the colony, it's not safe out here. We can talk there." I said as I let her go. As soon as she let me go, I turned toward the high grass and started walking, placing my left arm around her, only to have it drop as I placed it on nothing. Frowning, I looked to my left, then my right. She wasn't there. Turning around, I saw her standing in front of the Charmander. She was on all fours, and I couldn't see what she was doing. For a second, I thought she had dropped something, and was looking for it, but she hadn't been carrying anything before, so what could she be doing? Sighing, I Began walking toward her, and as I did, she slowly stood up. She stood up so slowly, I was almost sure she was hurt, so I rushed over to her and placed my right paw on her shoulder.

"Electra are you oka-" I started to say, but stopped as I saw exactly what she was doing. She had the Charmander already waist deep inside her mouth, and its legs were hanging out. Opening my eyes wide in disbelief, I just stood there for a second, amazed. Not knowing what to do, I figured all I could do was help, so I walked to the front of her and lifted up its legs and tail, pushing on them as she swallowed, helping her get them down. As soon as the feet were in her mouth, I let go and let her do the rest, watching as she swallowed again, her mouth wide open as I looked inside, watching the feet disappear down her throat, followed by the tail, which snaked down her throat like a large noodle. When it all was out of sight, she closed her mouth and smiled at me, patting her belly.

"Ha, told ya I could do it." She chuckled, licking her paws now. I just stood there staring at her, not knowing what to say. She had just eaten a Charmander whole... This was by far the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life, and I HELPED her do it! I felt so proud of myself in a way. I mean, I had saved her, and gave her a meal. There was no doubt that in her eyes, I was a worthy mate. Not that I wasn't before, but now I was more worthy.

Shaking off all the shock and disbelief, I took a step forward and hugged her tightly.

"Wow... Just wow... That's... Amazing..." I said as I quickly let go of her, looking down at her belly. She didn't even look any different. She looked like her normal self, despite there being a whole Charmander in there. It didn't show at all.

"W-wow." I muttered, taking her right paw and kissing it gently. "You're... Awesome!" I said, blushing as I smiled at her.

She giggled. "Aw thanks Dallas... Hehe, I kind of feel better now." She giggled, leaning in and licking my nose. Smiling at her, I didn't even wipe it off. There was no need to. I loved her so much that my instincts didn't even want me to wipe it off. Giggling, she turned around and headed off toward the tall grass. Still in shock, I slowly followed her, quickly catching up to her and walking right next to her. I took her right paw in my left, and we walked to the colony, paw in paw, until we had to let go to get inside. I let her go first, and I went in after her. Walking along, I stopped at the main room to see what was going on. Oddly enough, it was completely empty.

"Huh... Maybe they went out or something..." I said as I walked toward the entrance, Electra following.

"Or they're all busy with their jobs. I mean, there doesn't have to be someone in here all the time. After all, it was empty when we first got here, right?" Electra said, giggling as we exited the colony.

Standing up, I nodded. "Well, yeah I guess, but there usually IS someone there."

She giggled. "No there's not."

Frowning, I agreed. "Okay, there's not." I said as I started walking. "Hey, since we don't really have anything to do, why not just wander around, explore, you know?" I said as I pushed myself through the large bush that surrounded the entrance hole, sighing as I turned around and faced the bush, flopping down against a tree and sighing. "Besides, I kind of feel tired..."

I watched as Electra poked her head out of the bush, and as soon as she saw me, she ran up to me, giggling and slopping down on her back in my lap. Laughing, I began gently rubbing her belly, scratching it gently with my claws. She purred and stretched out, and I scratched her behind her ears. As I was doing this, something came to my mind... This... It all seemed so familiar... Like I'd done this before in the past... Slowly, my paw stopped scratching, and it just rested there on her belly as I began thinking about it. Closing my eyes, I frowned, then opened them and stared at the bush.

Wait a second...

Closing my eyes again, I pictured my human self, sitting here with my notes, leaning against this same tree, staring at this same bush, a female Pikachu in my lap, in the same position Electra was... And I was petting her the same exact way!

Concentrating, it slowly began to come back to me. The shape of the male Pikachu, his ears, his FACE...

"STRYDER!" I yelled as I opened my eyes. "AND STARLIGHT! IT WAS THEM THAT FOUND ME HERE!" I said as I lay Electra down against the trunk of the tree, scrambling to my feet.

Squealing as I yelled, Electra squirmed to her feet, obviously startled, but giggling. "What are you talking about?"

"Electra..." I said as it vaguely began coming back to me. "That bush... Remember the first day you came to my nest, when Brian picked you up?"

She sat up and nodded. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with this place?"

Shaking my head, I sighed. "Aaaaand remember how when we wandered here together, and found my human clothes?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and I made you leave some of them here, what's that have to do with anythi-" She stopped when she realized what I was getting at. "Wait... That can't be..." She said as she walked off to the left, going behind the small bush next to the tree and dragging out my old shirt. "Um... I'm not sure what to say about this..." She said, frowning as she left it there. "I mean, it's all dirty..."

Standing up, I took the shirt from her. "This can't be... It's... Ugh... THIS is where I was turned into a Pikachu!"

Electra frowned. "I thought you said you'd stop talking about that..."

Looking at her, I shook my head. "Yes, I did, but this time, I can PROVE it to you!"

Electra frowned, looking down. "Well, if you say so..."

Grabbing her, I hugged her. "I promise I can show you!"

Smiling, she let go of me and stared into my eyes. "I believe you." She said, as she kissed my nose gently.

"OW!" I squealed as something hit me in the back of the head, falling to the ground and bouncing in the leaves.

"What?" She frowned, looking around. "What happened? My kisses don't hurt!"

"Someone hit me with this." I said as I picked up the rock, showing it to her.

Frowning, she sniffed it, then grabbed it out of my paw and sniffed it again. I smell Stryder on it..." She growled, walking past me and looking around. "And I bet he's here somewhere... I swear I will kill him... NO ONE hurts MY mate!" She yelled. From one of the bushes, I heard a chuckle, perking my ears up as my head instinctively turned toward the direction the sound was coming from. Following my gaze, Electra nodded and threw the rock at the small bush I was looking at. There was a small shriek that came from behind it as she hit something, and she frowned, running full speed at the bush and leaping into it, tackling Stryder out onto his back. Walking closer to the two, I could see that his head was all wrapped up, and his left paw was in some sort of cast, preventing him from moving it or using it at all. He must have broken it or something. I found it amazing that they knew what to do for a broken paw, and how they knew so well how to bandage up a wound. I bet they didn't put any medicine on it though. How come they never bandaged Electra up? Just Stryder... And Electra had gunshot wounds! Either way, it'd still heal much faster than a human would, but Electra deserved a bandaging... Maybe Rice really WAS against us... Maybe he really DID think we were jeopardizing his place as leader...

"OW! Hey get off of me!" Stryder yelled as he pushed on her belly. "You ate my friend! I hate you!" He whined.

Walking right up to him, I frowned, dropping my old shirt. "Electra hold on a second." I said as I looked down at Stryder, a look of surprise in my eyes. "That Charmander... Was your friend?" I asked him, frowning.

Grunting, Stryder nodded. "Yeah, and I had to sit there and watch as this... SNORLAX devoured him!"

Growling, I clenched my paws into fists, about ready to end him right here and now. "And you had no problem watching as he burnt me and mated with MY female!" I yelled, sparks flying from my cheeks as I got angry, the claws on my feet digging into the dirt. Gulping nervously, Stryder looked up at me, a smirk spreading across his muzzle.

"Hehe, well... After what she did to me, honestly, I had no problem with him burning her, OR mating with her when she didn't want it." He chuckled. "It was actually kind of arousing..."

Nudging Electra to the side gently, she knew that I was just as mad as she was, and that I could most likely do far more to him than she could, nodding as she stepped off of him. As soon as she did, he tried to get up. Knowing he would, I jumped right on his belly, slamming him back down into the ground.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD GET UP!" I yelled, drool flying everywhere as I yelled.

"AH!" He yelled as he hit the ground, shaking his head quickly. "N-no..."

I got down onto all fours, keeping all four paws on him, two on his lower belly, two on his upper belly, lowering my face close to his. "Now... I'm going to ask you a few questions... Starting with this... WHY did you do this to me? I was perfectly fine s a human..."

"You look like you're going to go potty on him." Electra smirked.

Stryder chuckled, pushing on my nose with his right paw. "No you weren't, you said so yourself. You said you wished you were a Pikachu, so we made you a Pikachu. You got what you asked for."

Electra looked at me with a surprised look in her eyes. "So... It IS true..." She said as she looked down. "I'm... Sorry for not believing you Dallas..."

I smiled at her. "No need to be sorry, it's perfectly understandable why you wouldn't understand, err... I mean believe me."

She giggled. "Hehe, okay then... How about you just continue, we can talk about it afterward."

Nodding, I looked back down at Stryder. "What did Starlight have to do with it? I saw her too! Right here in this exact spot! I was petting you two and she was there!"

He smirked. "You'll have to ask HER about that. I'm not telling you." He chuckled. "And there's nothing you can do that will make me."

"Oh really?" I said as I lifted my right paw and placed it in front of his neck, my claws scraping against his fur.

He just laughed. "So you're going to kill me? Then what? Get your answers from my dead body?" He said, laughing.

Sighing, I put my claws away and returned my paw to his belly.

"And it's kind of hard to talk with you ontop of me like this..." He said, making a frowny face at me.

"Too bad!" I yelled, getting close again. "Why did you hit me with that rock, and why are you following me?" I asked him as I felt the anger returning to me.

He laughed. "I hit you because it's funny seeing you yell in pain, and I'm following you because I feel like it, got a problem with it, tell Rice."

Frowning, I slapped him on his right cheek, laughing as he squeaked. "Yeah, and it's funny seeing YOU in pain too." I chuckled. "And I doubt rice has anything to do with any of this."

Stryder laughed. "You're right, he doesn't. We haven't even told him yet. We just told him we'd be changing a human into a Pikachu for the benefit of our colony. He doesn't even know it's you yet." He laughed.

I made a face at him. "We? What do you mean WE?"

His smirk instantaneously faded, probably because he'd said something he shouldn't have. "Um... N-nothing, forget it." he stammered, trying to look away from me.

"WHO'S WE!" I yelled as I dug my right foot's claws into his lower belly.

"OW! STARLIGH!" He yelled, trying to push me off him again. Nodding, I retracted my claws, and he stopped moving.

"So, Starlight IS in on this too... And another thing, when we first met, when I was human, Starlight was WITH you. I asked you if you two were friends, and you said yes. So why did you say you didn't like eachother when we met again at the apple tree for my job?"

He laughed again. "It was a coverup. I knew that if I said yes you'd remember us, and besides, we weren't together when I told you that... It was all an attempt to avoid THIS! But no, you couldn't accept her as a good mate..."

I tilted my head. "What is that supposed to mean? I never actually loved Starlight, she was weird! I HAVE my own mate, one that I actually LOVE! And Starlight can't do ANYTHING to change that!" I growled.

Stryder laughed. "Let me explain. When we met at the apple tree, our plan was to get you and Starlight together as soon as possible, which is why she mated with you the exact night you'd met. Then, from there, you'd be too attracted to her to let her go, and you'd end up making her your second mate. From there, well I'm not supposed to say. But Snorlax over there had to kick her out of the room and ruin our plan!"

Electra snarled and kicked him, turning around and walking off into the bush that lead to the colony entrance.

"You'd BETTER apologize to her or I'll personally KILL YOU!" I yelled, spitting in his face as I spoke.

He just laughed. "Why? For telling the truth? She eats like one, will weight the same as one pretty soon, and is FAT like one!"

Growling, I smacked him again, glaring deep into his eyes. "The reason she did that, was because I TOLD her to! I heard you talking with Starlight about spying on us, and that's the only reason she wanted to be with me, to "Keep an eye on me.""

Stryder laughed again. "That's not true. She loved you!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Electra yelled as she leaped from the bush, a long rope in her paws. "I was there too! I HEARD you two talking about how it wasn't safe for you to follow us anymore, I heard everything! She did not love him, she used him, and if I see her, I'm going to teach her a lesson!" She yelled as she dropped one end of the rope on Stryder's belly, reaching underneath him and pulling it under, then wrapping it around both of his arms and tying it tight, his arms now tied to his sides.

"Hey, what gives?" He said as I slashed off the extra rope with my claws, taking it and turning around, tying his legs together with the excess, as I figured it was what Electra wanted me to do. Electra smiled at me as I got off of him, seeing no need to pin him down any longer since he was tied up. Electra grinned, rubbing her paws together.

"Well, that's all I needed to hear from you. All you do is lie, so there's no point in trying to get any more info out of you..." I said, grinning at Electra. "So, what is this rope for anyway, you going to eat him or something?" I giggled, poking her belly. Laughing, she shook her head, pawing at my paw.

"Hehe, although that's a great idea, no." She giggled.

Giggling, I kissed her cheek. "What are you going to do then?"

"Ugh, you two are disgusting..." Stryder mumbled, rolling onto his belly and attempting to hit me with his tail. Frowning, I ignored it, and so did Electra, until he flipped us off as we began to walk away. Electra saw it out of the corner of her eye, and turned around, walking back and grabbing his tail.

"You're SUCH an ASS!" Electra said as she began dragging him away from the colony. "Come on Dallas, I know a special place we can put him..."

Looking back at her, I tilted my head. "Me too, your belly." I giggled, as I walked over and poked her side. She gave a soft squeal and pushed my paw away, laughing.

"Dallas, why do you always want to feed me stuff?" She giggled. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I LOVE IT! But, I never expected my mate to feed me so often." She giggled. "If you want to feed me, feed me all you want, I'm not going to stop you." She laughed. "If you want me to eat him so badly, why don't you just feed him to me?"

Giggling, I nuzzled her gently under her chin. "Hehe, because I know you love it... And so do I." I giggled, looking down at Stryder, who was silent now.

Nuzzling me on the cheek, Electra chuckled. "Well then Dallas, why don't you then?" She giggled, her tail slowly beginning to wag.

"Hehe, you always want more... That's one of the things I like most about you." I smiled, reaching out and hugging her. "So, get comfortable, because I'm going to make you happy." I giggled as I grabbed Stryder's tail and slowly lifted him off of the ground by his tail and legs.

"Hehe, and you're always willing to make me happy. That's what I like the most about you." She smiled, kissing my cheek gently.

"You're kidding me, right?" Stryder mumbled, looking up at me as Electra sat down against the tree, smiling at me as she opened her mouth. Dragging him over, I frowned.

"I honestly can't say that I'm joking. She wants it, and I'm going to do it for her. That's how it works, if you've got a problem with it, tell HER, because I'm not going to listen. NOTHING you say can make me stop doing what she asked me to do." I said as I dragged him right up to Electra, nervously scratching at my right ear as I lifted Stryder up by his belly.

"Um, you ready?" I asked, nervously pushing his legs into her mouth without even pausing to hear her answer. Stryder wiggled and looked me right in the eye.

"If this is some sort of sick joke, it's not funny. Let me go." He growled, trying to wiggle one of his arms free. Laughing, I picked him up higher, leaning him upwards so that it'd be easier on Electra to get him down. As I pushed down, he just seemed to sink into her, as if Electra wasn't even trying. As I stopped pushing, he stopped going down, when I started pushing again, he began slipping down her throat again. I figured she hadn't swallowed yet, as she probably wanted him to suffer rather than go down quickly. After I'd gotten him in up to his belly, Electra pushed me away with her tail, and I took a step back, letting Stryder go.

"Seriously, this isn't happening... It feels like I'm in a lake... Dangling in air..." He sighed. This has to be some sort of joke." Stryder said as he closed his eyes, then opened them, frowning as we were still there. "Buuut if it isn't... Then that means... I'm truly an idiot..." He said as he struggled, trying to find a way out of the ropes. Laughing as I watched him, I wondered why Electra had pushed me away like that. Watching her closely, I saw her finally swallow, Stryder squealing as he sank deeper into her, her paws reaching up to push down on his shoulders. Seconds later, they quickly entered her mouth. I could see the drool dripping down and off of her chin, and I chuckled at it, watching as she pushed his head into her mouth, leaving her mouth open so he could still look around, so he could take in the last bits of daylight he'd ever see.

"You're crazy... Let me out! This is so stupid! You're both crazy!" He squealed, his wiggling arousing a couple soft purrs from Electra as she slowly closed her mouth around his head, and then she swallowed. My ears perked up as I heard the gulp, a loud wet one, that echoed on the dry leaves that lay on the ground... I watched as the little bulge of Stryder's body, or head, whatever it was, traveled down Electra's throat. It was a small bulge, barely noticeable, but it was still there. I watched it go down until it disappeared, and I felt my member begin to poke out of its sheath again. Just then, Electra opened her mouth a little and let out a soft "Chaaaa..." Walking up to her, I sat down next to her, then pulled her ontop of me, hugging her tightly and rubbing her belly gently.

"Where... Does it all go?" I asked, blushing as I kissed her cheek. "You're the best mate ever!" I exclaimed, letting go so she could turn around and face me. As soon as she did, I assaulted her with another hug, kissing her right on the mouth now. I was so comfortable around her, I felt as if I could just melt in her lust. What she had just done, was secretly arousing to me. Or, not so secretly anymore, since my member was clearly poking halfway out of its sheath, but it was still kind of secret. I hadn't known it until I'd seen her do it to the Charmander, but now, there was no doubt that feeding her turned me on. I didn't know how to explain it to her, it was just so arousing to me... As soon as she broke the kiss, I blurted it out.

"Electra, feeding you makes me happy." I said, quickly placing both of my paws over my mouth as I said it, now embarrassed and blushing.

Giggling, she wagged her tail a little, nuzzling my paws. "Happy? You mean it makes you feel good? Because I can see your peepee coming out." She giggled.

Blushing a dark red, I looked around to see if anyone was around, then I whispered it into her ear.

"It makes me feel... So attracted to you... Makes me crave you sooo badly... Kind of... Turns me on... Arouses me..." I said, gulping nervously as my paws began to sweat.

She giggled and moved my paws away from my mouth. "You mean, it makes you want to mate?"

"Well, that too... But what I was trying to say is, it makes me want to... Well... cuddle with you and stuff..." I said as I looked down at her belly, blushing. It was just so embarrassing! Frowning, I turned away and sighed, turning back around and facing her. "Like your old master used to do to you..."

Giggling, she hugged me. "So you want to feed me and stuff?"

Blushing dark, I nodded. "Well, when you need it..."

She smiled and turned around, her tail wagging. "Hehe... That'd be kinda fun..." She giggled. "But it'll kind of make me feel fat..."

I frowned and walked up behind her, rubbing her belly gently with my right paw as I hugged her from behind. "You're not fat Electra, not at all."

Purring, she turned her head and licked my cheek. "Hehe, I know, but I kind of FEEL big... Like, bigger than a normal Pikachu should be..."

Scratching her belly gently, I sighed. "You're not fat at all. I mean, sure you eat a whole lot, but it doesn't show on you at all. You just devoured a Charmander, and had Stryder for dessert, and it doesn't even show!" I giggled, kissing the right side of her neck gently. She chuckled and wiggled a little, turning around in my arms and facing me.

"Hehe..." She said as she looked down at herself. "It really doesn't..."

Placing both paws on both of her cheeks, I smiled as I gently pulled her head up, placing a gentle kiss upon her mouth.

"I love you..." I smiled. "And I'd do anything to protect you, no matter what. Anything to make you happy, no matter what it is."

She brought her tail in front of her and hugged it, smiling. "Awww... You're... So nice to me... But... I never do ANYTHING to make YOU happy, it's always YOU making ME happy, and I don't ever do anything in return... I have to get you something..." she sighed.

Smiling, I kissed her again. "You're so cute... And yes you did, you already gave me something. Just your presence is enough to repay me. Your lust, your beautiful looks, your voice... It's all I need to keep going. Just looking at you is enough. You've given me a lot more than you think Electra." I said as I looked into her eyes.

She blushed and looked down, her ears falling to the sides. "That's... Probably the nicest thing ANONE has ever said to me... By far..." She said as she looked up at me. I could see the tears in her eyes, and I knew they were tears of joy. I had probably just made her happier with that one statement than anyone else could with anything. Taking a step closer to her, I gently licked away her tears, smiling at her as I kissed her cheek. If I were human, there's no doubt I would find licking someone's cheek unnecessary and disgusting, not to mention rude and just plain wrong. But now, since I was a Pikachu, I didn't even think twice about it, I just did it. Now, I saw it as nothing more than a sign of affection, and I knew it'd meant the same to Electra too. There are a lot of things I do now that I'd never do as a human, things that I didn't even do as a Pikachu for the first month I WAS one. For example, mating. I thought I'd be taking advantage of her somehow, thought it was a terrible idea, yet now I willingly ask for it. And the way I clean myself. I would never even think of licking myself to get clean as a human, the thought wouldn't even cross my mind. When I saw Electra doing it, I still didn't do it, and still don't. I usually go to the lake to take a bath. I've considered licking myself to get clean a few times before, but I'm not quite ready to start with that yet. And Electra... When we'd first met, I thought she was cute, as an owner would think about their pet. I didn't want to start a relationship at all. I wanted to avoid that altogether. I even had her sleeping on the other side of my bed! And now look at us. We're mates! We've mated almost three times already, and I'm so open to her it's not even funny. Before, I barely talked to her! Now it's gotten to the point that I spend every second of every say with her, sleep with her, cuddle with her, even feed her. I do anything she wants now, and completely destroy those who hurt her. It's developed into far more than a relationship... Far more than mates... I've practically dedicated myself to her now, and will do anything for her, fight for her, die for her... Looking into her bright blue, sill wet eyes, all I could do was hug her. She was so adorable. Words couldn't describe how much I loved her... It was far more than even actions could describe. As she hugged me back, I purred softly. I still didn't know how to purr yet, it just sort of happened...

"Dallas... You're purring..." She giggled, looking me in the eye and kissing my mouth gently.

"Um... Hehe... Y-yeah... It happens..." I said nervously as I scratched the back of my head. "Do you wanna... Well, go for a walk?" I asked, smiling at her.

She giggled and immediately nodded. "Of course I do!"

I smiled and hugged her again. "Well, let's go inside for a bit, tell Rice we're going out, get something to drink, stuff like that. I wast this to be nice for you..."

Electra nodded, and we both turned toward the bush. I walked inside first, Electra following close behind. As I entered, I could hear others in the main room, laughing and joking around. As I stepped inside and looked around, I realized that it was kind of crowded. After being greeted by many of the Pikachu there, I quickly exited into the tunnel that led to the rooms. Quickly running through, I walked headfirst into Rice and fell flat on my belly, and Electra tripped over me and squealed as she fell ontop of me, giggling as she quickly got up.

"Hehe, sorry Dallas." She giggled, looking down at me.

"Ow... It's okay Electra. Um, hi Rice... just who I needed actually... Me and Electra are going out, on a walk, we'll be back soon." I said, slowly standing up on all fours.

He chuckled. "Well, that's fine, but there's really no need to tell me."

Electra pushed past me and stood up tall, facing Rice. "Well, he just wanted to tell you in case you were looking for us or something..."

Rice frowned. "I know, but what I'm saying is, you don't need to. If I couldn't find you, I'd be sure that wherever you were, you were safe with Dallas."

She smiled and looked at me, then back at Rice. "Well, thank you..." She giggled, pushing past me again and heading in the other direction. "Meet you outside Dallas!"

Smiling, I nodded, turning around to leave when I felt Rice step on my tail. "OW! Hey!" I squealed, jerking it free and turning around. "That hurt!"

Rice frowned. "Sorry... I didn't see it there..."

Smiling at him, I nodded, sighing. "It's fine." I said as I turned back around and hurried off to catch up to Electra, taking a stop at the main room to pick up some apples. I stuffed a couple berries in my cheeks, and used my tongue to move them into the pouches that I learned were in my cheeks, quickly dashing out through the tunnel, crouched down really low, since I couldn't walk on all fours with my paws full. As I exited and pushed myself through the bush, the brush knocked one of the apples out of my arms. Sighing, I bent down to pick it up, and another fell. Groaning, I carefully picked it up, then went for the other. Balancing them on my free arm, I carefully picked up the other two, and tossed them into the air, catching them in my arms with the others. Turning around, I saw Electra, who smiled at me.

"Hehe, nice going." She giggled, nuzzling my side gently. I laughed and started walking, smiling at her.

"Well, couldn't really do anything else, you know?"

She laughed and leaned against me, and I leaned back. We walked for about twenty minutes, until we came to a pathway, or rather a dirt road. Looking at Electra, I shrugged and began walking along it. Pretty soon, we came to a big clearing, shaped in a giant circle. On the other side, the dirt road continued, and there were tire tracks on it. There was a stream to the right, and a couple big flat rocks, that would serve as good seats. Walking over, I sat on one and placed the apples down, reaching over to hug Electra, who had sat down next to me. Giggling, I picked up an apple and handed it to her.

"Hehe... This is so peaceful..." I smiled as she took the apple from my paw and bit into it. I giggled as I took a berry out of my right cheek pouch and began to nibble upon it, making loud crunching noises as we both ate. As I finished off the berry, I stood up, walking over to the lake and looking at my reflection. I looked pretty clean, so I figured there was no need to take a bath, unless Electra wanted to. Dropping down onto all fours, I slowly began lapping water from the stream, drinking it slowly at first, then speeding up and taking large mouthfuls, not realizing just how thirsty I really was. Just as I was done and stood up, the wind blew a little, and on it, I smelled something that made my mouth water. Looking in the direction opposite of the one the wind was blowing, I could see something in the distance, or rather, a pile of something. Curious, I ran over and stared down at it. It appeared to be... Poffins... But what the heck was a pile of fresh poffins doing just randomly sitting out here like this? Surely it was some sort of trap... Frowning, I sniffed the air again. They smelled so good, my mouth was watering... Fighting it with every ounce of self-restrain I had in my body, I turned away and began walking back to the rock and the stream, when Electra ran by me and skidded to a stop in front of the pile.

"OH! I KNOW THESE! My old master used to give these to me as treats all the time! They're so good!" She blurted out quickly as she picked one up and scarfed it down her without even chewing it, then reached down and grabbed a pawfull and shoved them into her mouth. After she had that pawfull down her, she went to jump into the pile.

"ELECTRA NO!" I shouted as I darted forward and tackled her away from the pile in midair, landing dead in the center of it. I quickly rolled out of the pile, knowing it was a trap, but it was too late. Something snapped on my leg, and I screamed out in pain, flailing as I shot a random bolt of electricity into the air. Twisting around, I tried to remove it, when another snapped on my tail. Flinging myself back from the pain, I screamed as another got one of my arms, and then I was suddenly shot into the air, flailing about as I flew through a couple of tree branches, landing in a net over the clearing. The things were still attached to me, and they'd dug deep into me. I was bleeding everywhere, and in too much pain to even move my leg, my arm, or even my head, despite my head being unharmed. I just lay in the net, whining and looking around me. I didn't see Electra anywhere.

"Electra... Get out of here... Go back to the colony..." I said as I tried to roll over to face the ground. I was stopped by a sharp pain in my leg, and just flopped back down onto my back. Staring at the top of the net, I realized that it was wide open, and if I weren't hurt, I could easily escape this. Sighing, I just lay there, staring at the opening for about ten seconds, before I tried to sit up, the thing on my arm now tangled in the net, and every time I tried to pull it free, it just tugged down, tearing at my already bloody wound. I yelled not from pain, but from aggravation, and as I looked up once more, I saw something moving on the top left side of the net. It was blue and purple, and as I leaned over to look at it, the net tilted and it rolled off, tumbling down and nailing me in the forehead. As soon as it hit me, everything went red, and I suddenly felt numb all over. I kept still, not knowing what was happening. Looking around me, all I saw was endless white. I sat up, confused at how I was no longer in pain, or at all bleeding. Looking over myself, I looked perfectly normal... No wounds, not a scratch on me... After about ten seconds, I heard something click, and I suddenly felt like I was falling, even though I was sitting down on the ground. As the falling sensation stopped, I felt dizzy, and it became hard to breathe. Gasping for air, I choked out the only word that came to my mind. - My mate's name.

"E-Electra..." I gasped out, just before I fell backwards and fainted.

-END Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Dallas Shows Them Who's Boss

I awoke with a jerk, immediately sitting upright and looking around me. It was all white, nothing to my left, nothing to my right. Nothing above me, nothing below me. Standing up, I looked myself over quickly, before shrugging as I began walking, squinting at the white ground. Surely it had to end somewhere, or have some kind of bump or something in it, a rock, sand... Maybe if has some kind of texture to it... Dropping down onto all fours after walking in a straight line for about five minutes, I sighed as I felt the smooth floor. It was as if I were in an endless white room, no smells, no sights, no end. There was no temperature on the floor, it wasn't hot, nor cold, and it wasn't soft, nor hard either. Sighing, I tried to scratch it with my claws, but it had the texture of metal...

Well that's a start...

Standing up, I shot a small bolt of electricity into the ground. Metal conducts electricity, right? Maybe the bolt would travel to the end of this endless sheet of metal and shock someone on the edge... Then they'd think something was up and come looking for me.

To my surprise, it bounced off, shooting off into the air, before coming back down and bouncing in a random direction. Frowning, I shot another straight ahead, watching as it disappeared far into the distance. Squinting, I thought I saw it in the distance, and a split second later, it shot out at me and struck me in the belly, knocking me over with the impact.

What the hell is this? Non-conductive metal flooring, lightning bolts that turn around and come back?

Maybe I can ride the bolt!

Standing up tall, I shot another bolt straight ahead, quickly jumping as it came back, the bolt zooming underneath me. Dropping down onto all fours as it shot back at me, zooming over my head as I completely missed it.s Turning around, I frowned as it came back once again, zooming over my head in the direction it was originally fired. I moved to the side and stood up, watching it bounce back and forth. Did that mean that there were walls here? But... The bolt of lightning traveled at the speed of light, so the walls were probably thousands of miles away... And if it's just bouncing like that, then that means there's nothing else in here... I'm in a totally empty room... No wind, no water, no food...

No Electra...

I sighed as I flipped my tail out into the path of the bolt, catching it on the end of my tail, the impact spinning me around and flopping me down onto my rear.

"I hope she got away alright..." I sighed as I closed my eyes, picturing Electra back at the colony, in our room, wondering where I was. It upset me to see her sad at all, and I had to open my eyes, eliminating the animation in my mind. As I opened my eyes, I was stunned at what I saw. More surprised than confused, but stunned nonetheless. I was standing on a table in a restaurant, and Ben was seated at the table, as well as Kevin and Electra, who was also standing on the table. The waiter walked up to our table with the food, and placed a plate in front of each of us, then walked away.

"Um... What's going on?" I asked as I got down onto all fours and sniffed the food, smelling nothing. "I-is this real?" I asked as I nuzzled Electra. She didn't respond, so I did it again. She just continued eating as if I weren't even here. Walking over to Ben, I stood behind his plate.

"Ben, why am I here? How did I get here?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he reached past me and grabbed his glass of water, taking a sip and placing it back down on the table next to me. Frowning, I waved my paw in his face.

"HELLOOOOO?" I yelled, beginning to lose my patience as I received no answer yet again. Growling, I picked up the cup of water and dumped it in his lap, growling. He still didn't respond, and his cup of water was still sitting there where it had been before I moved it, still full, ice cubes bobbing at the top of the liquid in the glass. Frowning, I placed down the empty glass I had in my paws and took the full one, dumping it in Ben's lap like I'd done with the previous one. Again, Ben didn't respond, so I placed the empty glass next to the other one, and looked at the glass of water that STILL stood there on the table next to me, full and almost untouched.

"Okay, what the fuck..." I growled, confused. "I emptied that in his lap TWICE now! WHY is it still there!" I growled as I kicked it across the table, sending water everywhere and making a huge mess.

Yet no one reacted...

Staring down to my left, I watched as the cup of water slowly reformed next to me, full and icy.

What the heck... This is creepy...

Walking across the table, I chuckled as I picked up Kevin's plate and smeared it in his face as if it were a pie, laughing as his face was covered in food.

On second thought, I COULD have some fun with this...

Laughing, I hopped down off of the table and walked across the room, hopping up onto someone else's table and dropping down onto all fours, lapping up some of the water out of their cup.

Well, at least the water seems real... I mean, I'm drinking it, and I can feel the coldness of it on my tongue... So it must be real.

Standing up, I walked over to a plate of spaghetti, reaching down and grabbing a meatball, nibbling on it before tossing it aside.

The food seems real too... Just doesn't have a smell...

Hopping down off of the table, I suddenly felt numb all over, and the restaurant around me faded back to nothingness, nothing but white all around me once more. Quickly, the numbness died away, and when it did, I felt better... More powerful... More alert, focused, healed of my nonexistant injuries... Looking down at myself, I noticed that my fur was brighter, and I no longer had the wounds on my leg, tail, and arm. Thinking back, I remembered that they weren't there when I entered this place either, and my excitement died down a little. But overall, I STILL felt better than I did before, not to mention happier. As I looked straight ahead, I jumped, startled as I saw a forest in front of me. Frowning, I walked into it, and just beyond the first bush of the woods, stood a fairly small male Pikachu. As I approached him, he turned around and looked at me.

"Hey..." He chuckled.

I sighed, my ears perking up. "FINALLY someone who SEES me!" I said as I walked over and poked his side.

He made a face at me. "Hey, don't touch..."

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry... Got a bit excited there... I mean, everyone's ignoring me and... Well I wanted to make sure you were real... Anyway, where am I? What is this place?" I asked impatiently, wagging my tail.

He laughed, taking a step forward. "Well... This is derp land... Everything about it is retarded... Anything you think or want, just appears. You can fight, train yourself, eat, annoy someone, anything you want. There are no limits here. It's like being dead." He snickered.

"Oh, so I'm asleep?" I asked, following him.

Laughing again, he turned around. "No, you're in a Pokeball, you've been captured. You belong to someone now."

I gulped. "C-c-caught?"

He nodded. "Yes, someone caught you."

I couldn't believe it. I turned around, not yet ready to confront this problem yet, so I ignored it, turning back around as he began to speak again.

"I've been watching you... You see, while you're in here, you can also look at things that are going on in the real world, without really being there... I know where you're from, how you became a Pikachu... How you act, where you live, you name it."

I frowned. "What do you mean? This doesn't really make any sense at all..."

He chuckled, walking up to me and pacing around me. "You see, I've been watching over you ever since I met you. Heheh... And so has my mate, and now thanks to you, I have to stay here forever..." He sighed, looking me over. "And since you can't feel pain in here..." He said as he punched me, right in the muzzle. "I think you deserve that for what you did to m- Um... Stryder." He said, grinning.

I frowned, not even reacting as his paw struck me. I just stood there and laughed at him. "Okay, if you're here, then you must be in a Pokeball too... And that means you got caught. Must have happened at the pokemart, no? That's the only encounter with humans that I was there for..." Besides, unless I held you down until the humans threw a Pokeball at you, you getting caught wasn't my fault It was your own. I said, sighing.

He chuckled. "Ohhhh no, everyone got out of there alive and well, except Electra. The thing is, I wasn't CAUGHT by a human, or rather caught at all."

I frowned again. "Then how are you here?"

He laughed. "Well let's just say I was caught by YOU, and since YOU were caught by a Pokeball, you can no longer be returned to your human form." He grinned.

I made a face at him. "Caught by ME? I never caught any Pokemon... And I doubt a Pokeball is going to prevent me from changing back." I snorted, turning around and walking away. "You're right, this IS derp land... Everyone I've met in here so far is retarded..." I growled as I walked away.

"Oh, and Electra's fine, she made it back to the colony safely, don't worry." He chuckled. "She might even be looking for you right now." He grinned as he folded his arms. 

I sighed, my ears falling to the sides. "Is there any way you can show me?"

He laughed and turned around. "I'm not your maid, do it yourself."

I sighed. "Why tell me these things if you're not going to help me?"

He laughed and turned back around. "Because this is not supposed to be a fun place. You had your fun earlier today with Stryder. Was feeding him to your mate not fun?"

I frowned at him. "It's what she wanted, and he deserved it."

He laughed. "Just because he opened his big mouth a couple of times he deserved it?"

I laughed back. "And because he fought with my mate, upset her, hurt her-"

He laughed. "So you kill him? What are you, her slave?"

I nodded. "Yes actually. That's what true love is, the fact that you'd go out of your way to do something, ANYTHING for someone, no matter what, the fact that you'd protect them from the smallest amount of harm, to the biggest, the fact that you go out of your way to make sure they're always happy..."

He laughed and pushed me. "You really ARE losing it..."

I dug my footclaws into the dirt, frowning as they scraped against the metallic floor, snarling at him. "Excuse me?"

He laughed. "You're losing it... Going crazy."

Growling, I ran up and punched him in the back of the head, standing there confused as he just laughed again.

"Did you forget? This is not reality. You can't solve your problems with violence here. So you can go and take your almighty Pika power elsewhere." He said as he began walking off. "You're not the most powerful one in THIS world."

As he walked off, I sighed. "What an idiot..." I mumbled as I looked around the forest, everything fading to white again. "This is so creepy... Okay, let me get this straight... Since I'm in a Pokeball... I can't turn back into my human form? Well I'm not worried about that right now... What I'm worried about is Electra..." I said to myself, walking in a straight line, completely confused. "And so does that mean that in the billion miles of whiteness in here, that there are other Pokemon who are in Pokeballs, and THEIR worlds are in here too? Ugh, it's so confusing!" I yelled. "Maybe I imagined that Pikachu... Maybe he wasn't real... Maybe my mind made him to have someone to talk to or something, someone to socialize with... Maybe my human mind knew the answers to a lot of my questions and wanted to tell me... But my Pikachu mind was way too powerful and wouldn't let it... So it created that Pikachu to tell me the answers without having to go through the Pikachu side of my mind...

I thought about that until the ground underneath me shifted and I fell over, then everything went red.

"Ahhhh what the heck!" I yelled as I felt hot all over. "Please tell me I'm not changing back!"

Just as I said that, I plopped onto something soft. Sitting up, a sharp pain in my leg and arm made me fall back down.

"OW!" I squealed, flopping flat onto my belly, only able to look ahead of me, and to my left and right. It hurt way too much to move, and I'm sure wherever I was, I was safe. Although they COULD have caught me in a way that was a bit less painful... A gloved hand came down on me and began scratching my head, behind my ears, and stroking my back. Instinctively, I leaned into it and purred, not caring who's hand it was, or even knowing it was a hand at all. It could've been a paw! All I knew was that it felt good, and I liked it.

But wait, if there was a random hand... or paw petting me, then that meant there was a random human or Pokemon that this random hand, or paw, had to belong to, right? I mean surely it's not just a floating hand, or a floating paw, or that would be really creepy.

Ugh, I have to turn around, see who this appendage belongs to...

As I was about to sit up, the hand traveled down my back and onto my tail, rubbing right over my wounds.

"OW!" I shrieked, jumping and quickly attempting to flip around. As I did, I just ended up landing on my bad arm, shrieking in pain as I squirmed, trying to sit up, but with one of my legs mangled, it just added to my pain. I lay there squirming and shrieking, until two gloved hands, the same ones from before, gently lifted me up and set me down on my belly. Now I was sure they were hands, human hands... From behind me, I heard the soft voice of a girl.

"Shhh... Take it easy little one, no need to panic like that." She said in a such a soothing voice, that I almost immediately relaxed/

Slowly relaxing, I tilted my head as I recognized the voice, but couldn't pin down who it was.

"You've been through a lot. You got caught in an Ursuring trap, and rescued by a trainer, and torn up pretty badly... I'm surprised you're able to move at all." She said as she walked around to the front of me. As she did so, I looked up, and immediately recognized her.

Nurse Joy! I was in a Pokemon Center!

A wave of relief hit me, and I flopped my head back down onto the pillow, letting out a soft whine.

"Aww, I know you're scared little guy, but don't be, I won't hurt you." She said as she gently stroked my back again. Instinctively, I began purring again. I wanted to roll onto my back so she could do my belly, but I knew it would hurt so badly that it wouldn't be worth it, so I didn't bother moving. I don't know how long she was sitting there petting me for, but eventually I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed about that Pikachu I'd met back in the Pokeball. I still didn't believe I was in a ball, but if that really was a Pokeball, then what's so bad about it? I mean, you can do whatever you want in there! I could've pictured Electra in there, in heat, standing there on all fours with her tail raised as she displayed her rear to me... I could've mounted her and had rough, hot Pokeball sex with no one to disturb me... Sure it gets annoying when your attacks bounce back and hit you in the face, but you get used to it. The only thing I don't like about them so far is the boring white setting. And I could change that apparently, so it's fine with me. But what if I'm doing something fun, and someone pulls me out of the Pokeball to battle? That'd suck...

I woke up in... A field?

Sitting up, I looked around. My arm and leg were bandaged up, and in some sort of casts. It didn't hurt to put my weight on them, so I did. Looking behind me, I saw that my tail was fully healed, and I was abnormally clean, like someone had given me a bath. Frowning, I raised my arm and sniffed it. Sure enough, I smelled like oranges.

They must've used soap or something on me.

Looking around myself, I appeared to be in a meadow or something. The grass was tall, but not too tall, and the wind blew every couple seconds. Looking up, I saw that the sky was extremely dark and cloudy, and I could feel the humidity in the air. It made my fur stick up, and I didn't like it. Standing up, I started walking in a random direction, looking for somewhere I could hide from the approaching rain. I perked my ears up as I heard thunder, but that's not all I heard. I heard voices too. Frowning, I looked around me, and spotted a building to my left.

What the heck, how did I miss THAT?"

Frowning, I walked towards it. As I approached the building, there was a small door I could crawl through if I got down onto all fours. I decided not to, and walked along the building instead. I walked all the way to the end and stopped. There was a small door I could walk through, just like the first one, every twenty or thirty feet along the wall. At the end of the building, where I was standing, there was a fence.

That's when I realized... I wasn't really free... I was in a giant outdoor cage...

I felt stupid for not realizing this sooner, but at the same time, wondering if I could climb out. Looking up at the sky again, I squinted hard, and saw that there was indeed, fencing at the top too. You couldn't really see it unless you were looking for it, the zigzagging wiring being so thin and all...

A raindrop hit my nose, and I shook it off, sighing as I got down onto all fours. It was really hard to walk on all fours with two of your four "Legs" not working right... Especially when they were the ones diagonal from eachother. I almost fell on my face as I walked through the door, not being able to bend my leg or arm. It was a real pain in the neck. I mean, it didn't hurt, but it was annoying to not be able to bend two of your four "Legs." I stood up and looked around, smiling at what I saw.

I knew there was much more to this than what I could see from here, standing next to the door, and if that were true, I'd have no problem staying here until I healed. That's how long they were keeping me here for, right?

Ahead of me, there was grass, apple trees, berry bushes, everything you'd find in the woods. I looked up, and saw the sky through the ceiling. I knew there was glass there, because it'd be cold in here if there weren't. That, and I could see and hear the raindrops bouncing off of it, even through it was probably ten stories high. Not to mention the fans that were spinning on it. To my left, I heard the sound of flowing water, but at the same time, I also heard it to my right. Not as loud, but it was still there. As I looked to the right, I saw that the lush, green "Forest" started to fade into what looked like tall grass with dirt paths in it. The room overall was enormous.

I wonder how much is cost to make this...

Looking around, I slowly entered the "Woods," picking a purple berry off of a bush and munching on it. It tasted good. Sweet and sour, almost like a lemon. Quickly finishing it, I picked another two and held one in each paw as I walked deeper into the woods. A Furret ran by me, laughing as another chased it. An Ivysaur lay underneath a tree, watching me walk by. I stuffed one of the berries into my mouth and waved. He grunted and looked away from me, as if I'd done something nasty. Frowning as I chewed, then swallowed, I tried again.

"Hey..." I said as I waved, smiling. "Something wrong?"

He snorted at me and turned away, getting up and walking off.

"Wow... Someone's in a bad mood..." I mumbled as I continued walking, passing another Ivysaur. Again, I waved to it like I did to the last one, acted all kind and polite, and again I received a growl and a hate stare, as if I were some sort of pest.

"Wow... What's up with the negativity here..." I said to myself as I pushed through a bush, moving the berry I had in my left paw to my right, as I couldn't bend my left elbow to get it to my mouth, then biting into it. As I exited the bush, I looked just ahead of me and saw a Pikachu. It was a female, and she was surrounded by a group of one Ivysaur, a Treecko, a Cubone, and two Marowak, and by the looks of it, ti didn't look like they were being nice to her. The Ivysaur took out a vine and pushed her to the Marowak, who pushed her back to the Ivysaur, who wrapped its vines around her and lifted her up. I could tell by the expression on her face that it was hurting her, so I put down my berry and ran forward.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Put her down!" I yelled. One of the Marowak walked up to me and circled me, laughing. "Hehe, I don't remember it, but it looks like we've already put you in your place... Would you like that to happen again?" It asked as it hit my left arm's cast with its bone, frowning as I didn't even flinch.

I guess it thought that since I had on a cast, it'd hurt to touch it.

Stupid Pokemon... You have a lot to learn...

I made a face at him and pushed past him, standing right in front of the Ivysaur.

"Hey, let her go." I demanded, looking up at him with a serious look on my face.

"Yeah, not happening, go away." He said as he took out a second vine and slapped at my belly with it. I jumped over it and as I jumped, grabbed the female's tail and tugged down, slipping her free from the vine. As soon as I landed on the grass, I ran in a random direction, with her following me close behind. After about a minute of running, I realized they weren't following, but she was, so I stopped, not even panting or out of breath at all. Turning around, I immediately received a hug from the female, then a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much!" She giggled, hugging me tightly. "But, there's something I have to tell you... I've been here a while, and I don't like it here. I know you're probably thinking there's everything you could ever want here, and there is, but there's also things you would never want to come across in your lifetime... You shouldn't have saved me... I mean, I'm glad you did and all, because they were about to force me to mate with them... But-"

"Whoa there, they what?" I interrupted, looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "They FORCE you to do it with them?"

She nodded. "They force all of us to. And we can't have eggs because they're not the same species... So they figure they can do what they want to us... Which brings me to-"

"Okay, before you say what you need to say, let me say something. That's fucked up... And sick... You should be able to choose who you mate with no matter what the reason is. Unless you're in a colony and you have to do it to survive and strengthen. And don't think I'm rude or anything because I keep interrupting, but I think it's just... Messed up..."

She nodded. "Well, that's not the worst of it. Like I was saying, the reason they do it, is because of their type advantage. They know we can't fight back so they think they can do whatever they want to us. They've set up a group too, like, a social class. Where they are on top, and we're all inferior to them because we're below them as far as type advantage. And the fire types don't want to have anything to do with it, so there's nothing we can do. I mean, we could get the water types to threaten the fire types to get them to fight for us, but the water types are also a target for the grass types. I mean, the ground types are a nuisance to us, but with the help of the water team, we've beaten them easily. It's the grass types that think they own the place, and they don't target the water types as much because they spend most of their time in the lake. But when they get out and a grass type sees, all hell breaks loose. They tie them up, torture them, you name it. And what they do to US is disgusting. Hardly any trainers actually want us because we're in such bad condition all the time. That's their strategy. And since you saved me, I guarantee they're all going to be after you. By the way, are you new? I mean, I've never seen you before, and if you weren't new, you wouldn't have dared to do what you just did back there. Besides, I feel something weird when I get close to you... Like heat or something... Some sort of energy..." She said, frowning as she got really close to me.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm new. I dove into a trap to save my mate. That's how I got these casts. And I have no clue in the world how I ended up here. All I know is I have to get out of here one way or another, because I need to get back to her..." I said, sighing as my ears drooped to the sides.

She nodded. "I can help you get out. Well, I can try, but if you do get out, I'm coming with you." She giggled. "By the way, my name is Cammy."

I smiles at her. "Mine's Dallas. And about that feeling you have... Yes, I am abnormally powerful... I can melt holes in rocks with my thunderbolt... So I bet I could melt that gate out there and get you out when it cools. But I'm not going to... You know why? Because the way things are done here is disgusting, and it needs to change. See, I'm a member of a colony, and their leader said with my power, I could easily take down a ground or grass type. And after melting a giant rock, I believe it. I mean if my thunderbolt can do that, just imagine what my iron tail could do, or something like that."

She nodded, a surprised look on her muzzle. "Well, with the energy coming off of you like that, I believe it."

I smiled. "Well, you said there were others that they torture too right, could you bring me to them?" I asked as my tail began to wag, smiling at her.

She nodded. "Of course I can. After all, we DO stick together. We figure we stand a better chance when we're together than we do when we're all scattered about the whole place." She said, smiling back at me.

I nodded. "Yes, yes you do actually."

Giggling, she took my paw and we started walking. The nice grassy forest began to fade into tall grass with no trees, and as I looked to the left, I could see a door. It wasn't a normal door, it was a sliding glass door. I figured it had to be at least four inches thick, to prevent an attack from breaking it. As we walked by, a Chansey saw me and walked up to me, smiling.

"Hello, what's your name?" She asked, smiling.

"My name is Dallas." I said, reaching out with my free paw to shake hers. She shook my paw and smiled, writing down my name in her clipboard.

"Well, would you mind coming with me for a sec? We've got to take off those bandages."

Looking at Cammy, I smiled. "Well, can she come with me?"

The Chansey smiled. "Well, I don't see why she couldn't." She giggled as she led us to the door. As we approached it, the Chansey took a card out of her clipboard and waved it in front of a panel on the wall to the right of the door. It blinked in response, and the door slid open, then we all walked out, the door sliding shut behind us. I heard a soft click as it locked, and I looked around as she led us down the hallway, taking a bunch of random turns that I was sure I wouldn't remember on the first trip, and eventually, we wound up in a big room with a table in the middle and a bunch of random tools on counters and stuff in drawers. There was a light on the table, the kind that you pull down and move around, like the kind a dentist has, and a water dish sitting on a smaller table next to the big one. Smiling, Chansey picked me up and placed me on the table, putting on a glove and gently peeling off the bandages. As she unwrapped it, I felt my arm being relieved of all the pressure the tightly wrapped bandages had put on it, and I smiled as my tail began to wag, the same thing happening to my leg, and boy did it feel good. My fur was matted down, but other than that, it felt great to have the bandages off. As she threw them away and took off the glove, she smiled.

"Well, you can get down now, that's all." She giggled. "Oh, and I have some great news for you. We took some blood from one of your wounds to run some tests, and you're disease free. But that's not the best news. The best news is that you're rare." she said, smiling.

I tilted my head and frowned, hopping off of the table. "Rare? What do you mean rare?" I asked, confused.

She giggled, taking a look at her clipboard. "Well, according to this, your blood is pure. You're a purebreed. The only blood in your body is Pikachu blood. This is very rare, not to mention it's a high demand for breeders. And I bet you didn't know this, but Cammy here happens to be a purebreed too." she said, smiling.

I looked at her, and she smiled. "Well, yeah, I am, but that doesn't change anything, right?"

"Hold on, a purebreed? You mean humans breed Pikachu with other Pokemon to try and get something different?" I asked, frowning.

"Exactly." Chansey giggled. "But they always come out as Pichu, just with tarnished blood."

"Why would someone try that?" I asked, frowning.

"Well people breed Mightyena and Arcanine... And Skitty and Wailord... So I guess anything's possible." She smiled.

"Whoa, Skitty and Wailord? WHAT?" Cammy shouted, confused.

"Yeah, I don't understand it either. There are humans that breed Skitties with Wailords... And it works!" She smirked.

"Okay, but you still didn't tell me what being a purebreed changes... From what I know it changes nothing." Cammy sighed.

Chansey giggled. "Ohhh yes it does. With the blood of other breeds in your body, it actually weakens you. Being a pure Pikachu means that all of your senses are pure, and all your attacks are pure energy, and not distorted by interferences such as you being part Ratatta or something. Being a purebred automatically makes you the best out of your group. You two are special." She giggled. "But..." She said as she looked at her clipboard. "Oh yeah, Dallas." She giggled. "Sorry about that, not very good with names. That's why I write them down. But anyway, there's something extra special about you. I can't quite place my paw on it, but I can FEEL the energy radiating from your body... I don't think it's because you're a purebreed either... I mean, being a purebreed has a lot to do with it, but Cammy here is a purebreed too, yet I can't feel a bit of energy coming out of her. There's something extra in you... Something giving you that extra juice... But I can't seem to figure out what it is... When I find out, I'll let you know. But you must be very powerful." She said as she led us out of the room. "You're a fighter, I can feel it. I just don't know what's making you one... Like I said, Cammy in purebred too, maybe it's because you're a male, so it makes you stronger... I highly doubt that, but it's a possibility."

"I don't think that's it..." I said, frowning.

"Well, me neither, but it COULD be the reason. Anyhow, I'm going to look into it." She said as she led us down the hall, to the right. "Like I said, you're a special Pikachu. Not to mention those wounds should have at least taken three days to heal. Yet they healed on you overnight. There's definitely something different about you that's making you superior to all the other Pokemon... I bet you could even take down grass and ground types with all the strength and remarkable recovery rates you have."

I smiled. "Yeah, about that... On a human, it'd take weeks to heal, right?"

She nodded. "Right."

Cammy nodded also. "Yeah, I once bit a human for touching me where he shouldn't have when I didn't want it, and he had cloth wrapped around it for like a week."

I made a face at her. "When you didn't want it? So you'd be fine with him touching you THERE if you HAD wanted him to?"

She made a face back at me and nodded. "Yeah, I mean why not? After all, it's what I'd want."

I didn't know what to say, so I changed the subject.

"Well, anyway, like I was saying. Why do WE heal so much faster than humans?"

The Chansey smiled. "Well it's just because we're battling so much, we kind of adapted to pain and stuff, and we are able to overcome it much quicker. Something like that."

I nodded. "And about the ground types and stuff..." I said as we approached the door. "Before we go in, I have to tell you something..."

She frowned. "Is it about the grass and ground types taking over in there?"

I nodded. "Yes, you know?"

She nodded back. "Sadly yes, but I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about that. I talk to them, scold them, separate them, but they don't listen. They all think they're better for some reason. And because of them, we can't really give away any Pokemon... They keep beating on them until they're all worn out, and that makes US look bad. It makes our center look like we treat them poorly, and treat the grass types much better. They're a nuisance to this center, but I don't have the heart to say it to them. Anyhow, you seem pretty powerful and whatnot, why don't you go in there and teach them a thing or two about type advantages, and how they're not the almighty rulers because they have one? Show them how they make YOU guys all feel when they pick on you. I'm giving you permission to go in there and beat them senseless. Everyone in this center wants them gone. They're nothing but trouble. I don't understand why they can't just live in peace with one another. But anyhow, even nurse Joy wants them out. They cause so much harm, and bring no good. So from me, you also have HER permission to beat them up. Now get in there and teach them a thing or two." She said as she took her card out of her clipboard and waved it in front of the panel, causing it to glow different colors, a click heard as the door unlocked and opened.

"Well, thanks for your permission I guess..." I chuckled as I stepped into the room with Cammy.

The Chansey smiled and nodded. "And don't just do it for the heck of it. Do it for the center, and for all the Pokemon they pick on. Do it for the other Pikachu in there, for Cammy, and for everyone else that the grass types bother." She said, giving me a nod as the door closed, the click heard as it locked into place. Smiling, she gave me a wink and a wave before turning around and walking down the hall.

"I think she likes you." Cammy giggled.

"Yeah, well even if she did, it'd never work out." I chuckled. "She's a completely different Pokemon."

Cammy nodded. "So are Wailords and Skitties... And THEY work out fine! Besides, if you mated and she was on top, she'd crush you!" She laughed.

Smirking, I nodded. "Well maybe not crush me, but it'd be pretty uncomfortable."

Cammy got really close, rubbing her nose against mine, then licking my nose. "Well, if WE mated, and I was ontop, I'm sure I wouldn't crush you at all..." she grinned.

I smiled, licking her nose back. "Hehe, well why don't you show me the others before we get into anything like that?"

She chuckled, hugging me gently. "Well why don't we get into this before I show you the others?"

I blushed a little. "Well... Because right here, in front of the door, is kind of... Uncomfortable. I mean, I'd rather do it somewhere comfy, like in the grass."

She chuckled, kissing my cheek gently. "Hehe, good answer. Let's go." She smiled, taking my paw and walking to the right. The tall grass eventually faded into shorter grass, and then taller grass than before. In the distance, I could barely make out something yellow laying down low in the grass. Cammy let go of my paw and giggled, pointing.

"Here we are, this is where we all hang out." she said as she pointed.

Nodding, I walked forward, and pushed myself into a clearing in the middle of the grass. It was nothing much, a circle of flattened grass with berries and apples in the center. But it DID feel comfy against my feet, so I sat down, smiling as I looked around the circle. There were about seven of us, including me and Cammy, in the circle, yet there was still plenty of room to move around.

"Now everyone, this is Dallas, he's new here and knows about the grass types and such. He saved me from an Ivysaur gang." Cammy announced.

They all looked at eachother and gasped as they all began whispering to one another. One of them looked right at me, a worried look plastered upon his muzzle.

"You know, you shouldn't have done that. They're going to target you now." He said as he looked down, his ears drooping to the sides.

I nodded. "Yes, I know. But from what I heard they were about to do to her, I'm glad I did. I don't care what they do to me to be honest." I said, my tail swaying back and forth very slowly as I spoke.

Cammy smiled. "AND he's powerful! Everyone stand by him, you can feel the energy coming off of him. Doesn't it get you so... Excited? WOOOO!" She yelled, jumping up into the air. "WOW! Sorry about that! I'm just so excited things are finally going to change around here!" She said as she wagged her tail.

As everyone came closer to me, they all nodded, once again whispering to eachother.

"He can melt rocks with his thunderbolt, break an onyx in half with his iron tail, and run faster than a Lopunny! You know those pesky grass types, well Dallas is here to kick their ASSES!" She yelled, slapping me on the back and jumping into the air again. Everyone looked at me, excitement in their eyes, as if I was suddenly their leader or something. I could tell that just by standing next to me, and feeling my power, they now looked up to me. Yes, as a leader, but not only that, but a savior as well.

I couldn't help but notice the Pikachu that sat there at the edge of the circle of flattened grass, leaning back against the tall grass and pouting at me, as if he thought I were stupid or something. Maybe he was just in a bad mood.

Ignoring everyone else who was either jumping and running circles around me, or shouting in my face and blurting out random questions, I walked to the center of the circle and picked up a small berry, walking over to the unhappy Pikachu and smiling, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, something wrong?" I asked him, smiling.

"Well..." He said, clearing his throat. "I doubted you could do ANYTHING she said until you walked over here. You really CAN feel the power coming off of you... It's amazing... But I still doubt you can break an Onyx with your iron tail... Melting a rock, I'm skeptical about, but I think you might be able to do it, with that kind of power coming off of you like that. Anyhow, like I was saying. Even if you WERE that powerful, there's nothing you can do about the grass types. There's so many of them here. It's not ALL of them that bother us. Most of them don't care whether they're on the top of the food chain nor the bottom, and others, like the Ivysaur, think they own the freaking place. THOSE are the ones you have to worry about. I mean, the smaller grass types don't care. Don't bother them, they won't bother you. The Ivysaur are actually the ones that started this all, and the others just joined in on it. Anyhow, they're ALL going to be after you for saving Cammy like that. And I honestly doubt you're going to be able to do anything at all about it. I mean, they have the type advantage. We've all TOGETHER been trying to take them down, but they're just far too strong. I mean, if we team up and attack one of them at a time, then we can at least get one of them down, but we haven't ever been the slightest bit successful. The SIX OF US! Teaming up together couldn't even get ONE of them down! So what makes you think YOU can get them ALL down? If you ask me, you're stupid, and out of your mind. You're going to get yourself killed out there, and none of us are going to bother helping you." he said, sighing.

I frowned, nodding. "Way to be a pessimist. Well, thanks for the motivation. I'll be sure to remember it when II get my ass kicked." I said sarcastically as I stuffed the berry into his mouth. "What's up with you? Why are you so negative?" I asked, frowning as I stood up. He spit the berry into his paw and made a face at me.

"Well, for one, I had a nice apple taste in my mouth. Thanks for ruining it." He snapped, biting into the berry. "And it's just the way I am. Maybe if you actually defeat them I'll cheer up a bit." He said casually, frowning.

I sighed and looked at Cammy, who smiled. "Well, do you want to go to them, or wait for them to come to us?" she asked.

I chuckled. "I'd better go into the forest. Then I can use trees and things to hide and stuff."

She giggled. "Good thinking. We'll come with you, but we'll keep our distance. If anything is to happen, we'll be tight there to help you." She smiled, giving me a small hug. "Now all you have to do is go that way." She said as she pointed straight ahead. "You'll eventually wind up in the woods. From there, just look around."

Smiling, I hugged her back, before I pushed my way into the tall grass and began walking...

-Back at the colony...-

(Electra)

"Dallas is gone!" I shouted, panting as approached the colony. Everyone was gathered in the main room, and Rice was on the elevated rock, obviously giving a speech, or in a meeting or something.

"Whoa, what do you mean he's gone?" Rice asked as he stepped down from the rock, walking over to me, everyone beginning to talk amongst themselves, obviously shocked at hearing that Dallas was missing. "Thunderpaw, you take over." He said as he walked out of the tunnel that led outside. Following him, I stood up, barely able to talk as my eyes filled with tears.

"There was a pile... Of food... And I took some. I went to jump in and Dallas tackled me away and the food snapped on him and lifted him up. There was blood everywhere, it was so scary." I whined.

Rice flicked his tail, flattening his ears back as he spoke softly. "Is... Is he dead?"

I shook my head, tears flying from my cheeks. "I really don't know... This round blue thing fell on him and he turned all red, then disappeared. I don't know what happened to him. After he disappeared, a human came. I hid in a bush and watched him. He took out a little black thingy and started talking to it... A minute or two later a bunch of humans came. They took down the net he was in before and took the blue ball out of it. I ran out and thunderbolted the man. I picked up the blue ball and ran with it. But a car came, and it was making loud noises, like the ones back at the Pokemart. I got really scared because I thought they were going to shoot me again, so I dropped the ball and ran as fast as I could. I didn't stop until the noise stopped, then I walked here." I explained, falling forward as I began crying.

Rice sighed. "I know where Dallas is... He's in that blue ball... If you'd made it here with the ball, we'd have him... But... That car with the noises, what color was it?" He asked.

"Black and white. And there was a big red and white one that came later. That's the one that scared me away." I said, sitting up and wiping my eyes with my paws.

"Well... That doesn't make sense... You said there were only two..." He frowned.

"Well there were three. And they took the human in the red and white one, but then they changed their mind and put him in the black and white one." I explained, panting.

Rice nodded. "You must be confused of something... Forget the cars, did you see them take the ball?"

I nodded. "They took it and gave it to the human in the red and white car."

Rice's ears perked up. "I think I know where they took Dallas... But you're going to have to go there alone..."

I immediately stood up, perking my ears up high. "AH! WHERE!" I shouted.

"Well, to the Pokemon Center probably. It's where humans take their hurt Pokemon to get healed up and stuff. All you have to do is follow the path the cars go on until you see a place that has a building that humans are taking hurt Pokemon into."

I nodded. "Well, that sounds kind of hard, but I'll do it." I said as I turned around and ran, bolting through the bush before Rice could give me anymore information. Dallas is hurt, and he needs his mate... I'm coming Dallas, don't you worry...

-Back at the Pokemon Center...-

(Dallas)

As I walked calmly out of the bush, I couldn't help but smirk. My heart was racing, and I was more alert than I've ever been, just waiting for a grass or ground type to come up behind me and get me with the first strike. I walked casually through the forest, the others, lead by Cammy, following me at a distance, creeping from bush to bush in order to stay hidden. I could hear other Pokemon moving about in the trees and bushes, as well as the sound of crunching to the left... Maybe someone eating an apple or something...

I walked as normally as I could toward the center of the forest, or at least what I thought was the center. In fact, it was nowhere near the center. I was more to the back than anything else, but still pretty close to the middle. Looking to my left as I heard something move, I spotted something pink moving over a bush, and immediately knew what it was. Trying not to grin, I walked toward it, slowly at first, then at normal speed. Pushing myself through the bush, I realized I was right, it was an Ivysaur. I smiled casually as I walked past him, waving.

"Oh, hey there." I smiled as I walked past him. At this point, I couldn't help it, and a grin spread across my muzzle, and I quickly walked by so that he couldn't see it.

"Hey... You're the Pikachu from earlier..." It snapped, standing up and staring at me.

"Um, well yes, I was here earlier, but you might want to clarify exactly what you're talking about..." I said, grinning. "Exactly what did I do to be called "The Pikachu from earlier"?"

He growled, standing up tall on all four of his feet, taking a step closer to me. "You're the one that saved that female, aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded, standing my ground, not even looking slightly intimidated by his taunt. "Yes, yes I am. And I'm glad I did actually. After hearing what you sickos were about to do to her..." I said, sticking my tongue out at him as I folded my arms.

The Ivysaur coughed, clearing his throat. "Sickos? We are NOT sickos. We are simply having fun. Now run along before we have to put you back in your place little 'Chu." He said as he took out a vine and shoved me in the belly with it.

Grunting, I grabbed it and threw it aside. "Hey, first of all, NO ONE touches me." I said, intentionally trying to start a problem with the Ivysaur as I growled, slashing the tip off of the vine with my claws. "Second of all, NO ONE has EVER "Put me in my place." MY place is RIGHT HERE, where I BELONG, in the WILD. Those casts were from HUMANS. They were not from you "Putting me in my so-called place." Now I'd appreciate it if you'd screw off and leave us alone. Us, meaning me, and all the other Pikachu here." I growled as I unfolded my arms, sticking my tongue out again.

He stared at me, not knowing what to say, before looking at his slashed vine. "Okay, first thing's first, no one touches ME either!" He said as he smacked me in the belly with it, knocking me back. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're going to GET!" He yelled as he swung another at me. It was obvious he was going to, so I easily rolled out of the way, jumping to my feet and leaping over the next one he threw at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Cammy and the others hiding in a nearby bush, and I smiled at them as I leaped over the next one without even looking, except this time, I grabbed it and held onto it.

"Hey, get off!" He yelled as I dug my claws into it while he flung me around in the air. Timing it perfectly, I let go as he brought me up high into the air, then flung me down, about to slam me into the ground. Except I didn't land on the ground, I landed on HIM since I'd let go. Chuckling, I dug at the top of his head with my claws, as if I were trying to dig a hole in dirt.

"OW! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" He yelled, jumping up and down as he flailed his vines, attracting the attention of almost everyone in the forest. I laughed, holding onto the bleeding wound I created with my claws as I pushed some energy into my cheeks, creating large sparks.

"Here's where you find out that type advantage means NOTHING in battle with ME!" I yelled as I shot a full force thunderbolt into his wound, holding the bolt there for at least six seconds, before I let it go and stopped. For a second, he just stood there, dazed and wobbling, before he completely collapsed, his eyes spinning and the wound on his back all dark brown and steamy. Laughing as he hit the ground, I hopped off of him, slapping his right cheek with my left paw.

"You just got your ass kicked by a Pikachu! REMEMBER IT!" I chuckled, looking around as another Ivysaur emerged from within the forest, attracted to the sound of a the other one's cries, and the voice of a Pikachu, as well as two more Ivysaur, then another.

Maybe I was overdoing it... But I felt so alive... So powerful... It felt so good to take down something so big... And with so many disadvantages too... It made me feel unstoppable... Like I was the one on top, and no one could stop me... Not even five Ivysaur to one Pikachu! I laughed as they approached, obviously shocked that I'd taken down a grass type, let alone one of them.

"Are you kidding me..." One of them mumbled as he ran at me, charging full speed.

I figured I shouldn't jump over him, because that's probably exactly what they wanted me to do... But I couldn't move any other way... Maybe if I jumped just high enough to get over him... As I jumped high, but not too high, my suspicions were confirmed as a vine flew over my head, barely missing me. I felt it wrap around my tail, and I tried to twist around, but got smacked by the flower on the charging Ivysaur's back. I'd forgotten that I couldn't just get over his head, I had to get over the flower too... The impact sent me flying, jerking my tail from the grip of the vine, the tug slowing me down enough so that I could twist around and land safely on all fours, without hurting myself. As I twisted around and landed, I had to dig my claws into the dirt, the momentum of the hit causing me to skid back quite a distance, even though I had my claws dug deep into the dirt, which left four rows of neat claw marks in the ground, which looked as if someone were dragged across the area against their will. As I slowed to a stop, I realized the Ivysaur that charged at me did not. He was still charging at me, full speed now. It was obvious he wanted to step on me, rather than ram into me, because his head wasn't low to the ground. I unstuck my claws from the dirt and stood up tall, looking at my paws. The skidding had left some dirt in my claws, but it had also sharpened them quite a bit, as they were dragged along rocks and such. I tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of dirt under my claws as the Ivysaur got closer, and as he got closer, he lowered his head.

So he DOES want to ram into me...

I smirked and let him get really close, and when he was about ten feet away from me, I hopped up a little and flopped down flat onto my back, flattening my ears to the back of my head as I fell back. When I landed, I tucked my arms and legs tightly against my sides, taking up as little room as I possibly could. I smirked as the Ivysaur ran right over me, completely missing me, but I wasn't just going to let him go like that.

As he ran over me, I sat up and reached up with both of my paws and dug my claws deep into his belly. I tore a small gash into him as he ran by, but after a second, my claws got stuck as his skin got thicker towards the back of him, and instead of ripping into it, I wound up getting stuck, and dragged along underneath him. I could hear his yelling as he skidded to a stop, jumping around trying to get me off. As I finally got my claws free, and went for another slash at his belly, he flopped down ontop of me, smothering me.

"Oomf!" I snorted, wiggling around underneath him as best as I could. I couldn't move that much, nor could I breathe. It was like he was smothering me... Relying only on instinct now, I did exactly what they told me to do, and I shot a bolt of electricity right into his belly. Oddly enough, my face was right in his gash, so I got the bolt right into his bloodstream. I felt him go limp ontop of me, and some of the pressure released from my body as he was knocked out cold from my bolt, his weight spreading out to the rest of his body, and not all on me anymore. Grunting, I managed to roll onto my belly and dig my claws into the dirt, dragging myself out from underneath him. As I emerged, Cammy was right in front of me, and immediately grabbed me and tugged me out.

"Ugh... Thank you." I smiled, standing up.

She giggled and hugged me. "You're welcome. The other Ivysaurs are on the other side of this one, waiting for you to make a move. Be careful, once you show yourself, they're going to kill you." she said, smiling. "But you can do it! I know you can!"

"Thanks." I said as I looked up, then behind me. "Oh, and if ANYONE is going to crush me while we mated, it's THAT thing! NOT the Chansey!" I said as I pointed to the Ivysaur laying on its belly, kicking it in the side. "Chansey has NOTHING on that thing!"

She laughed and hugged me again, kissing me gently on my mouth. "Hehe, I bet... Now go out there and get 'em!" She giggled, smiling. "We'll all be here waiting if ya need us."

I smiled, kissing her back before turning and cautiously climbing up ontop of the fallen Ivysaur. When I got to the top, I Stood up tall behind its flower thing, not yet seen by the others. Looking to my left, then my right, I figured there was nothing I could do but either go up more, or go left or right. The scent of the flower was distracting me. It smelled so good, just like any other flower. Sighing as I snapped back into focus. I stretched a little before jumping to the left of it and sliding down the other side of the Ivysaur. I could see the four remaining ones glaring at me, one of them charging, and another trying to grab me with its vines. I easily dodged the charging one, and just as easily twisted and dodged my way through the vines that came at me. Another Ivysaur shot out some vines at me, and I jumped over them, then ducked at one that swung at my head. I was so busy dodging vines that I didn't see the Ivysaur that charged at me. As soon as I heard his thundering footsteps, I lost my focus and jumped up high, but one of the thrashing vines caught me around the ankle and dragged me down out of the air. As I fell to the ground, I was rammed in the belly by the charging Ivysaur and sent flying before I could even hit the ground. They all laughed as I was sent through a bush. The force of the air pushing down on me as I flew was too much for me to even lift my head, so I tensed my body up and waited for the impact of whatever I was going to hit into. Closing my eyes tightly, I got the wind knocked out of me as I hit a wall made of dried up mud and rocks, smacking into it flat on my back and smashing through it, landing in a pile of rubble. The wall was about three inches thick, so it hurt my back pretty badly. I lay there, unable to move for some reason. Well, I was able to move my arms and legs, but I couldn't sit up. Something was holding me down...

I lifted my head, looking over my body. Nothing was ontop of me, so why couldn't I sit up?

"DALLAS!" Cammy yelled as she jumped through the hole in the wall and ran up beside me, laying ontop of me and hugging me tightly. "Oh my gosh, are you okay!"

Hugging her back weakly, as I couldn't seem to be able to move right, I nodded. "Well, yes..."

She frowned. "Are you sure? Because you were kind of thrown through a wall if you hadn't noticed..."

Panting, regaining my breath, I nodded. "I just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all... And I can't get up..."

She immediately got up off of me. "Well then you're not okay... Come on! You HAVE to get up! You're doing so good! Come on!" she said hurriedly.

I grunted, trying to sit up. "Ugh... I can't..."

Just then, a Charizard and a Gardevoir approached us and looked around. The Gardevoir frowned down at us as she spoke.

"What was that loud noise?"

Cammy was about to speak, when the Charizard yelled.

"Okay, who the HELL threw that through my FUCKING wall?" He yelled, pointing to me as he angrily blew fire from his nose.

"Um... Get up Dallas..." Cammy squeaked out, grabbing my right paw and tugging me upright.

"HOLY HELL!" I yelled as I was lifted into a sitting position, a loud crack heard as my back cracked, and I immediately felt better. "Wow... Thanks..." I said as I stood up and stretched, then growled as the four Ivysaur pushed their way through the nearby bush and ran toward us. One of them stopped as they saw the Charizard, but the other three kept charging, only stopping when they hit the wall, knocking an even bigger hole into it. They stopped briefly, as they looked at eachother, apparently not knowing there was a wall there or something. Then they looked back at me, and one of them shot out a vine at my foot. Squeaking, I jumped to the side and grabbed it, pulling hard on it. It pulled back, and I let go. It twisted and turned as it snaked back at the Ivysaur, hitting the Charizard's ankle and wrapping around it, pulling him off of his feet. The Ivysaur all looked dumbfounded as the Charizard got to his feet and angrily blew a flamethrower straight into the crowd of Ivysaur, not even hesitating as he charged at them, running through the hole in the wall and smashing into one of them. The Ivysaur flew into the air and the Charizard flew up a little, knocking the Ivysaur straight down to the ground with its tail, creating a big boom as it smashed into the ground, creating a tiny crater underneath it. The Charizard gently landed in front of the remaining three Ivysaur, growling.

"You come here... After I tell you not to... THROW THINGS through my wall... SMASH the hole bigger, and TRIP ME? You've got some nerve trespassing on MY property!" He boomed, lowering his head as he yelled right in their faces.

Then he turned to us and smiled.

"You guys are allowed in here anytime you wanna be. I'm just so SICK of these FREAKING grass types thinking they OWN the place, thinking they can smash stuff into anything they want, thinking they can throw other Pokemon into MY wall because they're all big and bad. Thinking just because there's a wall up, they can go ahead and knock holes into it because they own the WHOLE place, which makes it THEIR wall! The only reason I have this thing up is because they think they own it all! I mean, it'd be nice to get some FREAKING peace and quiet around here every once and a while. But these IDIOTS have to go and smash things every freaking chance they get! It gets really freaking annoying! They think I can't have my own spot in the place because THEY need all the room for themselves. WELL IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!" He yelled as he turned back to them, snorting a flame out of his nose. "Now, you'd better get your asses out of my sight... Or I swear to ARCEUS I will FRY YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" He yelled as he stomped his foot. Immediately, they all turned around, frantically scrambling away. Smiling, I thanked the Charizard and ran after them. Being naturally much faster than all of them put together, I quickly caught up to them, leaping onto one of their backs. I laughed as he stopped moving and tried to slap me off with his vines. Jumping off of him and landing in front of him, he tried to bite me, but I jumped back, laughing as the others tried to grab me with their vines. Jumping up over them, I concentrated just as Electra had taught me to, and I grinned as my tail took on a shiny silver color. The Ivysaur's eyes opened wide as he saw my tail, and he took a step back. Grinning, I jumped over the vine that tried to trip me and spun around in the air, nailing the 'saur sideways between the eyes with the narrow edge of my tail, rather than the flat part, causing him to skid back a little and fall on his belly, knocked out cold. There was a flat, bleeding line across his face, and it looked really deep. I almost felt bad for him, until I saw Cammy coming and I remembered why I was doing all this.

I turned to the remaining two, my cheeks sparking to intimidate them as I stood there, waiting for them to make the first move. One of them, the one that didn't do much, took a step back, obviously a female because she wasn't as aggressive, and was a bit smaller than the others.. The male didn't move, and just grinned at me. I figured if I went after the female first, he'd be extra mad at me, and actually put up a descent fight, so I ran at her first. He tried to trip me again, but I jumped over it as I usually did. Except this time, he had a second and third vine out, and in the air, and they were wrapped around eachother to make a bigger one. I tried to twist out of the way, but it struck me hard in the belly, knocking me into a tree. I grunted as I held onto the vine tightly, slowly wrapping myself around it and biting into it, chewing it in half. I quickly Slashed off the other one with my claws and dropped down to the ground, running at the Ivysaur and holding the vine in my right paw. I panted, trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of me as I quickly ran around the Ivysaur, the female trying to grab me with her own vines. I laughed as I ran around him, then her, then between them, running between their legs with the vine, laughing as they got all tangled up. Walking between them, I quickly shot a strong bolt of electricity at the tangled vines, melting them together. I laughed as they struggled to get them apart, chuckling as I sliced the mass of tangled foliage right through the middle with iron tail. Still standing between them, I charged up, then released an enormous amount of electricity in all directions, hitting each of them with a reasonably large bolt of electricity.

I'd just taught myself how to use the move discharge.

The female shrieked and the male winced, both obviously trying to move, but unable to due to paralysis. I laughed as I walked to the front of the female, poking her nose.

"Eh... You didn't even fight." I said as I charged up, sparks flying off of my cheeks. Just as I was about to hit her, I was whacked in the back by something and fell forward, pinned to her face. I felt her moving as she opened her mouth, and I made myself go limp, sliding off of the vine that had me pinned before she got a chance to get me. As I landed face down on the ground, I immediately rolled as the vine slammed down in the spot where I was previously laying a second earlier. Quickly jumping to my feet, I grabbed the vine and bit off the tip, then threw it aside.

"You just tried to EAT me!" I growled as I tugged hard on the vine, walking around the male and throwing it over his back. "Why don't you try using something new for a change... Something OTHER than a freaking vine... It gets old after a while." I growled as I ran around him and tied the vine to his back foot, walking back to the front of him.

"Try something like that again and I will END YOU!" I yelled as I got right in his face. He tried to bite me, so I jumped back, smacking him in the face.

"Wow..." I said, walking back a few steps, wondering what to do to them. "Did you NOT hear what I just said?"

"I'll tell you what, you guys wake up from your little sleep you're in and I'll give you a chance to fight me right instead of just ending you two right here." I grinned as the female started to move. I waited a minute for the male to move too, then took a couple steps back, grinning.

"Now..." I said as I got onto all fours. "Come get me!"

The male snorted and spit something out, then ran at me. The female lifted the remaining vines she had left over the male and to his sides, to catch me if I were to run or jump anywhere. I laughed as I laid down flat on my back at the last second, the male running right over me just like the other one, and I grabbed his belly with my claws again. This time, I let go quickly before he got a chance to stop running and lay down on me. Rolling to my feet and kicking up a rock, I quickly hit it with my tail, slamming the small stone into his side. He yelled and turned around, running at me. The female started charging in the other direction, but I could tell the male was faster. Facing the male, I concentrated, my tail glowing silver as I waited for him to approach. The female saw my tail and slowed down a little, but sped up when she saw the male was still going. I laughed as the male approached, and instead of hitting him directly with iron tail, I crouched down low and jumped up, nailing him in the chin with it. I heard a loud crack, and he yelled out in pain as he was forced up onto his back legs, the female still charging. I laughed and looked down from above as the female had her eyes closed, and slammed right into the male's belly, knocking him right onto his back. The male's eyes began spinning, then closed as he spat out some blood, coughing hard and wheezing, gasping for air. I landed on the female's back, and laughed as I dug my claws into her.

"WAAAAH! STOP!" She yelled, laying flat on her belly as she began crying. "I give up! Just don't hurt me!" she whined. "I never did anything wrong!"

I made a face and hopped down off of her, standing right in front of her face.

"Are you serious?" I asked, taking a step back and keeping my distance. I saw real tears falling from her cheeks, as she nodded, so she couldn't be lying, right? As soon as she nodded, a wide grin spread across my muzzle, and I climbed up onto the belly of the overturned male. Standing up tall, I shouted.

"VICTORY IS MINE! FROM NOW ON, THE GRASS TYPES NO LONGER OWN THIS LAND, NO ONE DOES! AND THE PIKACHU ARE TO BE TREATED LIKE ARCEUS TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT WAS DONE TO THEM!" I shouted from atop the fallen Ivysaur, my paws cupped over my mouth as I spoke.

I looked down at the female Ivysaur, who was staring up at me with tears in her eyes, and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I mean, I didn't do her much harm, and she didn't do US much harm either. Judging by the way she fought and all, I saw her as a more gentle Ivysaur, that only fought because the others made her. I bet if they were never here, she wouldn't have donw anything at all.

"That Ivysaur right there." I said as I pointed to the female. "She didn't do much, correct me if I'm wrong, so she deserves at least a little respect. I don't think she had anything to do with anything at all, so please don't bother her. As you can see, she's upset, and I would be too if I were her. I mean, she's gentle really, and I cut off most of her vines... My point is..." I said as I sighed. "She was never really a part of the "Grass type" team, even though she was one of them. She just tagged along because all the other Ivysaur did it. All I ask is for her to be treated with respect." I said as I smiled at her, my tail wagging as her eyes lit up with happiness.

"T-thank you Mister Pikachu!" She said as she turned around and ran off.

As I yelled this, it seemed as though the whole forest cheered. There were cheers coming from all around me as a bunch of Pokemon flooded out of nowhere, crowding around the overturned 'Saur and shouting random things at me, most of which were "Thank you"s, and the others were asking me how I did it and such. I saw the Pikachu team pushing their way to the front of the crowd, Cammy leading them to me as the female Ivysaur walked away.

The crowd slowly started dying down, the Pokemon running off most likely to explore the area, something they never had the chance to do while the grass types ruled the land. As soon as things quieted down, I slid down his belly and landed in front of Cammy, and immediately we both hugged eachother, then kissed eachother. I smiled as I gently suckled on her tongue, before pulling back and smiling.

"You taste like my mate..." I giggled, looking into her eyes.

"Well... You can have two mates, right? I mean, isn't that the rule? We can have as many as we want as long as the other is okay with it?"

Last time this happened it ended up being a spy... A spy that never loved me...

Ahh what the heck, she's stuck in this Pokemon Center, so she can't be a spy.

I nodded. "Yep! And trust me, she's fine with it." I giggled as I kissed her mouth again.

"Mmmm... We should DO IT... Have sex... Right here on the Ivysaur, so everyone can see my new mate in action!" She chuckled, her paw reaching down and gently stroking me between my legs.

I blushed as I nodded as my tail slowly raised, my paw reaching around her and gently stroking her back. "I-if that's what you want, then it's fine with me." I said, turning around and climbing up onto the Ivysaur's belly, turning back around and grabbing her right paw, pulling her up with me. I smiled and waved to all the other Pikachu, then made out with Cammy again. It wasn't long before she pushed me over ontop of him, her paw slowly dragging down my belly until it reached my sheath. I blushed as I closed my eyes halfway, kissing her gently as my own paw reached underneath her, and my pointer finger gently grazed over her slit. She gave a soft squeal as I reached down farther, dragging my whole finger over her vagina. It didn't take long for us to get to work...

- The next day -

I woke up ontop of Cammy,. She was already awake, and giggled when I opened my eyes, placing a gentle kiss upon my nose.

"Well, good morning Dallas." She chuckled, kissing my mouth.

I giggled as I kissed her back. "Hehe, good morning Cammy." I said as I sat up, looking around. We were still ontop of the Ivysaur, and I was wondering if that last hit had killed it... After all, they weren't meant to take hits to their bellies, or they'd be walking on two legs...

I stood up and slid down, landing softly on my feet, Cammy following me and sliding down a little to my left. I giggled as I licked her cheek, looking around.

"Maybe I'll lay an egg and we can have a purebred Pichu." She giggled.

I blushed as she said that, looking down. "So... Does this mean they're not going to mess with us anymore?" I asked, smiling at her.

She nodded. "Yes actually. Three of them are dead, and they're actually afraid of you. Everyone slept well last night. Not to mention they slept where they wanted to." She giggled, hugging me tightly. "Thank you so much Dallas... You have no idea where I'd be if it weren't for you right now..."

I smiled, hugging her back. "Well, I can imagine where you'd be, not that I want to... But, you're welcome. And mark my words, as long as I'm here, you or any other Pikachu will NOT be provoked, nor physically harmed by a grass type on purpose, nor by and Ivysaur at ALL! And if one of them DOES happen to attack, I WILL hunt them down, and I WILL kill them. ESPECIALLY if they touch YOU." I said as I hugged her again, smiling.

"Awwww... You're so generous Dallas..." She giggled, her tail wagging. I couldn't help but wag mine too, as a Chansey approached us.

"Well Dallas, that was some good fighting you did last night." She giggled, writing something down in her clipboard. "Don't worry about the dead ones, we'll clean those up. Just worry about keeping the live ones away." She smiled, placing her clipboard down and hugging me, then picking it up and clearing her throat.

"Well... A-hem... Anyhow, I have some bad news... I was watching from up there..." She said as she pointed up. Frowning, I looked up, and squinting, I saw that this section of the "Room" had a section of the Pokemon center over it. Humans were walking back and forth, and I could see one of them staring at us.

"You know, up there is a hallway... That glass is super thick, so humans can walk back and forth on it, and look down here. The reason they're supposed to look down is because, like I might've mentioned earlier, the Pokemon in this room are all up for adoption, whether it be as a pet, or as a battle partner. You see, there was a group of humans watching you last night..."

I groaned, blushing. "And they saw me mating on the Ivysaur..."

She smirked. "We all saw that, but that's not what I'm talking about. What they were interested in the most, was the way you battled... After the battle, all the humans started cheering... They all wanted to adopt you as a battle partner... Except, they all wanted you... So it turned into an auction, and... This one guy offered almost half a million dollars for you..."

I nodded. "I understand... And that money would be excellent for the Pokemon center, like for maintenance and stuff..."

She nodded. "Well, I couldn't say no... I tried to talk him out of it when everyone left, but then he raised his price to three quarters of a million dollars... I didn't know what to say... I was kind of, stunned at the amount of money he was paying that I kind of gave him the adoption papers... Once he filled them out, I knew there was no going back, the deal was done..."

I sighed, my ears falling to the sides. "And, he's outside waiting for me right now, isn't he?"

Chansey nodded. "Yes... I'm so sorry Dallas..." she sighed.

I sighed also, looking over at Cammy, who turned away. "It's okay Dallas... If you have to go, then go. You did good... You took out three of them completely... That's three less that can bother us... Maybe now we'll all stand a chance against the remaining three, well two, not counting the female, because she doesn't like fighting, that are still hurt..."

I sighed, turning to Chansey, a tear in my eye. "At least let me say goodbye to the others..."

She nodded. "Yes, that would be quite reasonable."

I sighed, walking off toward the Charizard that I met earlier. When I got to the wall, I hopped through the hole and walked for a bit, before I got to him. He was sitting in the grass, the Gardevoir next to him, and he smiled when he saw me.

"Oh, hello you." He said as he waved. "You know, thanks to you I can finally have some peace and quiet around here..." he said.

I smiled, waving to him. "Well, about that... I kind of have to go... You see, a human saw me fighting last night and he wants me... I'm getting adopted, and I just wanted to say bye..."

He frowned. "D'awwwww... Well. So long... I'll miss ya buddy. I hope things don't go back to the way they were before you were here though... That would really suck man..." IF however they do, you have my word that I will help out. I will defend Cammy and the other Pikachu and fry the Ivysaur where they stand if ANY trouble should arise upon your departure." He smiled. "Now that it's nice and quiet around here, there's NO WAY I'm about to lose that." He said, smiling.

I nodded, frowning. "Thank you... Thank you a lot." I said as I looked at the Gardevoir to say goodbye, but she wasn't there.

"Hey where'd... Aw nevermind." I said as I turned around, waving one last time to the Charizard before I left.

"Okay... I think I'm ready to go now..." I said as I waved one last time. "Too bad I didn't get to see that Pikachu with the bad attitude again..." I mumbled, sighing. "Okay, let's go."

Chansey nodded. "I suspect Cammy will spread the word that you're gone to the others. The Ivysaur probably won't know for a while though." She said.

I nodded as she led me through the forest, and into the tall grass. "Well that Charizard is on our team now... So they're going to be alright." I said as I continued walking.

"Almost there..." She smiled. "Cheer up, you'll be able to go on so many adventures now and stuff... At least try to look happy when you see him." She said, patting my back as we approached the door. Sighing, I nodded, perking my ears up as I remembered my promise to Cammy. My promise to find her a way out if I were to ever get out myself. That put me back in a lousy mood, so I stopped walking. Then I thought of Electra... I'd never see her again... Or Kevin...

There's no way I can do this...

"I need some time to cheer up..." I said as I sat down. "To catch my breath and stuff... Look at this place one last time..." I said as I began thinking of a way around this all. Maybe if I could escape somehow... Escape and flee... Yeah, with my power I could easily escape a trainer, Pokeball or not.

She nodded, smiling. "Take your time, I know how hard it can be to let it all go..."

Taking a deep breath, I smiled. "Okay, I'm ready." I said as I stood up tall, walking toward the door.

"DALLAS!" I heard Cammy yell as she ran up to me, hugging me. "I just wanted to say goodbye... I'll never forget you..." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Awww... I'll never forget you either..." I said as I hugged her back. I couldn't help it, I just started crying, tears pouring down my cheeks out of nowhere. I couldn't stand to think about what would happen after I left, what the Ivysaur would do after I left... Even if the Charizard was on their side, there was still a chance that he'd get there too late... I mean, he stayed in his own little place, and the Pikachu were far away from there... The Charizard wouldn't know anything was happening!

"I'm so sorry..." I said as I let go of the hug, turning around and walking toward the door. Chansey walked ahead of me and waved her card at the panel, the door slowly opening. I didn't bother looking back as Chansey stepped through the door, and I followed her. I heard the door closing, and as I went to look back, I was nailed in the back with something and fell forward.

"Ah... What the... Hell..." I mumbled as my vision went all colorful, and I felt hot all over. I suddenly felt tingly all over, and then numb... I laid on my belly for about two minutes, before everything began coming back to me, and I sat up, brushing dirt out of my fur. For some reason, I was still in the forest... And I felt oddly different... I couldn't really place my paw on it, but something felt different... I felt the need to run around for no reason... I felt excited... But something else felt different too... Something ABOUT me was different... I couldn't tell what is was, so it obviously wasn't important. A Gardevoir, the same one that was with that Charizard, smiled at me as I walked by it, and she waved to me.

"You're welcome." She giggled, walking up to me. "No one wanted you to leave, so I did what I had to do. And now, here you are. The only thing is, Cammy was the only other Pikachu in range, so... Yeah..." She giggled as she ran off before I could answer. I frowned and began wandering off, eventually coming to the wall that had the doors on it, getting down onto all fours and pushing myself through. When I got outside, I stood up tall and stretched, walking out along the gate. It was cloudy out, and kind of humid. But for once, I didn't care about the humidity. I actually kind of liked it. It felt good for some reason. Made me feel hyper or something. No, not hyper, horny. It made me crave sexual stimulation for some reason.

Frowning as I looked down at my paws, my claws were extremely sharp, sharper than I remembered, not to mention extremely well groomed. I sat there for about five minutes, admiring them, until a shadow in the dim light of what remained of the sunlight that shone through the dark clouds, hovered over me. I frowned as I realized it was actually two shadows. And turned around to see the two remaining Ivysaur standing over me.

"Um, hi?" I said casually, continuing to walk along the wall of the fence until one of them blocked my way.

"Um, move?" I said as I tried to walk around him, only to be blocked by the other one.

"Okay, this isn't funny, cut it out." I growled, turning around to go the other way, but realizing they had me blocked from all directions, cornered against the fence.

"Wow guys... Seriously, you didn't win last time when there were three more of you, what makes you think you can get me this time?" I said as I pushed against the nose of the Ivysaur in front of me, growling.

They just grinned, moving in closer.

"Your mate did a good job slicing us up last time... But he's gone now, and there's no escaping this time." One of them said as he reached out with a vine to grab me.

Frowning, I slapped it away. "Um, no. I did all of that, and I'm right here. Nothing is different, I'm still here. Now go away before I have to make you..." I said as I pushed against one of their faces, growling as he opened his mouth and snapped at my paws. "Ugh... You just don't quit, do you?" I asked as I jumped up, grabbing the fence in my claws and climbing up, pushing off of it and landing behind them, my tail glowing a shiny silver as I spun around, smacking one of them right in the butt with iron tail, causing him to fall forward on his belly, whining in pain. The other two, since another one had joined the party apparently, made faces at me as the sun disappeared behind the clouds and a rumble of thunder was heard boomed from above, as the clouds began to darken in the sky. One of the Ivysaur got distracted and looked up, so I ran at him, hopping up as I dug my claws into his face, quickly jumping up once more as a vine was swung at me. Instead of hitting me, it hit the Ivysaur in the face, right on his claw marks I gave him, causing blood to splatter everywhere. He shrieked and fell onto his rear, holding his nose with his vines and yelling at the one that hit him. As they argued, I struck the other one with a thunderbolt, hopping away as another vine made a grab at me. A drop of water hit my nose, and I sneezed, almost tripping and falling face first into the dirt. I quickly ran underneath the Ivysaur with the claw marks on his face, sliding underneath him as another vine tried to grab me. I let it chase me all around the 'saur's legs while he wiped blood out of his eyes, getting his feet all tangled up. As soon as he could see, he ran after me, tripping on the vines around his feet and falling forward, landing hard on his chin, bringing down the Ivysaur that the vines belonged to with him. I laughed at the sight, but was quickly silenced as a bigger raindrop hit me, then another, and another. It had began raining, and now I'd have to run with wet fur... I growled, no longer in a good mood as I ran toward the three 'saurs, my tail glowing a bright shiny silver as I leaped into the air and spun around, striking one of them in the side with iron tail. I caught a glimpse of my tail as I was making the attack, and something about it seemed odd... I couldn't place my paw on what it was, but something was different... I didn't have time to look at it, as a vine grabbed my foot and lifted me into the air while I was distracted with it. Not knowing what to do, I dangled there for a second as the rain slowly picked up, becoming more than just a drizzle now. I wiggled a bit, slashing my claws at the vine countless times, but I kept missing. As the Ivysaur all slowly got up and gathered around me, I knew I'd been caught. But there had to be a way I could get out of this. I mean, there is a way out of everything, right? Twisting around, I managed to grab the vine with my right paw, pulling myself up and grabbing it with my left paw too. Gripping it tightly, I pried it off of my foot and slipped free, only to be caught by another vine, which wrapped tightly around my middle. Growling, I released a small bolt of electricity, hitting the 'saur right in the eye. Squealing, he dropped me, but I was only snatched up by another vine, which wrapped itself so tightly around me, I thought I was going to choke. It was wrapped around my whole body almost, keeping my arms and legs pinned to my sides. I groaned, trying my best to move, but it was no use. The vine was wrapped far too tightly around me to do anything but struggle helplessly against it. Unless I thunderbolted or something, there was no way I'd get out of this. Unless my tail was free... If my tail was free, and I got close enough... I could knock him out... But, now that they got me, what were they going to do with me?

He swung me around in the air, yelling things at me about how I was about to be put back in my place, when I realized my tail actually WAS free... Smirking, I concentrated the best I could with him swinging me about like I was some sort of play thing. Timing it perfectly, I used iron tail just as he swung me down, and nailed him right in the forehead. The vine instantly went limp as the Ivysaur was knocked out, and I fell to the ground, landing with a splat against the rain soaked ground. I groaned, rolling over and jumping to my feet as I felt something inside me suddenly jolt... Well nothing visibly happened, but deep within me, I felt something weird... A source of energy I never knew existed... It just came out of nowhere... I suddenly felt massive amounts of energy surging through me, like when you break a glowstick and all the glowiness comes pouring out. That's what I felt. I felt the fur on my back begin to stand up, even thought it was wet, and I felt this weird static all around me... I was so concentrated on it, I didn't see the Ivysaur coming behind me, nor did I hear him as I was rammed hard in the back, and sent flying forward into the face of a different 'saur, who peeled me off of his face and wrapped me tightly in his vines, tail and all.

"You've been a naughty girl..." He grinned as he tugged on me. That's when I realized I was being held with two different vines, because I began to feel a slight pulling sensation, that gradually got tighter and tighter. He was trying to pull me in half! And why did he call me a girl... Surely he's mistaken... I made a face as I caught a glimpse of what was underneath him... From my point of view, I could see his penis poking out of its sheath... And it was huge!

I closed my eyes tightly as he pulled on me, not really because of the pulling, more because I was slightly grossed out that the Ivysaur found me attractive. I winced as he pulled at me again, grunting as I pulled back, wiggling with all my strength, attempting to get free. As I pulled, he pulled harder. I figured if I stopped, he'd stop, so I slowly stopped fighting against it and relaxed, panting as the rain ran down over my face.

"That's a good girl..." He chuckled as he loosened his grip, then returned it, tighter than before. I could barely breathe as he squeezed me, and it hurt so bad. I ground my teeth as I endured the pain. I could feel the electrical charge around me growing... And I could feel it strengthening too. I didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling I had to find a way to control it, because it was probably going to get me out of this. I closed my eyes tightly as he lowered me, keeping up with the tight grip he had on me, and not loosening that at all. I felt a vine traveling up my thigh, and wondered what the hell he was doing. Squealing, I began struggling again, whining as a tear came to my eye. You couldn't tell I was crying, because it was raining so hard that the tear just blended in, and it just looked like I was in pain, even though I wasn't. I didn't really know why I was crying. I wasn't in pain, and I wasn't sad... It just kind of happened... A bolt of lighting crackled overhead, and the static around me seemed to react to it, my exposed fur that wasn't wrapped in vine immediately jolting straight up. I gasped for air as the grip loosened, then disappeared as he let go of me. Just as I was about to make a move, I was slammed into the fence, my arms, legs, and tail pinned back against the metal diamond shaped wiring of the fence. I grunted as I tried to look at what he was trying to do to me, but another vine, coming from a different 'saur pressed against my forehead and pinned my head back. I gagged as he shoved the thing in my mouth, growling as I bit down on it, swallowing down the chunk that was in my mouth quite easily, which kind of scared me, as I've never been able to swallow anything bigger than a small berry before. I don't even know why I swallowed it. Maybe my body felt hungry and I didn't know it because I was too busy with this crap to notice. But that was the least of my worries. My main worry was what the hell this other Ivysaur was doing to me. I made a face at him as I felt the vine on my leg again, creeping up my thigh, and I squeaked as it brushed over my crotch.

"Hey... Cut it out you sicko..." I squeaked out, wondering why he was trying to seduce another male if he himself were a male... Maybe he went that way... But I didn't think Pokemon could be bisexual...

Hey, you learn something new everyday.

"Seriously, cut it out, it's not even funny, you're just-" I started, but stopped as he pushed the vine between my legs. I felt it slowly slide into what I thought was my tailhole, and I screamed, wiggling and thrashing about as hard as I could. It hurt so bad... It felt as if he'd torn something... Why the hell did he do that? Did he get his kicks out of sexually abusing other males? That's just nasty...

I screamed as he pushed it inside me deeper and deeper. It hurt so bad, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. It was so painful, so agonizing as he moved it around so much... It felt like he was ripping out my insides... Closing my eyes tight, I gritted my teeth, looking up at the sky as I yelled, twisting and turning... Panting... Crying... There was nothing else I could do. I was pinned against a fence, being raped by two Ivysaur.

I closed my eyes tight, about ready to pass out, when that energy from before, the random surge, hit me again. Except this time, it was not the kind of energy you use to wiggle and squirm. It was the exact opposite. The kind of energy you use to charge up a good attack. Above all the pain, I felt it tingling deep inside me. It was an energy like no other... It felt like pure power... The kind of power you use to hit hard with an iron tail, the kind of energy you put into a thunderbolt that makes it super effective...

I figured I might as well see what I could do with it before it faded away. After all, it was my only hope in a situation like this.

Closing my eyes as tight as I could, I gathered the energy up and brought it into my cheeks, ignoring the pain of the vine that was riding in and out of me so painfully, ignoring the fact that if this didn't work, I'd probably die here. I ignored all of that, and pressed all of the random power surge into my cheeks. As I was about to release it, I felt it shoot up and exit through the top of my head, and into my ears. Then it migrated to the tips of my ears, and from there, it disappeared. I opened my eyes, the feeling of the pain returning to me, as well as my vision. Without that energy, I felt doomed. I knew that without it, I'd never get out of this mess, and I'd just blown my chance at using it. When I opened my eyes, what I saw surprised me. The grip of the Ivysaur had loosened a little, and his eyes were wide, as well as the others'. Yet the one raping me seemed to be paying no mind to whatever had just happened, since he had his eyes narrowed on my crotch, and a big grin spread across his muzzle as he began pushing the vine into me harder and harder. I felt it slamming against my belly and it hurt so bad. I just wanted it to stop... Wanted to end it all... Wanted him to realize that I was the boss, and not him... I did all I could... I summoned everything I had, and screamed as loud as I could... I felt all tingly as the energy, that mysterious power returned to me. It returned to the tips of my ears, and shot down into my cheeks. It felt hot, and even bigger than before. MUCH bigger than before. Remembering how quickly it dissipated last time, I wasted no time, as I immediately began using it. I yelled even louder, looking up into the sky with wide eyes as the energy, along with my pure Pikachu instincts took over my body. As soon as the first spark left my cheeks, the static around me exploded and a bolt of lightning flew down from the clouds, straight at me. It exploded as soon as it hit me, the powerful bolt forcing me down out of the Ivysaur's grip and onto the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground, the lightning exploded. The Ivysaur were all sent flying, and the one that was right ontop of me, leaning against me, literally exploded with the impact of the bolt, bloody masses of cooked flesh sent flying in every direction as the heat of the bolt fried him to perfection. After a couple seconds, his flower fell to the ground. It bounced once, then twice, before coming to a stop, completely engulfed in flames. The force of the bolt completely incinerated the fence behind me, melting a large hole into it. I slowly sat down on the ground as the bolt dissipated, the remaining fragments of it soaring either into my cheeks, or flying up into the sky. I stood there, panting as the pouring rain washed all the blood out of my fur. I felt relieved to have that thing out of me, and not the least bit tired. I wasn't sure if that attack was made using my own energy, or some random energy I obtained from the storm. Either way, I kicked their asses, and the Ivysaur, or at least the one that was obliterated, were guaranteed to be dead. There was no way they could have survived such a blast as such a close range, so I doubted they were alive. It was kind of scary that I was even able to produce such a bolt.

I had taught myself how to use a true thunder attack, and I was quite proud of it.

Sighing as I regained control of myself, I figured there was no point in going back inside, as I was supposed to leave this place before anyway, so I turned around and dashed through the hole in the fence. Not even bothering to look back. I ran for about five minutes, before I ran through a bush and saw another Pikachu, a female, run past me, literally right next to me. I immediately skid to a stop, turning around and running back through the bush, slamming into the Pikachu and falling ontop of her. Apparently she'd stopped as well, and I thought she'd kept running.

"Oof..." I grunted as I landed ontop of her, quickly getting off of her and scrambling to my feet. "Ugh... I'm so sorry..." I started, before I realized who it was, and I jumped back ontop of her.

"ELECTRA!" I yelled as I hugged her tightly, kissing her right on the mouth, not even hesitating as I pushed my tongue into her mouth.

She hesitated, then kissed me back, giggling.

"Dallas... I-is that you?" she asked.

I nodded, hugging her tightly. "Yes it's me! Who else would it be? And what are you doing all the way out here anyway?" I asked worriedly.

She giggled, hugging me tightly. "Well Rice told me that if I followed the path I'd end up here. I kind of strayed away from the path while I was hunting and got lost. But I saw this giant lightning bolt, and knew that couldn't be good, so I followed it and ran into you." She giggled. "And I knew it had to be you because I felt the energy flowing from you. It's even greater than it was before! The only thing that confused me was your voice, which is different, your heart shaped tail, and your... You know... Vagina." She giggled as she hugged me tightly.

I made a face, standing up. "What are you talking about? I mean, my voice does sound a little off, but that doesn't mean I'm..." I started to say, but stopped as I brought my tail to the front of me. There, was my tail... And at the end, staring me in the face was a dent... A dent that made the end of my tail resemble a heart... And if my tail is heart shaped, then that means...

I looked down at myself, and sure enough, between my legs, I did not see what I usually saw there... Instead, I saw the exact opposite... A vagina...

"Oh my..." I started, but was silenced as Electra jumped to her feet, giggling.

"Come on! We have to get back to the colony! Now I can show you some female stuff!" She giggled, pulling on my paw.

"Electra wait, this is serious... How did I become FEMALE!" I asked, confused.

She frowned. "I asked YOU first, silly." She giggled. "Now come on. You can think about it while we run to the colony."

I nodded and ran alongside her, thinking about how I could have possibly became a female. I felt a bit better, and at the same time a bit disturbed, now that I knew exactly where his vine had actually gone, but at the same time, it made me feel sick to my stomach, so I stopped thinking about it.

Let's see... The last time I remember being a male is when... I was walking through that sliding door with Chansey. Then I got hit and everything went all colorful and warm and...

"Oh my gosh, I know how I got like this!" I yelled. "The Gardevoir... She said "You're welcome." when I finally woke up from the weird colorful warmth... She said Cammy was the only Pikachu in range, and... She must've switched my body with Cammy's because she wanted me to stay!" I shouted.

"Wow... Only took you about what, like ten hours?" Electra giggled, nuzzling me as I walked alongside her. "I mean, now that you're female, is it still possible for us to mate and stuff? I mean, you don't have a-"

"I know." I interrupted, laughing. "I'll figure something out... But we've got to get back to the Pokemon center."

"No way." Electra said, picking up the pace of her walking. "Anywhere with humans that aren't Ben and Kevin are baaaad places."

I shrugged. "Well... You're kind of right, I mean... If I did go back, and I saw the Gardevoir that changed me... There really wouldn't be a way to change back... I'd need my body... And that weird human took it..."

Electra frowned. "So you got switched?"

I nodded. "I think so."

She giggled and hugged me again, kissing my cheek. "Hehe, now I have a female mate! You know what that means?"

I shook my head. "No Electra, what does it mean?"

She giggled. "That means all the males will think we only like females, and somehow, they're ALL attracted to that! So by being with you, my REAL mate, they'll think we both only like females! We'll get a ton of males! They'll be crawling all over us, BEGGING us to mate with them! AAAAND... You get to see what it feels like to mate as a female!" she giggled.

"Oh Arceus..." I mumbled, as she hugged me tightly, kissing my mouth. I giggled as I kissed her back, except it felt so weird now... I mean, I was still attracted to her and all, bu somewhere deep in my mind, I though it was weird that I was making out with another female.

"Hehe... Let's hurry back..." I giggled as I ran off, recognizing where I was. Electra giggled as she ran after me. We ran for about ten minutes before we finally made it to the bush that lead into the colony. By now, it was getting a little dark out. The sun was still up, and the storm was long gone. I looked at Electra and giggled as we approached the bush.

"Well, since I'm a girl, that "Females first" rule kind of applies to the both of us..." I giggled as I took her paw and pushed myself through the bush, staring down the hole that led to the main room.

"Hehe... Well, you can go in first." I giggled, nudging her ahead of me. Giggling, she got down onto all fours and so did I, except I leaned forward land lifted her tail, pressing my muzzle against her and taking a huge sniff of her rear, giggling as she looked back at me.

"What? I haven't done that in a while!" I chuckled, trying not to blush. Electra laughed and walked into the tunnel, and I followed her in. When we got into the main room, it was empty. I grabbed a berry and quickly scarfed it down me in two big bites.

"Hehe, whoa there! Trying to compete with me huh?" Electra chuckled.

"Oh, heck no!" I laughed as I hugged her. "Hehe, you lead the way this time." I smiled, pointing to the tunnel that lead to our rooms. "And let's use that Raichu room Rice said he had for us.

Electra nodded, walking into the tunnel. "And why don't we show Rice how much you've changed?" She chuckled as she turned tight halfway into the tunnel, entering Rice's room.

"Hey Rice." She gigged. "Recognize her at all?" She asked as I entered and stood up next to her, smiling...

-END Chapter Fourteen-


	15. It's Not Easy Being Breezy

As Electra pointed to me, I smiled, pretending I was new and waving, even wagging my tail a little.

"Hi..." I squeaked out, blushing at how high my voice came out. Rice frowned and came closer to me, his right ear twitching a little as he got down onto all fours and sniffed me. Standing up, he smiled.

"Well, I do not recognize her, which is odd because I know everyone in this colony... They must be new. Another thing is, she smells like... Lemons... Which happen to be my favorite fruit... And she's super cute, and has an adorable voice, yet reminds me of Dallas because of the power I can feel coming off of her... BUT... If you give me a minute or two alone with her, I bet I'll get to know her reeeeaaal well." He smiled, his tail flicking behind him as he stood up tall, trying to look impressive for me.

"Um..." I said as I took a small step back, staring at him nervously.

"Heyyy... No need to get all nervous like that." He said as he walked up to me and got down low, kissing my cheek. "I'm a nice guy." He chuckled.

"WHOA!" I yelled as I pushed him away, jumping back. "What the hell Rice!"

Standing up, he grinned. "Ooh, a feisty one eh...? Hehe... I find dominance the best trait in a female... We were totally meant to be together." he grinned.

I stepped back again, making a face. "Ew, NO!"

Rice frowned, his ears drooping down low. "Ew...? What do you mean ew? I-"

"That's Dallas..." Electra interrupted as she burst into laughter. "You're a female now Dallas, he didn't know!"

Rice stood up tall and stared down at me, scratching the back of his head and turning around. "Oh... Arceus... Oh... Oh my... I just KISSED Dallas... And LIKED IT!" He shouted.

Electra laughed. "But he's female now so it's okay."

Rice shook his head and turned back around. "Um... Disregard everything I said about you being... Cute... And sounding sweet and stuff... Um... Oh Arceus... Why me..." He said as he turned around, fidgeting with his paws. "I mean, not every day someone comes in with an adorable female you've never seen before and doesn't warn a 'Chu that it's a guy... Let alone Dallas..."

I sighed. "Well she's right. I AM female now... So... I guess it's alright... But it's weird for me... I've got to get used to... Well, males..." I said, smiling.

Rice turned back around and smiled. "This doesn't leave the room, ok?"

I frowned. "Well no one else knows I'm a female now, and why the heck would I tell anyone about this?"

Rice nodded, smiling. "Well since you're so... Attractive now..." He mumbled, before clearing his throat. "A-hem... Maybe you can be... My mate for now... I'll get you used to males and stuff... Get people jealous and stuff... You'll get all the males you want..."

I made a face at him. "Let me get this straight... Now that I'm a female, you are going to do anything you possibly can to get me to be your mate?" I asked, tilting my head to the right a little.

He nodded. "Did I net tell you before that I would hump your brains out if you were female? That you'd be the perfect female for me if you WERE female? That you were totally my type, but I didn't want you to feel weird?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Oh Arceus no..."

He laughed, walking over and picking me up, giving me a tight hug. "Hehe, don't worry bud. Electra can stay in here too if you want."

Sighing as I hugged him back, I nodded. "Fine I'll do it... But only because I'm curious as to how it's going to turn out..."

Squeezing me tight, he squeaked. "YAAAAAY!"

As he squeezed tighter, I grunted. "Rice... What happened to... The almighty leader you were before? You've turned into... Well..." I choked out as he continued to squeeze me, as if his life would end if I took a breath.

He let me go and dropped me, nodding. "Yes I know... ONLY in my room. It's where I get to take a break from all the seriousness... It's nice to get away every once in a while you know...? I mean, come on, we're 'Chus. Do you really expect us to be "Mature?" I mean come on, we ALL have an energetic, childish side. We're not human or anything, we're GOING to act like what we are, Pokemon, animals, not meant to act calm and mature." he said, smiling.

I nodded. "Yeah I guess so... Anyhow, what do we do now?" I asked.

Electra frowned. "I'm off to get something big to eat, see you all later." she said as she walked out.

I waved to her as she exited, and when I turned back to Rice, he was crouched down low with his muzzle right in front of my crotch.

"Rice what the hell..." I said as I stepped back. "Are you seriously this desperate for a female?" I asked, startled.

Quickly standing up, he frowned. "I was just about to show you how good it can feel to be female... You know... You're missing out... And yes, I've never had a female for more than a week before... It never worked out..." he sighed.

I sighed too, lowering my ears. "I've been a female for only a couple hours or so... Just none of that stuff for now... Not until I'm ready..." I said, sighing.

He nodded. "Fine fine... This is just so... Exciting..."

I smiled a little, tilting my head and winking. "Hey, I never knew you had a playful side... I thought you were always serious and stuff..."

He smiled. "Like I said, I'm in my room, not to mention it's late, and everyone's probably going to sleep at the moment. So I basically go outside and have some alone time. And not what you're thinking either. I mean alone time as in, time to run around, jump on things, have some FUN for a change... I don't wanna do that while everyone's around or I'll look like a poor leader..." he said.

I nodded. "I know what you mean..." I said, giggling.

He smiled again, flopping down onto his belly. "Anyhow, like I said, it's dark out, and I'm kinda tired. Why don't you hop on over and lay down with me?"

I blushed as I walked over and stood there next to him for a second. "This is sooo weird..." I said as I slowly sat down next to him, only to have him pull me down and press me against him with his arms.

"Err, nothing weird okay? Just sleeping for tonight." I said as I wiggled gently in his arms.

He sighed, nodding. "Fine fine..."

I giggled a little, hugging him softly. "Besides... I think I could get used to this other side of you, the playful one, reeeeaaaally quickly..." I said as I purred softly.

He chuckled, patting my back. "I'm already used to you. Took no time at all."

"Yeah, I can tell." I chuckled as I snuggled into him, smiling. "Come on, go to sleep. I had a really long day. We'll talk in the morning." I said as I closed my eyes. Sighing, he placed his paw over my belly and snuggled me again. He sighed once more before falling silent. At least until I eventually dozed off...

I awoke to Rice licking the top of my head and sucking on my ears. When I opened my eyes and made a face at him, he sat up.

"Um... Just grooming you is all... Nothing else..." he said nervously.

I sat up and wiped my eyes, my whole body damp from his grooming. "Wow, you did a good job..." I smiled, wagging my tail a little. "But wait... Does that mean that you got my..." I said as I looked down at myself, blushing.

He nodded. "Come on, you really think I would get the rest of you and skip that special part of you? I took my time there, and if you were awake, you'd thank me." he grinned.

I frowned. "Ugh... Already you're gotten a taste of me and it hasn't even been a day... And I thought I was bad with Electra..." I groaned.

He chuckled. "Well you do taste good... Hehe, haven't tasted that in so long..." he said as his tail began to sway from side to side behind him.

I frowned. "Can we please stop talking about what my vagina tastes like?"

He laughed as he nodded. "Fine, fine... But you wouldn't let me do it while you were awake so..."

I sighed. "So you mated with me while I slept..."

He frowned. "No... All I did was give you a thorough grooming from head to footpaw. That's all I did."

I sighed, smiling. "Thank Arceus... I'm not ready for eggs right now..." I said as I looked up at the ceiling.

He laughed. "You have to be in season to have eggs you know... I don't think you're quite there yet..."

I perked my ears up. "Well when do I know when I'm in season?" I asked.

Electra giggled as she sat up. "Well you get reaaaally lusty. You want a mate really bad, and will do anything to get one. Not to mention you'll be dripping wet, and you'll give off a smell that attracts males. And then you'll start making these yip noises, like a mating call, and that will attract males that are too far away to smell you." She said as she wagged her tail.

I frowned. "Lovely... I'll be looking forward to that..." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on Dallas. It's not like it hurts or anything." she laughed.

I smiled. "Well this is so new to me... Besides, I'm going to have to pee sitting down now... I can tell right now I'm going to end up forgetting and spraying someone or something..." I chuckled.

"Ooh baby you can spray me with WHATEVER you want..." Rice said as he looked up at the ceiling, no longer making sparks, the whole room going dark as none of us were either.

I made a face in the dark, "Okay Rice, THAT was creepy... And I didn't know you were into that sort of stuff..." I said as I began making sparks. "Not to mention I don't feel comfortable in the dark with you in the room anymore..."

Electra laughed, and so did Rice. "I wasn't going to do anything..." He said with a smile on his muzzle.

I smirked. "Sure you weren't..." I said as I grinned at him.

He laughed and picked me up, kissing my cheek again. "Hehe... I totally was going to do something..." he grinned.

I grinned, then licked his nose. "I knew it..." I said, laughing.

Putting me down, he sighed."Well it's really not my fault. I mean I did everything to protect you before, when you were male, but now that you're my mate, I'm going to have to go above and beyond for you..."

I sighed. "Rice you don't have to do that..."

He smiled. "No no, yes I do." He smiled. "You're my mate, and Electra is your mate, so technically I have two mates, and I have to protect you both..."

I made a face at him. "HOW does that make you have two mates?"

He grinned. "Because I asked Electra while you were asleep and she said it was fine with her because this way we'd all be together all the time."

I sighed, my ears drooping to the sides. "Great, now we can have a threesome..." I mumbled. 

"Now you're talking my language!" Rice said as he began wagging his tali.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" I said as I slapped myself in the face. "Ugh, forget that I even said that word..."

Just then, Electra entered, licking something off of her paw.

"Well that was fast..." I said as I moved aside so she could enter.

"Yeah, there was a pile of mushy berries outside... They tasted fine so I ate them. Anyhow, what word? I heard you say you wanted Rice to forget you said a word." She said as she turned to me.

"Ah, yes. Dallas here wants to have a threesome." Rice grinned.

Immediately, she stopped licking her paw and made a face at me. "I thought you said you weren't ready..." she said, smirking.

I growled. "I did... I didn't mean it like that... I meant the three of us being each other's mates."

Rice laughed. "Yeah, he did. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Electra turned to Rice and stuck her tongue out at him. "Not funny." she growled.

I giggled, wagging my tail. "I feel weird... Energetic and stuff..." I smiled as I hugged Electra from behind. "Hehe... Electraaaa..."

She giggled, purring softly as I hugged her. "You know, I can't keep calling you Dallas... You're female now, so you need a female name..."

Rice nodded. "I didn't even think of that... She's right, you do."

I let go of her and nodded. "Yeah, I guess..." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "But what would be a good name for me?"

"BREEZY!" Rice blurted out, grinning. "Your new name is Breezy."

I made a face at him. "Well what if I don't like it?"

He made a face back at me. "Well then you can suck my di-"

"OHHHHKAY..." Electra interrupted. "DO you like it Dallas?" She asked me, smiling.

I nodded. "Honestly yeah... My name is Breezy then... And No Rice, I won't. At least not now..." I chuckled.

Electra grinned, and so did Rice.

"Anyhow, we should get out of here and do something. I mean, we're not just going to sit here all day, are we?" Electra giggled.

"WHY would we do that?" I asked as I dashed out of the room, headed for the main room. I didn't even look back as I ran through the tunnels, making my way outside. When I got outside, I pushed myself through the bush and stood there outside of it, waiting for Rice and Electra. About a minute later, they made their way out of the hole, and through the bush, smiling at me.

"What took you so long?" I asked as I got down onto all fours, wagging my tail. "Come on, let's do something fun!"

Rice sighed. "I can't really... But we CAN train at the training area, what do you say?"

I nodded, and so did Electra. "Okay. Let's do it." she said, smiling.

Smiling back, Rice nodded as he walked back into the bush. "You know, we should've gone out the other way..." He said as he sighed, waiting in front of the hole. "You first Dal- I mean Breezy."

I shook my head. "No way! I'm not going in there with you behind me!" I said as I stood up after entering the bush, folding my arms.

"Hehe... Come on Breezy, do it. You've got to get used to this kind of stuff." Electra said as she nudged me towards the hole.

"Okay fine..." I mumbled. "But only because Electra asked..."

Rice made a face at me. "Heeey... As leader I ORDER you to go in before me."

I stuck out my tongue. "And now because Rice also told me to..."

He smiled, folding his arms. "Better..."

Electra giggled as I got down on all fours and walked into the hole, eith her going in after me, and Rice behind her. I was all tensed up as I entered the main room, dashing over to the correct tunnel and darting into it. The sparks I were producing to light the way were a little more than sparks, since I was all nervous and stuff, and couldn't control how much energy I released. The result was more light, but also a lot of heat, which just radiated in my face, having no wind to push it elsewhere. I slowed down as I came near the exit, only to be bumped into from behind, and knocked onto my belly.

"Ow... Rice what the hell?" I said as I stood up and continued walking. About a second later, he shoved his nose underneath my tail and nuzzled me hard.

"EEE!" I yelled as I jumped, hitting my head on the ceiling and falling flat on my belly again. "This is EXACTLY why I didn't want to be first!" I said as I looked behind me, seeing Electra standing there, giggling quietly.

"Oh... Well you could've told me it was you!" I said as I stood back up. "I thought that was Rice... And I didn't know you still liked me like that..." I smiled as I stood up.

She frowned at me. "Just because you're female doesn't change who you truly are... I love you for who you are, not what gender you are..." She said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, and would've wagged my tail if she wasn't so close to me. It would probably end up slapping her if I did. "Awww... Electra..." I smiled, the sparks on my cheeks stopping. "I love you too..."

"Me too..." Rice said from behind her.

Electra giggled. "I think you meant Breezy, not me."

Rice laughed. "Nope, I meant both of you. Breezy more of course, but you too."

"Creep..." She mumbled, laughing.

That made me turn back around and keep walking, kind of creeping me out a bit. I knew I was female and all, but I still felt weird when he said he loved me... And besides, it hasn't even been an hour since I'd woken up, of course I'm still not going to be used to it.

A few seconds later, I darted out of the exit and into the tall grass, turning around and tackling Electra as she exited, laying ontop of her and kissing her gently.

"Hehe, so you don't mind at all that I'm female? I mean, we can't mate anymore and stuff..." I said as I got really close to her, smiling. "I mean, I never stopped liking you as a mate, I just thought YOU did..." I said as I licked her cheek slowly.

She nodded, kissing me back. "Hehe, Dallas... We can, er I mean Breezy... We can find ways around that... Other ways to mate, things we can use... Mating with a male isn't everything you know." She giggled, poking my nose. "We can use food to mate, like carrots and pickles. Now get off me, Rice is staring at us..." she said as she licked my cheek back, winking at me.

Frowning, I stepped to the side, still on all fours, allowing her to roll over and stand up. I'd never known my own mate was into females... Or into pleasuring herself... All this time I'd thought she only liked males... Never knew she was curious about what it'd be like to mate with a female... Maybe she thought it'd be weird to tell me, thought I'd like her less, think she was weird or something... Or maybe she'd never thought of it until I turned into a female... But then there's another possibility... She could've been hiding it all along, and then used my transformation into a female as an excuse to tell me she was into other females... Or at least just me for now, I don't know about other females that aren't me... But I'd have no problem bringing another female into the relationship if it's what Electra wanted. I mean, sure the first other female I've had a relationship with has turned out to be a disaster, and the second one didn't last because we had to split up because of those stupid humans, but... There were plenty out there that were as nice as Cammy was, and truly loved me like Electra did... The only problem was, there was no way I could find another Electra. There was no other female in the WORLD that ate, slept, or acted like Electra did. Electra was one of a kind, and there was no replacing her. It'd take one hundred other females to replace Electra, and still even THEN I wouldn't feel satisfied with the outcome, because none of them would have Electra's appetite. Not just her appetite for food, but her appetite for adventure too. Not to mention her short temper, and predatory instincts.

No female in the world could replace Electra.

"Err, are you okay?" She asked as she waved her paw in front of my face. "Breezy?"

"Eh? Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something." I said as I smiled, looking over at Rice, who motioned for us to follow him as he began walking.

"Rice, I kind of know where it is already, and I can already tell you you're going the wrong way. This isn't the path to the training area..." I said as I looked ahead of Rice, seeing nothing but grass.

"Yeah, this isn't the way." Electra said as she pointed behind us. "We're supposed to go that way."

Rice smirked, although we couldn't see it, and nodded. "Yes, I know... I'm not going to the training area." He said in a cheerful tone. "We're going somewhere much better..."

"Oh? Where?" I asked, curious as to where we were going.

"Yeah, where?" Electra asked, wagging her tail. "Is it somewhere fun?"

Rice smiled. "Well to you it will be, but to Breezy it'll still be fun, but a bit less fun than you'll take it to be."

I frowned, tilting my head to the right as I tried to imagine what Electra would find fun that I'd find boring, or at least not as fun.

"Err..." I mumbled as I continued walking, neglecting to ask what he'd meant, as it would only make me more and more curious, and probably bother him, as I'd ask a bunch of questions afterward, turning it into a guessing game until he told us where we were going, which he clearly didn't want me to.

We walked for about three minutes before I saw the end of the grass trail. It was waaaaay ahead of us, but I could still see the end. The grass also seemed to be getting shorter as we walked, because I was now able to see over it, where as back at the colony, it was well over my head. And that's just what I did, looking over it in hope that I'd see at least a clue as to where Rice was bringing us. To the left, was just an endless landscape of more and more tall grass, and to the right was the exact same thing. The only thing that could possibly give off a clue would be ahead of us, and Rice was far too tall to see over, so looking ahead of us was out of the question. However, I could still look diagonal up-right of up-left, which is how I saw that the trail was ending.

"Um... Are we almost there?" Electra asked as she too was trying to see ahead. "Your fat Raichu body is blocking my view." She growled.

"Hehe, relax you two." Rice chuckled as he looked back at us, nodding. "We're almost there."

Smiling, I leaned against Electra, who leaned back against me as we walked. She was purring at me for some reason, probably because I kept licking her cheek, giggling as she made a few sparks jump off of it.

"Okay stop." Rice said as he stopped at the end of the path. "What you're about to see, you can't tell ANYONE about!" He said as he turned around and folded his arms, giving us a serious look. "I mean it, not one."

We both nodded, smiling. "Well Starlight tends to follow us around and stuff... And so did Stryder..." Electra commented as she began dragging her left foot around in the grass.

"Yes, I know. They're pests, and I don't like them. They harass all of our new colony members, and Starlight tries to hook up with them. Starlight is actually Stryder's mate, although Stryder denies it, so that the newcomer thinks she's single. Starlight then acts all nice and stuff, pretending to be attracted with the newcomer. After they're friends, Starlight mates with them, giving Stryder a reason to attack the newcomer and drive off both them AND their mate they came with, both of them fleeing the colony. Then they continue to stalk them and throw things at them until they're sure they won't come back. Fortunately, you and Electra showed up, and put an end to it all. We've lost so many newcomers and gained such a bad reputation because of Stryder and Starlight's stupid mind games. Like I said, YOU came along, and I knew from the start you and Stryder were going to have some problems. When Starlight reported stuff to me, I pretended to care, and told her I'd do something about it, though I never did. I stuck up for you two, because I knew that this pattern had to be stopped. Not only that, but also because your power could greatly benefit this colony. I knew Stryder wouldn't be able to get through you or Electra, because you both were far too powerful for him to mess with, so I did absolutely nothing about it. Anyhow, I'm glad you two put an end to it all, he was beginning to be a real nuisance to the colony, and if you didn't do something, I would have. But what exactly DID you do with them?" Rice asked as he unfolded his arms, staring down at us curiously.

"I ate him." Electra proudly declared.

"Err, yeah... I fed him to Electra... He tried to attack us with the help of a Charmander but Electra ate the Charmander too..." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Yep yep." Electra smiled, wagging her tail.

"Errr... And Starlight too?" Rice asked, making a face at us.

Electra looked at me, and I looked back at her, frowning. "Um, no actually, I don't know where she went..." I said as I looked down.

Rice nodded. "Well as long as she isan't causing trouble, I don't care." He smiled. "Now, to show you what you came here for..." He said as he turned back around. "Follow me."

Nodding, we followed him into the woods. About a minute later, we came to what appeared to be a house. But what was a house doing out here in the woods?

"Um... A human nest?" Electra asked, frowning.

"Yes, I found it out here a while ago and claimed it. This is where we keep all of our cold food." Rice said as he smiled.

I frowned. "What do you mean by cold food?" I asked.

Rice chuckled. "Well, I'll show you." He said as he opened the door and walked in. Inside, were two refrigerators and two freezers, the big tall ones, that either only worked as refrigerators, or only worked as freezers.

"Ohhhh! Cold boxes!" Electra said as she followed Rice inside. Following Electra in, I closed the door behind me.

"Yep. This is where we keep all the cold things we get from the Pokemart. If we got it from one of the cold boxes in the Pokemart, we bring it here and put it in one of these ones. Our food always used to get nasty because we didn't keep it cold, so we had to use ice beam and keep ice around it. When I found this place, I was super happy." Rice said as he began wagging his tail. "Not many know about it, because if they did, they'd probably all rush in and take all the good food."

I nodded. "Probably..." I said as I squinted at something green between a freezer and the wall. "Hey, what's that?" I asked as I pointed to it.

"Huh?" Rice asked as he followed my paw to the wall. "Oh, that's just paper we took from the Pokemart. I don't know what it's for so I brought it all here in case we needed it for something." he frowned.

"Rice, that's what you give to humans to get foods and stuff..." I said as I walked over to it, frowning. There was a whole pile of it, at least $10,000 just piled up in the corner. It was probably even more than that! "Rice, instead of stealing it, just walk in with some of this paper and buy some things. Give the humans this paper and they'll let you take all the food you want."

"Ohhhhh.." Rice groaned, slapping himself in the face. "I didn't know that... I used to be in a colony where they made you work for something called Pokey, and you traded the Pokey for foods and stuff. Is that the s-"

"Yeah, it's the same Idea." I said as I walked back over to him.

"Humans get mad when you eat it..." Electra said, making a face at us. "Why can't I eat it? And why are we here again?" she asked, frowning.

"OH!" Rice said as he opened one of the freezers. "I keep all the icy stuff in here, and the cold stuff in the other ones." He said as he pulled out a case of meat, closing the freezer and smiling at us. "I brought you here because... Well... Since you're going to be my mates, we might want to spend time with eachother, right?"

We both nodded. "Right."

"Hehe, sooo... I'm going to cook for you." He smiled, his ears perking up.

"Whoa, what?" Electra asked, her eyes lighting up. "You can cook meat?"

Rice nodded."See? Didn't I tell you you'd like it Electra?" He chuckled as he headed towards the door. "And Dal- I mean Breezy, you'll like it too." He smiled as he opened the door and walked out. Following him, I smiled, just as Electra tackled me down into the grass, her tail closing the door as we tumbled into Rice, who just looked down at us and laughed.

"FOOD!" Electra squealed, scrambling off of me and tackling the meat out of Rice's paws. "NOM NOM NOM!"

"Electra nooo..." He sighed, his ears dropping to the sides as he watched her. "Let me cook it..."

Frowning, she nodded, handing it back to him. "It's frozen... I can't bite that!"

I laughed. "Why do you NEED to bite it? You wouldn't bite it if it was cooked so why bite it when it's frozen?"

Rice laughed as he helped me to my feet, walking over to what appeared to be a hole in the ground. Walking over to it, I saw a bunch of black and white rocks in the hole, and a round metal plate over it. The plate had horizontal lines going across it, like a sewer flap or something, except it was much thinner. I know I've seen this before, but where... I used to do it all the time in the summer as a human, and you'd put food on it and cook it and flip it and stuff... What was It called again...

AHA! It's a grill!"

"Rice you have a grill?" I asked, walking over to it and wagging my tail. "I didn't know you could grill things, or knew how to... You know, you should've taken an actual grill from the Pokemart instead of using this hole." I said excitedly.

He nodded, smiling as he removed the metal plate and pushed some leaves into it. "Yes actually, I do. I think I'm the only one who knows what it is, too. Well besides you..."

I nodded. "Did you have a human owner in the past or something?"

He shook his head. "Nope, but I saw humans doing it before, a long time ago, except they had a tall one with buttons on it.

I nodded. "Yeah, humans always get all the good stuff... Like I said, get one from the Pokemart."

Electra growled. "Yeah, and the best food is in human places, and I'm almost never let inside..."

I nodded. "You bet it is..." I said, smiling as Rice added some sticks.

"Breezy, would you like to do the honors?" He asked as he pointed to the pile of sticks and leaves, placing the metal lid ontop of it. "All you have to do is shock it, and the metal will heat up red hot and make a fire." He said, stepping back.

Nodding, I got down onto all fours and looked down at the hole, drawing energy into my cheeks as I got ready. "Okay... Here I go..." I said as I released it, a bolt of electricity shooting out of me and attaching to the metal lid. It seemed to be so attracted to it that I didn't even have to aim well, it kind of curved into it. Not wanting to look bad, I aimed it at it anyway. After about five seconds, I stopped. There was a red hot spot on the metal lid, but no fire. Just as I was about to recharge and try again, Rice pushed some more leaves ontop of it and a fire ignited out of nowhere.

"Oh, wow." I said, smiling. "Now what do you do?" I asked, curious as to how he cooked things.

"Well, I wait for the fire to go down, and the rocks underneath are really hot. I use the heat from the rocks to cook the meat. Whenever I use the heat of the fire, it ends up tasting nasty, like the stuff that was in the fire..."

I nodded, smiling. "Wow, you really DO know how to do it..." I said, surprised.

He smiled. "Well, I learn, you know? It took some time to figure out, but I got it." He said as he ripped open the package of meat and began placing them on the lid. They made hissing sounds as they were placed on, and I smiled as Electra's tail began to wag.

What happened to waiting for the fire to go down?

"I've never seen it cooked before!" She giggled, walking up and watching them. "Hehe, they're all bubbly."

Rice nodded, tossing the empty package behind him. "Yep... That's how they are." He said as he sat down, smiling at us. "We have a while to go. They usually sit here until they get brown and black. I don't like them red." He said as he grabbed me, pulling me down into his lap and snuggling me.

"WAH!" I yelled, flailing and trying to get up."Rice stop it!"

"Breezy you stop it." He chuckled. "You've got to get used to this one way or another."

Sighing, I stopped moving, leaning against his belly and agreeing with him. "I guess you're right... But it's all so weird to me... I mean... I've been male all my life, and now... Ugh..."

Rice licked the top of my head. "Forget you were ever male. If anything is going to help you get used to being a female, it's that. You're never going to be male again, you've just got to accept that you're a beautiful, powerful female now and every male is going to want to be all over you. Now would you rather have me, an understanding male that gives you adequate space to get used to me, or another male that would relentlessly make out with you and not even give you a chance to explain that you weren't ready?"

"I'm also human... Should I just forget about that too because I'm a Pikachu?" I mumbled, growling under my breath. It was true that I didn't want to accept any of this, but I had no choice. The more I denied it, the rougher it got. And now that I'm a female, there was no way I was going to change back now... Right? I mean, the body that I changed into was Dallas... This is Cammy, she was never a human... There's no way for me to be human again unless I'm Dallas... And right now, I'm Cammy... But... If I WERE to change back... Since Cammy never had a human body... Would one just be made up out of nowhere? Would I turn into a beautiful female model or something?

"What was that?" Rice asked as he tilted his head to the right, frowning. "Come on, lighten up. I wanna spend time with you, that's why I brought you here..." he said as he nudged me. "One sec, get up. I have to flip the steaks..." he smiled.

"You mean those are steaks?" Electra asked as she looked at them, her eyes lighting up as she grabbed her tail, hugging it tightly against her belly. "I LOVE steaks!"

"Do you chew them? Rice asked as I got up off of him, grinning as he looked around. "Ugh, I don't know where I put the flat thing..."

Electra nodded. "Of course I do... They're my favorites, I try to enjoy them..."

I giggled, patting Electra's back as I frowned. "You mean the thing you use to flip them?"

Rice nodded. "Yeah, that thing, you see it anywhere?"

Me and Electra both shook out heads no. "Nope..."

Rice's ears flattened to the back of his head. "Ugh... What am I going to do now?"

Pushing past us, Electra sighed. "I didn't come all this way to have a half cooked steak..." She growled as she pushed Rice out of the way, her tail glowing silver as she growled.

"Whoa, easy there." I said as she got ready to swing at us with Iron tail, or so I thought. Instead, she slipped her iron tail underneath each steak, flipping them around as if she were a pro at it, her tail returning to normal afterward.

"Err..." Rice said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, don't get between Electra and her food..." I chuckled, patting her back. "Nice work!"

She giggled. "Well something had to be done, and I wasn't going to just wait here and watch them burn... Look, they're perfect." She said as she pointed to them. "Now they just need to cook on the other side and they'll be done."

I nodded, and so did Rice. "Wow... I never knew you were so... Dominant..." Rice chuckled, leaning down and licking her right ear.

"Okay, hold it right there." Electra said as she ducked underneath him and grabbed his tail. "I am NOT going to get all lovey with you... You can do that crap to Dallas, I mean Breezy all you want, but I'm NOT your mate." She growled. Right now, this food is the priority, so stop messing around." She growled as she tugged on his tail so hard that he fell over.

"Wow... You really ARE dominant..." He said as he got to his feet, laughing.

"Only when food is at stake..." I grinned, nuzzling Electra's side.

"Not now Dallas..." She said as she stared at the steaks, still cooking. "Sorry, I meant Breezy..."

I chuckled. "It's fine... But, they're going to be hot, and we need something to put them on."

Slowly looking up and over at me, she nodded. "Yeah, we do..."

Rice snapped his fingers and ran inside the house, coming out a couple seconds later with some money in his paws. "How about this?"

"NO!" I yelled as I walked over to him, pushing on his side. "Put that back! That's important!"

Making a face, he nodded, turning around and walking back inside, coming out with a flat piece of wood. "How's this?"

Electra giggled. "Just bring it here." She said as she reached down to pick up one of the steaks.

"OW!" She squealed, jerking her paw back and sucking on her fingers. "It's fucking hot!"

"Electra..." I said as I walked over, frowning. "You knew they were hot..."

She frowned. "Well not on the top, I thought only on the bottom..." she whined.

I nodded, sighing. "We need something to get them off..."

Rice pushed between us and stabbed the end of his tail into one, lifting it up and shaking it off onto the wooden plate.

"Err... I was going to do the iron tail thing..." Electra frowned as she watched Rice pick up another and another, until they were all on the plate.

"Ah yes, forgot about that." I said as I scratched my right ear. "So... They're done, so now what?"

"What do you THINK?" Electra laughed. "We wait for them to cool off and then I eat them all while you two watch." She grinned.

Rice nodded. "Not quite..."

She laughed. "Then what do we do?"

I chuckled and patted her back. "We should go somewhere special..."

Rice nodded. "Exactly, follow me." He said as he covered them over with the plastic from the wrapper.

Smiling, me and Electra took eachother's paws and began following Rice, not bothering to ask where we were going. When we got there however, both me AND Electra were surprised. We'd walked all the way back through the tall grass, and out in the direction of the training area, however, we'd gone farther than that and ended up in the same place I'd gotten caught... The same place I'd been trapped...

"Oh... Arceus... Why here?" I asked, frowning as he placed the plate on a rock next to the stream.

"Something wrong?" Rice asked as he patted my back.

"Well this is where Dallas got caught the first time. See all the blood over the- Nevermind..." Electra said as she squinted. "Well it rained, so the blood's gone..."

I sighed, sitting down on the rock. "Our apples are still here..."

Electra nodded, picking one up. "Nothing wrong with them..." she said, grinning.

I smiled at her, chuckling. "You're not going to..."

Before I got a chance to say it, she'd already stuffed it into her mouth and began chewing on it.

"Aw come on... Why would you eat that?" I asked, frowning.

Hey, at least I still had some of my human etiquette, right? Not that I needed it, but still...

"Why not?" She said as she swallowed it, giggling. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Well I suppose there isn't..." I mumbled as I looked at Rice. "Hey, let's stay here. I don't mind."

Nodding, he pulled off the plastic and smiled. "Well, take whichever one you want." He said as he picked one up, biting into it and smiling. Pushing past me, Electra snatched one up with her claws, quickly biting into it.

"Er... That was expected..." I said as I picked mine up, sitting down next to Rice and smiling. "Well... If we're going to do this, we might as well have some time alone, right?"

He nodded, smiling as he pulled me into his lap with his free paw. "Exactly."

I giggled as I bit into my steak, smiling up at Rice. "Well... I appreciate you doing this for me, but you didn't have to..."

He chuckled, patting my belly. "Well I just wanted to show you how much I love you..."

I smiled, nuzzling his paw. "Well I know already... Your eagerness and stuff alone tells me how much you really love me... And I've been thinking about what you said. You know, about forgetting I was ever male and stuff. I think that's truly the only way I could ever get used to being a female... I mean, I might still act like myself from time to time, but I'm going to start losing it, becoming more and more feminine... Not to mention aggressive..." I said as I looked at Electra.

Rice nodded. "To tell you the truth, I'm not totally comfortable with being with you either... I mean, you're male inside, but female outside... I WANT to be with you, and I think you kind of want to be with me too, right? But I'm finding it a bit hard when you act so... Manly... I mean, forgetting you were ever male would be good for the both of us... Maybe we can find a Pokemon that can erase your memory or something, I don't know."

I sighed, my ears falling flat against the back of my head. "Yeah, well I guess so... I mean I'd finally be able to face it and all, and you'd have a good mate and stuff... But what I'm really worried about is if Electra will still love me... I mean, we liked eachother ever since we'd met... I don't want to end that here just because I'm changing..."

Rice nodded. "I understand, but there's nothing you can do about it. Like she said before, she loves you for you, not for what you are, regardless of your gender."

Sighing again, I nodded, taking another bite of my steak. No one said a word until we were all done, which was when Rice stood up and placed me on the ground. "Well Dallas, I mean Breezy... What do you think we should do now?"

I smiled, pointing to the lake. "Swim, maybe groom eachother?"

Electra giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I've gotta get back to the colony, you two have fun." She said as she took off running. "Need more food!"

"Err... I guess she thought we were going to mate..." I said as I looked up at Rice, frowning.

"Well, do you want to?" He asked, smiling as he patted my back.

"Well, no but... I've got to get used to it somehow... If you can get me in the mood somehow, I'd have to accept your offer, but I don't think I'd be able to just openly say yes, regardless of if I have to accept my female body or not..."

He nodded, smiling as he picked me up. "Oh, I'll get you in the mood alright..." he chuckled.

I chuckled too, licking his belly and closing my eyes as he walked over to the lake and threw me into it.

"AH!" I squealed, flailing about in the water as I scrambled to my feet, standing up tall. "Ugh, that was unexpected..." I said as I grabbed his left paw and pulled him in. "Ha..."

Laughing, he got up and pulled me in deeper. The ground underneath me fell down into a steep drop, and I pushed off of it, treading water and laughing. "Haha, come get me!" I yelled as I began swimming, surprised at how fast I could go as a Pikachu, despite having fur. I'd never tried to swim before as a Pikachu, and there was no doubt I preferred it over human swimming.

"Oh no you don't!" Rice laughed as he jumped on me, not even giving me time to swim away. Laughing, he hugged me tightly. "My little Breezy..." He giggled as he began licking the top of my head, smiling at me.

"Awww you got me..." I laughed, poking his nose. "Hehe, since I lost I have to try again!" I said as I wiggled out of his grip and pushed off of him, standing up on the ground and running. It was hard to run in the water, but easier for Rice since he was taller.

"Ha! Gotcha again." He said as he dove ontop of me, laughing.

"Awwww!" I groaned, chuckling as I wagged my tail. "You got me again..."

He nodded, licking the back of my head. "Now hold still while I clean you!" He laughed as he began licking my right ear. II didn't move as he cleaned the back of my head and my ears, and eventually he got off of me, flipping me around and laying ontop of me, chuckling. "This would be the perfect mating position..." he grinned.

I frowned, pushing against him. "You wouldn't..."

"No actually, I would." He said as he rubbed my sides slowly, purring softly.

"Ugh Rice... Why now?" I asked as I pushed on him again, but he was too heavy to get off of me.

"Well because for one, no one's around, and two, like you said, you need to see what it feels like, and get used to it. And we're in water so it won't be messy or anything..."

I looked into his eyes, and saw that he was really hoping I'd say yes. I could tell that he really wanted this, and as leader he'd probably command me to do it or something...

"Ugh... F-f... Fine..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked, perking his ears up.

"I said fine, do it." I said, sighing.

"Thaaaat's a good girl..." He chuckled as he gently kissed me on the lips...

-END Chapter Fifteen-


	16. The Truth Comes Out

"Wow..." I said as I hugged Rice against me, my tail flopping every now and then, splashing water up onto us. "That was amazing... I didn't know Raichu were so much... Bigger..." I said, blushing as I kissed his cheek. It didn't matter if I wasn't used to kissing him anymore, didn't matter if I wasn't used to being female. We'd just mated, and there was only one thing left to do. Suck it up and act like I was female. There was nothing else I could do. I had to fight it, prove to myself that I was ready to accept my feminine form. It took a long time, but I've accepted my Pikachu form, and I have no problem with it. At first, I fought it of course, and wanted to change back. Now however, I've been hearing that I can't change back, and I don't really think I want to anyway. I mean, what is there to go back to as a human? As a Pikachu, I can live longer, and be much freer. When I fight it, it just holds me back from doing the things I'd truly love if I'd just let go and accept it... I found that out after me and Electra mated for the first time. Then I came here, to this colony, and tried to hold back my human knowledge. I mean sure it'd helped out a bit, but I'm just going to have to face reality – I have to let it go. There's no use for it anymore, it's been months since I became a Pikachu, and for the most part, my human knowledge has done nothing to help me. All it does is fill my mind with pointless crap that I have to sort through, because I don't even remember half of it. Then I start forgetting human words, and I sit there for hours trying to remember what they are, sit there trying to remember what I'm missing, when really there's no point in remembering, because I don't need to in the first place. What possible use is human knowledge going to help me with out here? I mean, I'm never going to need to read something out here in the woods, not to mention I lost that ability almost instantly. I'm not going to need to know how to drive a car, or fix a broken light, I don't need any of that out here. So why do I try so hard to hold onto it? I don't need to know how to act properly in public areas, I can act however I want, I'm an animal. I don't need to know how to use a toilet, as far as I'm concerned, I can go where I want while I'm outside. So again, why do I try so hard to hold onto these memories... They only wind up consuming large amounts of time that could be spent doing something productive. I don't have any use for them, so I might as well forget them... Just like my memories of being and acting male... I no longer have any use for them, so I'd might as well just let them go. Forget I was ever a male human. Now I'm a female Pikachu, and THAT'S what I should focus on. Only when I've mastered being a female Pikachu, should I then focus on the other irrelevant memories, ones I shouldn't even have. So it's settled... If I have no use for those memories, I should get rid of them...

"DALLAS!" Rice yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"That's not my name..." I corrected him, smiling.

"Ah, sorry Breezy... You seemed to be daydreaming or something..." He said as he licked my cheek. "And yes... Every single part of us is bigger, keep that in mind."

I nodded, smirking. "Of course you'd say that... Well I'll try to, but I can't guarantee anything."

Rice laughed and got off of me. "Well you'd better, because this isn't the last time we're going to-"

"Yes yes I know." I interrupted, smiling.

He stood up and grabbed my right paw, lifting me to my feet. As I stood up, black water poured off of me, drenched in the dirt that we'd stirred up while we were mating.

"Errr... We'd better wash off" Rice said as he took my paw and began walking into deeper water. "I've always wanted to mate in the water..." He said as he picked me up, carrying me as we went into even deeper water. "Well not to mention this was my first time doing it... So don't mind it if I was... Bad at it or anything..." He said as he looked ahead, frowning.

"Rice... There's no way someone can be "Bad" at it..." I said, smiling up at him.

He put me down and smiled. "Good then... We should get cleaned up now..." He said as he reached down and began rubbing my sides. I smiled up at him, purring as I lifted my arms, looking up at him as he rubbed the dirt out of my fur. It wasn't in deep, only on the surface, so no real grooming was needed to take it out. He gently rubbed over my belly, scratching it gently with his claws as he leaned his head down ontop of mine, hugging me from behind.

"Ooooh..." I smiled, lowering my ears and licking my nose. It felt so nice, so comforting... It felt even better when he moved his paw downward, and brushed it over my vagina.

"Eee! Rice no!" I said as I wriggled out of his grip. "None of that yet. I don't care if it felt good or not, it's not what I want."

He sighed, nodding. "Well it was worth a try, right?"

I didn't know how to answer that, so I ignored it, sighing. "I'm not ready for that yet... I mean, sure we mated and all, but I kind of forced myself into that... It felt... Amazing... But I'm not ready for that sort of thing yet. I wasn't even ready to mate with you to tell you the truth, I had to force myself to do it, because I NEED to get used to being a female, like you said. And trust me, you'll know when I'm ready to do other stuff with you, because... Well you'll know." I said, sighing. "I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, but... Well I'm not going to lie, mating with you actually made me feel a lot more comfortable with myself... But I'm still very sensitive and stuff... You can't rush me into other things yet... I just need time."

Rice nodded. "I completely understand..." He smiled, reaching out and poking my nose. "You're still cute either way."

"Heyyyy..." I laughed, swatting at his paw. "That tickles!"

Just then, Electra showed up seemingly out of nowhere, and yelled at us.

"HEY! I'm back, what are you two doing?" She asked as she stepped into the water, then frowned, stepping out of the water and back into the grass. "Mind coming over here more? I don't feel like getting wet..." She frowned, her ears falling to the sides.

"Not at all..." I smiled as I began walking towards her. Rice grabbed my tail and lifted it up, then let it go. I whipped around and faced him, making a face at him.

"What the heck was that?"

He laughed. "Oh, nothing... Nevermind it."

Sighing, I turned around and got down on all fours, shaking myself off. Rice shielded his face as I sent water splashing everywhere, eventually stepping to the side and laughing.

"Hey!" He shouted, reaching down and poking my back.

Standing up, I laughed, scratching the back of my head nervously. "Err, sorry about that." I said, giggling as I continued walking. As soon as I got to Electra, she grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the water, hugging me tightly and kissing me right on the mouth, her right paw rubbing over my back. Not knowing what to do, I just let her do it, wagging my tail as I kissed her back.

"Oh yeah, you won't do any of that with me, but the second Electra shows up it's a free for all, and it's fine for her to do anything she wants with you? What the heck?" Rice said as he shook himself off, then walked out of the water.

"Well, Electra is my mate... And I love her... So it's only natural that I'd be a lot more comfortable around her than I would around anyone else." I said as I hugged her tightly. "Not to mention we've been around eachother for so long... If anyone's going to be the one to get me comfortable with my female body, it's Electra. I'm not comfortable enough around anyone else. She's really the only one that can get me into being a female, teach me how to do stuff, teach me all about how to act and stuff, you know...

Rice grinned. "In that case, continue. If you're going to get used to yourself quicker this way, then it's fine with me."

"OF COURSE it is..." Electra grinned. "You just want to see us kiss and mate..."

Rice took a step back, nodding. "Well yes, but that's not what I meant... I meant the faster he, errr, SHE gets used to herself, the faster WE get to do things that I'd do with a normal female..."

"Like mate." Electra grinned, her tail wagging.

"Well, we already did that, but yes." Rice grinned.

"Oh... Well... How was it?" Electra asked me, smiling as she licked my cheek.

"A LOT better than it ever was when I was male, that's for sure." I said as I licked her cheek back, giggling as I whispered into her ear. "But I bet you can do a whole lot better..."

"I bet I could... See? Didn't I tell you it was amazing?" She smiled, hugging me tighter.

"Yes, you did... But when I was male, I also thought it was amazing... But apparently it was nothing compared to how it feels on the other side..."

She tilted her head, frowning. "The other side?"

I nodded. "Yeah, meaning on the female side. I've always done it as a male, and now I'm on the other side, meaning I'm female."

She nodded. "I thought you meant... The other... Nevermind..." She laughed, resting her head on my shoulder and hugging me a bit looser. "My little... Um... Breezy!" She giggled as she tightened the grip of her hug.

"Ah, yes... About that name..." I said as I released the hug, but Electra didn't still holding onto me, so I just continued hugging her again. "I don't want that name..."

Rice's ears perked up. "Huh? Why not?"

I sighed. "I just don't really like it is all..."

"Well what can we call you then?" Electra asked as she let go of her hug, giggling. "Feisty?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "NOOO! I'm not feisty!" I laughed, giving her a playful shove.

"You will be when I'm done with you!" She laughed, pushing me back.

"Well, I'm looking forward to that." I chuckled. "But I want my name to be... Well... Cammy..."

Rice's ears perked up. "Cammy?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Cammy."

Electra giggled, hugging me again. "Dallas... That name is beautiful!" She said as she kissed my cheek, sucking hard on my red electric pouch.

"T-thanks..." I said, nervously scratching the back of my head again.

"To tell the truth, I like it." Rice said as he poked my back. "Keep it."

Frowning, I nodded, not even looking back at him.

"Well I have to go now, and do some leader things... So I'll see you two later!" He said as he took off running toward the colony.

"Phew... He's gone..." Electra said as her ears flattened to the back of her head. "I can't stand him sometimes... He's getting in the way of the two of us, you know?" she growled.

I frowned at her, nodding. "Well he can overdo it sometimes, but he's not exactly annoying..."

Electra nodded. "I'm not saying he is either, I'm just saying that I don't like hanging out with him ALL the time... I mean, it was nice for the first hour or two, and when he fed me, but face it, you weren't meant to be together... WE were... I know he loves you and stuff, but I can tell that you don't like him back, at least not the way he likes you..."

I nodded, sighing as my ears fell to the sides. "Well yes... But I don't want to tell him I don't like him that way... It'd crush him..."

Electra smiled, placing her paws on my shoulders. "You don't have to, I'll tell him that you're just not ready to be with a male yet, and that you'd like to stay in your own room until you get comfortable enough to get back with him. Besides, I don't think he really likes you for some reason..." she said as she looked me in the eye.

I sighed, nodding. "Well... It's not that I don't like him... Because I do-"

"No you don't." She interrupted as she looked me in the eye, smiling. "Come on Cammy, I can TELL that you don't!"

I sighed, smiling. There was truly no hiding ANYTHING from Electra. She could read me like a book, IF she could read. She knew everything about me, knew how I felt just by studying my tone of voice and looking into my eyes... Knew how to cheer me up... In my eyes, SHE was my true mate, and no one could replace her.

"B-but I do..." I said as I looked down a little, trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"Cammy..." She said as she placed her paws on my cheeks, lifting my head so I was looking her in the eyes again. "No, you don't. You're not even looking into my eyes anymore. Just tell the truth. I know you don't like him that way, there's no need to hide it. He always tries to rush you into mating, tries to touch your vagina, tries to get you to do things you're not ready for. He doesn't really care about you, he just cares about mating with you. I mean, I'm sure he CARES about you, but he cares more about mating with you. That's not a mate you'd want to be with at all. You have to actually CARE about your mate, and not about-"

"Yes fine, it's true..." I interrupted, sighing as my ears fell to the sides. "I don't like him like that... Mainly because yes, he's always rushing into mating with me ALL the time, but also because I'm not ready... And not only that, but I don't find him attractive at all... He just looks... Like a normal male Raichu to me, nothing special. Now with you on the other paw, YOU look..." I said as I looked down at Electra's body. "You look sexy..." I mumbled. "You're attractive, nice to me, know everything about me, how to cheer me up, what I like and dislike, even remember my new name... You're always here for me, you never have to leave, we can work together, you never run off randomly because you have better things to do, you're always trying your best to protect me, you have a beautiful voice, a beautiful body, an adorable smile, gorgeous bright blue eyes, a nice lemony scent, the list is endless. And if you ask me, YOU are the one for me, YOU are my true mate, not Rice. You've been my mate from the start, and there's nothing anyone can say or do to change that... Nothing or no one can replace you... YOU are the one, the ONLY one for me... Even if I'm female, my view of you isn't going to change... I still think of you as that adorable, perfect female that I get to hang out with, sleep with, cuddle with, play with, eat with, you name it. WE were meant to be, you're absolutely right. I'd do everything in my power to protect you, I can NOT say I'd do the same for Rice, ever. I mean, he CAN get annoying sometimes, but... Ugh, when I first saw Rice, I didn't think of him as a mate at ALL. I thought of him as just a normal Raichu, but when I saw YOU for the first time... I immediately knew you were the one for me... And before you ask why I didn't say so immediately, it was because I was so nervous... So shy, and I thought I'd be taking advantage of you if we mated... That's why I held back for so long... It wasn't you, it was me. It was because I wasn't ready... But you knew... You knew how to get to me, and you kept trying and trying... Now the difference between the way you kept trying and the way Rice keeps trying, is that I loved you... Deep down inside, I knew I loved you... And you always did the right things to get me in the mood to mate, but I always tried to hide my true feelings... I was afraid... Now the way Rice does it, is a lot more forceful. He tries to force me into it, and ontop of that, I have no emotional attraction to him... The first time we slept together, well, the second time, and you peed on me... I yelled at you... But I wasn't mad... I was actually happy, deep down inside... I just wanted to seem normal, so I yelled and acted like I was mad... To tell you the truth, I kind of... Liked it..." I said as I looked down, scratching the ground with my footclaws. "And when you peed on my human clothes that other day, and I picked them up... I acted mad then too, but when you weren't looking, I hugged it... Even though it was soaked... Because I secretly loved you, and everything about you, and I didn't want to tell you... So I hid my true feelings... I was never mad at you... Ever... Never got angry, even when you attacked Ben because he took away the can... But now that I know you better, I know that taking food away from you is a terrible idea, and Ben kind of deserved it... But the point is, I was never angry with you, and when I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me... I just had a lot of other things on my mind, and I couldn't accept that you were going to be my mate for life... I had to get used to some things, and you helped me with that... You helped me out a lot... When you coaxed me into mating with you, and we got caught, you kept trying... That's when I realized that I was truly the one you wanted, no doubt... If you were willing to go through a punishment like THAT for me, and still try to do what got you in trouble in the first place, then you really wanted me... It was then that I decided to just let go of my other feelings and just try again when we were alone... And the very first time we mated... It made me realize that you were truly my mate, and there was no turning back after that. I felt so much more open around you, willing to protect you at all costs, be with you at all times, cuddle whenever it was possible... Even just stand there, as long as I was with you... If I hadn't met you, I don't know where I'd be right now... My point is... YOU are my only true mate... And there's nothing that can change that... What we have together is true love... And nothing's going to separate us..." I said as I looked back up at her, staring into her eyes as I smiled.

She didn't say anything for the next couple of seconds. I could see tears forming in her eyes as she put her arms around me, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek.

"C-Cammy..." She said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "All this time... I thought you were falling for Rice, and we were going to be separated... I couldn't stand to think of that happening... I couldn't live with myself if we somehow ended up apart..."

I hugged her tightly, my ears perking up. "I would never fall for Rice Electra... You are the only one I truly fell for... Not even Starlight..."

She sniffled, hugging me super tightly. "When you got caught, I tried my best to get to the Pokemon Center, where Rice said you would be... And I was surprised when I ran into you and you were female..."

I nodded. "Yeah, me too..." I said as I let her go, smiling.

"I'm just... Flattered that you think so highly of me..." She smiled as she gently kissed my nose. I smiled and returned the kiss, nodding.

"It's the truth... It's how I truly feel..." I smiled.

She smiled, licking my cheek. "So... You were never... Mad when I peed on you? I thought I had made you angry and you wouldn't mate with me because of that..."

I giggled. "Nonono, I wasn't mad at all. I just didn't want you to think was weird for liking it..." I said, blushing slightly. "But now I'm not afraid to admit it... I'm perfectly comfortable around you." I smiled, my tail beginning to wag behind me.

"Whoa wait, you LIKED it?" She asked as she tilted her head to the right, frowning.

"Err... Well y-yeah..." I said, scratching the back of my head. "To be honest, I d-d-did..."

She smiled, grabbing my sides and hugging me tightly against her. "All this time I've been trying to hide it, trying hard not to accidentally go while I'm sleeping... Getting up and going in the middle of the night to keep you happy, because I didn't want you to get mad at me again... Running off when you were busy to go in private... When all this time, you actually never minded it..."

I sighed, nodding. "Well I didn't know you... Wet the bed..." I frowned, wiggling a bit in her grip.

"Well... I do... That's why I keep disappearing at night... Because I can't hold it and I have to get up and go..." She said, her ears falling to the sides as she said it. "And I tried my best to keep you happy..."

"Well stop doing that and you'll make me happy." I grinned, pulling her back over to me and hugging her tightly.

"Well... Okay!" She giggled, her tail wagging now. "But if I stop... That means..."

I nodded. "You'll start wetting the bed again..."

She nodded. "But... Then that also means..."

I smiled, licking her cheek. "That means you're marking me as yours, which I am." I smiled, letting go of her and giggling. "Everyone will know who I belong to, and that's exactly what I want. So no one tries to steal me. And besides, it smells lemony, so I actually like it even more..." I said, blushing again.

"Err... Well yeah... If you want me to mark you, you can just ask..." She grinned, poking my belly.

"Yeah... But asking you to pee on me would be a little... Odd..." I said, frowning.

She laughed and pushed me playfully. "Hehe, it would... Well anyway, what now?" She asked as she looked around.

I smiled, shrugging. "Maybe we should go tell Rice how I truly feel..."

She giggled, nodding. "That sounds like a perfect idea. Go ahead and do that, I'll be right there with you." She said as she took my paw in hers and began walking toward the colony with me...

As we approached Rice's room, I looked back at Electra, smiling. "Well... here I go I guess..." I said as I entered, Electra pushing past me and entering before I got a chance to.

"Um... Okay then..." I said as I stood up, scratching the back of my head.

"Rice..." Electra said, frowning as she poked his side. He was sleeping in the middle of the floor, not doing any "Leader stuff" at all. When he didn't get up, she sighed. "This is what I'm talking about... He's so... Ugh... Sometimes..."

I frowned. "So ugh?"

Electra nodded. "Yeah, like... Ugh... Like... Um, annoying..."

I nodded, smiling. "Well let's just wake him up then..."

Electra nodded. "Oh, and before he wakes up, I just wanted to let you know that I NEVER agreed to being his mate... He kind of assumed I was, and came up with this whole crazy idea about how no one else could take me, not even you anymore, and said a bunch of things about how we'd all be together all the time... And I was all confused... So I NEVER agreed to be his mate, he lied about that part..."

I nodded, sighing. "Well that's good..."

She nodded. "It's great... More like a relief..."

I laughed, poking Rice's side. "Hey, get up bud." I said as I pushed my right foot into his side. It sunk in, and I made a face.

"Eww he's fat..." Electra giggled, pushing on his side.

"I am not..." Rice mumbled as he rolled over. "What do you want? Go away..."

Electra made a face at him. "Well Cammy doesn't like you, so we ARE going away." She grinned, folding her arms.

He made a face, turning his head and looking at me. "Oh, I didn't even see you there..." He said as he sat up, yawning. "AAAAaaaahhhhhh... So, what now?" He asked, frowning at me. "You don't like me?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm not ready yet... I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you right now... It's way too hard on me..."

"And she doesn't like you." Electra said as she unfolded her arms, grabbing me and walking out. "So we're staying in our own room, and I'm going to mark her so you can't steal her from me." She said as she dragged me out.

I stumbled, scrambling to my feet and following Electra into the room we were given earlier, the one that was for a Raichu, but never got used...

"Well, that went well I guess..." I said as I hugged Electra from behind, giggling. "Thanks... Hehe, now we get to be alone again... At last..."

Electra chuckled, squirming in my grip and turning around. "Hehe, don't mention it. Anything for you Cammy..." She smiled, kissing my cheek.

"I would so mate with you if I could right now..." I chuckled as I rubbed her back, wagging my tail.

"Well we COULD... But it'd have to be with... Our fingers and stuff..." She frowned. "And other things we find that'd be good to mate with, like berries and things..."

I made a face. "Mating with a berry...?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you know... You take the berry, and stick it in y-"

"Okay okay I get it." I laughed, poking her nose. "You're a naughty girl Electra... Hehe, I never knew that..."

She laughed, poking my nose back. "There's a LOT you don't know then..." She smirked, folding her arms. "How about we try mating now... I mean, I want to, and you want to, so let's give it a go."

I giggled, nodding as I kissed her cheek. "Y-yeah... I don't see why not... After all, there's a first for everything, and you don't know how it's going to turn out until you try it, right?"

She nodded. "Right! Hehe, so let's get to it!" She said as she tackled me down onto the cushion in the middle of the room, aggressively kissing me, her tongue sliding into my mouth...

-END Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Electra's Demise

Note: This chapter is in ELECTRA'S POV.

As I sat up, I opened my eyes, yawning. I knew it was the middle of the night again, because everyone was sleeping still... I could hear Cammy sleeping next to me. All I wanted to do was cuddle with her, but I didn't want to wake her up either. I sighed as my belly growled, and I stood up, my cheeks sparking in order to see where I was going. I took a step forward and fell off the cushion, tumbling down and rolling out into the doorway. Sighing, I stood up, looking around to see if anyone saw that. I didn't hear anyone around, so I figured they were all sleeping, as they usually were when I got up at this time. Normally, I got up at this time to pee, but this time, that wasn't the case... I was hungry...

Dropping down onto all fours, I began walking toward the main room, standing up once I entered. Looking around, I spotted the tunnel that lead to the storage room, and I dashed inside, grabbing the first thing I saw and shoving it in my mouth. I made a face as I sucked on it, then spit it out into my paw.

It was a long piece of metal...

I looked it over, bringing it to my nose and sniffing it. Frowning, I wondered why it was here with all the food... If it was just sitting here ontop of all the Pokemart stuff, then it must be food, right? And besides, every time I come in here I always eat the first thing I touch. That's not changing just because I picked up something metal...

Not caring if it was food or not, I tossed it back into my mouth, not bothering to chew it because I didn't feel like it, and because it was metal. Swallowing it down, I looked around the rest of the room, smiling when I saw all the fruit. I walked over, taking two apples and smiling to myself as I turned around, getting ready to leave. I knew two apples wouldn't fill me, nor come even close to filling me, but it was fine for now. After all it was still night time, and all I needed was a snack. Which to me was a full three course meal, but there wasn't anything I was really in the mood for, so I decided on a really light snack, and took the apples. Biting into one, I began walking towards the entrance, when I heard footsteps in the main room. Panicking, I quickly shoved the rest of the apple, and the other one into my mouth, swallowing them down as fast as I could and standing flat against the wall, next to the hole I entered through, stopping the flow of sparks on my cheeks, watching as everything went dark. It felt really weird to have a whole apple and a half sliding down my throat, but then again it also felt weird having a whole Charmander and a Pikachu in my belly fighting with eachother, so I ignored it. I just had to get used to eating the way I ate when I had a trainer. Not chewing anything at all.

"Hello?" He asked as he approached the tunnel. It sounded like Rice kind of... But at the same time it didn't... I didn't want to move, because if it WERE Rice, I'd be in trouble... On the other paw, if it wasn't Rice... I'd still be in trouble I guess, because it could be another Raichu...

I decided to stay put, and wait. As they entered, I pushed them over and ran out, but tripped on their tail, flailing as I fell over. I could feel my foot claws dig into their body, and I knew I'd get into serious trouble if I were caught now.

"EEE!" I squealed as I scrambled to my feet. The tail wrapped around my foot and prevented me from getting away. Panicking, I grabbed it and dug my claws into it, my heart pounding as I heard the voice of a Raichu yelling, the tail letting go of my leg. Scrambling to my feet, I darted out of the room, automatically knowing where the exit was, because I'd been through so many times, so I didn't have to make any sparks to show me where I was going. I darted through the main room and out of the exit tunnel, dashing through the bush and taking a left, running into the tall grass. I didn't stop running until I was sure they wouldn't catch me. And even if they did, I'd deny it. I'd probably tell them I was just out for a midnight walk...

Looking up, I sighed as I saw the dimly lit purple and red sky... It was sunrise... I sighed, sitting down and wagging my tail as best as I could, with the grass in the way and all. It tickled my belly when I breathed, so I stood up, perking up my ears in case whoever that was back there were to come out and try and catch me or something. I waited about ten minutes. Everything was silent, except for the occasional noise of the grass blowing in the breeze... I lay down on my back and looked up at the sky, watching the sun rise for about an hour, before I figured it was time to go back inside and go to my room. Cammy would probably be waking up any minute now, and would wonder where I was. I knew I couldn't go back in the main entrance, so I decided to go in the other way, standing up and looking around to see where I was. As soon as I saw where I was, I started walking in the direction of the second entrance. I knew there were a lot more than two entrances and exits in the colony, but for now, I only knew of two. I sighed as I approached the second entrance, ducking down onto all fours as I crawled inside. As I approached the turn to get into the tunnel with the rooms in it, someone tackled me and bit my arm.

"OW!" I yelled as I dug my claws into them, viciously scratching every place on their body I could reach. They quickly let go, and I scrambled to my feet, dashing through the tunnel and quickly turning when I got to where my room was. I quickly brought my arm to my face when I realized I forgot to spark my cheeks when I went through the tunnel... Probably why they attacked me like that...

Sighing, I growled under my breath as I shot off a few sparks, bringing my arm up to the light and sighing in relief as there was no cut on my arm. Their teeth hadn't done any damage at all.

Sighing again, I plopped down onto the cushion, smiling as Cammy turned around and giggled, kissing me on my cheek. "Hehe, good morning Electra." She giggled as she sat up and yawned, looking around.

"Hehe, good morning Cammy!" I said cheerfully, sitting up and pretending to stretch too.

"Giggling, she hugged me."Hehe, let's go get something to eat." She said as she stood up and walked toward the doorway.

Smiling, I nodded, following her out and into the tunnel. My claws gripped the dirt as I walked, and my sparks were a bit jumpy. I was so nervous.

"Hehe... Did you sleep okay?" I asked her, smiling.

She nodded. "I slept great thanks to you! That was amazing!"

I smiled, grabbing her tail and hugging it. "Hehe, you're welcome Cammy!"

As we entered the main room, there were other Pikachu in it, not only us, and as we entered the food storage room, there were even more in there.

"Hmm... What do ya want?" Cammy asked as she picked up an apple and smiled at me.

"Eh... Doesn't matter." I giggled as I picked up an apple too, taking a bite out of it and swallowing the chunk without chewing it.

"Hehe, you're so awesome..." She said as she exited into the main room. I giggled and followed her out, wagging my tail.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

She smiled, turning around and kissing my cheek. "No problem, it's the truth."

"Hey you two!" Someone said in a voice that sounded just like the one I'd heard earlier, except this time it sounded a bit deeper.

"Huh?" Cammy said as she turned around, scratching the back of her head as she stared up at Rice, who had his right paw over his right eye, his ears folded back, and his tail raised straight up, the lightning bolt tip resting on the top of his head.

"Oh, hey Rice, what's up?" Cammy asked as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Well for one thing, someone came in here and stole the key to the Pokemart..." He said as he clenched his other paw into a fist. "And I got attacked... Twice... They clawed up my right eye and my tail..." He said, frowning. "I swear if only I could've seen them... They wouldn't have gotten away with it..." he growled.

Cammy sighed, her ears falling to the sides. "We need to get that key back... I mean, I think we do, right?"

Rice nodded. "Yeah, we do... It's really important that you find that key... All of us need to chip in and look for it..." He said as he lowered his right paw, his eye and right cheek all mangled up. "I'll make the announcement when everyone wakes up... Until then, stay on standby..."

I nodded, and so did Cammy.

"Oh, and why'd you go back to your room?" He asked Cammy as he frowned, patting the top of my head and smiling at me. "I drank something weird yesterday and it made me all tipsy... And then I forgot what you said..." He frowned.

"Err... I thought I told you already... Me and Electra spent some time together yesterday, and I realized that I truly wasn't ready to be with a male yet... To tell you the truth, I don't look at males as attractive at all... I'm attracted to Electra... And she's the only one that can truly be my mate..." Cammy said as she turned around and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek.

"That's hot..." Someone said as they passed me, winking at us and smiling.

"Yeah... Cammy isn't ready to be with you. In fact, she doesn't like you as a mate at all, she thinks you're kind of annoying when you try to force her to mate with you all the time. I mean give her a break! She's not ready to mate yet, so leave her alone!" I said as I hugged Cammy tighter. "She never liked you as a mate, she just didn't want to hurt your feelings... But now I'M telling you, she's not your mate, and she'll never be. She is MY mate, and I'M her mate." I said as I released the hug. "So we're sleeping in our own room from now on." I said as I stuffed the apple into my mouth, quickly swallowing it and folding my arms, a serious look on my muzzle.

"Well... Um..." Rice said, not knowing what to say obviously. "On second thought, how about we just... Try searching for it right away... Cammy, you go look in that secret place I showed you. You know, the one-"

"Yes I know." She said as she smiled.

"And Electra, you don't have to look... Just... Hang out around the colony... Do whatever you do when you have nothing to do..." He said as he turned around and darted off into a random tunnel.

Grabbing Cammy's paw, I tugged her out into the exit tunnel, practically dragging her out and through the bush, stopping when we were in the tall grass.

"Electra what the heck!" She said as she stood up, brushing off her fur and taking another bite of her apple. "You know, I can walk fine." She giggled, licking my cheek.

"Listen... Last night, I was up early, like I usually am..." I said as I nervously dragged my right foot through the grass. "And I was in the food room..."

"Of course you were." She giggled, hugging me tightly.

Pulling her off of me, I placed my paws on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "And I always eat the very first thing I place my paws on when I get in there... And I happened to grab something long and metal..." I said, staring at her.

Finishing the rest of her apple, she threw the core behind her and licked her paws a couple times, smiling at me. "So? You ate the metal thing right? Well what am I supposed to do about th- Ohhh..." She said as she looked me in the eye. "You... Ate the key Rice is looking for..." She said as she looked down at my feet, then poked my belly. "Hehe, well did it at least taste good? I mean, I don't want to go off searching for something that doesn't even taste good." She giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I tilted my head, confused.

"Well you ate the key, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so..." I said as I looked around, nervous that someone was listening to our conversation.

"Well DID you eat it? I mean the metal thing..." She asked me, frowning.

"Yeah, I did... I didn't know what it was..." I said, sighing. "It was dark..."

"Lovely... Well at least I know where it is!" She laughed as she poked my belly. "Somewhere in THERE... So I guess we just have to wait for it, right? Or I could... Go in and get it..."

"I don't KNOW..." I said, making a face. "I think I pee it out in a couple days or something, how am I supposed to know? And no, you're not going inside me because I'll never get you back." I smirked.

"Or it could melt and we could never see it again. Either way, I don't think we need it anyway, because I'm convinced that Rice is a DICK, and Strongclaw told me he was, and so did Thunderpaw, and um, Stryder, so... I'm not going to go out of my way to get back a key for a jerk, when I know perfectly well where the key is in the first place, and I'm not going to go out of my way to get it out of you either. I'm going to PRETEND I'm looking for it so he doesn't suspect me of anything." She giggled, hugging me again. "Except Rice is going to be worried sick about where the key is... We should probably tell him..."

I made a face at her, then frowned. "No way! If he knew I'd eaten it he'd kill me and rip it out of me! Not to mention he tried to attack me when I forgot to make sparks, and he tripped me and grabbed me while I was getting food, so I had to dig my claws into his tail for him to let me go... And then when I came back in to get to our room, he tackled me and tried attacking me again... So I clawed at whatever part of him I could reach... Which apparently was his eye... I mean, I didn't mean to dig him up like that, but let's face it, he attacked first..." I said as I sighed, my ears falling to the sides. "I think he's just out to get me because I separated you and him... Well he just has to deal with it, because you and him weren't meant to be." I said, stomping my right foot. "He just wants to be with you because he knows you're more powerful than he is, and he doesn't want his position as leader compromised by you, so he's trying to ally with you." I growled.

"Err... I don't know what to say. So that means that the intruder... And the key going missing... And the attack... It was all you..." She frowned, looking down. "Well in that case, I have nothing to worry about... If you're not fond of Rice at all, then neither am I. Your friends are my friends, and your enemies are my enemies. And in that case, Rice had better not be out to get you, or I'LL be out to get HIM..." Cammy said as she took my paw in hers, then suddenly giggled. "Anyhow, if we're not going to tell him where the key is, then we might as well pretend we don't know where it is and do what he said. I'll go look in that human nest, even though I know it's not there... I won't be long, just enough time to walk there, look around, maybe wander a bit, and come back... I'm not going to do any real searching." she smiled.

I nodded, smiling. "And I'll just hang out here for a bit I guess... I wonder why he didn't have me search for it with you, that's a bit odd, you know?" I said as I frowned. Then smiled again. "Anyhow, we should probably get to it now... I mean, there's no point in just standing here, right?" she smiled.

Cammy nodded. "Well we could go to the training area for a bit, train a little before I go searching..."

I nodded. "Or you could maybe pull the key out of me..." I giggled as I opened my mouth.

Frowning, Cammy nodded as she reached into my mouth. "You sure about this?"

Pulling her paw out of my mouth, I shook my head. "No, I was joking... But now I'm wondering if that would work or not... And your paw tastes like... Well... Apple..." I giggled.

"Well I was just eating one, so what do you expect?" She asked as she took my left paw in her right paw, and we began walking. After about a minute or two, Cammy stopped me and looked behind us, frowning.

"Electra... Turn around..." She frowned, letting go of my paw. Turning around, I made a face as I saw Rice crouched down low in the grass.

"Rice? What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as I squinted at him. He didn't move or respond, so I sighed, and begun walking towards him. "Hey... I asked you a questio- AH!" I yelled as he pushed me over, growling as he took off running.

What the hell..." Cammy said as she ran over and helped me up.

"Yeah, what the hell..." I said back, shaking myself off. "That was SO uncalled for!"

Cammy nodded, frowning. "Well we'd better get moving... I'll tell you what, you stay here for a bit and I'll go check out the human nest. So at least I can tell him I did something..." She sighed.

I frowned, sighing and nodding as I sat down. "Yeah, you go do that... I'll be at the stream probably..." I said as I smiled, wagging my tail as I stood up, hugging Cammy before taking off on all fours.

"See you later!" She shouted as she too ran off, and I got down low, trying to run as fast as I could through the grass, the warm humid air making me feel all icky and sweaty, even though I could only sweat on my pawpads, and not in my fur. In about five minutes, I made it to the lake, immediately running into it, not even hesitating to check the temperature as I ran in on all fours, giggling to myself as I leaped off of the ground, landing in the deeper part of the water and swimming out a bit farther. I chuckled to myself as I dunked my head under, giggling and twirling around, feeling so much better as the cool water got dirt and grime out of my fur, including Rice's blood that was under my claws...

Tilting my head as I looked at my right paw, I realized that there was noticeable blood under my claws. Maybe Rice had seen it and knew I was the one that attacked him from before? So in retaliation, he tried to get me back by pushing me into the grass? Well if that were true, then that means Rice has something more than that planned for me, because I know a simple push isn't going to make up for a clawed out eye and a slashed up tail... But... Cammy didn't seem to see the blood in my claws... Or maybe she did, but didn't want to say anything, as it would probably attract attention... But, she acted surprised when I told her it was me... Maybe she knew Rice was following us, and if she said anything, Rice would know where the blood had come from and would yell at me or something... But then, there's also the theory that Cammy just didn't see the blood there in the first place... I mean, it's not like she was looking at my paws or anything, and it's not like the blood was all over and wet... It was just a bit underneath my claws, so if Cammy didn't notice it, I doubt Rice did... But then there's the slim chance that he DID see it, and also the chance that he was LOOKING for it in the first place... But then again, I'm a hunter. I'm one of the few Pikachu in the colony that craves meat. So the blood under my claws could belong to a Ratatta or something. Maybe he was looking closely at everyone's paws because he wasn't sure if it was truly an intruder that attacked him or not... And that's what led him to me... But again, I'm a hunter, and it could've come from another Pokemon...

But wait... Didn't he say he was going to make an announcement about how someone got into the colony and stole the key to the Pokemart, attacked him, and left? He said he'd make the announcement after everyone woke up... And when I dragged Cammy out of the main room, everyone was getting up, because there were a lot of Pikachu in there that weren't in there before, and some were still entering... They were all talking at once, pushing and shoving eachother so they could get into the food storage room so they could get some breakfast, but they were there, regardless of what they were doing... There's no way he made the announcement or we would've been called over. So... He lied?

I began talking to myself, walking just enough towards the shore so that I could stand up.

"If that were true, then Rice would have been making the announcement as soon as we'd left the main room... But he didn't... Maybe he wanted everyone to eat first? No, that wouldn't make sense... If he allowed that, no one would listen because they'd all want to get out of there... He would have had to make the announcement as soon as we left, but he didn't... He chose to follow me and push me over in the grass... And why did he change his mind like that all of a sudden? He said that me and Cammy should go look for the key, then he... Stared at me... As I told him off... And he told Cammy to go off alone... And me not to look for it... Maybe because he DID see the blood on my claws, and knew I'd taken the key in the first place... Or maybe the truth I told him had hurt his feelings... Or maybe he wants Cammy to stay away from me for some odd reason... Either way, something's up, and he knows I attacked him... There's no way he made that speech. Probably because he's not worried, because he knows who did it already, and he knows there's no real intruder, it was only me..." I said to myself as I began fiddling with my paws. "And if that's the case... Then he probably wants me to be alone so that he can... Attack me or something, get me back without Cammy being there to defend me... It all makes sense now... The reason he sent Cammy off is so that he could freely attack me without and interference, because he knew that if he did it with Cammy around, he'd get his ass kicked..." I said as I slapped the water with my left paw, growling.

"And... If he sent Cammy off for that reason, then I'm glad I told her I ate the key... Because she's not going to be there for long now..." I said, sighing. "And if that's really what Rice is up to... Then he's just... Ugh..." I said, not knowing what to say. "If he sent Cammy away for that reason, then he really means business... I said as I tensed up, sighing again. "And... And... I told Cammy I'd be at the freaking stream, not the lake... She's going to be looking for me at the stream.. Lovely..." I said, mentally slapping myself in the face. Just as I did so, something nailed me in the back of my paw, the paw I had over my face... It stung a bit, and I quickly removed my paw from my face, squeaking as I shook it, pain shooting through my fingers as I caught a glimpse of the rock that was thrown, just as it fell into the water. Looking ahead of me, I squinted, seeing no one there.

"Who threw that?" I said, my cheeks sparking as I growled. Standing up tall, I began walking toward the shore. When I was about waist deep in the water, another rock flew from straight ahead, and I ducked underneath it, keeping an eye on where it came from. I saw Rice's head poke out, probably checking to see if it'd hit me or not, and I shot a bolt of electricity as him, nailing him right in his cut up eye. He yelled and quickly ducked back into the bushes, and I sighed, knowing that he truly did want a fight... And even if he didn't, it was too late... He'd started the war as soon as he tried to steal my mate, throwing the rocks and tackling me only started the battle... The fight was on.

Getting down onto all fours, I began running at him, lowering my head as I closed my eyes halfway, electricity beginning to swirl around me as I concentrated on the bush, knowing I had to make this powerful if I were going to hit him. I concentrated harder, trying not to make any noise as I ran faster and faster, water splashing up everywhere as I ran, the sphere of electricity thickening around me as I ran into shallower water. If I was going to try and volt tackle through that bush, I had to do it right.

As I approached the bush, Rice jumped out and tried to tackle me, but quickly stopped and stood on one foot for a while, trying to change directions as he realized I was volt tackling. Since he was so big, it was hard for him to alter his course so quickly, but it wasn't for me. I quickly turned slightly to the left and jumped, pushing off the ground with all the force I had, slamming into his belly with the volt tackle, sending him flying off of his feet and smacking into a tree. He got up quickly, obviously hurt because he was holding his stomach, and ran at me. I leaped to the left and laughed as he tried to tackle me and missed, only to have his tail wrap around me and pull hard, obviously trying to lift me up, but being unable to.

"Damn you're heavy!" He said as he rolled onto his back, tripping me with his feet, causing me to land right on my belly next to him. I quickly closed my eyes as I realized what he was about to do, tensing up as I felt his fist smack into my forehead.

"OW!" I squealed, clenching my head with both paws as I squirmed around on the ground.

"Cammy... Is MY mate! You can NOT take her away from me!" He said as he stood up, kicking me in the side. "I will fight to the END for her!"

Ignoring the pain, I quickly lashed out with my paws, digging my claws deep into his leg. He yelled out and grabbed my paw with both of his, squeezing it as hard as he could. I screamed, letting go quickly as he tried to crush my paw, closing my eyes tight and pushing against his belly with my feet. He just laughed and jumped on me, knocking the wind right out of me. I lay there, my eyes closed tightly as I coughed, trying to regain my breath. While I was, he had let go of my paw. I didn't notice his cheeks sparking, and before I could do anything, he'd hit me with a static attack. I tried to push him off of me, wondering why he'd hit me with such a puny move, but I couldn't move... I was paralyzed...

I couldn't talk, scream, nor move a muscle...

"She... is MINE..." he said as he stood up, twirling around as he nailed me in the side with iron tail, sending me tumbling into the water. As the static discharged into the water, I regained the strength to move, and just in time too, as Rice tried to nail me with a thunderpunch. Grunting, I quickly rolled to the side, watching as he punched into the water, growling. That's when I realized he wanted to kill me...

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelped, rolling over and quickly standing up. As soon as I got up on all fours, Rice flipped me onto my back and sat on me, pinning me down. My head was underwater, and all I could see was his mouth open, a blurry orange ball charging in his open mouth. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't see well. He was using his paws to choke me, and I couldn't move underneath his weight. I wanted to cough, but I knew if I did, I'd start inhaling water, and that'd be the end of me for sure. I had a flashback, a flashback to the time when me and Dallas had first mated, how good it felt, mating for the first time... The time we cuddled in the soft bed after that, the way he hugged me when we slept... I thought of the time he'd fed me Stryder the other day, and last night, when we mated for the first time while he was female... A bunch of happy thoughts flashed in my head, and I began to cry. You couldn't tell I was crying, because I couldn't breathe, and I was underwater, but if you really knew me, you'd know my crying face, however to Rice, it looked like I was just struggling. I watched the blurry ball get bigger and bigger, tensing up as I prepared to take the full hit of his hyper beam. I knew that it was over, after this hit, I was done... There was nothing I could do but lay here and accept it now... I knew it was ready to fire, because I could hear it crackling and pulsing, even through the water. Rice opened his mouth wider, and there was a flash as he fired...

Except he missed...

From under the water I saw a yellow blur whip by, nailing him in the back of the head with something shiny and silver, causing Rice to miss me with the hyper beam, firing it somewhere into the sky instead of in my face... I watched as Rice fell ontop of me, still choking me, and not wanting to let go. I watched as the yellow blur hit him again, not with the white object, but with a yellow sparkly one... It wasn't long before I felt the grip around my neck loosen, followed by the pressure on my body being relieved as Rice was knocked off of me by the silver thing again, except this time, Rice went flying, landing in the deep part of the lake. Sitting up immediately, I gasped for air, shaking my head to get the water off. I quickly turned my head just in time to see Cammy nail Rice right inbetween the eyes with... A ball of electricity? Indeed it was a ball of electricity, and it exploded as soon as it hit Rice, sending him soaring right to the bottom of the lake. Was she using Electroball? Where'd she learn THAT? Snarling, she dove in after him, and I just sat there, wondering what was going on. A split second later, I saw a bright yellow flash underneath the water, followed by a huge shock wave that nailed me, the wave so large that it carried me all the way onto the shore before it died out, the tint of red in the water as blood began to spill... I feared the worst, until I lifted my head and saw Cammy resurface, swimming over to the shore and running to me.

"ELECTRA! You said you'd be at the stream, and I went there and didn't see you... I heard you yell... I followed it and came here, a... son... kay? …Ra! … Elec...

All I heard was the fuzzy voice of her yelling at me. I couldn't make out the words she was saying anymore, but I assumed she was asking me if I was okay... I wanted to answer, I wanted to say something, but I couldn't... Just as I was about to answer her, I saw her turn and dash back into the water, just as I fainted...

-END Chapter Seventeen.-


	18. Homeward Bound

Back to Dallas/Cammy's POV

I sighed, gently stroking my paw through the fur on Electra's belly as she lay in my lap. She was still breathing, so I wasn't worried that badly. I just wanted her to wake up... It'd been a whole day since she fainted and she still hadn't woken up. That was the part that worried me...

Wait, did she just move?

Looking down at her, my eyes went wide as she opened hers, and I hugged her immediately.

"ELECTRA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I yelled, almost crying as I squeezed her tightly.

"OW! Get off of me!" She squealed as she pushed me off of her, rolling off of my lap and standing up, frowning. "Oh... Cammy... I thought you were... Never mind.." She said, making a face at me. "Ugh, I feel like crap..."

"Are you okay?" I asked as I felt her forehead, then ran my paw down her belly, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled as she grabbed me, pulling me over and hugging me tightly. "Just one question... What the HELL is his problem?" She asked as she ground her teeth, growling.

"I don't know..." I said as I rubbed her back, smiling. "But it won't happen again, I can guarantee it."

She nodded, sighing. "Yes, I know... But it was so scary..." She said as she gripped me tightly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Electra... It's alright..." I said as I continued to rub her back, smiling.

"H-he's dead right?" She asked as she looked me in the eye, seeming a bit worried.

"Yes... I... Killed him..." I sighed, my ears falling to the sides. "But... I didn't mean to... I mean, I saw him about to kill YOU... And I kind of just... Went off on him... I mean, I couldn't control what I was doing, I just... I-"

"Cammy it's fine." She giggled, kissing my cheek. "I feel a lot better knowing that he's dead, so he can't get me back or something... I mean, you should've fed me the body... But, how's the colony, I mean without their leader and all..." she asked curiously.

I sighed. "Well usually the rule is that whoever defeats the leader BECOMES the leader... But I said I wasn't ready... So I told Thunderpaw to take the job until I got back..."

She nodded. "So when you get back, we're going to be the leaders, and I- Waiiit... We're not at the colony... So where are we then?" She asked as she looked around. "Oh... In the human place... Why aren't we at the colony?"

I smiled, patting her back and hugging her again. "Well for one, I thought they'd be mad at us, so I carried you here and left you here, because no one knew about this place so I knew you'd be safe. Then I went back to the colony and climbed up onto that rock that Rice makes announcements on... I stood up tall and shouted that I had killed Rice because he'd tried to kill my mate. I then told everyone I was Dallas, and everyone acted really surprised... The really weird thing is that everyone cheered for me... Some of them said that Rice was way too strict on them, and they always wanted a leader change but they knew Rice was the most powerful in the colony, and in order to have a leader change, you need two things. The first, is a vote. If there are more votes for someone else than there are for the current leader, then the leader is changed. However, there's a second rule. In order to change the leader, it is mandatory that the new leader defeat the old one in battle. In other words, even if the new leader is chosen by the votes, if he or she does not defeat the old leader, in this case Rice, in a battle, then Rice will remain the leader of the colony. The leader was never changed because no one could ever defeat Rice, although Rice was always clearly voted out as a terrible leader. He was always outvoted, but the new leader was never able to defeat him, so Rice remained the leader for a while. There was also a third rule, that the leader can choose to give their leader status to someone else if they need a break, which is what I did in this case. I gave it to Thunderpaw. Thunderpaw is the one that everyone was trying to vote into becoming leader, but Thunderpaw could never beat Rice in a battle. They said that they wanted ME to be the leader more than anything, because I had so much power, and even Thunderpaw agreed with them, but I insisted on taking a break first... They also mentioned that Rice had always acted like you were on his good side, but when you did one thing that he didn't like, and he didn't get his way, he would hunt you down and force you out of the colony, or possibly kill you, which is what he tried to do in this case... They said that he always acted poorly as a leader and stuff like that. Stuff about how he never allowed them to go to the lake in groups, how he never let the Pichu out of the colony to get fresh air, never let them out for any reason... So I'm actually glad I got rid of him, for the benefit of both my mate, and the colony." I smiled, letting go of the hug and giggling. "It turns out that everything Thunderpaw said was true. Everything Clawstrike said, everything Stryder said about him, everything was true."

"Well, one question... Rice couldn't lift me up at all... So how did you carry me here?" She asked, smiling.

"Well... I don't know, I just did... It wasn't easy, but I did it." I smiled, poking her belly. "I must be physically stronger than Rice too, which is surprising to me because he was a Raichu..." I frowned.

"Wait, so I AM fat?" She asked, frowning as she looked herself over.

"NO!" I shouted, shaking my head. "You're just... Dense... Bigger on the inside than you are on the outside. It's a good thing actually, because with that weight comes power, and durability. With the way you eat, you should be the strongest Pikachu in the colony!"

She giggled and poked my belly back, smiling. "Hehe, besides you!" She giggled, hugging me again. "So, what are we going to do if we're not going to be at the colony for a while?"

I chuckled, pointing to the pile of money inbetween the fridges. "Well, first thing's first, let's get all that paper organized... I have an idea..." I said as I walked over to the pile of money, picking up a dollar and staring at it. I couldn't tell how much it was, if it was a one, a two, a five, a ten, a twenty, a fifty, a hundred, I couldn't tell. All I knew were that the ones with the more human symbols in the corners were worth more.

"Err... Just stack them for now." I said as I picked up another dollar and put it ontop of the one I had in my other paw, then another, and another. Before long, both me and Electra had a decent stack of money in our paws, in the form of a nice, neat rectangular box.

"Err... Well it's a good thing they're not wrinkled, or this would be terrible to stack." I said as I picked up a rubber band and wrapped it around the stack of money. "So apparently these were stacked before, and he unstacked them for some odd reason and hid the rubber bands underneath the pile of cash..." I said as I took Electra's stack and placed a rubber band around it, placing it next to my stack that already had a rubber band around it. "There's so much money here... It's like, they've been robbing the Pokemart for centuries and piling up the money in this house..." I frowned, not even noticing that I'd said a human word, house, a word that I'd long forgotten.

Electra giggled. "Well they must have been taking things for a long time, because I know there is not this much green paper in the Pokemart. I looked at the thingy they put it in and there wasn't even half of one of those stacks inside of it! This had to come from somewhere else." She said as she began stacking more in her paw, neatly patting the sides to make them even.

"You know what, you're right... And now that I think of it, a while ago, like two years ago, the place that they keep all this paper to keep it safe for humans... Someone broke in and stole a lot of this paper out of that place... There was over a billion of these taken, but there doesn't seem to be a billion of these papers here, not even a thousand... So this must not be from there..." I said, completely forgetting that they had face value.

"Well whether it came from there or not, we're taking it, right?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it's very useful." I said as I continued stacking them. We sat there for about an hour stacking money until there was nothing left but a couple neat stacks of bills. Smiling as I stood up, I picked up two, realizing we'd have to make more than one trip if we were going to get it all where I was planning to take it...

"Um, we're going to have to take more than one trip..." I said, frowning.

"No we don't. I can eat some." Electra said as she opened her mouth.

"NO!" I shouted, grabbing it away from her, sighing. "You can't eat it, we need it.

She made a face, nodding as she snatched it back. "Okay... So what do we do to carry it then? I mean, I don't want to take more than one trip... And even taking it to the colony and coming back for more is a long walk... I don't even want to think about how far YOU want to take it." She frowned. "Not trying to be mean or anything, I just don't like walking long distances when I don't need to..." she sighed.

I nodded, smiling. "Yes, I understand... But I really don't know how we coul- Wait... Is that plastic wrapper from the steaks still out there?" I asked as I dropped the stacks of money, turning around and smacking into the door.

"Oof..." I grunted, rubbing my face. "I forgot I closed that..."

Electra laughed and put down the stacks of money she was holding too, waking over to the door and opening it, running outside and over to the little hole in the ground.

"Here it is!" She said as she picked it up, bringing it over and dashing inside, opening it up. "We can put it all in here!"

I nodded, smiling. "Exactly, then we only have to take one trip hopefully."

Giggling, we began stuffing the money into the bag, making sure it was stacked neatly so that we didn't waste any room in the bag. A lot of it fit inside, but there was still a lot of it left over, that wouldn't fit inside the bag.

"Ugh... There's still more out." Electra groaned, dropping the bag. "We need another bag..."

I Shook my head. "Maybe we don't... Let's try putting it all in sideways this time." I said as I dumped out the bag and began placing the money in sideways.

"That's not going to make a difference..." Electra sighed as she began placing the money in the bag, sideways this time.

"Well, there was a space on the side that was too small to fit anything in it before, and if you notice now, there's no spaces. I think it'll all fit now." I said as I continued stacking the money into the bag.

Electra nodded, smiling as she realized I was right. About two minutes later, Electra picked up the last stack of money and fitted it snugly into the bag, and there was still room left over to tie it off.

"YAY we did it..." She giggled, hugging me tightly, her tail beginning to wag. "Now we can make one trip!"

Nodding, I tied the end of the bag, lifting it up over my shoulder and resting it on my back. "Hehe, let's go." I said as I opened the door, walking out of the house and towards the tall grass.

Electra giggled at me. "That looks heavy... Wouldn't it be better to carry it on your back and walk on all fours?" She asked, smiling. "Or tie it to yourself or something...

I nodded. "Well yes... Then I can run with it, right?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, there's some string from the package over there, I don't know if it's big or thick enough to hold the bag to your back but it's worth a try, right?" She giggled, running over and picking up the string. "Well, it's longer than I remember... But it's so thin..."

I sighed. "Don't worry about it, I'll just carry it."

"No, you won't." She said as she looked around, running to a bush and grabbing a vine, tugging it out and slicing it off with her claws. "You saved my life Cammy... It's the least I can do." She said as she took the bag from me.

"Well that's what mates do, we save eachother." I said as I got down onto all fours. "There's no need for you to repay me."

She smiled, placing the bag on my back and throwing the vine over it, reaching underneath me and grabbing it, pulling it up and back over my back, looping it around before tying it tightly. "Well I want to. I almost DIED back there. You SAVED me. I HAVE to do something." she smiled.

I smiled at her, standing up. "Well then just do what you usually do, that's good enough for me."

"No it's not." She said as she kissed my cheek. "It's not nearly enough."

Sighing, I nodded. "Well I don't want you to do anything for me in return, but if you want to, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you or anything." I said as I took off running. "Follow me!"

"Ahhh! Hey!" She laughed as she got down onto all fours, running after me. It didn't take her long to catch up, and when she did, she looked at me, giggling as we went around the tall grass.

"Oooh I know where we're going!" She laughed as she ran ahead of me. "This isn't the way to the colony, this is the way to our human nest!" She said as she picked up speed, obviously excited. "I'll meet you there!"

Giggling, I picked up speed also, but it was herder for me to run with something heavy on my back, so I took it easy, pacing myself and running at a speed I found comfortable. I could tell she really did know where I was headed, because I saw her cross over the path, rather than turning and following it. She obviously knew pretty well where we were headed.

I ran at my own pace for about ten minutes before I got to the clearing, skidding to a stop and looking at Ben's, or rather MY house.

It's been a while since I've been here...

Smiling, I got back down onto all fours and ran out into the backyard, smiling as I saw Electra waiting up on the second floor of the back porch, watching me through the vertical railings. Smiling, I continued running, dashing to the right of the house and up the steps, meeting Electra at the top.

"Look!" She giggled, pointing to the door next to us. Looking over at it, I smiled as I saw a little door in the bottom that I could crawl through if I were on all fours, just like back at the Pokemon Center.

"Wow, they've been waiting for us I guess..." I said as I pointed to it. "You first. Tell them to come out here and see me." I said, smiling.

Nodding, Electra pushed her way in through the door flap. I waited outside for a minute or two, before I heard her coming through again. Taking a step back, I smiled as the door opened, darting into the house between Ben's legs.

"Whoa there Brian! What've ya got there?" He asked as he closed the door right after Electra entered. As I walked into the living room, I noticed that a lot had changed. There were new couches and stuff was moved.

"Err, the yellow couch is for you and Electra... I figured since it's been so long, you'd probably already had Pichu with her and needed a bigger place... The bedroom upstairs is still yours, nothing up there is different, but this couch pulls out into a bed also, so..." He said as he looked around. "I got you scratching boards for your claws, toys, a pool, another litter box because the old one was ugly, a surprise, Pikanip, which is something kind of like Delicattynip, that makes you go crazy when you smell it, which I know is a bad idea already, some treats, canned food that you probably can open if you do what you did last time, collars with tags if you wanna wear them, except I accidentally ordered two of each, two pink ones with Skitties on them, and two red ones with half of a heart on each one. I figured that if you two wore those and hugged the heart halves would make a whole heart because you'd most likely love eachother by now... But I got the other ones just in case you didn't. Of course I had to get tags with all of them so I spent more than I needed to... But it was worth it, so choose which ones you want later, or if you come across them, feel free to put them on eachother or something. I also got a rubber sandbag... You're supposed to train on it and stuff, I don't know..." he said as he looked around the room. "I got you two sugar cubes and sweet stuff, and leashes so we can go on walks if you want to use them... I wanted to get you clothes because I knew you didn't like being naked and stuff, but I figured you'd gotten over it by now so I didn't get any... And I got... Um... little handles installed on the bottom of the glass door so you can open it, and some other things I don't remember. I also got you a thunderstone just in case you want to evolve... And I realize I'm ranting, and I'm sorry I'm talking so much, but we haven't seen eachother in so long, and what the FUCK!" He yelled as he lifted me up, tugging off the vine and taking the bag of money. "Where did you GET this!"

I wiggled, slipping from his grip and falling to the floor. "I took it from the colony... They don't need it..." I said, frowning.

He frowned. "Ah, yeah, can't understand you... Well there's at least a billion dollars in this bag... Oh Arceus..." He mumbled as he began to sweat, wondering what to do. "I got an... Air conditioner... And... Oh Arceus... This is... Oh... I don't know w-what to say... I'm locking this up in the safe right away. We're rich! Oh Arceus, We're set for life! I mean, look at this!" He said as he flailed the bag in the air. "And it's all neat and stuff!"

I nodded. "It wasn't before... Because Rice is stupid and had to throw it around like an idiot.."

"Yeah, we had to stack it and stuff!" Electra pouted.

"Oh my... Well... With all this I'll have no reason to have a job anymore... But I have to keep it so I don't look suspicious..." He said as he ran off. I heard him yell as he ran up the stairs. "Kevin isn't here right now so AAAAHHHHH!"

Smiling, I looked at Electra and kissed her cheek, giggling. "Well he's happy I can see..." I said as I hugged her.

Giggling, she wagged her tail. "Yeah... And he got us so much cool stuff!"

I nodded, closing my eyes as I heard Ben coming back down the stairs.

"Well I put it away... And I'm trying not to act too excited about it although I clearly am... I know if I ask where it came from you're not going to be able to tell me, so don't worry about it. I'll put some in the bank, not too much, maybe about a thousand dollars every week... And try not to spend too much... This is just so... Sudden, I don't know what to do... I can finally buy that new car I've always wanted... I can get you two so much stuff with it, so much food for Electra, whatever you wan-"

"FOOD!" Electra squealed, jumping up and down. "FOOD FOOD FOOD!"

I laughed and hugged her, smiling. "You sure do like to eat..."

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Of course I do! It helps me get big and strong! Like you said!" She giggled.

"Awww, isn't that cute. You two ARE in love." Ben said as he kneeled down, patting our heads and smiling. "Well let's go get those collars on so we ca- oh... Dallas you already have one?" He said as he reached underneath my chin, unbuckling the collar and holding it up. It was yellow, and so was the tag on it.

"I never knew that was there..." I frowned.

"Me either..." Electra said as she poked my belly. "You have an owner!"

I shook my head. "No I don't!"

"Well this says that your name is Cammy and you belong to the Pokemon Center..." Ben frowned.

I quickly nodded. "Yeah..."

He frowned at me. "So you got caught but escaped... Cool... Well no one's going to know it's you because I just took off your tag... But when did you change your name to... Cammy?" He asked, frowning as he looked me over. "And you look so different..."

Nodding, I reached behind me and grabbed my tail, bringing it in front of me and hugging it against me belly.

"Aww come on Brian, that's cute." He said as he made a face, staring at my tail. "Hey, why does it have a..." He said as he looked down, probably looking between my legs, because he gasped. "What the hell, you're a girl! And that means you're a lesbian! And so is Electra!" he shouted.

I slapped myself in the face, grinning as I held out my right paw in front of his face, signaling him to stop talking.

Electra made a face. "A... Lesbian? What's that?" She said as she looked at me, frowning.

I blushed, sighing. "It means you like other females... In a matey way..." I said, looking down.

She giggled and took my right paw, kissing it gently. "Of course I do! I mean, you're a female, and I like you like that, so then yeah!"

I giggled, nodding. "Well let's just avoid that word from now on, okay?"

She nodded. "I forgot what it was already. Ummmm... Yeah, I forgot." She frowned.

I giggled. "Good, don't remember it." I said as I looked at Ben, who was staring at me.

"Um... You ARE Brain, right?" He asked, frowning.

I nodded. "WAS Brian, but now I'm Cammy..."

Electra giggled and nodded.

"Well... How did this happen? Er, I probably don't want to know... Don't tell me." He frowned as he looked me over again. "Do you still think like... A human?" he asked.

I frowned. "I try not to... There's no reason to, it won't help me if I'm a Pikachu, so there's no point in keeping the memories... I've made up my mind. I don't want to change back. I want to stay this way, with Electra." I said as I grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Awww Cammy!" She giggled, kissing my cheek and hugging me back.

"Well... Can you nod or something?" He asked, frowning.

Smiling, I shook my head. "No, I don't think humanly of myself."

He nodded. "So you... Don't mind if I treat you like a Pikachu?"

I shook my head again. "It's what I am."

Ben smiled. "Good... Because you look so cute right now." He smiled as he patted my head."I just didn't want to seem weird because I was petting a human... But I'm glad you're accepting your Pikachu form, because no one knows how to change you back. No one's ever even heard of such a thing happening before."

I nodded, smiling. "Good... I don't want to change back anyway... I'm hoping some day I can become completely feral, like a normal Pikachu someday,."

Of course that was bound to happen sooner or later.

'Well, I still don't understand you, so it might be a problem, but... Do you like being a female better than being... You know, a dude?" He asked, smiling.

Looking at Electra, then back at Ben, I nodded. "Yes actually... I find that I can move a lot faster and I'm more flexible... Plus I can eat things whole like Electra does, and I don't have to worry about being kicked in the nuts."

Ben nodded, smiling. "Okay then..."

"Why would someone kick your nuts? You should eat them before anyone can get to them!" Electra giggled, hugging me again.

"No Electra, not those nuts." I laughed, poking her side. "Nuts as in... Nevermind."

"No, tell me." She giggled, licking my nose.

"Well you don't have to worry about being kicked in the balls anymore." Ben joked, patting my head.

"Ohhhh..." Electra said, frowning. "THOSE nuts..."

I smirked, hiding my face in my paws. "Yes Electra, THOSE nuts."

"Yeah, I hear it hurts really bad." Electra giggled. "I'm glad I don't have any."

"Yeah, me too." I said as I put my paws down, sighing.

"Yeaaaah, I need a translator or something." Ben laughed. "Anyhow, do you like acting like a Pikachu better than being a human?"

I quickly nodded.

"Do you love Electra?" he asked, frowning.

I nodded again. "Of course I do!" I said as I grabbed her, kissing her roughly, rubbing her back as we made out right in front of Ben.

"Err, I'm guessing that's a definite yes..." He chuckled. "Well, does she still... Eat a lot?" He asked, not knowing how to word it apparently.

Breaking free from my kiss, Electra nodded. "Of COURSE I do! I can eat whole Pokemon!" She giggled, patting her belly.

Ben nodded. "Does she eat more or less?"

I chuckled, pointing up. "More... A LOT more..."

Ben laughed, standing up. "Well that's nice... Well at least we have the money for the food now, so... Feel free to raid our food supply as long as you don't make a mess..." Ben chuckled as he turned around and walked off. "I'll just leave you two alone for a bit. Oh, and just one more question... Since you're trying to become a normal Pikachu I assume, does that mean we can... Cuddle and stuff?" He asked, to which I nodded in response.

"Oh good." He smiled. "Like a normal Pikachu... Which reminds me, let's get your collars on. I'm actually glad I got two pink ones now." He said as he walked into the kitchen. "You do like girly stuff right?" He asked me as me and Electra followed him out.

"Well I'm trying..." I said as I smiled at him.

"Well we'll see when you pick which one you want I guess..." He said as he reached up into one of the cabinets, Electra curiously hopping up onto the counter and looking up at him. Frowning, I looked up at the counter, nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Um... Can I make it up there?" I asked as I pouted a bit.

"Go on." Ben said as he patted the counter top, smiling.

Sighing, I gathered my courage and took a leap, jumping well over the counter, as I thought I wouldn't make it if I didn't try hard enough.

"Whoa, too high." Ben said as he caught me, setting me down on the counter next to Electra. "I find it amazing that you're even able to do that... Jumping that high..." He said as he reached back into the cabinet, pulling out the four collars he had. Electra immediately picked the pink one with the Skitties on it, and I picked the same one, smiling.

"Well, I'll have to change the tags on yours Brian. It says Dallas on it, but your name is Cammy now... I should also stop calling you Brian..." He said as he took the tags off of the yellow collar, placing one on the counter and taking the collar out of my paws, taking one of the tags off of it and placing it next to the other one, putting on the red tag from the yellow collar, the one that said Cammy on it.

"Okay, all set. Now there's a tag with your name and a tag with our address, same with yours Electra." He said as he unhooked the collar, placing it around my neck and tightening it, not too tight, not too loose. Smiling, he did the same to Electra's, placing it around her neck and clicking the buckle into place, then tightening it to the perfect fit.

"Oh, I also got you the rest of the Dragonforce CDs, the ones you didn't have. I know you like that stuff, and so does Kevin and I, so I figured why not, right? Anyhow..." He said as he placed the yellow collar and the two red ones into the cabinet and shut it. "What am I going to do with these tags? I mean, now I see I didn't have to buy the tags with the collar, so I wasted money... Because I already have a set of tags for each of you... Well I guess in case one goes missing or something... I don't know." he frowned. "And these two..." He said as he pointed to the tags on the counter. "I'd might as well throw them away, I don't need them..."

As he reached for them, Electra quickly snatched them up.

"Err, okay... You can have them I guess." He said as he watched her, smiling. Electra just smiled at him as she held out her paw, giving them back.

"Err... Okay..." He said as he reached for them, only to have Electra swipe her paw back and out of reach, tossing the tags into her mouth.

"Err... Not sure what to say now..." Ben said as he stared at her. "I don't need them, do whatever you want."

Nodding, Electra swallowed them, giggling as she opened her mouth to show Ben that they were gone.

"I didn't mean literally..." He sighed, poking Electra's belly. "You really DO eat everything..."

She nodded and patted her belly, giggling. "Well yeah! And you said you didn't need them and that I could do what I wanted. So blah." She smirked, folding her arms.

"Well... Anyway, I have to go get a shower... So I'll be back down later." He said as he walked over to the table and placed two bowls on it, one that said Electra and one that said Dallas.

"Err, I have to change that..." He said as he took it back, peeling off the letters and going back into the cabinet, taking out a packet of red letters and taking out a C, an A, two Ms, and a Y, then putting the D, As, L, and S back into the packet, placing it back into the cabinet and shutting it, peeling the backs off of the letters and sticking them on the bowl. When he was done, he brought over the bowl, smiling as he set it down on the table next to Electra's.

"Well, you're supposed to be able to read the bottom of the letters because there's a little squiggly thing on them... I guess Pokemon can read the squiggly things or something... I just see squiggly things, which is probably what you see when you look at our writing, so... Anyway, feel free to get your own food." He said as he pointed to the cabinets on both sides of the oven. "You know where it is." He said as he walked upstairs.

Smiling, I hopped off of the counter and opened the cabinet on the right side of the oven, frowning as I saw bags of dry food inside.

"Nah, not today." Electra said as she went over to the other side. Nodding, I shut the cabinet and followed her over. Opening the one on the left, I smiled at the neatly stacked cans of food.

"MEAT!" Electra squealed as she pushed me aside and grabbed two cans of whatever it was. "I want these, let's go." She said, shutting the cabinet and walking over to the table, hopping up onto it and placing them down. Smiling, I followed her over, jumping up onto the table and smiling as she held onto the can tightly with both paws. Grinning, I reached down and slid my claws underneath the tab, lifting it up and grabbing a hold of it.

"You ready?" I asked as I slid a finger into the loop. She nodded, and I smiled as I tugged on the tab, pulling the lid off. As soon as it was off, she dumped the can into my bowl and picked up the other can, holding it tightly. Again, I lifted the tab up and pulled off the lid, watching as she dumped out the can into her bowl, picking up the empty cans and putting them in the middle of the table. Immediately, she got down onto all fours and began eating out of her bowl, making loud slurping noises. I figured she'd be hungry because we hadn't eaten this morning, and the way she was eating only proved it to be true. Smiling at her, I dropped down onto all fours, placing my head into the bowl and gently lapping at the food. About three minutes later, we'd finished eating, and Electra had already licked the cans clean. Giggling, I hopped off of the table and walked back into the kitchen. Forgetting why I did that, I walked back into the dining room and over to the sliding glass door, smiling as I saw the handle on the bottom. Gripping it tightly, I tugged it to the right, opening the door and stepping out onto the porch. Electra followed me and I closed the door behind us, giggling as I looked down into the yard. Indeed there was a pool there, at the bottom of the hill. How'd I miss that? I must've ran right by it... Smiling at Electra, I ran across the porch, dashing down the stairs and taking a right, running down the hill of the yard. As I approached the pool, I stopped, but Electra didn't, and ran right up the stairs and onto the pool deck. I giggled as I walked up the steps after her, standing on the deck and looking into the water. There were blow up rafts and stuff floating in it. Smiling, I walked around the edge of the pool and quickly jumped off onto one, giggling as it bounced a little in the water. It was oddly thick, probably made thicker so that our claws wouldn't pop them. Giggling, Electra backed up to the edge of the deck, getting down onto all fours and running toward me, leaping up into the air and landing right ontop of me, tackling me into the water. Laughing, I climbed back up onto the float, and helped her up, smiling as I hugged her tightly.

"Nice jump!" I laughed.

She giggled and licked my cheek, nodding. "Thanks!"

Just then, a car pulled into the driveway and was about to make a turn to go into the garage on the house, but I guess whoever was driving saw us, because they didn't turn, but instead sped back up and stopped turning, coming down the whole driveway and stopping once they were inside the garage that was at the bottom of the hill. I heard them shut the engine off and the car door slam, tilting my head as I saw Kevin come out of the garage, immediately running over to us, yelling something.

"Oh gosh, here we go." I said to Electra, who grinned and nodded.

-END Chapter Eighteen-


	19. Amper Is Not Welcome Here

"Wow! It's really you!" Kevin said as he ran up onto the pool deck. "We were about to get two Furrets, so we got collars and stuff, like toys and food... But I'm so glad you came back! It was so lonely here without you! I've got to tell Ben about this!" He said as he jumped down the stairs of the pool deck and ran up the hill.

"So that's what happened... They were replacing us..." I said as my ears fell to the sides.

"Well... Maybe some of it really was for us... I mean, the bags of food had Pikachu on them... So those had to be for us... I didn't see the treats but they must be for us too... Furrets don't use their claws much right? So the scratchy thingy must be for us... He said he got... Pikanip... Which is obviously for us... But... The other things I'm not so sure about after... Hearing what Kevin just said..."

"Exactly." I said as I looked up at the house, sighing. "Well it's for us NOW, so we might as well enjoy it, right?" I said as I hugged her, wagging my tail. "And besides, Kevin's an idiot, and he probably doesn't know what he's talking about."

"When does he ever know what he's talking about?" Electra giggled as she kissed my cheek. "He's so slow..."

"Yeaaahhh... But he tries. I think." I said, flicking my tongue over her nose. "It's kind of a habit of his to say stupid things."

"So then he's lying and all the stuff is for us. Yay." Electra said as she stuck her tail in the water and waved it around, pushing us through the water toward the side of the pool. "Besides, I'm going in to see if it's true or not. If it is, then, well I'm glad we're here. If it's not, I'm still glad we're here but I'm mad at Ben." She said as she jumped off the float onto the edge of the pool. "And this water smells funny. Not funny, but... It smells weird, like something I've never smelled before..."

I nodded. "Well I guess I'll go in with you." I said as I shook myself off, then leaped off of the float onto the edge of the pool next to her, smiling as I nudged her side. "That's Chlorine. It's something that cleans the water. So swimming in this water gets you really clean and you don't have to groom yourself or anything." I said as I nudged her again.

"Hmm... Okay." She said as she began walking across the edge, hopping onto the deck and running down the stairs. As I hopped off onto the deck, I watched her dash up the hill. Sighing, I jumped off the deck, not bothering with the stairs, and ran up after her. By the time I got to the stairs and climbed up them, she was already inside. I could hear her arguing with Ben inside, and I sighed, pushing my way through the little door flap thing and standing up, walking over to Electra and standing next to her, looking up at Ben.

"You were REPLACING US!" She yelled as she held up her paws, waving them in the air. "We came in and you said you bought US THOSE THINGS! And Kevin came over to us in the pool and said that YOU WANTED TO GET A FURRET! YOU NEVER MENTIONED A FURRET TO US! You said you bought extra collars ACCIDENTALLY! When you bought them for the FURRETS! It'd be okay if you had said "Oh, I've been lonely lately without you, because you know, I bought you so you could keep us company and then you left with Cammy, so I was left with no one but Kevin again, so I needed to get another Pokemon, so I was getting a Furret and now you're back so I don't need one, but I bought it all these supplies and stuff that you can use now that I'm not getting the Furret anymore." But NO! YOU HAD TO LIE TO OUR FACES AND SAY YOU GOT THEM FOR US JUST BECAUSE YOU FORGOT ABOUT US AND GOT US NOTHING!" She yelled sparks flying from out cheeks.

"Um, well they got us the couch over there with the Pikachu on it, and the food and two of the collars, but I did notice that there was an extra food bowl in the... Place that you took ours out of..." I said, not remembering the word cabinet anymore. "And, two of the collars had blank tags... There were no symbols on them because you probably didn't know the Furret's name yet so you didn't want to put any random name on there in case it already had a name, so you left it blank... I didn't think anything of it, I just thought they were spares like you said... But then when I saw the that the bowl also had no name, I still thought it was a spare, but why a spare bowl, I mean, you can't lose it... And then you took out the bag of symbols, and I still didn't think anything of it, until Kevin opened his mouth and told us you were getting a Furret... And then it all made sense... Because the food was all fresh when I opened the... Door thing... And you couldn't have known we were coming and bought it right away, because that just doesn't happen... But... I agree with Electra, you could have at least told us you were ordering a Furret... I mean, here you have us thinking you really did buy all this stuff for us, and then I find out none of it was for us, or at least very little of it was, and it kinda hurts my feelings that you would lie like that to us though..." I said as I looked him in the eye.

Electra nodded. "Yeah, and it's not like we'd claw you up if you told us you were lonely and needed another Pokemon to have around while we were here... And if you'd said that the stuff was for all of us, then I wouldn't be as mad at you as I am now... But you LIED to us! Right to our faces! And Cammy had the nerve to bring you all that paper that you loved so much! And you repay us by lying to our faces! SHE GOT YOU A GIFT!" She yelled, her cheeks beginning to spark again. "AND YOU GOT NERVOUS AFTER BECAUSE YOU WERE LYING STILL! AND SAID YOU HAD TO CLEAN UP IN THE SHOWER BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO LIE ABOUT NEXT!" She said as she growled, suddenly snarling. I swear, if I SEE a FURRET in here I will EAT IT!" She yelled as she clenched her fists, sparks flying from her cheeks.

"Electra calm down..." I said as I petted her back, nuzzling her cheek and hugging her. "It's not worth all the fuss..."

"Hold on, what?" Ben said as he frowned. "I didn't get any of that..."

I felt Electra get all tense as she clenched her fists tighter. "Didn't... Hear... ANY... Of what... I said..." She growled under her breath, her eyes closed tightly as she snarled at Ben.

"Let's see if you hear THIS!" she growled.

I knew exactly what she was going to do next, and I hugged her tightly just in time, as she leaped at Ben, attempting to slash at him with her claws, but I caught her and dragged her back over to me, laying ontop of her and hugging her tighter.

"GET OFF OF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" She shouted as she squirmed around underneath me, trying to push me off.

"Electra no! Stop it!" I said as Ben jumped back.

"WHOA! What did I do?" He said as he looked down at us, then at Kevin. "What did YOU do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" He said as he began walking away.

"Because you're a moron!" Ben said as he looked back at us.

"Well I did nothing. All I did was say hi and tell them we were getting a Furret. I did nothing else. And why is Brian female?"

"Stop calling her Brian! She's not Brian anymore, she's Cammy. Brian wants to let go of his, err, her human side now, so call her by her Pikachu name, Cammy. And I don't know why she's female. She changed I guess, I don't know."

Kevin nodded as he began walking off again. "That's really... Abnormal..."

"Wait, you WHAT?" Ben yelled as he looked at Kevin again. "You TOLD them about the Furret!"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, why not?" He said as he walked off, shrugging.

"Ugh, IDIOT..." Ben mumbled, looking back at us. "Electra... There's no need to be mad at me... If you'd just understand that I needed some company... That's why I bought YOU in the first place, so that I could have some company, something to snuggle with... I didn't tell you about the Furret because I didn't want to hurt your feelings... Trust me, I would've told you if I'd knew you'd take it well, but the only reason I didn't mention it is because I was afraid you'd react... Well, like you are now." He said as he frowned. "So, um... I'm sorry." He smiled.

Slowly, Electra stopped wiggling, and I got up off of her, helping her to her feet and smiling as I kissed her cheek. "Pleaaase don't attack Ben..." I smiled, nuzzling her underneath her chin.

"Fine..." She growled, looking over at Ben before wiggling out of my grip and dashing out of the room."EAT IT! I'M GOING TO FREAKING EAT IT!" She yelled as she ran off. I heard her going up the stairs and I sighed, looking at Ben and frowning.

"Is she like... Having her period or something?" He asked, chuckling. Growling, I hopped up onto the couch and slapped him right in the face, leaving five claw marks on his right cheek, then hopped down, walking out of the room.

"Geez... Are you having yours too?" He mumbled as he turned on the T.V.

Running upstairs, I ran straight to my room and walked in, closing the door behind me and sighing as I looked up at my bed. I could tell Electra was in it because I could see the lump she made in the center. Sighing, I walked over to the bed, hopping up onto it and walking over to the pillows. Lifting up the covers, I got down onto all fours and crawled in, smiling as I lay down next to her, placing my right arm around her back and snuggling up with her.

"How... How could he replace us?" She asked as she looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"Awww Electra..." I said as I patted her back. "That's not what he was trying to do. He just needed someone here, and we weren't here, so he needed someone else. He wasn't trying to replace us, he was simply trying to get someone new. If he was replacing us, he would have changed this room around and stuff, but nothing in it is changed."

A tear fell from her cheek and she buried her head in the blanket, crying silently. "I don't believe that..."

I sighed, patting her back and rubbing her side gently. "Come on Electra... It's not like you to act this way... What's wrong?"

She didn't answer me, but she'd suddenly stopped crying.

"Electra..." I said in a low voice as I snuggled against her and kissing her cheek. "Something wrong?"

Suddenly, she rolled over and grabbed me, hugging me tightly. "I... I just can't get over what h-h-happened... Y-yesterday..."

I sighed, patting her back. "Two days ago. You slept through a day, remember?"

She nodded. 'Oh yeah... But still... I can't get over it... I feel so nervous, so wrecked... As if someone's going to sneak up on me and murder me again... It's so..."

"Traumatic? I know..." I said as I kissed her cheek. "The best thing you can do is to just forget about it. It's in the past and he can't hurt you anymore. From now on, nothing is going to draw me away from your side. I am here to protect you, and no one can tell me otherwise. I only left you that day because Rice told me to, and he was the leader..."

"But if you..." Electra interrupted. "If you... You didn't come back when you did... Or if I hadn't told you that I had eaten the key... Then... I wouldn't be here right now..." She said, crawling out of the blankets. Sighing, I followed her out, and as soon as I got out, she grabbed me and hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder and crying again.

"I would be deeaaaad..." She cried, hugging me tightly.

I sighed, feeling a bit down myself as she explained this to me.

"But Electra... You DID tell me... You know why? Because we have a bond... A strong bond... And you knew that if you told me, I wouldn't tell on you, and I wouldn't hate you for it. You knew that by telling me, you'd make it so that I didn't have to actually look, which would relieve me of a lot of work, not to mention stress... You told me because you love me and trust me, and I saved you because I love you too... Our trust is what made you tell me. Now trust me when I say this, nothing like that is ever going to happen again. I will always be there for you, no matter what. You are the one that got me where I am now anyway. It was because of you that I learned how to use my moves and stuff, and from there, I took it to the next level and beyond... If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do... Electra... You're the only one I love, and you know that. I will go above and beyond to make you comfortable, do whatever it takes until you feel secure and protected. I might not have been there when he attacked, but I got there eventually, and I saved you. And that's all that counts. The fact that you're alive and well. So please, stop crying." I said as I rubbed her back, smiling.

Almost immediately, she stopped and looked me in the eyes. I saw a spark of happiness in her bright blue eyes, and I kissed her cheek, smiling.

"Well okay..." She smiled as she hugged me again, her tail wagging now. "I understand... You're always there for me, that's true... And even then, you were still there for me in the end... And you saved me... So what am I worried about? He can't come back and attack me, and the colony is happy without him, so there's nothing wrong." she said as she hopped down off of the bed. "Oh yeah, the stupid Furret is coming..." She growled, walking over to the door and mumbling something as she walked out. Smiling, I followed her out, then followed her down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and took out one of the smaller bags of food, carrying it over into the living room and tossing it up onto the couch, sighing as she hopped up onto the ouch and sat down with the bag in her lap.

"I'll eat that hing..." She growled as she slashed the bag open with her claws, taking some food out with her paw and shoving it into her mouth, munching on it before taking out another pawfull and eating it. She was eating it as if it were a snack or something... As if it were a bag of chips... It was a full bag of Poke'chow, and she looked at it as a snack...

Walking over, I hopped up onto the couch and scooped my paw in, taking some and giggling as I put it in my mouth.

"Having a little snack?" Ben asked from the other couch as he looked at us.

"Shut up." Electra growled as she continued eating. "I want to hear that song Cammy... The firey one..." she said, smiling.

Giggling, I nodded as Ben got up off of the couch and walked out. Walking over to the stereo, I just stared at it, frowning.

Okay... The first track on the CD should be the song she wants... - I thought to myself as I wondered how to get it going. Frowning, I pushed the big button in the middle, smiling as the stereo turned on.

"Oh good..." I said as I placed my paw over the big knob, turning it clockwise to turn the volume up. Autoplay kicked in, and the first song was indeed the one she wanted. I hadn't listened to this in a while, and once I heard it begin playing, a wave of excitement rolled over me. Electra hopped off of the couch with the bag of food and placed the bag on the carpet, taking my paws in hers and jumping around as the intro played. When the song started singing, she let go of me and got down on her knees, her paws in the air as she sang along.

"On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light!"

I chuckled as I watched her. She gets so into these songs, it's kind of funny.

Laughing, I sung along with her. "On flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight!"

Ben stepped in and looked at us, frowning. "Wow, so that's what it sounds like translated into Pikachu..." he grinned. "Interesting..."

We both stopped singing and looked back at him. Electra made a face at him and hugged me tightly as Ben turned off the stereo with the remote.

"HEY!" Electra snapped as she got up and walked over to Ben, growling. "Put it back on!"

Smiling, he turned it back on, then grinned. "Relax, I was kidding." he laughed.

Electra whipped around, slapping his leg with her tail as she walked back over to me, sitting down next to me. "Well it's not funny asshole..."

Ben made a face at her and frowned, putting the remote down on the couch. "Wow, someone takes their music super seriously..." He said as he walked out of the room.

We sat there and listened to the song until it changed, and we didn't know how to get it back, so I just pushed the big button and turned it off.

"Err... I don't know." I said as I hugged her, giggling. "We'll do it later."

"Do what?" She asked, frowning as she stood up.

"I don't know... Listen to it again." I said, smiling. "For now, let's find something else."

She nodded, wagging her tail as she pulled me to my feet. "We can play with the toys... Kevin left while we were listening to the song so we can go into his room and do things..."

I frowned. "Why would we... Nevermind... How about we... Eat again?" I grinned.

"OH YEAH!" Electra said as she turned around and snatched up the bag of Poke'Chow, digging out a pawfull and shoving it into her mouth, giggling as she crunched down on it.

"Mmmh mak im infarl ret day?" She said as she swallowed, smiling.

"Um... What?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side, frowning.

"Err, sorry... I meant I wonder if Kevin's going to get the Furret today."

I tilted my head, frowning. "I really don't know..."

Electra chuckled and dug out another pawfull of food, eating it quickly. "We should sooo go swimming."

I laughed and patted her back, nodding. "Fine, bring your bag with you." I said as I pointed to the bag of food, chuckling.

She quickly nodded and dashed out of the room, spilling some food as she ran. I walked out, looking around the room to see if anyone was watching before getting down onto all fours and scooping the food off of the floor, sticking it in my mouth and munching on it. If I were really going to let my human side go, I'd have to act like a Pikachu more, and not let my human side tell me not to eat off of the floor... I didn't want to do it, but I had to in a way. I followed the trail of food, eating it as I walked into the dining room and saw Electra doing the same thing, except she was eating it right off the floor, and not picking it up first.

"Err..." I said as I stood up, grinning. "You dropped... Some..."

She stood up too, laughing as she picked up the last bits off of the floor and stuck them in her mouth. "No I didn't. I got it!"

I laughed and walked over to the sliding glass door, pulling it open and walking out, with Electra walking out behind me, holding the bag upright, so it wouldn't spill. I closed the door and snatched the bag away, folding it closed and running down the porch with it, squeezing through the railings and leaping off the side with it, landing in the grass and giggling as I stood up and turned around just in time to see her tackle me down and snatch the bag.

"MINE!" She said as she leaped off of me and took off down the hill, toward the pool.

"Wow... She won't even let ME take any food from her..." I laughed as I rolled to my feet and took off after her. "The difference is I don't get attacked... If that were someone else, she'd be eating THEM along with the food!" I chuckled.

I laughed as I watched her run up the stairs and onto the pool deck. I approached and walked up the stairs, smiling as I looked at the water.

"So this water gets me all clean and stuff?" She said as she put down the bag of food.

"Yeah, but we're not supposed to use it as a bath. We're supposed to use it to cool off." I smiled.

She nodded and smiled, taking my right paw in her left. "Hehe, we should jump in... Is it deep?"

I frowned. "Well, on one side it is..."

The pool was in the shape of a Pikachu's head, and the deck was on the bottom. Right in front of the deck was about six feet deep. It said so on the deck, but we couldn't read it, so we didn't know. As you get closer to the other side, it gets shallower, and the ears of the Pikachu pool were roughly one and a half feet deep, the black tips being only a foot deep.

"Well... We'll have to find out. Our floaty thing is all the way out there..." Electra pouted as she looked at it. "Okay... One... Two... THREE." She said as she ran forward and jumped in, letting go of my paw. I was curious at how high we could really jump, so I jumped as high as my legs would let me. I probably took a ten foot leap, because I didn't hit the water for at least five seconds, and when I did, I was in the center of the pool, and it was a huge pool.

"Heyyyy! You're all the way over there!" Electra laughed as she began swimming toward me. Laughing, I nodded and sit there treading water until she approached, which is when I turned around and began swimming with her. It wasn't long before we reached the other side, and were able to stand up in the water. As I walked out to the tip of the ear, I almost slapped myself in the face.

There ware stairs on this side too...

"Wow, we could have came up here..." Electra said as she stood beside me, frowning. "Well no worries, that was FUN!" She giggled as she grabbed my tail and tugged me down into the water.

"AH!" I squeaked as I fell backwards, landing on my butt in the water. "Heyyy!"

She laughed and sat in my lap, kissing my cheek.

"Hey what?"

I giggled and hugged her, wagging my tail. "Oh, nothing... Nothing at all."

Laughing, she got up and grabbed my right paw, pulling me to my feet. "I'm hungry! We need to go back and get the food I left over there!"

I smirked. "You're always hungry! We should get it anyway because I'm hungry too!" I said as I walked over to one of the floats and climbed onto it. This one was a big round blue one, resembling a Snorlax. Reaching down, I grabbed Electra's paw and helped her up onto it. When we were both on, we lay down on it, giggling as we looked up into the sky. It was suddenly cloudy, although I distinctly remembered it being sunny just a few minutes ago. I felt a drop of rain hit one of my ears, and I wiggled it in response, frowning.

"Hey Electra... Wasn't it sunny earlier?" I asked.

She nodded, sitting up. "Yeah... It was... But it doesn't matter if it rains, we're already wet, so so what!" She said as she looked up, frowning. "There's lightning too though..."

As I saw the lightning flash in the clouds, I had this feeling in my gut that I should get out of the water, but then I remembered what I was... I was a Pikachu, there was no need to be afraid of lightning at all... Even if it hit me, I'd be fine, right? I mean, that move I'd used back at the Pokemon center. Thunder. It was the same thing. It was a bolt of lightning that came down and hit me, and I was fine after it, so there's no difference here if I get struck, right?

See, now I'm thinking of constructive things, and not pointless human things. It feels nice to think like a Pikachu for once actually...

"Err, the food is going to get wet and icky!" Electra said as she began paddling in the water with her tail, using the flat part to row us like a paddle, toward the other side of the pool.

"Hehe..." I said as I stuck my tail into the water, doing the same thing. We approached the other side quickly, and Electra leaped off before we even got there, tackling the bag of food and opening it, holding over her mouth and pouring it in. I frowned as I climbed onto the deck, shaking myself off and walking over to her, She wasn't even chewing it anymore, she was just pouring it into her mouth and swallowing it, or maybe just pouring it down her throat... It was so fascinating watching her eat. So amusing... It was amazing that she could eat like that, and I just wanted to hug her, but I knew she wouldn't like it. I was actually glad I wasn't male, because if I was, I would've been so hard right now, watching her eat like this and all. It was strangely arousing me, but I kept it to myself. I wondered just how much she COULD eat, and it got me thinking for a moment, until she placed the empty bag in my paws and giggled, licking my nose.

"There, the food is safe." She said as she patted her belly, chuckling. "We should go inside, it's rainy."

I nodded as she shook herself off, and I crumpled up the bag in my paws, leaping off the side of the deck and running up the hill on all fours with the crumpled bag in my mouth. I was the first one inside, and when I got in, Ben saw me drop the bag onto the floor, then pick it up and make my way toward the garbage can.

"Holy shit..." He said as he walked over to me. "Did you EAT that ALL?"

Shaking my head, I pointed to Electra, who had just entered and was now standing behind me.

"SHE ate it all?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so?" Electra said, making a face at him.

I nodded and smiled, walking into the kitchen and tossing the bag into the garbage.

"Holy crap... And let me guess, she wants more right?"

Electra nodded. "Wow, thanks captain obvious..."

"Daaaaaamn..." Ben said, frowning. "I'll keep that in mind next time I buy PokeChow... I gotta buy those huge bags apparently, because you just... Downed a whole one and treated it like a freaking snack... You were out there like, five minutes and you come back with an empty bag of food... I'll have to enter you in like, an eating contest sometime or something!" He joked, reaching down and scratching Electra's head.

"Ooh YAY!" Electra cheered, jumping up and down happily. "I get more food!"

Ben chuckled. "Wow, I guess I'll really have to do that sometime then..." He said as he patted her back. "Look forward to that, because it's going to happen. I just have to get like, a newspaper or look online for one. I know they have them, but I don't know where." He said as he frowned. "I see them on TV and stuff, but, I never had a reason to enter one... Both people AND Pokemon can enter, and you get cool things for winning."

Electra giggled. "Well let me in! I'll win everything for you! I'll even eat the other Pokemon's food before they can!" She said as she grabbed Ben's leg and hugged it.

"Err, that'd surprise a lot of people." I laughed as I hugged Electra from behind.

"Well I'll look into that." Ben said as he turned around and headed for the stairs. I heard a car door slam, then another one slam, and a second later, the front door opened and Kevin came in holding a crate.

"Wow, it's wet out." He said as he set the crate down on the floor and took off his jacket, putting it in the closet. "We've got company!"

Electra's right ear twitched as we both heard something move around from within the crate.

"Lookie what I bought! And thanks Dallas for the money!" He said as he reached down and opened the crate.

"Cammy... Her name is Cammy..." Ben said as he looked at the crate, smiling.

"No..." Electra mumbled under her breath as the Furret poked its head out of the crate.

Kevin knelt down in front of the crate and opened it all the way, taking the Furret in his arms and stroking its head.

"Isn't it so cute? Her name is Amper I think. She's going to be staying with us now."

"NO!" Electra yelled as she ran forward, tackling it out of Kevin's arms and rolling with it into the crate, the door shutting behind her as she hit the back of the crate.

"Awww wow, she's really excited to see it..." Kevin said as he squinted into the crate, the sounds of claws scraping the sides echoing throughout the room, followed by an electric attack that lit up the inside of crate.

"I don't think she's excited to see it..." I said, frowning as the sounds of them clawing around on the sides of the crate stopped, and I knew exactly what Electra was doing.

"She's going to kill it!" Ben yelled as he scrambled over to the crate, trying to get the door open. The sounds if it clawing at the sides of the crate stopped completely, and we all knew Ben was too late...

-END Chapter Nineteen.-


	20. Kevin Does Something Smart

"Get her out!" Ben yelled as he opened the gate on the crate and reached in, grabbing Electra's tail and tugging her out of the crate. As soon as she was out, he closed it tightly, looking inside the crate and panicking.

"Where's Amper!" he yelled as he looked down at Electra. As soon as he looked down at Electra, he rolled her onto her back, just in time to see the Furret's head disappear into her mouth.

"Holy shi-" Kevin said as he took out his Iphone, grinning as he began snapping pictures. "This is... Awesome..."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Ben yelled as he grabbed the Furret's leash and tugged on it, trying to pull Amper out.

"Electra stop this right now! Let her go!" He yelled as he pulled harder. Not wanting to hurt Electra, but wanting Amper back at the same time. Grunting, he tugged harder as Electra grabbed the leash with all fours and tried to pull it away from him.

"Stop... It..." He said as he pulled as hard as he could, the Furret's struggling not helping at all. He tugged and tugged, while Kevin sat there and videotaped it on his IPhone, and about ten seconds later, Amper's head emerged from Electra's mouth.

"I got it!" Ben said as he pulled even harder, taking a step back as the Furret's body emerged more and more, until Electra twisted around onto her belly, and the collar slipped right off of Amper's neck. Ben stared in awe as he held onto the leash, an empty collar hanging from the end.

"NOO!" He yelled as he flipped Electra over, grabbing at her mouth. But he was too late, and all he could do was watch as the head disappeared once more, but this time it disappeared for good. Electra didn't waste any time as she quickly swallowed it down. Standing up, she grinned at Ben, folding her arms.

"All... GOINE!" She said as she turned around and walked off into the living room.

"Yeah, thanks for the HELP." He said as he smacked the IPhone out of Kevin's hand. "We lost Amper because of you!"

Kevin grinned as his IPhone bounced around on the tile before coming to a rest at his feet, where he bent down and picked it up.

"Ha, Otterbox." He grinned. "You can't break my IPhone with the Otterbox on it. And hey, no we didn't..." He said as he picked up his phone, grinning. "Watch..."

I made a face at them and walked into the living room, sitting next to Electra, who was sitting on the yellow couch licking her right paw.

"Electra... Why'd you have to do that?" I sighed as I leaned against her.

"I said I would... And he deserved it for lying to me..." she said.

"Yeah, but did the Furret deserve it?" I said as I poked her belly. "I'm sure the Furret didn't want to be eaten..."

She made a face. "So? Then it wold have tried harder to get away. But it didn't, so I got it." She said as she began licking her left paw.

I sighed again, hopping off of the couch. "Be right back..." I said as my ears fell to the sides. It was obvious I was upset that she ate it, but I wasn't necessarily mad at her for it... It was hard to explain... As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Kevin giving something to Ben, and Ben smiling.

"This is probably the only smart thing you've done in your lifetime..." He said as he walked into the living room, giving it back to Kevin. Curious, I followed him in, watching as Kevin gave something to Electra.

"Electra... That was so cool! I got that on camera and everything! I want to give you... A treat for doing that..." Kevin said as he handed her something else. "Here, eat these."

That can't be good...

Electra sniffed them and frowned, taking a bite out of one and making a face before stuffing it all in her mouth and swallowing it down.

"She likes it..." Ben mumbled as he walked past me and into the kitchen, taking a right and walking down the hall and going upstairs. He came back down a minute later holding a towel.

"What the heck..." I said as I watched Kevin walk out of the room, Ben placing the towel in front of the couch and spreading it out. I had no clue what was going on, but I knew it couldn't be good... Curiously, I walked over to the towel and got down onto all fours, sniffing it. It smelled normal, so I hopped up onto the couch and looked at Electra.

"Are you... Okay?" I asked her, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" She said as she smiled, giggling.

"Nevermind..." I said as I hugged her. "I thought they were doing something to you..."

"Doing something to me? No... All he did was feed me." she giggled as she kissed my cheek. "We should play the song again!"

Chuckling, I nodded as I hopped off of the couch and pushed the big button on the stereo, quickly running back to the couch and hopping up onto it.

"WOO HERE WE GO!" Electra yelled as she grabbed my paws and hopped up and down on the couch, giggling. "They play music so fast!"

"Yeah..." I chuckled as I jumped up and down with her, giggling as we listened to the intro.

"Doo doo do do dodododo do do do dodo dododo" She laughed as she tried to sing the guitar intro, jumping up higher and higher on the couch, until they started singing, and she stopped bouncing and sang along.

"On a cold winter morning! In the time before the light!"

I laughed and held her paws tightly, singing along with her.

"In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight! When the darkness is falling down, and the times are tough alright! The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight! Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore! The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore! It the blackes-" She laughed and sat down, catching her breath. "Ohh... Ooooh... Hold on a sec, hehe, this is... Wooooo..." She said as she flopped onto her back, laughing.

"Err... Okay... But I've never seen you get tired before... you sure you're okay?" I asked as I tilted my head, holding out my paw to help her up.

"Y-yeah yeah... I'm f-fine... Woooooo..." She said as she grabbed my paw and stood up, stumbling around the couch as if she were drunk.

"Wooo! So far awAAAAAAAAyyyy! We wait for the DAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" She yelled as she fell on me.

Catching her, I laughed. 'You SUUURE you're okay?"

"For the light source so wasted and gooooone!" She said as she stood up tall and closed her eyes. "We feel the... PAAAAAAIINNNNN of a lifetime lost in a thousand days... Through the fire and the flames we carry ONNNNN!" She said as she dropped down onto all fours and wrinkled her nose.

"You don't look okay..." I said as I patted her back.

"No... I'm... Fine..." She said as she panted, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"No, you're not... Lay down and get some res- EWWWWWW!" I yelled as she flopped down onto her stomach and threw up, right on the towel. I quickly leaped off of the couch and ran out of the room as Ben ran in, laughing.

"IT WORKED! I GOT IT!" He yelled.

Making a face, I stopped running and walked back to the entrance of the living room, watching as Ben folded up the towel into a loose ball.

"Ew... I got it!" He said again as he ran past me with the towel.

"Um..." I said as I walked back into the room slowly, climbing up onto the couch and rolling Electra onto her back, laying ontop of her and placing my ear on her belly.

"Uuuugh... And on the wings on a dreeeaaam... So far beyond realityyyyy..." She mumbled, still trying to sing along with the song. She opened her eyes and looked at me, frowning. "Cammy what are you doing?"

"Well I thought you were hurt..." I said as I got up off of her, frowning. "You just threw up and stuff..."

"Ugh.. I feel so icky now." She said as she looked down at herself. "Like, wet and stuff..."

"They probably fed you something that would make you throw up the Furret... You should feel better soon..." I said as I hopped down off of the couch and pushed a random button on the stereo, smiling as the song changed.

"Do you know this one?" I asked as I looked over at her. Sitting up, she shook her head. 'Err, no... But it sounds like the same person from the firey song so I'll like it later." She said, giggling as she wagged her tail.

"Well it's a good song." I said, walking over to the couch and climbing up onto it, hugging her from behind and singing to her.

"Silent screams and shattered dreams of what we left at seventeen, still lost within the misery and pain that lies inside... Here alone, the fight to breathe, still searching for the truth to be... Blackened by the burning fire and pain that lies inside!'

She giggled and turned her head, licking my nose. "I love this music!"

"Me too..." I said as I wagged my tail, licking her cheek. "Falling rain will hide the pain that lies beneath the burning flames, now hope is gone so carry on before the world will fall! Rise again to die in vain, now life can never be the same, our own salvation drawing nearer, hear the darkness fall!"

She laughed, wiggling out of my grip and turning around, hugging me. "I get what they mean... The songs make so much sense..."

I nodded. "Yeah, there's a lot of meaning in them, most people don't know it though..."

She nodded. "Humans are stupid."

I laughed as I began singing again. "Stand here with me, together we'll be stronger, side by side we'll conquer lands and sail across the seas!"

"That's not how it goes!" She laughed. "They didn't say sail! They said storm!"

"Oh yeah..." I chuckled. "STORMED across the seas..."

She laughed, patting my back and letting go of me. "Well, we are stronger together, so..."

I nodded. "I have to show you a song later if I can find it... I think it's all about us and stuff now that I think of it..." I said as I jumped down off of the couch, turning off the stereo. "On the black wind forever, we ride on together, destroying your evil with freedom our guide. When the master will call us, he stands high before us, out hearts filled with splendor, out souls will shine over the liiiiight..."

She tilted her head and jumped down, standing next to me. "So... It will be windy, and we have to ride together through it, but the master will call and be really tall?" She said. "And we will have to go over the lights... I don't get it..." She frowned.

I laughed. "Something like that..."

"In my heart, in my soul. I am out of control!" Kevin said as he walked in, staring at us. I stared back at him and made a face.

"What? I heard the song playing..." He said as he made a face back at me. "I love that song."

"Hey stop making faces at Cammy!" Electra said as she stuck her tongue out at Kevin. "You fed me something icky!"

Kevin laughed and stuck his tongue out back at her.

Growling, she flattened her ears to the back of her head, a few sparks flying from her cheeks.

"Err... Bye." Kevin said as he turned around and ran off. "You win."

"Ha... HA." Electra chuckled, folding her arms. "Timid types..."

I looked at her and grinned, grabbing her tail and hugging it. "And I'm the affectionate type!" I said as I kissed her tail, gently nudging her arm with my nose.

"Not now Cammy!" She giggled as she pawed at my face. "I don't wanna mate right now!"

I laughed, standing up tall and climbing up onto her back. "Awww come onnnn!" I said as I hugged her tightly from behind, giggling. "Pweaaaaase?"

"Fine..." She said as she shook me off of her, tackling me down and kissing me hard. "But you're going to have to find something we can use!"

I laughed. "Our paws and mouth and stuff, remember?"

Electra got up off of me and sat on my belly, lifting her tail and giggling. "And your face..." She said as she scooted forward, sitting right ontop of my face, lifting her tail high and closing her eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Kevin asked as he stared at us, just as I was about to make a move.

"NOTHING." Electra said as she got up off of me, folding her arms. "What does it LOOK like we're doing?"

Sitting up, I sighed, too embarrassed to look in Kevin's direction.

"You were about to eat her out!' Kevin said, laughing. "You two were about to get down and dirty!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, grabbing Electra and pulling her down ontop of me, purring as I began to make out with her, regardless of Kevin's presence.

"Um... I expected you to, you know, stop..." He said, frowning.

"We're not stopping, so leave if you don't like it." I snapped as I kissed her again, grabbing her tail and lifting it up.

"Okay, I'm OUT of here!" He said as he turned around and walked away.

"Finally..." I said as I let go of her tail, giggling. "So that's how we get rid of him..."

Electra giggled and hugged me. "Why'd you stop? I mean, now that he's gone... We should do it for real." She said as she licked my nose gently, smiling down at me.

"Well... I guess... We could... But right here? In the middle of the room? We should at least go upstairs and do this." I said as I nudged her, wanting her to get off of me.

"Aw okay... in the soft bed!" She giggled, rolling off of me and darting out of the room.

"Wow, now she really wants it..." I said to myself as I got up. "First I wanted it, now she does... And Kevin's a pervert and probably would have watched us if I hadn't said anything back to him..." I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen, just in time to see Ben holding something in a towel, a different towel from before.

"Oh, hey there Bri- I mean Cammy, just who I was looking for." He said as he knelt down in front of me. "Take a look."

Smiling as he knelt down, the Furret coming into view, I reached out and gently stroked her head, smiling. "Heya Amper!"

She began shaking as soon as my paw reached out, and she backed away, trying to wiggle out of Ben's arms.

"D-d-don't e-e-eat m-m-me..." She squeaked, closing her eyes tightly as I touched her.

"That wasn't me." I said softly as I scratched her behind the ears. "I wouldn't do that to you, and I doubt I even can." I giggled as I took my paw away from her head, smiling.

"O-o-oh... W-ell hi, my name is A-A-Amper." She squeaked, a little less afraid now. Ben smiled as he placed her down, unwrapping the towel and smiling as he stood up.

"Um... I found a key... I don't know what it's for, but it was stuck in her fur... It wasn't there before I'm sure, it probably came from Electra... But I can't read what it says... The writing is kinda melted off of it... And it's all stained black and stuff, so I can't read it. I'll have to put a piece of paper over it and scribble on it." He said as he folded up the towel. "Now you two get used to eachother, I'll be back later. Oh, and don't let Electra eat her." Ben smirked as he walked away.

I smiled, nodding as I looked at Amper, who lay flat on her belly.

"Oh yeah, hiya Amper, my name is Cammy." I giggled as I gently patted her head. "I love Furrets... I think you're awesome. You can like, carry me on your back right? And twist around and fold up and stuff." I giggled as I rubbed her right ear.

Amper giggled, nodding. "Yeah! And I'm really fast too! And I can climb really good!" She giggled as she stood up, smiling.

"Whoa, you're bigger than I thought." I giggled as I looked up at her, smiling.

"Well, I try to look tiny when I'm scared..." She frowned, pulling me into a tight hug. "Hehe, I like you Cammy!"

I giggled and put my arms around her, hugging her back. "You're so soft... And I like you too!"

Just then, Electra came walking over to us, frowning. "Come on Cammy, what are you waiting fo-" She said, stopping mid-sentence as she saw me hugging Amper. "You..."

Amper immediately lay down on her belly, covering her eyes with her paws and curling up into a tight ball.

"Awww come on Electra..." I said as I scooped Amper up, holding her in my arms. "You don't have anything against her, it's Kevin you're mad at. Don't take it out on Amper, give her a chance." I said as I placed her down, gently stroking her fur. "And she's all soft and stuff, and smells nice." I said as I got down onto all fours, sniffing her fur and smiling.

"Yeah, well she tastes nice too..." Electra growled under her breath as she stuck her tongue out.

"Come on... Stop it." I said, picking Amper back up.

"I know, I was joking... Kind of. I mean she does taste good, but I'm not going to eat her..." She said as she licked her right paw, smiling. "Fine... I'll let her stay with us... But only because you're right, and I have nothing against her..." She said as she walked over, reaching down and touching her head. "Hey, she IS soft..."

Amper squeaked and shut her eyes tightly as Electra touched her, flattening her ears to the back of her head and whining softly.

"Shhhh... It's okay Amper. Electra's friendly. She only ate you because she was mad at Kevin for bringing you here." I said as I placed her down, smiling.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." Electra said, dropping down onto all fours and gently hugging Amper. "Welcome home."

Amper opened her eyes and squealed, leaping to her feet and hugging Electra tightly. "YAY! Mean Pikachu is nice to me! No more meanie!" She giggled as she wagged her tail.

"Let go of me..." Electra said as she pushed her off, sighing. "None of that... I still don't like you..."

"Aw come on Electra, stop that." I said as I hugged Amper, giggling."She's adorable!"

"Whatever, she's cute. So what? I just don't like her yet. Give me some time." She sighed as she walked out of the room. "It's getting dark out anyway, I need to sleep." She said as she walked away, making a right and walking down the hallway. I heard her walking up the steps and sighed.

"It's okay Amper, she's just in a bad mood right now, she'll like you tomorrow." I said, smiling.

"I hope so! I want more friends than enemies!" She giggled as she hugged me again, licking my cheek and squeaking. "I'm tired! Today was a long day!"

I giggled and took her right paw, smiling as I licked it. "Well come here with me, I'll show you where we sleep."

Giggling, she nodded as she followed me upstairs and into our room. I hopped up onto the bed and motioned for her to follow. She did, and I giggled as I looked over at the covers and saw Electra underneath, laying in the center of the bed as usual. I giggled and walked over to the pillows, lifting up the covers and crawling underneath, smiling as I walked over to Electra on all fours, gently laying myself down next to her. She was already asleep, so she must have really been tired. I giggled as Amper poked her head into the covers, and once she saw me, darted underneath and lay down right next to me, rubbing her cheek against mine and giggling as she lay down flat.

"Hehe, this is so soft and comfy..." She said as she opened her mouth wide, yawning.

"Aaaaah... I am... So sleepy..." She giggled as she curled up, resting her head on my side. Sighing, I patted her back and smiled as I closed my eyes. I wasn't tired, but I knew I had to go to sleep sooner or later...

-END Chapter Twenty-


	21. The Truth About Amper

As I woke up, I felt something weird on my right paw, as if someone were wetting it or something. Frowning, I swatted it away and tried to fall back asleep, only to have it continue once I stopped moving. Sighing, I opened my eyes, blinking as I saw Amper licking my right paw and sucking on my fingers.

"Amper what the hell..." I said as I rubbed my eyes, wiping my paw off on the blanket so I could rub my other eye without getting it wet.

"It tastes like food!" She giggled as she grabbed my arm, tugging my paw over to her mouth, stuffing three of my fingers into her mouth and sucking hard on them.

"Well I'm female, so we're NOT mating." I said as I sat up, crawling out of the covers and hopping down off of the bed.

"I knoooow that, but it would be nice if we could do some things... I like you." She giggled as she jumped on me, hugging me from behind. "Besides, you mated with Electra last night, so why not me?" She giggled.

Sighing, I tried to wiggle her off of me."I have a mate, get off of me."

She laughed. "But we can have more than one mate!"

Oh yeah, forgot about that little detail...

"Well so what, I don't like you like that. I see you as only a friend. And we're both female, so it would never work out." I said as I turned around and poked her nose. "Cut it out okay?"

"Well... Who's your mate?" She giggled as she leaned in to kiss me.

Jumping back, I answered her. "Electra... And stop trying to kiss me and stuff! It's creepy!"

She tilted her head, fiddling with her paws. "Who's Electra?"

Sighing, I slapped myself in the face, muttering between my fingers; "The one that ate you yesterday... You JUST referred to her and now you claim not to know her... Geez you're weird..."

"Yeah, and back off of Cammy unless you want it to happen again." She growled as she crawled out from underneath the bed, walking over to me and hugging me.

Amper tilted her head, frowning. "Well... You two are females! How is it that it works fine with you two but it can't work fine with me and Cammy?" She asked, frowning at us.

"Because that's the way it is." Electra snapped. "Keep your paws off of my mate if you want me to keep MY paws off of YOU!" She growled.

Amper whined and nodded, her ears falling to the sides. "O-okay..."

Why the heck do I always have to be in the middle of all this?

"Ugh..." I mumbled as I hugged Electra. I didn't want to be mean to Amper, but at the same time, I didn't really like her... I mean, even though I was female, the only thing she could think of was mating with me... She's been here for not even a day and she's already on my bad side and Electra's hit list... I could tell from the start that this Furret being here wouldn't work out... I sighed as I let go of Electra and walked out of the room. As I walked downstairs, Ben was walking up, and as soon as he saw me, he smiled.

"Wow, you're up early." He said as he sat down on one of the steps. Sighing, I climbed into his lap, and he just stared at me for a second before deciding it was okay to pet me.

"You know, I still find it weird to pet you..." He said as he gently stroked me behind the ears, chuckling. I chuckled too, nodding and smiling. I knew it was probably a bad idea to leave Electra and Amper alone in the room, but I really didn't care.

"So, how do you like the Furret." He said as he gently scratched my right ear.

"I don't..." I sighed, my ears falling to the sides as I told him the truth.

"What's wrong? Don't like her?" He said as he looked down at me, frowning.

"No..." I said as I shook my head, sighing. "She's trying to mate with me and sucking on my fingers and stuff... She's freaking weird...'

He frowned and nodded. "Well... She's only here for a few days. We didn't buy her, we're just keeping her for a day or two since her owners can't watch her right now... The real Furret we bought is male, and wouldn't come in a crate." He said, smiling. "Which is why she already has a collar on, and also why I didn't give her her own food bowl. And it's also why we freaked out when Electra ate her... How would we explain to her owners that our Pikachu ate their Furret?"

I chuckled and nodded.

"YAY SHE'S LEAVING!" Electra yelled as she began walking down the stairs. "I can't freaking stand her. She's a... Whatever that word that you called Cammy that meant she likes other females. She wants me to freaking mate with her. She says it was sooo sexy how I ate her, and that she actually wants me to do it again, because she doesn't mind dying inside of me... Because she's 'In love' with my body... Like WHAT THE HECK!" She yelled as she grabbed her ears, tugging on them. "I'm not eating that thing if it's going to enjoy it!" she yelled.

"Err, is she ranting about Amper?" Ben asked, grinning.

"Yep..." I chuckled, nodding as Amper approached the top of the stairs and began walking down.

"I'll freaking KILL YOU!" Electra yelled at her as a few sparks flew from her cheeks. Instead of attacking however, she turned around and dashed down the stairs.

"Wow, she's angry with her..." Ben frowned as he looked up at Amper. "What'd you do?"

Amper giggled as she hopped into Ben's lap, almost knocking me over as she pushed me out of his lap so she could get on. "Nothing! They're the mean ones!" she whined.

I caught my balance and grabbed her tail. "What the HECK!" I yelled as I yanked her off of Ben's lap by her tail, flinging her down the stairs. Scrambling to her feet, she ran up the stairs and tackled me, digging her claws into my arm.

"OW! Get OFF!" I yelled as I grabbed her around the neck and squeezed, hard. She squeaked and immediately let go, her eyes going wide as she flailed, twisting and turning as she tried to break free of my grip.

"Did she just attack you?" Electra asked as she came up the stairs, sparks flying from her cheeks as she snarled.

"Yes... Ow... But I've got her..." I said as I placed my other paw around her neck too, squeezing even harder.

"Yeah, choke the thing!" Electra cheered as she watched, folding her arms and grinning.

"Okay enough..." Ben said as he grabbed Amper around the middle. "Cammy let her go..."

Sighing, I let go, jumping up a stair as she tried to bite me.

"Does that answer your freaking question Ben?" I asked as I flattened my ears to the back of my head. "Get RID of that thing!" I said as I walked downstairs with Electra, both of us walking into the living room and climbing up onto the couch.

"That thing is SO annoying!" Electra snapped, digging her claws into the couch cushion.

"Tell me about it... She freaking shoved me off of Ben and tried to hog all of the attention..." I growled as I too dug my claws into the cushion. I guess it was just a reaction that we did when we were angry, because we were both doing it, and as soon as I noticed it, I retracted my claws, sighing as I leaned over and hugged Electra.

"That's not the Furret that Ben's getting. The one he's getting is a male." I said, smiling as I let her go. "Amper leaves tomorrow..."

"Thank Arceus..." She sighed as she hugged me back, her tail wagging as she kissed my cheek. "Can't stand that thing. I swear I will tear it to pieces if it even LOOKS at me funny!" Electra snapped.

I laughed and hugged her, giggling. "Well I didn't mind her until she shoved me like that... Then I realized that she's the bratty type that tries to get what they want all the time, and hog all the attention and stuff..."

Electra nodded. "I can't stand her at all... I swear, I'm not freaking saying ANYTHING positive to that THING today!" She said as she hopped off of the couch. "Let's get some food..."

"Of course you'd say that..." I joked as I hopped off of the couch, following her out into the kitchen, smiling. I frowned as she walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, then all the way to the wall, stopping and looking around. 

"Whaaaa...?" She said as she turned around and looked at me, frowning. "The food is gone!"

"Electra, you went right by it" I laughed as I pointed out into the kitchen."

"Oh, right..." She chuckled as she scratched her right arm. "Hehe... I was thinking about something... If that Furret... Uses our box..."

I tilted my head, frowning. "Our box?"

Electra nodded. "Yeah, you know, the box with the sand in it... The one we pee in, you know.."

I nodded. "Oh yeah, THAT box..."

She nodded again. "If I even SMELL her scent in there, I swear I will track her down and go on HER!" She snapped as she walked by me, heading out into the kitchen. "If that thing gets anywhere NEAR our box, or if the thought of using it crosses its mind, I WILL use IT as a bathroom!"

I smirked, nodding as I followed her out. "Well that seems fair I guess... Might as well warn her then, right?"

"NO!" She snapped, turning around and placing her paws on my shoulders. "That way, she's almost guaranteed to use it, and then I'm guaranteed to use HER." She said as she let go of me and walked over to the cabinet, opening it and taking out three cans of food, frowning as she looked them over, then put one back. "Eh..." She said as she switched one with another, then swapped the other one with yet another one, smiling as she closed the cabinet and walked over to the table, hopping up onto it and placing the cans next to our bowls.

"Now... Since she doesn't have a bowl..." Electra said as I walked over and hopped up onto the table, standing next to her. "That means that it doesn't have to eat."

Frowning, I nodded. I didn't like the Furret, but I didn't like being mean either... Mainly because I didn't really hold grudges against others unless they really did something that I truly cared about, something I wouldn't forgive them for... Like hurting Electra... And also because it wasn't really in my nature to be mean to others... For the most part, I'm a nice guy, err... Girl to others. I don't like being mean unless there's a reason to be.

"Okay, let's open these up." She giggled as she picked up one of the cans, holding it tightly in both paws. Smiling at me as she wagged her tail. As I looked down at the can, I noticed blood on Electra's right paw.

"Um... What's that from?" I asked as I pointed to the blood, frowning.

"Oh... Err... It's from Amper... When I attacked her in the cage, she bit me..."

Okay, NOW I have a reason to be mean to her. Self defense or not, NO ONE touches my mate. And to think I felt bad for it at one point... Heh, I should've gone outside with Electra, given her some water or something to drown the thing while she still could...

"Well where were you bitten?" I asked as I looked her over, examining her body.

"On my leg..." She frowned. "And I woke up this morning and she was freaking LICKING it... Like I was some sort of meal to her or something... I am NO ONE'S meal! If anything, she should've been MINE by now! And when I asked her what she was doing, she said I tasted like food..."

"She said that to me too..." I frowned as I grabbed at the tab on the can, my paws snatching air, as there was no tab on the can.

"Err... Electra..." I said as I pointed to the top of the can, frowning.

"There's no thingy..." She said as she tapped the top of the can with one of her claws, frowning. "And my claws don't work on these..."

"We need a can opener..." I said, frowning as I looked around, spotting it on the counter. "Right there!" I said as I pointed to it. "We need that to open the can."

In a flash, Electra dropped the can and leaped off the table, landing on the counter and picking it up, giggling as she leaped back onto the table, holding it in both of her paws.

"What the heck do I do with this?" She asked as she opened it and closed it, then turned the little handle thing on the top, or the side, depending on how you're holding it.

"Well let me show you... We're going to have to work together to do this, because our paws aren't strong enough yet to do it all at once." I said as I took it from her, opening it and placing it on the can, squeezing it shut and holding the handles together. "Okay, now turn the thingy."

She nodded as she gripped the knob thing with both paws and turned it.

"There we go, now keep going until it goes all the way around the can." I said, smiling.

Electra nodded, and turned it a couple more times, until finally the lid popped, and she let go.

"Yay it worked!" She said as I lifted up the can opener, quickly frowning as the lid was still on the can, her ears falling to the sides as she snatched the can opener out of my paws, trying to get it back on the can.

"Come on, try again! We HAVE to get the food out!" she whined.

"Electra relax." I laughed as I pushed the can opener away, sliding one of my claws underneath the lid and lifting it up.

"Oh..." She said as she dropped the can opener, laughing. "Oops..."

I smiled as I handed her the can. "You didn't know, it's not your fault."

She giggled and nodded as Ben came downstairs, waving to us as he left.

"Hey girls, I'll see you later on tonight, hopefully Amper's owners will be here by then to pick her up... Just don't kill her okay? I'll just tell them she was in a battle or something..." He smiled as he opened the door, walking out and closing it behind him.

"Um, okay..." I said as Electra ignored him, picking up the other can and holding it tightly. This one however, had a tab on it. "So it's leaving today... Good..." she grinned.

I giggled as I pulled up the tab with my claws, sticking one of them in the hole and pulling the lid off of the can, placing it next to the other lid and smiling.

"Yay..." Electra giggled as she picked up the can that had no tab, dumping it into her bowl and licking the can a couple times, purring softly as her tail began to wag.

"Cammy this is amazing..." She said as she continued to lick the can, giggling.

"Well it was harder to open, so it must be better." I said as I picked up the other can, dumping it into my bowl just as Amper came running down the stairs. Well more like rolling, because she'd fallen and landed right on her belly at the bottom, scrambling to her feet as she ran over to us, leaping up onto the table and running over to Electra. I knew exactly what she wanted, so I grabbed her tail and pulled her hard, dragging her right off of the table as she grabbed for Electra's bowl. Electra thankfully didn't notice, and kept on eating, standing there on all fours with her face buried in the bowl. Amper stood up on her tail and climbed back onto the table, part of her tail hanging off.

"Why are you so LONG?" I said as I grabbed her tail again. Furrets on average were five feet, eleven inches, almost six feet, from head to tail tip. Counting their ears, they were six foot three...

She wiggled out of my grip and stuffed her paws into Electra's bowl, taking out a pawfull of food and stuffing it in her mouth. Electra kept on eating, and obviously didn't see her this time either. I knew that there was about to be a fight here, so I casually took my bowl and hopped off of the table, walking into the living room and placing it down, walking back into the doorway and looking up at the table, grinning to myself as Amper took another pawfull of food, but this time, she touched Electra's nose as she went to scoop some up. In a flash, Electra darted forward, biting Amper's paw so hard that a crunch echoed throughout the kitchen, and tackling her onto the table, nailing her right in the forehead with a bolt of electricity, viciously digging her claws into Amper's side as she snarled, pressing her face right against hers. Growling, she spoke in a low, serious tone.

"If you EVER... Touch my food again... I swear to ARUCES I will BURN YOU ALIVE!" She shouted as sparks flew from her cheeks. She growled as she got up off of Amper, grabbing her and flinging her off of the table as she walked back over to her bowl, casually dropping down onto all fours as if nothing happened, and resumed eating her food. Amper lay on the floor shaking, probably scared to death by how suddenly Electra had attacked her. I just sighed as I got down onto all fours, gently licking the heap of whatever it was that lay in my bowl. It actually tasted pretty good... Not even that, it tasted wonderful... I have no idea what I ate last time, but it was nowhere near as good as this was. I found myself eagerly biting chunks out of it and taking them down whole, not even chewing them, just like Electra did. Except Electra could eat the WHOLE thing in one bite, I couldn't as far as I knew... I finished just as Electra walked into the room. Smiling, I picked up my bowl and walked it into the kitchen, tossing it up onto the table and making sure it landed right, before walking back into the living room, stepping over Amper and frowning at her as she lay curled up on the floor. I just ignored it and walked over to Electra, who was now laying on the couch. She turned her head and smiled at me as I hopped up onto the couch and lay down beside her, giggling as I hugged her.

"That thing is so stupid... Look at it just laying there..." She whispered as she pointed to Amper, who had fallen asleep curled up on the floor or something. "We should sooo do something to her... Let's put her tail in warm water!"

I laughed as she suggested that, shaking my head. "I think it's your paws you're supposed to do that to..."

She shook her head. "Nope, it works with your tail too. I never liked Rice, so when you two slept together, I poured warmish hot water over your tail and you peed all over Rice." She laughed. "I could never get warm water so I wound up just peeing on you, so that you'd pee on HIM." She laughed

Sitting up, I tilted my head. "Wow... Um... Nice to know I guess..." I chuckled as I slid myself off of the couch, picking up a piece of paper and staring at it, frowning. "Human marks..." I mumbled as I tossed it aside and walked into the kitchen, almost tripping over Amper, as I forgot she was there until I had almost stepped on her.

"Why IS she so long?" I said to myself as I continued into the dining room, walking over to the glass door and opening it, walking out onto the porch and sighing as I sat down and looked into the yard. Electra giggled as she walked out, closing the door behind her and walking across the porch. Smiling, she looked back at me and giggled, before turning back around and walking down the stairs. I sighed as I got to my feet and ran to the other side of the porch, running down the stairs and into the yard, then down the hill and all the way to the other side of the pool, climbing up the stairs and onto the deck, giggling as I stepped into the water and sat down on the first step next to Electra, smiling as I hugged her, with the water up to our lower bellies. It was the shallow end, and there were two steps, but we decided not to go in all the way for some reason.

"So..." She said as she looked up at the house. "That Amper is really annoying..." Electra frowned.

I nodded. "If I were you, I'd say the same thing..." I replied, chuckling as I poked her belly. "I mean, taking your food like that was a stupid idea..."

"I wanted to kill her right there and then... But Ben said not to and stuff... So I didn't... Or I would have..." She growled as she clenched her paws into fists. "I want to tear her apart sooo badly..."

"Wow, you really ARE aggressive..." I chuckled as I patted her back, then let go of the hug, smiling.

"Well she took my food... Of course I am going to be..." She said calmly, her tail wagging as she licked my cheek. "The only one I let touch my food is you, and sometimes I don't even let YOU touch it, but I still never attack you."

I nodded. "Yes, I know... You growl and slap my paw away..." I laughed.

"Well it was stupid of her either way... Ooh, I know! We should take her to the colony and make her go in before us, and have her go ahead of us... So that way she'll get attacked by everyone and stuff..."

I frowned. "Ben said not to kill her..."

Electra shook her head. "Ben said for US not to kill her. He said nothing about her killing herself."

"But... It would be the Pikachu and Raichu that killed her, not herself..." I frowned.

"Yeah, but by going in there, she's asking to be killed, so she's killing herself." Electra said as she folded her arms. "And then we can bring back her head and show Ben!"

I laughed and patted her back. "Wow, you're violent..." I smiled as I stood up, walking all the way into the water, then walking out a bit so I could swim. "Besides, this is the last day she's here. We might as well try to be nice, you know? Just a little..."

Electra groaned as I said that and stood up, walking over to me and treading water beside me.

"Come on, just a bit?" I asked, frowning.

"Shut up it's coming." She said as she nervously looked behind her.

"Oh Arceus..." I said as I turned around, watching Amper run down the hill. "Whyyyy..."

"See you don't like it either..." She said in a low voice before diving underwater. Frowning, I did the same, watching as she swam over to one of the big floats and came up underneath it, motioning for me to follow her. Nodding, I swam over and surfaced underneath the same float, giggling as I looked around underneath the float. I couldn't see anything because the sides were blocking my view of everything, and I giggled, knowing no one could see inside either.

"Wow, how'd you know about this?" I giggled as I poked her belly.

"I didn't. Shhh..." She giggled as she placed her paw over my mouth. I nodded and looked around, wondering how long we had to stay in here, until Amper popped up inbetween us.

"HIYA!" She giggled as she put her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"GET OFF HER!" Electra snapped as she grabbed Amper's head and dunked her underwater. Letting go of me, she quickly squirmed out of Electra's grip, surfacing and giggling. At this point, Electra had already swam out and I'd followed her, and we were now climbing ontop of the float. Amper swam out from underneath it and tried to climb up, but her claws were too short and she couldn't get up.

"Aww come on, help me up!" She whined as she looked up at us, trying to make a sad face.

"No." Electra said, folding her arms.

"Eh..." I said as I reached down with my tail, knowing Electra would stop me.

"HEY!" Electra said as she grabbed me, pulling me onto my back and making a face at me. "What the HECK are you doing?"

"Trying to seem nice..." I said, frowning. "I knew you were going to do that. I wasn't actually going to let her up here..."

"Oh... Well smart move..." She said, giggling as she helped me up into a sitting position. "So what do we do now?"

"Fall asleep..." I said as I lay down in her lap, giggling as I gave her lower belly a soft poke.

"Heyyyy..." She giggled as she lifted my head out of her lap. "Not in front of the thingy..."

I laughed and sat up, leaning against her before yawning and laying down in front of her and curling up.

"Well I wasn't going for THAT, but good point..." I said as I curled my tail around myself.

"Yeah... I'm going to another float. You just sleep here okay?" She said as she slipped off and into the water, giggling.

"Y-yeah okay..." I mumbled as I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. As soon as I began snoring, Electra swam over to Amper and grabbed her, tossing her out of the pool and laughing as she climbed back onto the float I was in.

"You deserved that..." She said as she lay down next to me, chuckling as she too closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep, Amper playing in the water on the far side of the pool, the deeper side, knowing that we were sleeping, and probably not wanting to wake us up, in the hope that we would at least be nice to her if she let us sleep. And hey, if she still respected us enough to let us sleep after we'd been so mean to her, then hey... We just might change our minds about how much we like her...

-END Chapter Twenty One-


	22. Reunited

I awoke about two hours later. The sunlight was bright and it was hot, but not too hot. Sighing, I sat up, squealing in surprise as I immediately slipped off of the float and into the pool, sighing happily to myself as the cold water greeted my fur. I wiggled around, holding onto the side of the float with my claws as I tried to touch the bottom of the pool, before I realized that I was in the deep end. I must have drifted while I was sleeping or something.

"Hey Cammy! Come on! We're going to take Amper home, I know you can't wait!" Ben yelled from the top of the porch.

Finally, it's leaving...

Sighing, I climbed back ontop of the float to wake Electra up, but she wasn't there.

She must be inside already...

I gently slipped back into the water and began swimming toward the side of the pool, swaying my tail back and forth to help me swim faster, the flat end acting as a paddle, propelling me through the water faster than I would go with only my paws. In no time, I was at the other side, and as I reached up and grabbed the deck, Electra grabbed my paw and pulled me up. I smiled at her and stood up on all fours, shaking off before hugging her and smiling.

"Finally it leaves..." She giggled as she ran down the stairs, dashing up the hill, obviously excited that Amper was leaving. I sighed as I walked down the stairs slowly, taking my time. Perhaps I'd gone a bit too hard on her... I mean, I don't want Amper leaving here thinking we're mean... I mean, it's her fault we were mean... If she didn't do what she did, we would have been much nicer to her... But she's, well... Weird. Whether she knows it or not, she's weird.

"Come on Cammy!" Electra shouted from on the porch, giggling as she dashed inside. Sighing, I got down onto all fours and dashed up the hill, then up the stairs, pushing myself through the little flap in the door. Ben stormed into the living room and grabbed his keys off of the fireplace, turning around and picking me up, placing me on his right shoulder. Without saying a word, I climbed into his hood and curled up, closing my eyes and flattening my ears to the back of my head as the door slammed. Almost a second later, I was scooped out of his hood. Groaning, I opened my eyes, then widened them as I stared down at a yellow Lamborghini.

"Like it?" Ben laughed as he set me down on the driveway. Slowly, I reached out my right paw and touched it, looking back at Ben and nodding.

"Wow Ben... Wow..." I said as I looked back at the car, staring at it in awe.

He chuckled. "Come on, get in. We've got to go tak- oh yeah..." He said as he opened the passenger side door, laughing. "Forgot you couldn't open it..." As he opened the door, instead of opening outward, it opened upward! I froze in place as I watched the door slide up, and I could've sworn I'd wet myself from all of the excitement. Being a girl and all, I didn't really know, until I snapped out of it and looked down at the wet spot on the driveway, blushing as I looked back up at Ben.

"Wow... What the hell was that? You're supposed to sit when you pee Cammy." He said as he motioned for me to get in.

"It wasn't on purpose!" I said as I chuckled, hopping into the front seat. Ben closed the door, and I looked down, frowning as Electra waved her tail in my face, her butt raised in the air as her front paws rested on the floor of the car, while her back legs remained on the seat.

"Electra what are you doing down there..." I frowned as I leaned down behind her and ave her rear a big, thorough sniff.

"There is cold air down here, come on." She giggled as she scooted over a bit, dropping down completely onto the floor of the car. As Ben got into the car, he stared at us, making a face.

"WHY are you on the floor?" He asked, laughing.

"Cold air." I said as I hopped down onto the floor and lay down on my belly next to Electra.

"Oh yeah, the air conditioning... Well stay down there if you want... It's not like there's a law saying Pokemon have to sit in seats..." He laughed as he put the keys in the ignition, turning them and starting the car. He revved the engine a couple times, looking down at me and grinning.

"The power of six hundred Ponyta..." He said as he shifted into reverse, backing out of the driveway. "I've got something special planned for today..." He said, chuckling as he took off down the road.

"Getting rid of Amper is special enough." Electra grinned. "And ohhh this feels so nice." Electra said as she flattened her ears back, giggling as she sat up. "Oh... There's some up here too..." She said, giggling louder as she hopped up onto the seat. "Come on! And it's softer on here!"

I smiled as I sat up, turning around and climbing up onto the seat, sitting down beside Electra and leaning against her, purring softly as I kissed her cheek. She grinned as she turned her head, which made me kiss her right on the mouth, instead of her cheek. She giggled as she opened her mouth and sucked my tongue out of mine, purposely making loud slurping noises as she kissed me passionately.

"Wow girls... Wow..." Ben said as he grinned, looking down at us. "Putting on a show are we?"

"You two are disgusting..." Amper mumbled as she curled up in the back seat.

"SHUT UP NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR STUPID OPINION!" Electra snapped as she continued kissing me. "Besides, this morning you were sooooo into my body and stuff, remember? So shut up, hypocrite." She growled as she sat down on the seat, leaning her head against my shoulder as she looked outside, smiling.

"Wow look. We are going like... So fast..." She sighed as she watched the trees and stuff whip by us. We were on the parkway, so my guess would be that Amper's owner must be far away.

"It'll be a while, so you might as well sleep or something..." He frowned. "What the hell is that smell?"

I shrugged as I sniffed the air, not smelling anything.

"There's nothing there..." I said, frowning at him.

"It's probably Amper... She smells like a litter box." Electra said as she looked back at Amper, and stuck out her tongue. Amper just whined and curled up into a tighter ball, obviously upset.

"Why can't you just be nice to her for the last... Whatever, hour or two or whatever she's here for?" I asked as I grabbed Electra's right paw, holding it tightly. "Please?"

She sighed, nodding. "Fine... I won't talk to her..." She said, sighing.

I noticed she didn't call her an it, so apparently she was trying at least a little.

"That's all I ask..." I said to her, smiling as I kissed her cheek. "Now I'm going to go back there and spend some time with her... If you don't mind that is..." I said as I looked her in the eye, smiling.

"Whatever, go..." She said as she hopped down onto the floor.

"Well I'm not going to go back there if you don't want me to..." I frowned.

"No really, it's fine, I don't mind..." She said as she lay down. "Go ahead."

Sighing, I turned around and climbed into the backseat, frowning as I poked Amper's middleish side area. Since she was so long, I really had no clue what I'd poked. As soon as I poked her, she picked her head up and stared right a me, which was when I realized I'd poked nowhere near her middle, I'd poked her forehead. Well her whole body was the same color, with the stripes and stuff it was hard to tell which part of her was which part when she was curled up like that. She had tears in her eyes, and once she saw me, she kind of whimpered, as if she was afraid of me or something.

"Come on... I'm not going to hurt you..." I said as I sat down next to her, smiling. "I would hug you right now but you know, you're so long and stuff I don't know where your arms are..."

She uncurled and giggled as she leaped into my lap, hugging me tightly. Sighing, I hugged her back, patting her back. She looked into my eyes and giggled, licking my cheek.

"I'm sorry for being mean before..." She said as she looked down.

"Me too..." I giggled as I picked her head up, smiling as I kissed her gently on the nose. "And maybe... You can stop by again sometime..." I mumbled, my ears perking up as Electra hopped onto the seat.

"FUCK no!" She said as she climbed into the backseat with us. "You are NOT coming back! EVER!"

"Electra..." I sighed as I held Amper against me with one arm. "I told you to be nice to her... Please Electra... Stop being mean to her..."

"Yeah, I said sorry..." Amper said as she looked down, her ears flattened to the back of her head, obviously expecting an attack from Electra.

"Fine..." Electra growled. "If you're sorry for taking my food, then I'm sorry for peeing on you..." She sighed as she held out her right paw.

Smiling, Amper's face lit up as she grabbed Electra's paw and shook it, then hugged her, letting out a series of happy squeaks.

"Wow..." Electra mumbled as she jerked her paw away, returning to the front seat. "You're still weird..."

I sighed and shook my head, giggling as I pulled Amper down into my lap.

"Well now that that's over with... What do we do?" I asked as I looked her in the eyes, squinting as I tried to find her eye color.

"I don't know... Go to sleep." She said as she lay back down, curling up again. "We go to sleep and wait."

Nodding, I climbed back into the front seat, sighing as I poked Electra's side. "You PEED on her?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to?" She said as she grinned, sitting down. "She deserved it..."

"Well... I don't know what to say... So..." I said, looking down. "I don't know what to do..."

"Hey Cammy, you and Electra, might as well sleep or something." Ben said as he turned on the radio. "It'll be a while..."

"Sure..." I said as I lay down, sighing as I moved my tail to the left, resting it against my side as I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt this dizzy feeling, even though I was laying down. I groaned as I closed my eyes tightly, shifting positions on the seat as I felt this hot feeling... Deep in the center of my head, I felt a burning sensation, as if someone were cooking me in a microwave.. Just frying the inside of my head...

"Chaaa..." I squealed as I gripped my head with both of my paws, rolling off of the seat and plopping onto the floor. I squealed as I gripped my ears tightly and tugged on them. Quickly opening my eyes, all I saw was red. Everything was red. I closed my eyes tightly, then opened them back up, and everything was normal again. The pain had stopped, and so did the heat. I slowly let go of my ears as both my hearing and my vision came back to me. I lay there on my back for a couple seconds, panting with my tongue hanging out of my mouth. I felt the cool air rushing over my face, and I slowly rolled onto my belly and stood up, climbing back up onto the seat.

"Cammy are you okay? Freaking answer me!" Ben said as he looked at me for a second before looking back at the road. "Are you deaf or something?"

"I'm fine... Nothing's wrong..." I said, nodding as I sat down on the seat, leaning against the back as I groaned, digging my claws into it.

"You don't seem okay Cammy... Are you sure you're okay?" Electra said as she hugged me, smiling.

I nodded as I retracted my claws, looking out the window. "Yes I'm fine..."

"Ben let's plaaaay!" Amper said as she scrambled into our seat, then hopped over into Ben's lap, giggling as she hugged him tightly.

"Get off of me!" Ben said as he grabbed her and placed her in our seat. "Never do that again! I'm driving!" He yelled, pointing his finger in her face.

"Do not point at me!" Amper yelled as she grabbed his hand and bit down on it.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK!" Ben yelled as he grabbed ahold of his bleeding hand with his other one, taking napkins out of the visor and wiping up the blood with them. "Oh Arceus... I'm bleeding..." He groaned as he looked to the left, out his window.

"DO NOT BITE BEN!" Electra yelled as she leaped past me, tackling Amper into Ben's lap and biting the back of her neck, a nasty crunching noise heard as she ripped a chunk out of Amper, swallowing it. "HOW DOES IT FEEL!" She yelled as she went to bite her again, but Amper screamed and writhed underneath her, pushing Electra off and twisting around, grabbing her and biting her arm.

"CHAAA!" She yelped as she pulled away, grabbing Amper's tail and going to bite it, but Amper pulled away just in time and coiled around Electra.

"DO NOT FREAKING TOUCH MY MATE!" I screamed as I struck Amper in the head with a thunderbolt, snarling as I grabbed her and flung her into the backseat, pouncing on her and tearing at her with my claws, just as I would to dirt if I were digging a hole, which sent bloody chunks of fur and flash fling everywhere, splattering on the windows and the roof of the car as I savagely tore her apart.

"Oh Arceus... So much... Blood..." Ben mumbled as he fainted, falling limp in the seat as Electra hopped off of his lap and into her seat, her tail jerking the steering wheel to the left as she leaped, sending us all flying to the right side of the car. I was too busy tearing Amper apart to notice that we'd turned, and once I did, it was far too late. The bump caused from us speeding over the curb is what made me realize that we were all in trouble.

"ELECTRA GET THE WHEEL!" I shouted as I let go of Amper, slipping on the blood on the seat as I tried to scramble into the front seat, falling down onto my belly as I scrambled to get back to the front, my paws constantly slipping in the bloody mess, grunting as I slipped right off of the seat and onto the floor.

"The what?" Electra said, frowning. "I don't know what that is... There's no need to yell at me..." She said as we crossed the grassy gap inbetween the two sections of the parkway, another bump sending me back up onto the seat as we sped over the curb on the other side of the parkway.

"THE ROUND THING! TURN IT!" I yelled as I scrambled into the front seat, my eyes going wide as we smashed head-on into another car. As soon as we hit it, I went airborne, flailing my paws as I flew forward and smacked into the windshield. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me, and then again as the engine of the car in front of us burst into flames, the fire quickly spreading to the rest of the car in a split second, and then to ours, engulfing us all in bright orange flames... I grunted as I felt the heat against my forehead, but I couldn't pull myself away from the windshield, I was stuck to it. I wiggled and writhed as the glass got hotter and hotter, until the fire somehow got inside the car, and I felt the heat all over my body...

I closed my eyes tightly, then opened them back up.

And everything was normal again. The pain had stopped, and so did the heat.

I slowly let go of my ears as both my hearing and my vision came back to me. I lay there on my back for a couple seconds, panting with my tongue hanging out of my mouth. I felt the cool air rushing over my face, and I slowly rolled onto my belly and stood up, climbing back up onto the seat.

Wait, the seat? What?

Everything was normal... Amper was sitting in the backseat, Ben was driving... And Electra was sitting next to me... What the hell...

"Cammy are you okay? Freaking answer me!" Ben said as he looked at me for a second before looking back at the road. "Are you deaf or something?"

"I'm fine..."I said as I leaned against the back of the seat, groaning as I dug my claws into it, nodding at Ben.

Wow, deja vu...

"You don't seem okay Cammy... Are you sure you're okay?" Electra said as she hugged me, smiling.

I nodded as I retracted my claws, looking out the window. "Yes I'm fine..." I said as I wrinkled my nose, frowning.

Okay, this is too weird.. Just like at the lake back then... When I saw Rice beating up Electra... And back at the Pokemart, when I saw her getting shot...

Before it even happened...

"Ben let's plaaaay!" Amper said as she scrambled into our seat, then hopped over into Ben's lap, giggling as she hugged him tightly.

"Get off of me!" Ben said as he grabbed her and placed her in our seat. "Never do that again! I'm driving!" He yelled, pointing his finger in her face.

It was for real last time at the lake... And it really happened at the Pokemart too... So it has to be the same case here... I mean... I can't afford to take the chance... It has to be real... And if it is, we're all going to die unless I do something... If it isn't, then there's no harm in doing something anyway.

"DON'T POINT AS ME!" Amper yelled as she grabbed Ben's hand. Just before she was able to bite it, I tackled her into the backseat and pinned her down, sparks flying from my cheeks as I dug my claws into her.

"YOU!" I yelled as I pressed my face against hers, snarling savagely as I dug my claws deeper into her flesh. "YOU GOT US ALL KILLED!" I yelled as I shot her with a static bolt, paralyzing her as I retracted my claws, growling.

"Cammy what the heck has gotten into you?" Ben said as he looked at me in the mirror, coughing as he saw the blood on my paws. "Oh Arceus... Blood..." He mumbled as he looked away, breathing deeply. "Ugh... Don't come up here with that on you..." He said as drove over the curb and pulled over in the grass, breathing deeply as he shut the car off.

"Okay... I didn't want to have to do this... But obviously you can't get along with Amper, so..." He said as he reached into his pocked and took out a Pokeball.

Oh Arceus no...

"Amper get in..." He said as he tossed it at her. I watched as it simply bonked her in the head and fell to the floor, motionless.

"Err... Did I do something wrong?" He frowned, to which me and Electra both giggled.

"Oh, right..." He said as he picked it up and pushed the button on it. "NOW get in..."

A red beam shot out and engulfed Amper, digitalizing her. The data was pulled into the Pokeball and it snapped shut, almost immediately shrinking in Ben's hand.

"Err... Okay..." He said as he flicked the safety lock, to keep it from releasing her even if the button was pushed.

"Um... Good." He said as he returned it to his pocket. "Stay in there..."

I sighed as I climbed into the front seat, sitting down next to Electra. The blood was no longer on my paws, which was kind of weird, but I figured it must have gone into the Pokeball with the rest of Amper.

"Okay..." Ben said as he started the car and pulled out onto the parkway. "No more fighting."

I nodded as I lay down in the seat, sighing as I thought about what would have happened if I didn't tackle Amper... Was my vision true? Would we really have wound up crashing and dying? I mean, last time I saw something like this was back at the lake... I saw Electra getting beaten up by Rice... As awkward as it seemed, I just HAD to check on her before I went to the human nest to search for a key that I already knew the presence of. Hey, she was my mate, and I HAD to make sure she was okay. And it was a good thing I did too, because the vision ended up being true... I sat there and watched her die, three times now, and twice, I prevented it...

Only twice... I didn't know it was Electra the first time, or I would have done my best to prevent it from happening... Or at least check on what I saw to see if it was true or not... So what proof do I have that this vision wouldn't have been true?

"Cammy are you okay?" Electra asked as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to tell her about what I'd seen... At least not yet... It made me feel like a hero, but at the same time scared the crap out of me... So now apparently I have these visions of my mate dying and I have to stop it... What could be more frightening than that? And it's only her too... Not once have I seen someone else die yet, it's only been Electra...

All these thoughts ran through my head as I drifted off to sleep, or rather fainted, or something inbetween.

"Come on, we're here. Cammy wake up."

"Whaaaat..." I groaned as I opened my eyes, staring up at Ben. "OH! We're here..." I said as I jolted awake, sitting up and realizing we were at some sort of restaurant.

"Get up NOW!" Electra snarled as she pushed past Ben, grabbing my tail and dragging me out of the car. I grunted as I scrambled to my feet, Ben closing the door and locking the car.

"Geez, what a way to wake up..." I groaned as I stretched, sighing.

"Okay... Now let me fill you in on a little something Cammy..." Ben grinned as he pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket.

"While you were asleep, I gave Amper back to her owners... And guess what? They gave me this Pokeball. They said they spent a lot of money on it but it didn't turn out to be what they wanted or something like that... Said they got it from a Pokemon center or something... Didn't tell me what was inside though..." He frowned. "Well we'll find out later I guess." He chuckled as he picked me up and placed me on his right shoulder, picking Electra up and placing her on his left.

"Okay, let's go." He said as he walked inside.

"Whoa whoa whooooaaa there. We don't allow Pokemon in here." The man behind the stand said as we entered.

'Aw come on, we're well behaved..." Ben said as he looked at us. Immediately, both Electra and I nodded, smiling at the man.

"I don't care, no Pokemon." He said as he pointed to the door. "Out."

"Wow..." Ben mumbled as he turned around and walked out.

"What the HECK!" Electra yelled as she jumped off of Ben, shooting a bolt of electricity into the air.

"Sorry girls... Guess we gotta go home and see if I can go online and find somewhere that accepts Pokemon..." he frowned as he unlocked the car, opening the door for us. "I could have sworn this is where we went last time though... They said no Pokemon last time too, but we still got in..." he mumbled.

I sighed as I got back into the car, and Electra hopped into the backseat. I immediately curled up and closed my eyes, still tired.

"Err, go back to sleep Cammy, sorry..." Ben said as he got in and closed the door, starting up the car and turning on the air conditioning. Almost immediately, I fell back asleep.

I awoke later, inside, on the couch. I figured Ben must have felt bad for waking me up last time and just moved me without waking me this time. I sat up just as Electra hopped up onto the couch next to me. Chuckling, I hugged her as I yawned, smiling.

"Wow, you were tired." She giggled, hugging me tightly.

'Yeah, I was..." I said as I hugged her back, wagging my tail. "I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?" She asked as she tilted her head, frowning.

"Well, remember how I saved you... At the lake?" I said as I scratched my right ear nervously.

"What about it?" she asked as she poked my belly.

I sighed. "Well... if you think about it, I got to you a lot faster than I should have... It takes about fifteen minutes to walk to the human nest from the colony, and the five minutes of pointless searching, and then another fifteen walking back, and then another ten looking for you... I should have gotten to you in an hour or so..." I frowned.

"Yeah... Actually that makes sense... But, you were gone for like five minutes..." She frowned. "So you never went to the human nest..." She said as she frowned.

"Exactly... You see, when I was in the tall grass I had a vision... I saw Rice beating you up, and naturally, since you were my mate, I HAD to check on you... So I went to the place I'd seen you at in the vision, at the lake... And it turned out that Rice really was about to kill you..."

She nodded. "And that's how you got there so fast..."

I nodded. "Yes, and today in the car, I had another... Amper almost attacked Ben and crashed us..." I said, frowning. "We would have died..."

Electra made a face, frowning. "So you can see when I die... That's a good thing." She giggled as she hugged me. "A very good thing!"

I nodded. "Yes but it's also scary... You see, I saw you get shot at the Pokemart too... But I didn't know it was you..." I said as I looked down.

"Well I can see how you'd think it is, fearing that I'm going to die all the time and stuff... But relax Cammy, I'm fine." She smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"Well for now you are... But I don't know about the future..." I sighed as I kissed her back, smiling.

"Worry about that when it comes." She said, giggling as she hopped off of he couch., just as Ben entered the living room.

"Hey girls! Might as well get this guy outta the ball, right?" He said as he held out the ball, pressing the button. A red beam shot out and puddled on the floor, slowly forming into the shape of a male Pikachu. He opened his eyes and frowned as he looked at us, seeming to squint in recognition as he stared at me.

"Lovely..." Ben said as he walked out of the room.

Electra stared, frowning. "I-is that..." She said, tilting her head as she squinted at him, her eyes lighting up.

"What? What's wrong? And where am I?" He asked as he looked around. As soon as he spoke, I immediately recognized the voice as.. My own... HIS voice was the same as my old one...

"Cammy come here..." She growled as she grabbed my and dragged me out into the kitchen, pinning me against the wall and looking me in the eye.

"What the hell is going on here? That's YOU!" Electra squeaked.

I looked around the corner and stared at the male Pikachu, tilting my head. "No it's not... I mean, sure it sounds like me and all... But there's no way that's me..." I said as I walked in and approached him, gently sniffing his fur.

"I know you Dallas, that's you." Electra mumbled.

"You smell like... Me..." I frowned as I looked him over. He looked very familiar, but there was no way it could be me... "You know, this is your new home... Your owner doesn't want you..."

He frowned, his ears falling to the sides as Electra entered. "Of course he doesn't... No one ever does ever since I got randomly abducted at that Pokemon Center... Dallas was supposed to be the one that left... And then I find out I was changed into a male afterward... It was so scary... I still can't get over it..." he growled. "It's so confusing!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cammy..." I grinned as I held out my right paw. His eyes widened as I told him who I was, and he looked me over, taking a step back.

"N-n-no... This can't be... You're ME... And I'm YOU?" He said as he backed up against the couch, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "This can't be..."

"Maybe it was fated that you two would meet up here and switch back?" Electra suggested as she wagged her tail. "Now Dallas can be male again!"

The male Pikachu shook his head. "So that means... You're Dallas, right?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Yes, and you're Cammy I guess..." I frowned.

"Yeah, but I called myself Dallas so I didn't confuse others..."

"And I called myself Cammy so I didn't confuse others as well..." I frowned. "How did we switch bodies?"

He shook his head. "I have no clue... I was minding my own business in the forest and next thing I know I'm you..." He frowned. "Can we switch back now?"

There was silence in the room for the next minute or two, then he rushed forward and grabbed me, hugging me tightly. "DALLAS I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH! And I can still feel the power in your body!" He giggled as he planted a kiss right on my mouth. I immediately gave in and kissed him back, purring softly as I rubbed his back, my tongue slipping into his mouth as he kissed me. As soon as I swallowed, I felt dizzy, and I could tell that he did too, because his eyes began spinning.

"Ooh... Wh-what the hell..." He mumbled as he stumbled back, falling onto his back as he fainted.

"Electra... I feel so... Uuuugh..." I mumbled, stumbling on my right foot as I fell ontop of Electra, groaning as I too fainted.

"What the heck..." Electra mumbled as she pushed me off of her, walking over to the couch and hopping up onto it. "So which one is really Dallas...?"

-END Chapter Twenty Two-


	23. A Walk Gone Wrong

I awoke on the floor, in the same place as where I'd fainted. I guess no one bothered to move me, or I wasn't in the way or something. Sitting up, I scratched my head, frowning as I wiggled my right ear, then my left. Something seemed different about me, but what was it?

Frowning, I stood up, stretching as I looked around the room. It was dark out, and there were no noises coming from anywhere in the house. Everything was silent except for the sound of breathing to my left. Frowning, I looked down, spotting Electra laying fast asleep on the floor. Except she looked different...

"Electra?" I said as I poked her side, making a face.

No... That's not Electra...

Quickly, I flipped her onto her back, taking a step back as I realized who it was.

"Cammy! And that means..." I said as I looked myself over, then looked at my tail, breathing a sigh of relief as I saw that the end of my tail was flat.

"I'm ME AGAIN!" I shouted, leaping into the air and laughing. "I'm me I'm me!"

"Ugh..." Cammy mumbled as she rolled onto her belly again, slowly getting up on all fours. "W-what the heck happened..."

"CAMMY!" I shouted as I pounced on her, giggling. "I'm me again!"

"WAH!" She yelled as she flopped onto her belly, squirming underneath me. "What are you talking about Dallas? Of course you're yo-... D-Dallas! We're normal again!" She shouted as she rolled over and hugged me tightly, kissing me hard on the lips. "Oh this is sooo wonderful!" she giggled as she hugged me as tight as she could. 'Ohhhh I feel so good being me again..."

"I knooow!" I laughed as I hugged her back, giggling. "But being female was really cool though..."

"And you feel soooo much more powerful..." She said, chuckling as she rubbed my back. "I can feel it..." She grinned as one of her paws slipped underneath my tail, then made its way forward, brushing over my sheath. "Literally, I can feel it..." She grinned.

"Ooh..." I squeaked as I lifted my tail, chuckling as I kissed her cheek gently. "We just wake up and already you want to mate. You're feistier than Electra!" I joked as I wiggled out of her grip and stood up. "Just give me some time to wake up and I promise we'll mate." I smiled as my tail began to wag.

She nodded and giggled as she got to her feet, hugging me once more before licking my cheek and giggling. "I'm hungry... And I feel so weird being me again..."

"Yeah... Me too..." I said, frowning again as I looked myself over once more, to make sure I was really me. "Come on, the third bowl can be yours for now." I said as I walked out into the kitchen, leaping up onto the counter and opening the cabinet.

"Got them!" She said as she jumped up and grabbed all three bowls, pulling them out of eachother and placing them on the counter.

"Ooh! This one says Cammy so it's mine!" She giggled as she picked it up and hopped down with it.

"Err... I guess this one's mine then..." I said as I took the blank one, smiling as I hopped down off of the counter and walked over to the cabinet that held the food, opening it and taking out a bag of dry food.

"Eh..." I mumbled as I ripped it open and poured some into my bowl, then poured some into Cammy's, smiling as she held it out for me.

"Well... I'd better get some for my mate too... She'll be mad if we eat without her..." I frowned.

"You bet I would!" Electra grinned as she poked Cammy's back, holding out her bowl. "Came down as soon as I heard the sound of food... You were right when you said I'd be mad if you ate without me." She giggled as she poked Cammy's back again.

"Quit poking me..." She said as she pawed at Electra's paw.

"Err, okay... Anyway pour me some Mr. Chu that looks exactly like Dallas." She giggled as she held out her bowl again.

"Sure thing." I chuckled as I poured the food into her bowl, completely filling it. "There ya go!"

"There's no way she's eating all that..." Cammy mumbled as she put her bowl down and picked up some food in her paws, sniffing it before putting it in her mouth.

"What?" Electra asked, frowning.

"Oh, nothing." Cammy giggled.

I put the bag down and watched as Electra put her bowl down, then got down onto all fours and stuffed her face into the food, not even chewing it as she scooped it up with her mouth and tongue and just swallowed it. Cammy also saw how she was eating and just stared at her, eating slower and slower as she watched Electra.

"Wow..." She mumbled as she poked Electra's side. "Holy crap..."

I laughed and placed my bowl down, closing the bag and putting it back in the cabinet. As I turned around, I smirked as Electra was now standing up and pouring the bowl of food into her mouth, the same way she'd done back at the pool with the bag of food... Cammy was staring now, not even eating anything as she watched Electra eat.

"Wow... Just wow..." She mumbled as she squinted at Electra. "You eat like... A lot, don't you?"

Electra smirked as she gulped down the last mouthful of dry food, dropping the bowl onto the floor and grinning as she folded her arms. "You bet I do! That's a silly question to ask Cammy."

I chuckled as I looked down at my bowl, not really feeling hungry anymore.

"Amper interfered last time Cammy..." Electra said as she walked over and hugged Cammy, giggling as she gently kissed her cheek. "We never got to mate..." She said as she purred softly, her right paw reaching underneath Cammy as she gently stroked a finger across her vagina before plunging it inside, as she delivered a slow lick to her neck. I stood there and watched as Cammy's eyes widened, and my member began to poke out of its sheath.

"Err... Electra... We switched back... I'm me again. I'm Dallas." I giggled as I poked her side. "I'm your mate, Dallas, and she's just Cammy. We switched our bodies back somehow."

Electra made a face as she took a step back, pulling her finger out of Cammy's vagina as she stared at her in awe.

"You must be Electra..." Cammy said in a low shaky voice, obviously startled by what Electra had done to her. "Wow... I've heard so much about you kind of... But I didn't know it was you... You eat like... A lot... And you... Don't mind if me and Dallas mate... And stuff..." She said, nervously fiddling with her paws. "And apparently you like females too..."

"Yep, that's me." Electra smiled as she held out her right paw. "Nice to meet you real Cammy."

Cammy hesitantly reached out and grabbed her paw, shaking it and smiling. "Nice to meet you too Electra. Hehe... I didn't think you were... A Pikachu... I thought you were like... A Gyrados when I'd heard that you ate a Pikachu and a Charmander together... But then... It wouldn't make sense for Dallas to mate with a Gyrados... So I didn't know what you were... But now that I see you and stuff... Wow... I mean, what's the biggest thing you can eat? How much CAN you eat? Do you ever feel full?" she asked as she stared at Electra excitedly.

Electra chuckled. "Nope, I'm a Pikachu. And I'm actually hoping to eat a human soon." She chuckled. "In front of a lot of other humans too! I wast everyone to know that I, Electra, will eat them all if I don't get what I want."

I chuckled. "Which is probably food..."

Electra turned around and pushed me playfully. "Well of course!"

Cammy slowly nodded, smiling kind of. "Well... That's kind of amazing..." She giggled as she jumped on Electra, hugging her tightly from behind. Electra didn't even shake her off, but instead just smiled and wagged her tail.

"WAAAAIT..." She frowned as she shook Cammy off, turning around and staring at her. "You mean... This whole time you were never Dallas?" She frowned as she held her paw in front of Cammy's face. "I can't feel the powery thingy coming out of you anymore..."

"Over here." I chuckled as I waved my paw at her. "I was in her body for a long time, and she was in mine. We switched back last night when we fell asleep. So now I'm me again. You were right, it WAS me that you saw, but I didn't know until he told me he was Dallas..."

"What..." Electra said, tilting her head to the right and making a face. "I don't get it..."

"Ugh... Me and Cammy switched bodies at the Pokemon Center..."

"So her name is Cammy and that's why you wanted to use it?" Electra asked.

"Yes... And now we're back to normal. So I'm Dallas again and not Cammy... So we can mate and stuff now."

Electra nodded. "I get it... But then... Who's Cammy?"

"Cammy is Cammy, just a random female I met in the Pokemon Center."

"Met and mated with! And it was great!" She chuckled as she pushed past Electra and hugged me.

I hugged her back, smiling. "Well... Of course it was..."

Electra pried her off of me and turned her around, growling.

"If you think you're going to make me jealous, then think again... So what if you mated with him ONCE, I've done it countless times! You can only IMAGINE the things we've done! Things that you'd most likely find weird and gross, and things that you'd find amazing. It's not all about mating you know. It's about friendship too, and trust. And if you're just going to be with my mate because you like the way he mates with you, then I don't want you around him." She said as she pushed past her and hugged me, smiling as her tail began to wag again.

"Ah yeah... I forgot you were his mate too..." She mumbled. "Well Dallas... I'd have to say that you picked a great mate... Just too bad it wasn't me, but still, you picked someone that you truly love, and not just love because you had sex with them..." Cammy smiled.

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled. "Well... Yes but... I saved you..."

"Wait, had what?" Electra asked, frowning. "What the heck is that?"

"Nothing." Cammy said, smiling. "And even though you saved me, I appreciate it. And I already showed you how grateful I was. However, if I'm going to get in the way of you and your mate, I'd rather us just be best friends, and not mates." She smiled as she held out her right paw. "Okay?"

I sighed and smiled as I extended my right paw and shook hers. "Well if that's what you really want..."

"It is. I mean, it was fine until I realized your mate didn't want it. I'd probably do the same thing if I had a mate and another female was trying to win him over by just mating with him..." She giggled.

"Well thanks..." Electra smiled as she looked down the hallway. "We should probably get to bed now..."

"Yeah, I'll go sleep on the couch." Cammy said as she dashed into the living room and jumped up onto the couch.

"Let's go upstairs..." Electra said as she walked into the hallway, smiling.

I looked down at my full food bowl and Cammy's half full one, frowning. "We gotta take Cammy's collar off and put it on me... And get my tags out of the thingy up there... I'll ask Ben to do it I guess..."

I perked my ears up as I heard someone coming down the stairs, and so did Electra. We both stood there, staring down the hallway until Ben appeared. He looked down at us and sighed.

"Okay what the hell... You're Brian, right?" He asked as he pointed to me, frowning.

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"Ugh... Whatever... So then who's the other female?" He said as Cammy walked into the kitchen. "Who is that? Aren't you Dallas?"

I'm Dallas, that's Cammy." I said as I pointed to the tag on her collar.

"Err... You're NOT Brian?" He asked Cammy, frowning.

"No... Who's that?" She said as she shook her head, frowning.

"Err... Makes more sense now I guess..." He mumbled as he walked past us and stared at the food bowls. "Well Cammy, come up here I guess..." He said, patting the counter top as he opened the cabinet and pulled out a collar. I smiled as I walked over with Cammy and hopped up onto the counter.

"Oh, Dallas... Well I kind of bought you a new collar yesterday since I realized how upset Electra was about it and stuff..." He said as he reached up and took out a black collar with yellow lightning bolts on it. "Like it?"

Smiling, I nodded. "I love it! Put it on me!" I said as I looked over at Electra, who had jumped up and joined us. Ben chuckled as he put the tags on it, then placed It around my neck and buckled it up.

"There. Now you look tough." He smirked. "You feeling alright? You feel... Warm..." He frowned as he placed his hand in front of my face, then over my head. "You feel really warm..." He frowned as he placed his hand ontop of my head. "But when I touch you, you don't..."

I made a face at him and folded my arms. "What the heck does that mean?"

Ben sighed as he closed the cabinet. "Well since Cammy is here now there's no need to take off the tags and stuff... Why don't we all do something together? I mean, I'm always at work and stuff... So I never get to actually be with you all... And yet I bought... Well Electra... For that purpose..." He frowned. "Why don't we go out on a walk or something... I mean, so what if it's like, midnightish... I'm awake, and so are you, so let's go for a walk." He smiled as he walked out into the hallway and got his coat out of the closet. "We'll be back in like an hour or so, I'm not planning this huge ten mile walk or anything, but eh..." He said as he opened the door, holding it for us. "Come on."

"Err... Okay..." Electra said as she walked out. I followed close behind her, and Cammy behind me. Ben shut the door and smiled as he knelt down and took off Cammy's collar.

"You might get recognized as the Pikachu from the Pokemon Center if I keep this on you." He said as he walked over to his car and opened the door, tossing the collar onto the seat and shutting it just before Electra went to hop inside.

"Err... Sorry girl, we're not going for a ride tonight." He chuckled as he reached down and patted her head. "Let's go into the woods or something..."

We all nodded, and I took Electra's paw, smiling as we began walking, Cammy climbing up onto Ben's shoulder and sitting there, wagging her tail.

"You two are like, so cute..." Ben chuckled as he smiled down at us. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent.

"Where are we going anyway?" Electra asked as we walked down into the backyard and began walking down the hill.

"Well, I don't know..." I said as I looked ahead of us. "Just for a walk I guess..."

"Well what's the point of walking if we're not going anywhere?" Cammy said as she hopped down off of Ben's shoulder and stared at us. "You can go off and do whatever you want, but I'm staying here if we're not going anywhere. I mean, why walk if there's no reason to, or no place we're supposed to be walking to?" She said as she turned around and ran up the hill. "See you later!"

"Whatever..." Electra mumbled as she ignored her and kept walking, tugging me along with her. "Come ON Dallas, ignore it. She's trying to get you to stay and stuff, and I want to go on the walk. So let's go."

"Well, if you want to go... Then... Sure." I said as I leaned against her, smiling.

"Err, I guess she doesn't like walks?" Ben said as he shrugged, stopping in front of the woods and sighing. "Well let's take the path..." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight. "Don't wanna get lost or anything... Well, you'd be able to like, sniff out way back or something if we did, right? So what the heck..." He said as he took a step into the woods. "Why don't you two like, get in my hood or something, like you usually do. Keep us all warm." He chuckled.

"Err, sure?" Electra said as she let go of my paw and jumped up onto his back, climbing up into his hood and sitting down in it, giggling. "There's not enough room for both of us you know..."

"Nah, it's fine." I said as I walked alongside of Ben. "I'll walk, you stay in there."

"Dallas?" Ben said as he looked down at me. I shook my head no and sighed as I looked forward, wondering exactly where he was planning to take us.

"We should catch a wild Pokemon!" He said as he pulled a ball out of his pocket. "This is your ball Dallas... But I reset it, so you're free now... You have no ball..." He said as he looked it over, frowning. "I guess I just throw it right?"

I nodded and chuckled, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch anything out here.

"Well let's go in a bit further and I'll have you battle something for fun, then I'll catch it and release it... Just for fun I guess... Like, to see if I really could do it..." Ben smiled.

I laughed and nodded, and so did Electra.

"You can't catch things out here. It has to be in grass!" Electra said, pouting. "I think..."

"No it doesn't." I giggled, squinting in the light of the flashlight. "You know, if you put that freaking thing out I'd be able to see better..." I said as I jumped up and swatted at the flashlight in Ben's hand.

"What? You want it off?" He said as he switched it off and put it back in his pocket. "Well that kind of makes sense because you all see in the dark right?" He said as he scratched his right arm, sighing. "Well I can't, so... I'm walking based on what I see in the freaking moonlight..."

We walked for another ten minutes before we got to a patch of tall grass, or rather a meadow. It looked oddly familiar to me for some reason, although my eyes were still adjusting to absorbing the dim light rather than the bright beam of the flashlight, because Ben had turned it back on, only to turn it off again five minutes later because I growled at him, and I couldn't really see well.

"Why are we HERE?" Electra frowned as she closed her eyes. "I thought we were taking a break from here..." she whined.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked around, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Oh look... A cabin thing..." Ben said as he changed direction and began walking to the left, toward the old house that had the freezers in it.

"Oh... Well I don't know, he led us here..." I said to Electra.

"I wonder whos it is..." He said as he walked up to it, reaching out and opening the door, peeking inside and frowning. "It's empty... But there's a refrigerator in here... And it's on..." He said as he opened the door and walked inside, frowning as he walked over to one and opened it.

"What the hell... This HAS to belong to someone." He said as he shut it. "Well whatever, let's go." He said as he squinted into one of the other rooms in the cabin, sighing as he walked outside and shut the door behind me, as I'd walked out right after he did.

"Dallas get in front of me... Jeez... You can see better and stuff..." He said, frowning as he squinted at the tall grass. "Well stay behind me I guess, there's no need to see because there's a path in the tall grass..." He said as he walked over to it, sighing as he walked onto the pathway. "I don't know where this leads, but whatever..." He mumbled as he walked a bit faster. "I've got two Pikachu to protect me, err, I mean fight with me, or whatever. Defend against wild Pokemon. I don't freaking know how to word it... The point is, I'm not just walking out here without a Pokemon to defend me and stuff in case of an attack..." he frowned.

"I know what you mean... No need to explain it." I said as I walked behind him, the trail becoming too narrow to walk alongside him anymore.

"Err... This might be a weird question, but could you and Electra maybe... Have a Pichu for me? I mean, I've always wanted to have a Pichu as a pet and stuff..." He said as he frowned down at me. "I know I discouraged it in the past, but that twas because I thought you were still human inside and I didn't want you to lost your humanity... But now that you've lost it anyway, there's no point in holding you back..." He sighed.

"Ben what the heck... We're not ready for a Pichu yet..." I sighed as I looked ahead of us, knowing exactly where we were, all to well.

'Err... Now what?" Ben said as he stopped at the end of the pathway, looking at me and frowning.

"Wait here I guess..." I sighed as Electra climbed down out of his hood.

"He led us back to the colony... What the heck..." She mumbled as she walked over to the bush and squeezed inside.

"Err... Be right back..." I mumbled as I ran off after her, darting into the bush and into the hole. "Electra what are you doing?" I asked as I grabbed her tail, then quickly let it go, to get her attention.

"Dallas stop it, I'm getting food." She said as she ran off toward the food storage room's tunnel.

"Uh... Whatever..." I said as I sat down and sighed, the sparks on my cheek stopping, leaving me in darkness. After about five minutes, she came back, smiling.

"Well let's go... They're all awake anyway, and I wasn't the only one in there..." she grinned.

"Hey Electra!" Someone yelled as they ran out of the food room, giggling. "The way you eat is so creepy!" he laughed.

She laughed and poked his nose. "Well thanks I guess..."

He laughed and ran off down a tunnel, and I just looked at Electra, frowning. "Err, okay let's go now."

She nodded, and as we made our way to the exit tunnel, a group of Pikachu made their way past us and rushed out before we could.

"Ugh, what the heck... We were first now move!" Electra said as she pushed her way into the crowd and exited with them. Sighing, I too joined the crowd, running through the tunnel and darting out of the bush.

"Okay, let's leave now..." I said as I looked to the left, then the right, not seeing Electra or Ben anywhere. "What the heck... Where are you two? ELECTRA! BEN!" I shouted over the chatter of all the others rushing out of the colony.

"WHAT?" Electra yelled as she pushed her way out of the crowd, forcefully shoving them aside. "WATCH OUT!" She snapped as she ran over to me, hugging me. "I don't know what the heck is going on, but we have to go, I'm not dealing with all these freaking pushers and stuff..." she growled.

"Yeah, but where's Ben?" I asked as I looked around, frowning.

"He'll turn up. He's human, he knows what to do." Electra said as she darted off onto the path of the tall grass, just as about fifteen or so more Pikachu rushed out of the colony and piled up with the others in the crowd.

I sighed as I followed her, taking note that I didn't see Ben anywhere ahead on the trail, nor did I see his flashlight light...

"Ugh... He probably went the other way..." I mumbled as I looked behind us. Everything had quieted down and most of the Pikachu were all going back inside. "What the hell are they all coming out for anyway?" I asked as I squinted at the crowd.

"I don't know, food?" Electra said as she sniffed the air. "But I don't smell any food, so..."

"That's it! We could smell for him!" I said as I got down onto all fours and sniffed the ground. "Now I know I'm not a good tracker yet, but I can still try." I said as I sniffed the grass gently, taking note that I did indeed smell Ben, obviously, but it wasn't strong, so he couldn't have come back through.

"Yeah, Ben's scent isn't strong here..." Electra frowned. "Let's go this way."

"Err, sure..." I said as I stood up and followed Electra, who had taken the lead as far as tracking Ben. I walked behind her, frowning as we passed the bush. "I would've thought he'd wait here for us..." I said as I frowned.

"Yeah me too..." Electra said as she walked a bit faster, her tail standing straight up as she kept on the path. I knew from experience that lifting my tail helped me concentrate, no matter how provocative it was to whoever was behind you.

"Maybe he tried to stick his hand in the hole and someone saw him and alerted the others, and they all attacked him or something." I said as I shrugged.

"Dallas look!" She said as she pointed ahead, standing up and frowning. "It's the lighty thingy."

Frowning, I walked over and picked up the flashlight, clicking it off and holding it tightly in both paws. "What the heck did he drop his light for?"

"I don't know... Maybe he got scared." Electra giggled as she pointed to his coat, which lay crumpled up on the ground a few feet in front of us.

"His skins too... What the heck... This makes no sense, there's no reason he'd take off his coat and stuff." I said as I walked past it, dropping the flashlight and frowning as I squinted ahead.

"Hey, what's with all the Pikachu over there?" Electra said as she began walking toward them.

I shrugged and followed her. "I don't know, maybe something happened?" I said as a bolt of lightning lit up the crowd, and I caught a glimpse of what they were all gathered around.

Shit... They got Ben...

"Electra hurry!" I yelled as I ran over to the crowd and pushed my way inbetween them, standing up on Ben's belly and yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yelled as I looked around at the crowd.

Almost immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Oh crap, it's Dallas..." One of them mumbled, sighing as he turned around and began walking back to the colony. "Well Thunder said that Dallas was our real leader, and we have to listen to him, so... Everyone out!" He said, pointing to the colony entrance. "Fall out..."

"But we're not done! He won't come out right!"

"Yeah, he's going to remember stuff!"

"The last one remembered stuff too! But he naturally began forgetting things slowly, so what?" The Pikachu snapped.

"We didn't HAVE the forgetting one last time! We do this time but I didn't put it in yet!"

"He'll talk humany!"

"No, I added that part, you just didn't finish it. He'll be able to do both.

"I don't care, he's Dallas' master or whatever, fall OUT!"

"We can't abort! It has to go through now, I already added the purple one!"

"You idiot! That one goes last!"

"I didn't even add the green one yet!"

"He's going to be all messed up!"

"ABORT DAMNIT!"

"NO!"

"Wait, let me put in the orange..."

There was a small orange glow as the Pikachu pushed something into Ben's hand, then shot it with a bolt of electricity. In a puff of orange smoke, it was gone.

"Ugh... Well add the purple now or else it'll be all wrong... THEN EVERYONE LEAVE!"

One of the Pikachu fiddled with a bunch of flat squares that kind of looked like Starburst, before one of them turned purple and he pressed it against Ben, giving it a small shock. In a puff of purple smoke, it was gone.

"Now OUT!" The Pikachu in the grass yelled as he ran off toward the colony, everyone else grabbing up all the little squares and following him. I just stood there on Ben's belly, clueless, as I watched then all run off.

"He's done, everyone out!" He yelled as he disappeared into the bush.

"Well what the heck was THAT?" Electra said as she walked over to me, tugging me off of Ben and into the grass. "What were those colorful things?"

"I don't know..." I mumbled as I looked at Ben. He seemed to be alright. But what the heck did they do to him? Judging by the way he looked, they'd done nothing. Leaning down, I gently sniffed him. He smelled normal, nothing different. He looked the same too. And if he looked the same and smelled the same, he had to be normal.

"Hey Dallas, CATCH!"

Turning my head quickly, I saw one of the Pikachu toss me one of the square things. I watched as he thunderbolted it in midair, and instead of landing in my paws, it kind of avoided me, and went around me, smacking into Ben and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Heheh, NOW he's done..." He chuckled as he ran off.

"What the... Heck..." I mumbled as I looked myself over, wondering what that even did.

"Dallas are you okay?" Electra asked as she sniffed me, obviously worried.

"Yes I'm fine... I don't know what the hell that was anyway..." I said as I frowned, not feeling any different than I did before. I perked my ears up as I heard someone talking in the distance, or rather yelling.

"You IDIOT! I said GREY not BLACK!"

"Well what the heck's the difference? They LOOK the same! It's dark in here!"

"The difference is what they DO! The black one will make it happen immediately! I wanted it to go SLOWLY! But faster than it already is!"

"Well you should have GIVEN me the one then, and not had me look for it myself! You're so lazy! You sit there and yell at me for not getting the thing and then yell at me for not getting the right one UNDER PRESSURE! Not to mention they LOOK THE SAME!"

"No, it exploded in front of him, it'll be much less effective, and it could possibly do nothing at all... Maybe it won't happen instantly..."

"Maybe he'll change overn… fo... an... ayb... era..."

The voices trailed off, and I could no longer clearly hear what they were talking about.

"Okay, what?" Electra said as she frowned. "What are they talking about? Pushing humans out of what?"

"If I knew I'd tell you..." I said as I sighed, looking over at Ben, who sat up and looked at us.

"Dallas? Electra? What the hell, why am I wet? Did one of you piss on me or something?" he asked.

I frowned, and so did Electra, and we both shook our heads no.

"Ugh... What happened anyway?" He said as he stood up, frowning.

"I don't KNOW." I said, sighing. "Let's just go home..."

"I was petting that Pikachu... And it shocked me... That's all I remember..." He mumbled as he began walking. "Whatever, let's go home..." He said as he picked up his coat and flashlight, frowning. "Was I dragged or something? I was petting it over HERE, not over there..." he said as he made a face.

"I don't KNOW! I wasn't there for it!" I snapped as Electra climbed up into Ben's hood once he put his jacket on.

"We're going home... I don't feel good..." Ben said as he walked onto the path in the tall grass. No one said another word the whole way home, until we approached the hill of the backyard.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed the second I get inside..." Ben said as he looked up at the house, groaning.

Electra climbed down out of his hood, and we both walked up the hill and up the stairs, onto the second floor of the back porch together, where we both crawled inside the door flap and walked into the living room, climbing up onto the yellow couch. Electra curled up next to Cammy, and I lay flat, right next to Electra. Ben came inside and put his coat away, shutting the closet door quite loudly.

"My FUCKING side hurts like FUCK!" He said as he walked upstairs, groaning. It wasn't long, probably about a minute, before I dozed off, right after I heard the sound of the door to Ben's room slamming shut.

I woke up and yawned, sitting up and looking to my left, then my right. Neither Cammy nor Electra were here, so they must be in the kitchen eating. I smiled to myself as I hopped down off of the couch, rubbing my eyes as I walked into the kitchen and looked around.

Nothing. Maybe they're outside playing...

I walked into the dining room and looked out of the glass door, I didn't see them on the porch or in the pool, so they had to be inside... Or in the yard somewhere, or on the first floor of the porch, or...

Why am I worrying anyway? Electra can take care of herself, and so can Cammy.

I sighed as I walked into the other living room, the one I hardly ever go in, and walked across, taking a right and entering the hallway, walking straight and heading up the stairs, taking a right on the third stair and looking up the rest, sighing as I climbed up.

"Electra, are you up here?" I asked as I reached the top, walking down the hallway and into my room, sighing with relief as I saw her tail hanging off of the bed. Smiling, I walked over to it and grabbed it, playfully tugging on it as I hopped up onto the bed.

"Hehe, Dallas what are you doing?" Electra giggled as she sat up, looking at me and smiling. "Oh, I didn't mean to move away from you or anything, but I wanted to show Cammy where we usually slept." she smiled.

"Nono, it's fine." I smiled as I grabbed her and hugged her, making a face as Cammy crawled out from underneath the blankets and kissed us both on the cheek.

"Well I have to go... To my colony... They've missed me, I'm sure of it..." Cammy said, smiling. "And no, not the one that's like, ten minutes from here with the tall grass and stuff. I belong to a different colony., one that's farther away.

"Err... Okay... Didn't know there was another, but it was nice knowing you." Electra smiled as she grabbed Cammy's paw and shook it.

"Well, eh... I might as well stay here, I mean it's warm at night and stuff in here, and cool in the day... I mean, not like it's not at the colony, but... Here you can make it perfect for you and stuff... There's always food, water, no predators trying to eat you all the time, no-"

"WRONG!" Electra interrupted, chuckling as she rubbed her paws together. "I, Electra, happen to be a predator."

Cammy frowned, looking down. "But you're not trying to eat me..."

"True... Go on..." Electra chuckled as she hugged me.

"Well I think you get the point. I'm just going to stay here for a bit. That human forgot to put my collar back on though... Although it's nice to have it off once in a while..." she giggled.

"Electra... If you're really into eating other Pokemon, and I'm not saying you're not, because I'm pretty convinced you are, especially since I actually fed you a couple... I was wondering if... Well, I might regret this later, but... I was wondering if maybe me and you could go into the woods every now and then and train to make you more aggressive... So that you can take down Pokemon even bigger than you are... You know, because predators are supposed to be mean and aggressive to the ones they want to eat, and no-"

Suddenly, I realized why Electra was always so mean to Amper. Electra, being a predator, always wanted to eat Amper. And she'd succeeded once, but Kevin interfered. All she wanted since then, and even before then, but more so after the incident, was to eat Amper, not make friends with her... And predators are naturally mean and nasty to their targets... It all makes sense now...

"And not nice to them... Electra... You really ARE a predator, aren't you?" I asked as I hugged her more gently, looking into her eyes and smiling. "This whole time... You've been so mean to Amper because she was your target... This whole time, you've actually been acting like a normal predator would to someone they wanted to take down..."

"Exactly... I just didn't want to say that..." She giggled as she poked my belly. "You're smart!"

I chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Well perhaps we could go out sometime and train you more, make you even more aggressive, turn you into a hunter, a hunter that kills for fun and devours them without leaving as much as a strand of fur behind, a hunter that locks onto their prey and attacks instantly, killing them off as quickly as they can... A hunter that hunts even in friendly and ranked battles, and devours other trainer's Pokemon when they're battling..." I chuckled as I rubbed my paws together, picturing Electra tackling an Espeon and swallowing it down as soon as it was released from its Pokeball, the stunned look on the trainer's face, the stunned look on the audience's faces, the crowd cheering for Electra...

"Dallas..." She giggled as she waved her paws in front of my face. "You're daydreaming about me again aren't you?" She chuckled as she kissed my cheek. "I think it sound like an amazing idea. I mean, all my life I've wanted to be the best predator out there, and with a mate as strong as you are, you could help me do it... And we can use Cammy to practice on!" she laughed.

"NO!" She squealed, scrambling backwards and stumbling off the bed.

Chuckling, Electra looked down at her. "I was joking! Hehe, I don't eat other 'Chus, unless Dallas wants me to, or they're extremely obnoxious like Stryder was..." She giggled as she poked my belly.

"Yeah, Stryder was a dick..." I said as I kissed Electra's nose, giggling.

"Wait, you mean the Stryder with the mate Starlight? The one that tricks humans into trusting him and leads them to a field where his colony thunderbolts them and experiments with them until they turn into Pokemon?"

"Yes... I ate him. Dallas fed him to me." Electra smiled.

"Well yes, that Stryder... What do you know about these experiments?" I asked, tilting my head to the right and frowning.

"Well nothing... But I knew Stryder alright... He wandered off to my colony, said he belonged to both... He would do weird stuff all the time, I hated how stupid he acted... It's all part of Team Onyx's stupid experiments. One time he dragged a human into the woods and started shoving these colorful squares into him... Him and his whole Team Onyx colony are stupid. I asked what he was doing and he said nothing... I hate how dumb he acts..." Cammy frowned.

"Me too..." Electra smiled. "But he's gone now, so no need to talk about it. Anyway, let's go eat."

Cammy smiled. "Yeah, I'm hungry too, let's ea-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the HECK!" Cammy said as she looked out into the hallway, frowning.

"That was Ben... Something's wrong..." I said as I hopped down off of the bed and ran into the hallway, stopping in front of Ben's bedroom door. There was scratching coming from the other side, as if a trapped Pokemon were trying to get out.

"Brian! Dallas! Kevin! Electra! Cammy! Someone get me out!" Ben yelled from the other side, the scratching picking up speed, as if the Pokemon inside were scared to death.

"What's in the room?" Electra asked as she placed her ear on the door. "It sounds like Ben is trapped because Amper is being stupid in there..." she smirked.

"Well Ben sounds normal, and he's talking normal, so... He HAS to be in there with someone else... So why the hell is he so afraid?" I said out loud as I jumped up and opened the door. As soon as it clicked open, a yellow paw stuck itself in the crack and swung the door open. The Pikachu that emerged from the room tackled me to the ground, scrambling to its feet and falling over again, as if it didn't know how to walk or something.

"Ahhh! Why am I a Pikachu? What the hell kind of dream is this!" The Pikachu said, except it spoke it in perfect English, not to mention in Ben's voice, as it squirmed about on the carpet, trying to stand up.

Then it hit me. Everything that had happened last night at the colony... What Starlight said about Stryder and the colony doing weird things to humans... The Pikachu was Ben!

-END Chapter Twenty Three-


	24. Torture Test

"Why does he sound like Ben?" Electra asked as she walked over to him, frowning as she helped him to his feet, smiling. "Hehe, what are you trying to do? You're stumbling all over the place!" she laughed.

Slowly, I walked over to Electra. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. That Pikachu had to be Ben.

"Electra... That's... Ben..." I said, frowning as I looked down at the carpet.

"Of course it's me, who else would I be?" Ben said as he tried to walk again, stumbling and falling flat on his belly.

"You're funny..." Cammy giggled as she walked over to Ben and lay down next to him, smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm TRYING to wal- wait... You're talking... And so is Dallas... Errr, Brian... Whatever... You still talked!" he yelled.

"Ben... You're a Pikachu, you can understand us now..." I said, wondering how he didn't figure that out himself.

"Well that makes sense... And you sound a lot different than you did when I listened to you as a person... And even as a Pikachu when I was a person... And... HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" He yelled as he scrambled back to his feet.

"Well I don't really know... It happened the same way it happened with me... It hurt like hell, and I fell asleep. Woke up as a Pikachu..."

"Yes I know that! But HOW did it happen? What made it happen?"

"Well the Pikachu that attacked you was most likely Starlight... She's the one that attacked me too, and changed me into a Pikachu as well... I thought I drove her out of the colony, but apparently she came back once I left... If I'd known she was there, I would have moved you somewhere else before I went inside..."

"Yeah, you should have!" Ben said as he took a step forward, growling. "I'll kill you sometime later... Like, when I'm able to actually WALK right... Now where is Starlight? I'll freaking kill her!" he yelled.

"You can't kill her... You don't even know how to walk right... Now let me tell you a couple of things. Right now, you're a Pikachu that knows no moves. You don't know how to use electrical attacks, and you don't even know how to walk. You go into the woods like that, and any wild Pokemon out there can gobble you up, and you can't do a thing about it because you don't know any moves. Another thing is, you're going to have random urges, and strong feelings that tell you something's behind you, or you should jump to the right, or duck, or just run and get away. Those are your instincts. FOLLOW THEM. I know you'll think it's weird to act like a Pikachu and follow the urges, but trust me, it's not weird at all. What's weird is a Pikachu that DOESN'T follow them. And one more thing, don't fight it. Let go of your human side and you'll be much happier. There's nothing we can do to change you back, so you're stuck like this. You can't go to work anymore, or anything like that. Kevin has to handle all the bills and stuff. And yes, I know he's kind of stupid, and leaving everything to him is a stupid idea, but we have no choice."

"Yeah, Kevin is a freaking idiot." Electra said as she hugged me, smiling. "We should go down and eat, I'm hungry."

"I'll keep that all in mind... Maybe..." Ben said as he leaned against the wall, slowly walking to the stairs. "And is that Electra talking? She sounds so much cuter when I actually hear what she's saying..."

Electra walked over to him, frowning as she looked him in the eye. "Cuter? What do you mean cuter? I don't even like you! You took my food away when you were a human. You're just lucky you didn't do it again, because now I'm REALLY protective over my food. Touch it and you DIE!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Wow, she's mean..." Ben said as he looked at me. "And you're in love with that?"

"What's wrong with being in love with an aggressive female? She's actually really nice, and I'm not going to get into all the reasons I really love her, so you're just going to have to hang around with us and find out. Oh, and another thing. Since you can't go to work anymore, you'll be spending a lot of time with us. You finally get to spend time with Electra, like you always wanted to."

"Yeah, but she wants me dead now, and now that I understand her, I don't exactly like her at all. She's freaking mean... And holy hell I can feel energy flowing off of you like a freaking geyser..."

I chuckled. "Well if you're nice you her, she'll be nice back. And yes, I am very powerful." I said as I frowned at Cammy, who was sniffing the back of Ben's head.

"What the heck?" He said as he turned around, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"Well you smell nice... I like it." She giggled as she wagged her tail.

"Oh... Thanks I guess..." Ben said, smiling.

"And one more thing, there's nothing wrong with being with another Pikachu... Having a female is the best thing ever..." I said as I walked downstairs, smiling as I walked through the hall and entered the kitchen. I waited there for a minute or two until Ben came downstairs. Cammy was holding his paw and helping him walk down the stairs, and I could tell Ben already liked her. I smiled at them as I walked over to Electra and hugged her, giggling.

"Hehe, so what do you want to eat this morning?" I chuckled as I opened the cabinet door, peeking inside and smiling. "You pick."

"Ben." Electra grinned.

Cammy and Ben walked up to us, and Cammy let go of his paw, giggling as she kissed his cheek. Ben blushed and turned away, fiddling with his paws.

"Um... Cammy... W-what w... N-never mind..." He said as he turned back around, suddenly all nervous.

"Wow Ben, already you like her and stuff... That's faster than Electra liked ME! I think..."

"No, I liked you the second you spoke. Your voice is so cute and stuff." She giggled as she kissed my cheek. "And then once I felt your power coming out of you like that, I wanted to mate immediately. I thought, that with power like yours, you would be able to deliver some really powerful thrusts inside of me and really make me squirm on the bed, and DAMN was I right!" She laughed as she hugged me tightly, wagging her tail. "With powerful moves comes powerful mating!" She laughed.

"Awww... Thanks..." I smiled as I pulled out a bag of dry food, blushing as I sliced the top off with my claws, knowing we didn't have to close it again because Electra would most likely eat it all.

"Dallas what the hell..." Ben said as he walked over to me, looking down at the food in the bag and frowning. "That's going to go stale now... And if you think I'm going to eat that, think again..." he growled.

I laughed as I scooped some up in my paw. "No it's not, and you'll see why... And actually it tastes pretty good, try some." I said as I held out my paw, smiling.

"Ugh..." Ben mumbled as he took some out of my paw, frowning as he sniffed it, then gave it a small lick, before sticking it in his mouth and chewing it slowly.

"Actually... You're right..." He said as he swallowed, smiling. "It really isn't that bad. It's actually kind of good."

I smiled as I filled Electra's bowl, then moved over to mine, frowning as it was still full from lat night, before moving over to Cammy's and pouring some more into it, placing the bag down next to Electra's bowl and chuckling as I got down onto all fours and shoved my face into my bowl, eating it as if I were starving.

"Wow Brian..." Ben said as he reached down and took some out of Cammy's bowl, smiling. "We can share I guess..."

"Yeah!" Cammy giggled as she scooped some into her paw and tossed it into her mouth. Electra picked up her bowl and poured it back into the bag, which caught my attention immediately. Placing her bowl down, she picked up the bag and scooped up a pawfull, shoving it into her mouth and swallowing it down, taking another pawfull out and shoving it into her mouth.

"Wow Electra, slow down..." Ben said as he walked over to her and reached out for the bag.

"BEN NO!" I shouted as I grabbed him and pulled him away, just as Electra went to grab him. "Freaking let her eat the way she wants to! You're going to get yourself killed if you do that again!" I yelled as I pushed him into the wall.

He frowned as he looked at her, then me, sighing as he nodded. "Well you seem to know more about this than I do, so fine. I'll leave it alone... But if she chokes, I'm not helping." he growled.

"She's not going to choke..." I said as I looked at her, sighing. "Just don't ever do that again..."

"Wow, look at the way she's... Eating it though..." He mumbled as he stared at her.

"Yeah, I know..." I said, smiling as I walked over to her and patted her back.

Electra poured the rest of it into her mouth and swallowed it, chuckling as she dropped the empty bag onto the floor and patted her belly. "DONE."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek, smiling. "What are you, trying to set a record?"

"Exactly." She giggled as she hugged me, wagging her tail.

Ben walked up and curiously poked her belly, frowning.

"Wow... H-how much can you... Eat?" He asked, nervously scratching his right arm.

"I don't know..." Electra said as she giggled. "The most I've eaten was a Charmander and a Pikachu. Dallas fed them to me." She giggled.

"W-wow..." Ben mumbled, scratching his arm again. "We're going to need more food than I thought... And when you ate that Furret... It was actually kind of cool..." He smiled as he hugged her gently. She frowned and hugged him back, wagging her tail again.

"Well thanks I guess? Anyway, we should eat more... I'm still hungry..." she said as she looked around.

"You always are..." I laughed as I patted her back again, chuckling. "I should feed Ben to you..."

"That'd be nice." She chuckled as she leaned over and licked his cheek.

Ben took a couple steps back, shaking his head. "N-nono... I'd like to remain alive, thank you."

"I'm joking." I chuckled as I walked up to him and patted his back. "I wouldn't do that. And besides, you WOULD remain alive for a little while..." I joked. "I'm kidding..."

"I'm not..." Electra grinned as she folded her arms. "I really want to eat you..."

"Yeah, she's definitely not joking..." I said as I looked down, frowning. "You'd better not do anything to make her mad or anything, or you'll be on the menu, I'm not joking either..." I frowned.

"Yeah, I believe you..." Ben said as he took another step back. "But... Electra... When you eat all that. Shouldn't it, well... Make you fat? I mean, with the way you eat, you should be huge!"

I slapped my forehead, knowing that Ben had just crossed the line.

"Well... No actually... It doesn't show on me." Electra giggled.

Maybe Electra didn't take it offensively...

"Actually, I think the same thing. I weigh a lot because I eat a lot, but yet I'm not fat. But I like to think of myself as being fat because I'm heavy. I know, it's weird, but I'd actually like it better if I WERE fat. I mean, it'd make me feel bigger and stuff... Plus, like Dallas says, it's more to love." She giggled as she wagged her tail faster. "But you know what..." She said as she walked towards Ben, chuckling as she walked right past him and into the living room, standing in the middle of the room and turning around to face us. "I actually don't mind if I'm called fat. I mean, it's kind of true." She giggled as she sat down. "If I sit on you, your bones will break. This is too much Pika for you to take." She chuckled. "When you're only eating seconds, I'm eating YOU. "You can't handle all this, only Dallas can." She laughed.

"Wow Electra..." I laughed as I walked over to her and sat down next to her, leaning against her and smiling. "You're freaking awesome..."

"Wow..." Ben said as he walked over to us and sat down on the other side of Electra. "I actually kinda of... Don't mind you now... I mean, I thought you were mean and stuff... But you're actually funny..." he smiled.

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself either." Electra chuckled as she licked his cheek. "A good meal is never something to dislike..."

"HEY!" Ben snapped as he looked at her. "I'm not your meal!" He pouted.

"Not YET at least." Electra grinned.

"Well... Stop licking me... It's weird..." he said, frowning.

I laughed as I looked at Ben. "No it's not, it's one of the ways you show affection... You're a Pikachu now Ben, you have to remember that. You've gotta act like one. Accept that licking isn't weird and stuff, eat things off the floor, mate with all the females you can get..."

"I don't even KNOW you anymore..." He said as he grabbed his ears and tugged on them. "Eating off the floor? Licking eachother? That's disgusting! I thought you did it because you didn't know any better, but apparently you do know better, and yet you do it anyway..."

"HEY! There is NOTHING wrong with eating off the floor! Food is food, no matter where it is!" Electra snapped as she flattened her ears to the back of her head.

"You and your food..." Ben mumbled as he scooted away from her a bit. "Are there any other screwed up things that you do that I should know about? Eat out of the litter box? Drink out of the toilet? Not to mention I have to USE that litter box now..."

I sighed, shaking my head. "We're not Growlihes... We don't do any of that... You're just trying to be mean now, and I'd like it if you stopped..." I said as I lowered my ears, sighing. "What I do is not disgusting. I choose to do what I do, and Electra chooses to do what she does. We are not gross, we are simply Pikachu that don't care. We're not going to get sick if we eat a little dirt off the floor, not going to catch a disease if we lick eachother clean, not going to die if we use a litter box. It's natural for what I am. I am a Pikachu, and I'm going to act like one whether you like it or not." I said in a low tone, a bit annoyed now.

"No Brian, you're not. You're HUMAN. You are NOT an animal, and I expect you to ACT human. No more eating off the floor, no more licking eachother, none of that. I don't even like the fact that you're dating a Pikachu. If you ask me, that's fucked up. A human being with a Pikachu. What the hell has gotten into you? We are NOT animals. We have morals, and w-"

Growling, I tackled him to the floor, growling as I dug my claws into his belly. I didn't dig them deep, just enough so that he could feel it. I snarled at him as I pressed my face against his, sparks flying from my cheeks.

"Who do you think you are? My fucking MOTHER?" I snarled as I pressed my face against his, sparks flying from my cheeks. "Now you listen here, BEN! Who the HELL are you to tell me what I can and can't do? Do you honestly THINK we're freaking human? Take a look in a mirror! What the hell do you see? A human? I don't think so! I am a PIKACHU, and I am an ANIMAL, and as long as I am, I am going to ACT like one! Whether you like it or not, I'm going to lick Electra all I want, we're going to mate on the couch, we're going to eat off the floor all we want, and I don't give a SHIT what you say about it, because I'm still going to do it!" I said as I got up off of him, growling. "And there is NOTHING wrong with being in love with a female. NOTHING!" I said as I walked over to Electra and hugged her, kissing her mouth hard, practically sucking her tongue right out of her mouth as we kissed. When I stopped, I turned to Ben, who was sitting up now and staring at me. "I don't know who you think you are Ben, but you do NOT run the place here, you're not human anymore, and you have NO power over me. You're a defenseless animal in a world full of predators! And running your mouth is NOT going to help you!" I growled as I pulled Electra into another kiss.

"You're sexy when you're angry..." Electra said, giggling as she rubbed my back.

"And if you ever insult our kind again, or make fun of what we do, because your stupid human mind thinks it's gross, I will tear you apart. You're right, I DON'T know you anymore, and since I don't, I'll have no problem ripping you to shreds if you don't like what you are. You're a Pikachu like the rest of us, and there's nothing you can do. There is NO going back. We are what we are, and you're just going to have to accept it." I said as I hugged Electra again, grinning. "And if you want to survive, you'd better start kissing our asses, because right now, we aren't going to teach you a DAMN thing as far as defending yourself and stuff. YOU started the war, and now I can honestly say that I really don't like you anymore. I can also guarantee that Electra probably hates you right now. So as far as I'm concerned, you can just screw off for now unless you're ASKING to die." I growled as I buried my face in Electra's neck, purring softly as I nibbled at it.

"Eee! Dallas that tickles!" She giggled as she pawed at me, trying to push me away. I chuckled and stopped, and when I looked up, Ben was gone.

"I don't think you went hard enough on him... You know, you have to really yell at them if you want them to learn that you're not playing around... You're getting there though, because you got in his face and stuff, and you had sparks flying off your cheeks, but if you really want to get to him, you've gotta do more. You have to eat him, or at least half eat him. Like, you can feed him to me next time he does something like that. Make him beg for his life and stuff. And once he apologizes, you can pull him out."

"Electra that's a terrible idea... We both know that if I were to do that, you'd never let go of him, you'd just devour him with a smile on your face."

"Exactly." She chuckled as she leaned against me, licking my neck. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Well, not yet... I mean, we can still give him a chance I guess... And I realize that he's on your hit list or whatever you want to call it... The list of things you're planning to eat... And I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm actually glad that you're going to be mean to him and stuff, because he really does need to be taught a lesson. All I ask is that you don't kill him, or even come close to killing him. Leave him alive and stuff..." I laughed as I poked her side. "He won't learn anything if he's dead."

Electra poked me back and chuckled. "Fine, I'll be meaner than I usually am... But, is this like, the start of that training you were talking about? You know, the one that would make me mean and more of a predator?" She smiled as she wagged her tail.

"Well if you want it to be, then sure." I said as I kissed her cheek. "Just no killing him okay?"

"Well what if I were to tie a rope to his foot or his tail or something, and then eat him? And I can pull him out later and stuff..."

"Electra... That's actually not a bad idea, but I don't know if it'd work. Just to be safe, don't try it if I'm not around to help out if it goes wrong... But... Eh, it sounds like it'd probably work... So if you're like, really anxious to do it, then go ahead. But I'm not really sure if it's a good idea... I'd rather you not do that..."

"YAY!" She giggled as she jumped into the air, hugging me tightly as she completely ignored the part about me warning her not to do it, kissing me right on the mouth as she wagged her tail. "I promise I'll get him back somehow. I won't lose him, I'll get him back out." She giggled as she ran out of the room.

"ELECTRA DON'T DO IT NOWWWW! YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL HE DOES SOMETHING THAT MAKES YOU MAD!" I yelled as I ran out after her, bumping into her in the hallway and stumbling backwards.

"Oh yeah... Hehe, well okay. But he needs to be roughed up a bit. Just talking to him is not going to change him at all." She said as she turned around and smiled, her ears perked up as she walked over to me and hugged me again, smiling. "We should eat... I'm hungry..."

"Hehe, go ahead." I laughed as I poked her side. "I'm not really hungry at all. But wait, I have a question... When you eat, do you even feel it in your belly? Or does it feel like there's nothing there? I mean, you devoured a whole bag of food that would probably feed any other Pikachu for about two or three weeks, and you still want more. You ate a whole Charmander and a Pikachu, and still wanted more. Do you even feel it inside you, or is it like nothing's there?" I asked her curiously.

She chuckled as she patted her belly. "Actually, that's a good question. Normally, I don't really feel it. I can feel it going down my throat, then it's just gone. But when I ate the Charmander and Stryder, I actually felt them there. They felt like a small heavy feeling. It just felt like I had something small and heavy sitting in the bottom of my belly, it didn't make me feel full at all. I could feel them moving around for a couple minutes, then they stopped and it was just the heavy feeling." She giggled as she poked my mouth. "Not a full feeling, just a tiny weight in the bottom of my belly, nothing else."

I smiled and nodded, gently nipping her finger and giggling. "So if that was a small feeling, then what would be a big one?" I chuckled as I poked her nose, smiling. "I'm actually wondering what it would take to fill you up... I mean, back at the restaurant, I remember you ate everything on everyone's plate and you were like, really full. You couldn't move and stuff... But now that I think of it, all that you ate there wasn't even a quarter of what I fed you in the woods... I mean, everything on everyone's plate would probably be the size of the Charmander's head if you piled it all up, and yet you devoured the whole Charmander, and a whole Pikachu, not to mention a bunch of other random things. And now you're saying that that was just a tiny feeling in your stomach. So now I'm wondering, if we had gotten into the restaurant yesterday, would you have cleaned out their whole food supply? And if you did, would you still want more? Just the fact that you can eat like this is mind blowing to me. I find it simply amazing, and it makes you sooooo freaking cute... But I really would love to see you eat until you're full, then like, cuddle and stuff... It'd be so awesome..." I blushed as I looked down.

Electra chuckled and nodded as she hugged me again. "Well, back at the restaurant, When I was full, something weird happened... You remember when I was in the metal thingy on the seat, and I was laying on my back in the cool air? And then I suddenly got up and I was all fine and stuff, and I didn't seem full anymore? And then I suddenly had to pee? Well, right before I had to pee, something weird happened. I felt like, really really full, and I couldn't move at all because it kind of hurt. Then all of a sudden, I felt something inside me move, and then I felt this weird... Thing... I don't know how to describe it. It felt like that feeling when you swallow something big and it falls into your belly, and you feel it hit the bottom. But it was the opposite kind of. It felt like everything fell OUT of my belly and hit the bottom, which makes no sense at all, I know, but then I was no longer full... And I sat up and had to pee... Ever since then I've never been full, and It seems like I need more and more food to just feel that tiny weight in my belly... The day after that, I was able to eat all of the food in my bowl, and in yours, and still feel it there, but now, I eat a whole bag of food and I feel nothing." She frowned as she looked down. "If you ask me though, I actually enjoy eating. It kind of makes me happy knowing I can eat so much... I don't know why, but it makes me feel... Proud of myself... In a way..." she giggled.

I listened closely to everything she said, going over it in my head over and over, before nodding. "Well I don't know what happened, but whatever it was, was a good thing, right?"

"Of course it was. I can eat so much now... And I also want to see what my limit is. I mean, if I can swallow a Pikachu and a Charmander with little effort, then just imagine what my limit is. My dream is to eat a human... A whole human... Without chewing or anything... And I want to do it in front of a bunch of people so they can all see what I'm capable of... And obviously one isn't going to fill me, so I'm going to keep eating them until I'm full, or at least until they all run away and stuff..." she grinned.

"Err... Wow..." I chuckled as I patted her back, smiling. "I think I can help you with that... I'd actually be willing to help you reach that goal... But first, we have to start smaller. Like I said, I want to take you into the woods and train you more, to be an excellent predator. Once we get a couple Pokemon down you, probably ones that are bigger than you, like Buizel and Empoleon, and stuff like that, then we can move on to humans if you want to." I smiled as I poked her belly.

"Empoleon will be easy... They're all slippery and smooth, I'd rather not go after those..." she chuckled.

I smiled and nodded. "You get to choose what you want and what you don't want. But by the time we're done training, you're going to be one extremely aggressive female to those on your lunch menu." I chuckled as I hugged her.

"My lunch menu... Wow Dallas..." She laughed as she hugged me back, wagging her tail. "Good name for it too. But how about... We name it Lunch Reserve? Or nom list?"

"Nom list huh? Well it sounds alright. Makes more sense too if you think about it..." I said as I poked her belly again.

"Hehe, well so far Ben's on my nom list." She giggled as she licked my cheek. "That sounds funny!"

"Well, Ben's probably just finding out that his hearing and eyesight are much greater than they used to be, and he's probably listening to everything we're saying." I frowned.

"I'm sooo going to kill him if he is..." She said as she poked my nose. "Pooooke..." I poked you. See? Poke." She giggled as she poked me again.

I frowned and shook my head, giggling. "Heyyy! Poking my nose feels weird!"

"Well poking my belly feels weird too!" She laughed as she poked my belly. "Come on, let's eat stuff."

"Ooh, it does..." I giggled as I quickly poked her side before she got a chance to run off, giggling as I followed her to the cabinet. She opened it and took out a box of cereal, frowning at it and holding it out to me.

"What the heck is this and why is it in here?" She asked as she looked at the box, frowning as she sniffed it. "It smells like... I don't know... Something nasty..." She said as she tossed the box to the right and pulled out a bag of dry food, frowning as she opened it. "Here we go..."

I giggled as I walked over to her, leaning against her as she scooped some in her paw and put it in her mouth, She chewed it probably twice before she swallowed and put the bag down, stepping away from it.

"That... is DISGUSTING!" She yelled as she pointed at the bag, making a face. "EWWWWWW!"

I frowned as I walked up to it and looked inside. Inside the bag, was Cheerios. It was the kind of cereal you buy in bags instead of boxes. Why was cereal in there anyway?

"Electra it isn't even Pokechow... You put it in milk, and I agree, this stuff is nasty even IN milk. Didn't you notice that the bag was plastic and not papery?"

"Well it's a bag and it had stuff in it so how was I supposed to know?" She asked as she walked back over to it and scooped up another pawfull, sticking it in her mouth and munching on it.

"You just said it was gross..." I frowned as I watched her eat more of it, now confused.

"Yeah, I know it's not Pokechow, and I know it tastes gross, but I kind of like it." She said as she scooped up a little more and shoved it into her mouth.

"Um... It's gross so it tastes good... You confuse me sometimes." I chuckled as I poked her belly. She giggled and took a step back, picking up the bag of cereal and giggling.

"Well I don't know how to explain it... I don't like it, but I like part of it... I don't know... I'm eating it anyway, it's good now." She giggled as she scooped up a bit more in her paw.

"Hold on, I can make it better..." I smiled as I hopped up onto the counter and grabbed the bag of sugar, giggling as I hopped down and poured some sugar into her bag of Cheerios. "Now try it."

She frowned as she stared at the sugary cereal for a couple seconds before reaching in and taking some, slowly putting it in her mouth and giggling.

"Now it tastes sweet... It's awesome!" She giggled as she grabbed the bag of sugar from me and dumped about a quarter of it into the bag of cheerios.

"Um... A bit too much I think... Eh, what the hell... We're Pikachu, and we're active like all the time. We can use some energy I guess... Not that feeding you a bag of sugar would even do anything to you, because I'm sure it wouldn't, but..." I said as I closed the bag and tossed it up onto the counter, grinning as it landed right side up.

"Dallas what are you talking about?" Electra asked as she picked up the bag of Cheerios and walked into the hallway with it, giggling as Ben came down the stairs.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Ben said as he walked over to Electra and went to grab the Cheerios away from her, but stopped right before he touched them. "Err... I mean... Can I have that bag of food?" He asked as he smiled at her, holding out his paws.

"No." Electra said as she reached in and took out another pawfull, stuffing it into her mouth and swallowing it down without even chewing it. "It's mine now. You should have hidden it if you didn't want me to have it."

"Hidden it where... You know, it won't hurt you to give up a little food once in a while..." Ben said as he gave her a weird look.

"Yes it will." Electra chuckled as she reached into the bag and took out another pawfull. "Now... if you want some, you can have SOME, but there's no way you're getting the whole bag." She said as she reached out her paw, the one that had the cereal in it.

"Well that's a start I guess..." Ben said as he reached out to take the Cheerios out of Electra's paw. As soon as he touched them, Electra let them go, and they fell back into the bag. She grinned as she grabbed his paw and tugged down, pulling Ben off of his feet. As soon as he hit the floor, she jumped on him and pinned him down, grinning as she turned around and whispered into his ear.

"Do you really think I'd offer YOU food? Really? Geez, you humans are so stupid!" She said as she lay down ontop of him, chuckling. "I think I'll just take a nap on this new rug..."

"G-get... o-o-off... o-o-f... m-m-m-e..." Ben choked out as he tried to move, but couldn't. "Y-you're... s-s-o... H-H-HEAVY..." He chocked out as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Okay Electra, c'mon, get off of him." I chuckled as I walked over to her and patted her belly. "Don't kill him... Yet..."

"Awww... Fine..." She chuckled as she sat up, grinning as she stood up, looking down at Ben and chuckling as she turned around and placed her foot on his back, pressing down on it with all her weight. Ben grunted, and Electra chuckled as she lifted it. As soon as she lifted it up, Ben rolled to the left and smacked into the wall, grunting as he quickly scrambled to his feet, panting.

"You... need to... LOSE WEIGHT!" He yelled as his ears dropped to the sides, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "For fuck sake! You practically crushed me!"

"Yeah? Well that's nothing compared to what's coming." Electra chuckled as she folded her arms, grinning as she quickly spun around, tripping Ben with her tail, the zigzag of it catching his leg and flinging him across the floor, into the kitchen. She laughed as she ran forward and pounced on him, grabbing him with her claws and rolling over so that he was ontop, before tossing him into the air with all fours and laughing as she rolled to the side, watching as Ben fell to the floor face-first.

"Whoops..." She giggled as she stood up. "I meant to catch you but I didn't get up in time..."

"You... You..." Ben said as he struggled to get up.

"Obviously you have no stamina at all. You CAN'T take a hit. If this were a battle, and I were using actual moves on you, I'd one hit K.O. you!" She chuckled as she folded her arms again, her tail glowing a shiny silver as Ben slowly got to his feet. "How about we test that... See if I can really one hit kill you..." She chuckled as she unfolded her arms.

"Electra you're going to kill him..." I frowned as I walked up to her, placing my paw on her shoulder. "Iron tail is deadly, and kills even experienced Pokemon. I almost tore an Ivysaur's head off with it... you'll literally splatter him everywhere if you do that..." I frowned.

"You're right... I should do something a bit less deadly..." She grinned as she rubbed her paws together. Ben was back on his belly, obviously hurt, as he tried to crawl away on all fours, but couldn't stand up properly, so he just dragged himself.

"But Ben... This is kind of sad really... Being taken down by a couple of small hits... She didn't even really attack you... An actual attack is much more powerful... All she did was toss you around really... And sit on you..." I said, frowning.

"Yeah, HER sitting on you is much more effective than you think!" Ben grunted as he tried to stand up.

"PIKA!" Electra squealed as she jumped into the air, twisting around into a front flip and smacking Ben right in the back with the thin edge of her tail.

"AHH!" Ben yelled as he was struck in the back, the force sending him flat on his belly before he even got a chance to get up on all fours, his eyes closed tightly as he just lay there, whining and trying to drag himself away from her.

"Dallas is so right... This is really pathetic..." She said as she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back, grinning as she stared down at him, a few sparks flying off of her cheeks. "Now... I know that electricity doesn't work on Pikachu, but you're not a Pikachu, you said so yourself... So, I wonder how much electricity it takes to make you faint..." She chuckled as she shot him in the side with a small bolt of electricity, grinning.

"One..."

She chuckled as she struck him with a full thunderbolt, laughing as Ben began spazzing out on the floor, his whole body twitching.

"One... Only one..."

"No, I'm still here..." Ben choked out as he tried to sit up. "I... I can't move... I can't move! What did you do to me!"

"You're an idiot... You would have been better off just laying there and saying nothing... Now that I know you're still conscious, I'm REALLY going to show you how much of a Pikachu you AREN'T." She said as she grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, growling as he fell over.

"Ugh..." She mumbled as she grabbed his tail and dragged him into the dining room, opening the glass door and rolling him out onto the porch. I followed her out, closing the door as she rolled Ben through the railings and off the side of the porch, then jumped off. I ran to the side and poked my head through the railings, and looked down, frowning as I saw she'd landed next to him instead of on him.

"Geez, don't scare me like that... I thought you'd killed him..." I said as I jumped off the side, landing softly in the grass. It was about a two story drop, so if Electra had landed on him, he'd be all over the place! Literally!

"Hehe... I'm not going to kill him yet... I already said that... I'm going to make him suffer.." She chuckled as she picked up something blue and shoved it into his mouth, using one of her fingers to stick it down his throat. Ben coughed and choked before swallowing it, his eyes going wide.

"W-what did you just feed me?" He choked out as he sat up.

"Good... You can move again... Now relax, it was only a piece of an oran berry... It'll make you feel better..."

"Make me feel better? Well I already DO feel a bit better... But... Why would you want me better?" He asked as he stood up, taking a step back.

"Run and I kill you." She growled as she walked forward and grabbed his paw. "Because I want you to be alive and well when I do THIS." She said as she grabbed his tail and kicked his feet out from underneath him, chuckling as she pushed him down the hill. I sighed as I sat down, wagging my tail as I watched Electra run down the hill and pounce on Ben again. I chuckled as I lay down on my back and watched her hit him with another bolt of electricity, then grab his tail as she began dragging him again. She dragged him all the way to the other side of the pool, and I couldn't see them anymore.

"That can't be good..." I said to myself as I stood up and walked down the hill. I couldn't hear Ben yelling anymore, and I found that extremely weird. But by the time I got to the pool, I could just faintly hear Ben's voice. It was muffled, but I could still hear it. I sighed as I walked along the left side of the pool, knowing that whatever Electra was doing, she wasn't killing him.

"Electra... I think you're going a bit too hard on him..." I said as I walked around the tip of the left ear on the Pikachu pool, frowning as I only saw Electra standing there.

"Electra where's Ben?" I asked as I walked toward her, frowning. It had taken about two minutes for me to walk down the hill and around the pool, because I'd taken my time. Now that I didn't see Ben, I regretted taking my time.

Electra chuckled as she turned around, grinning as she looked at me, her tail wagging as she held her paws over her mouth. When she removed her paws, something brown fell to the ground.

"Electra what the heck is that?" I asked as I squinted at it, walking a bit faster, as I wanted to know what the heck it was.

"It's a rope." She giggled as she patted her belly, smiling.

Oh Arceus, she actually did it...

"What? Where the heck did you get a rope?" I asked as I walked up to her, poking her belly. "Did you really just eat him?"

"It was coiled up right here next to the pool!" She giggled. "And yes, I really ate him..." I asked, surprised.

I frowned as I got down onto all fours and placed my right ear against her belly, frowning since I didn't hear Ben. "Um... Well do you even feel him in there?" I asked as I stood up, poking her belly again as I smirked.

"Nope." She giggled as she poked mine back. "But he keeps pulling on the rope... I think he WANTS to die." She grinned as she let go of the rope. As soon as let it go, it shot into her mouth, as if Ben had actually been pulling on it.

"AH! GRAB IT!" I yelled as I quickly snatched it, holding it tightly. "Maybe he's trying to climb up!"

"Maybe he's trying to kill himself." She giggled as she grabbed ahold of the rope, grinning.

"I don't think that's what he's trying to do..." I said as I looked down at the rest of the rope. There was about twenty more feet of it coiled up at her feet. I frowned as I picked up what was left of the rope around the middle, about ten feet down the rope.

"Now I'm curious... Let it go..." I said as I held it tightly, frowning.

"No problem." She chuckled as she let go of the rope, closing her eyes as it quickly slid into her mouth, being tugged right down her throat as if there wee some sort of heavy object on the other end pulling it down. When It got to the part I was holding, it stopped only because I was holding it, and I could feel it was still being tugged on.

"What the heck?" I said as I poked her belly. "Jeez, how big IS your belly?" I chuckled as I put the rope in her paw, making sure she was holding onto it before I let it go. "That was about fifteen feet of rope that just disappeared into you as if he was pulling on it... There's no way he could be pulling it down that fast, so he must be climbing up... Either that or he's dangling on it..." I frowned. "Ugh, just get him out please. You promised you would..." I said as I looked over at the pool, then up the hill.

"Oh yeah, I did..." She frowned as she began pulling on the rope. "Fine, I'll get him out..."

"That's a good girl..." I chuckled as I patted her back. "I'm like, too weirded out to watch you do this, so... I'm walking back up to the house." I said as I turned around and began walking up the hill, once again not realizing I'd said a human word.

"Okay, see you later Dallas." She chuckled as she waved to me with one paw, before pulling hard on the rope with both of her paws.

"This is sooo creepy..." I mumbled as I began running up the hill, dashing up the stairs and into the door flap thingy, running into the living room and hopping up onto the couch. It was about ten minutes later that Electra came into the room, grinning as she walked over and hopped up onto the couch.

"Where's Ben?" I asked as I poked her belly, giggling.

"EEEE! Stop poking meeee!" She giggled as she pawed at my face. "Hehe, he's coming!"

"Oh, okay." I giggled as I hopped down off of the couch, smirking as I walked out into the kitchen, then out into the dining room, laughing as I heard Electra eating the Cheerios again. I walked over to the glass door and opened it, walking outside onto the porch and squealing as I saw Ben standing there on all fours, his ears drooped all the way down with his fur all soaking wet. He stood there with his tail between his legs and the rope was tied around his middle.

"Geez Ben, what the hell happened to you?" I asked as I walked over to him and frowned, not wanting to touch him.

"Your MATE freaking DEVOURED ME!" I thought I was going to FREAKING DIE!" He yelled as he coughed, shaking himself off, sending what I assumed to be Electra's drool all over the place. "I hung there on the rope forever... HUNG THERE! And she reaking dropped me! It was freaking empty space! I hung there in empty space... EMPTY SPACE! Oh Arceus..." He said as he took a step forward, muttering things to himself. "She's freaking empty inside... I was falling forever... She's freaking empty inside... Huge... Endless..." he mumbed.

"What do you mean? You were just dangling there?" I asked as I followed him, frowning.

"YES! I FREAKING HUNG THERE FOR LIKE A HALF HOUR!" He yelled as he stood up and tried to wipe some of the gunk out of his fur.

"Ben it was only a couple of minutes..." I frowned.

"Well it felt like a half hour!" He yelled. "How could you just sit there and let her do this to me!" He yelled.

"Well, for many reasons actually... One, i-"

"Come on Dallas, I've got to take you to the Pokemon Center to register you." Kevin said as he walked out onto the porch, frowning as he looked at us. "Who's the new guy?"

"I... Am not... New..." Ben said as he looked up at Kevin, tears in his eyes as he stared at Electra, who was on his shoulder. "I'm Ben... And Electra freaking... A-ate me..." He mumbled before he burst into tears. "I can't take it anymore! S-she said I took her food... I didn't touch it... She o-o-of-f-f-ffered it to me... I t-t-thought s-s-she was b-b-being nice..."

"B-Ben? Y-you're Ben? A-and you speak? Impossible..." Kevin mumbled as he stared down at us with a blank expression on his face.

-END Chapter Twenty Four.-


	25. Secret Admirer

"B-ben?" Kevin asked as he knelt down in front of us as Electra hopped off of his shoulder and walked inside the house.

"Damn you're heavy..." Kevin said as he looked at Electra, who grinned as she walked inside.

"Electra... Is... S-so mean..." Ben said, his ears drooped all the way down as he cried, tears running down his cheeks and dripping onto the porch as he stood there on all fours, his tail between his legs as he cried. "I-I didn't even d-d-do anything... S-she offered me f-f-food... I w-went to take it... And s-she a-a-attacked m-m-me... I thought she was trying t-t-to be nice to m-m-me..." He said as he picked up his head, looking right into Kevin's eyes. "S-she beat me up... S-she didn't even use any a-attacks on me.. J-just t-tossed me around a-and stuff... S-she sat on me... A-almost crushed me... I t-tried to get away a-and she pounced... I t-thought I was going to d-die..." he whined.

"Well what did you expect? You don't know any moves to defend yourself so you're completely vulnerable. Maybe she's trying to toughen you up." Kevin shrugged.

Wow, Kevin might actually be smart...

"S-she said s-she was... B-but then s-she took it further than that... S-she threw me o-off the porch... I thought she was going to jump on me so I r-rolled... A-and she missed me b-barely... T-that would have crushed me! T-then she electrocuted me and I c-couldn't m-m-move... She rolled me down the hill and d-dragged me by my t-tail... I-it hurt so bad... I d-didn't know tails hurt so much... S-she dragged me behind the p-pool and tied me up..."

"Yeah, why the hell do you have a rope tied around you?" Kevin asked as he went to pick Ben up, quickly moving his hands away. "Ewwww! Why are you all slimy!"

"S-she tied me up... And then s-she ate me..." Ben said as he burst into tears again. "S-she ate me! Opened her mouth and just devoured me whole! I was hanging from the rope! I thought I was dead! I knew I wasn't going to survive it! I started falling, then the rope caught me... I could hear hissing noises below me... I thought I was going to die... Then I was pulled up..." He said as he flopped onto his belly, laying face down on the porch. "Leave me alone... I don't want to talk about it... It's s-so traumatizing..." he cried.

"So let me get this straight... Electra kicked your ass and there was nothing you could do about it... Then she ate you..." Kevin said as he stood up and picked up a towel off of the railing.

"Yeah pretty much..." Ben said, still face down.

"And you still don't know how to use attacks right?" he asked.

"Nope..." he whined.

"HAHA! YOU GOT BEATEN UP BY A GIRL!" Kevin laughed as he dropped the towel ontop of Ben, kneeling down and scooping him up in it. "A girl kicked your ass!"

"Wow Kevin, you're real supportive..." I laughed as I watched him dry Ben off.

"Wow... Thanks for that Kevin... I almost die and you make fun of me... You know, if I could use my electric attacks right now, I'd soooo-"

"But you can't! And that's why I asked!" He laughed as he dried off Ben's tail, dropping the towel and untying the rope, standing up as he held Ben in his arms. "Haha, now I'm the bigger one... This is so cool... How come Dallas can't talk like you can? How did you become a Pikachu? I wanna do it too!" he said.

"I don't know! And no you don't! It hurt like hell! I'd rather die than go through that pain again!" Ben said as he grabbed his ears and pulled on them. "I still can't run right because I don't know how... I can't attack... I can hear like ten times better than I used to be able to, I can see like a million times better... I can still read and write, so that's good... I can talk in English, and understand what Dallas and Electra are saying unfortunately... I have to use the litter box, which sucks... I can't even fucking DRINK right anymore! I tried to drink out of a cup and I almost drowned myself! I have to freaking put it in a bowl and stick my tongue in it like a million times... The good news is that I'm good at it, and I can actually lap up a lot of water because of my instincts... They kind of help me get through the weird stuff that I don't understand, like lifting my leg and tail to piss and stuff... I didn't even know how to move my tail... My instincts showed me how to... They make me want to do stupid shit like run around for no reason and stuff though..."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't need to know how to do any of that because I'm not a Pikachu..." Kevin frowned. "You're wasting time by explaining this, we really have to go. I scheduled an appointment at the Pokemon Center. We have to go." He said as he walked inside and shut the door, just as I walked inside. "Come on Dallas, we're driving Ben's car."

"Oh no you're not!" Ben said as he squirmed in Kevin's arms, trying to get free.

"Why not? It's not like you're going to stop me..." He said as he walked to the front door, opening it and grinning as he stepped out.

"I'll kill you... I swear when I learn to attack I'll kill you..." Ben growled as a spark flew off of his right cheek. "Ah! There! I saw a spark! How did I do that?" He asked himself as he wiggled around, closing his eyes and grunting, then opening them and sighing. "Ugh, you need to teach me Brian!"

"No I don't." I said as I walked over to the car, chuckling as Electra walked out and Kevin closed the door, Electra walking over to me and poking my side, giggling as she jumped back.

"Eee! No don't get me back!" She giggled as she pawed at the air.

"You're so freaking cute..." I giggled as I walked over to her and hugged her, wagging my tail.

"Yeah, it's cute now, but wait until later when it's hungry..." Ben mumbled as he buried his face into Kevin's armpit.

"I'm always hungry... You make no sense." Electra said as she licked my cheek, giggling.

"I shouldn't be able to understand you, so unless you're talking to me, I'm going to ignore you... It's weird listening to only one side of a conversation..." Kevin said as he put Ben down, frowning as he opened the car door. Just as he was about to get in, Electra ran over and jumped in, then hopped across to the passenger seat and lay down.

"Err... I probably should let you all in first..." Kevin said as he smiled, pointing inside the car. "Go on..."

I chuckled as I walked over and hopped into the seat, climbing over and sitting next to Electra, giggling as I snuggled up with her in the seat. I watched as Ben walked over and went to jump inside, but instead jumped over the car and landed ontop.

"Whoa there Ben, way too high." Kevin said as he picked him up and placed him on the seat, frowning.

"It's not my fault! I didn't even know I could jump that freaking high!" He said as he climbed over and sat down next to me, frowning as he nervously looked at Electra, his right ear twitching as he stared at her.

"Yes?" Electra asked as Kevin got into the car and shut the door, placing the key into the ignition and turning the car on.

"N-nothing Electra..." Ben said as his ears fell to the sides and he let out a soft whine.

"Ben's afraid of Electra! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kevin grinned as he backed out of the driveway.

"Shut up! You would be too if you got eaten by her!" Ben snapped as he pulled on his ears again.

"You're kind of funny..." Electra giggled as she walked past me and over to Ben, giggling as she climbed into the space between the two seats and hopped into the backseat. I shrugged as I followed her, chuckling as I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and fell backwards, pulling me down with her and kissing me, holding me tightly against her.

"Hehe... You said you like when I eat stuff like that... So did you like it when I ate Ben?" She giggled as she nudged my cheek with her nose.

"Well... I said I liked when I watched you eat... I didn't really see you do it, but I still liked it I guess..." I said as I rubbed her sides, chuckling.

"Well did you find it... attractive?" She giggled as she licked my nose affectionately, grinning as she kissed my mouth gently.

"I... U-m..." I said as I looked over at Ben, who was looking forward. I knew he could understand everything I said now, but should I really be embarrassed by it? I mean, I said it out loud when he couldn't understand and it was all fine, but now... Eh, what the heck...

"Well, I'd find it really attractive if I fed him to you... But yeah, it still was." I giggled nervously as I kissed her nose.

"You know what would be really attractive? If we mated..." She grinned as she gave my nose a soft affectionate lick.

"Shit, I left Cammy at the house..." Kevin said as he slowed the car down, frowning. "Well I didn't schedule her, so... She doesn't really need to come I guess..." he said as he sped back up.

"Well... Of course it would, but... Should we? I mean... Right here in front of them and stuff?" I asked as I blushed a little. I felt her paw underneath my tail, and I knew she wanted it. I wasn't going to say no just because Kevin and Ben were around. It's time they leaned my true feelings for Electra. After all, they have to know sooner or later...

"Why not? I mean, they have to know that we love eachother a lot more than they think sooner or later..." She giggled as she kissed my nose again."

Exactly what I was thinking...

"Y-yeah... You're right..." I said as I stood up, blushing as I felt the excitement rushing over me as I got down onto all fours and stood over Electra, getting myself ready.

"What are you two doing?" Kevin said as he looked in the mirror, grinning. "Having sex in the backseat huh? That's so classic Dallas..."

"You'd better not do that in my car..." Ben growled as he looked back at us.

"Let them do what they want, ease up a little." Kevin grinned.

"Yeah, back off, you have no say in it." I said as I took a small step forward and leaned my head down, gently licking Electra's neck as my member began to poke out of its sheath. As soon as Ben saw it, he quickly turned back around, covering his eyes with his paws as he made a face.

"I can't believe I just saw your penis..." He mumbled as he shook his head, as if her were wet.

Grinning, I just looked down at Electra and smiled as I slowly pushed myself inside of her...

"I can't believe you had sex in my car..." Ben growled as he stepped out onto the pavement, Kevin shutting the door behind him. "And I can't believe Kevin encouraged it..."

"Ease up Ben, everyone does it once in a while. Besides, did you hear the way he made her squeal? Dude he was going so fast!" Kevin grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Ben snapped as he climbed up onto Kevin's shoulder. "That's not something you freaking talk about..."

"You liked it... You're a Pikachu now... I saw you staring at them... And you were turned toward the door so I couldn't see that you probably had a raging erection..." Kevin grinned as he poked Ben's belly. "I know you liked it."

"SHUT UP!" Ben snapped again as he pawed at Kevin's neck. "You're giving Electra ideas!"

"You liked it?" Electra asked as we began walking toward the Pokemon Center, giggling as I leaned against her and licked her cheek.

"Yes, now stop talking about it." Ben growled.

"Yes to what? What'd she ask?" Kevin asked as he looked down.

"Nothing!" Ben snapped. "Shut up!"

"Stop talking! Talk in Pikachu or you'll draw attention!" Kevin said as he put his finger in Ben's mouth. Ben growled and bit down on it, and Kevin quickly pulled it away, slapping Ben on the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Pii pika chupi pachi." Ben said as he stuck his tongue out.

"What?" Kevin said, frowning.

"Yeah, what?" Electra frowned. "That made no sense..."

"It didn't..." I said, frowning. "You suck at talking in Pikachu. Don't do it." I grinned.

"Well whatever!" Ben said, growling. "Not my fault..."

"Just shut up then." Kevin said as he walked up to the Pokemon Center, the doors opening automatically. As soon as we stepped inside, we were greeted by a gust of cool air, and Electra purred, giggling.

"The cool air feels really good..." She giggled.

"Yeah, it does..." I smiled as I leaned against her, purring softly as I licked her cheek.

"Hey! You're Ben right?" A Chansey asked as she walked up to us, giggling. "The only one with Pikachu today."

"Actually I'm Kevin. Ben couldn't make it." He said as he frowned.

"Ah, Kevin. Ben mentioned you'd be coming. He had to do something at work, right?"

"Eh, sure... I think so... How are you talking?" He asked, frowning.

"Oh, well I was taught how to speak normally so that I could take notes and stuff." She giggled.

"Oh, so then it's not impossible for another Pokemon to speak English too, right?" Kevin asked, smiling.

"Actually, if you keep at it for long enough, you can teach almost any Pokemon how to speak, really." She giggled. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering... Because I taught my Pikachu here how to speak. Isn't that right Sparky?" Kevin grinned.

"I'm not Sparky, I'm... Oh yeah, Sparky... That's me..." Ben said as he scratched his right ear. "Yeah, he taught me English..."

"Amazing! That's simply amazing!" Chansey giggled. "You're probably the first one I've seen that's done it! I mean, others have taught their Pokemon how to speak pretty well, but you speak fluently! Congratulations!" She giggled as she wrote something down on her clipboard. "Did you teach him to read and write?"

"Yes." Ben said, grinning. "He taught me that too."

"Amazing!" She giggled. "Well you only scheduled for two to be checked up on, so which two is it?" She asked.

"Me and Electra." I said as I kissed her cheek, giggling.

"Ah, you two huh?" She asked as she wrote something else on her clipboard.

"Yep, those two." Kevin said, smiling.

"Okay, right this way." She giggled as she began walking down the hall. "You can wait here in the waiting room, we won't be long." Chansey giggled as she walked down the hall. I giggled as I watched her take a card out of her clipboard and walk up to one of the doors in the hallway, giggling as she waved it in front of a panel next to the door. It began glowing a yellowish color, and there was a small click. Chansey giggled as she put the card away and opened the door, walking inside. She waited until we walked in, and closed it. There was no clicky noise, so I knew it couldn't have locked.

"Why do you need a card to get in?" Electra asked as she walked over to the center of the room, hopping up onto the little table. It was just like in the other Pokemon Center. There was a little table, a bigger table, a dish of water, cabinets, it was almost exactly like the room in the other Pokemon center.

"Well I really don't know..." the Chansey giggled. "I think we should just be able to get in without it, because it gets annoying waving the card around all the time, but eh... If they want it like that, then I guess that's just how it is." She giggled. "Okay... First off, your collar says you're Dallas... If that's true, then we already have information on you from the other Pokemon Center you were at... All we have to do is link that to Kevin's account and you're all set. You on the other paw, err, Electra, I haven't heard of. So we don't have any information on you I guess." She giggled. "I'd ask you to hop up onto the table but you already did, so let's get started." She giggled. "Firstly, I'll get your weight." She said as she went into one of the cabinets and pulled out something flat. She walked over to us and placed it on the lower table, giggling. "Okay, step on that."

Electra giggled as she hopped down onto the lower table and stepped onto the scale. The Chansey made a face as she looked at the numbers, frowning.

"Error... That can't be right..." She frowned. "Hold on... This one's broken..." She said as she tapped on it. "I'll be right back..."

We both watched as she went into one of the lower cabinets and pulled out another flat metal object, placing it next to Electra and smiling.

"Okay, step on that one." She said as she smiled.

As Electra stepped on it, the Chansey made a face. "Error... Um... Hold on, I need to go find another scale, these ones are broken I guess..." She sighed as she put down her clipboard.

"No it's not..." I said as I hopped up onto the table. "I can't read what it says, but I know it's not broken. Pick her up and see for yourself..." I said, smiling.

The Chansey gave me a look, as if I were crazy, as she walked over to Electra and tried to pick her up.

"Holy... Wow... That's... Impossible..." She said as she placed one of Electra's feet on the other scale, then looked down at the two scales. "One hundred and eighty three pounds..."

"Well it's possible, because here I am..." Electra giggled.

"This can't be though... It makes no sense... If I mark one hundred and eighty three down on the paper they'll call me crazy!" She said as she marked it down anyway. "Well whatever... You're going to need to go on a serious diet or something..."

"Yeah, not happening." Electra said as she stepped off of the scales. "No way."

"Well what the heck do you eat! I mean, you look like a normal Pikachu... But you weigh as much as a human does..." She frowned. What do you eat?"

"You name it, I've eaten it." She chuckled as she patted her belly.

"Err... Okay then... What's your normal diet?"

"Anything I want." She giggled.

"Um... What do you NORMALLY eat when you're hungry?"

"Well, I usually eat a bag of Pokechow..." Electra frowned. "It's never enough, but..."

"A whole bag... Okay, this makes no sense..." Chansey frowned. "Do you ever stop?"

"Nope... I ate a whole Charmander and a Pikachu once at the same time and I still wanted more." Electra chuckled.

"I'm just going to stop asking questions..." The Chansey frowned as she began scribbling stuff down on her clipboard. "Okay... So we have a one hundred and thirty, err, eighty three pound Pikachu... Eats other Pokemon and whole bags of food in one meal... Um... Let's check your ears and stuff." She said as she went into the cabinets and pulled out a flashlight, walking over to us and placing down her clipboard, humming as she picked up one of Electra's ears and shone the light inside of it.

"Well, this looks normal." She giggled as she did the same thing to the other ear, giggling as she placed the flashlight down. "Nothing weird here. Now, I just need to take some blood and you're all set."

"My blood?" Electra frowned. "Why do you need my blood? That's mine! You don't need it!"

"Nono, it's fine. It's only to run some tests on it. Trust me, I wouldn't do anything bad with it." She giggled.

"I don't understand... Why do you need blood?" Electra frowned. "The only time blood comes out is when something hurts really bad..."

"I can get it without hurting you though." Chansey giggled. "With this." She said as she went into one of the drawers on the table and pulled out a long needle.

"EEEEEE!" Electra squealed as she scrambled backwards, falling off the table and scrambling to her feet. "NOOOOO!"

"It won't hurt, I promise..." Chansey smiled.

"Big and pointy is bad!" Electra said as she peeked out from behind the table thing. "That's going to hurt so badly! Look how big it is! It'll go right through me and come out of the other side!"

"No it won't." Chansey giggled. "It goes in angled and only some of it goes in." She giggled. "Trust me, it won't hurt."

"It's really not that bad Electra." I chuckled. "It might look big and scary, but it really doesn't hurt. It's too thin to feel." I said soothingly.

"Well... If Dallas says so then fine..." Electra said as she walked up to Chansey. "Where are you going to do it?"

"Under your tail." She giggled.

"EEEEEE! NO WAY!" She yelled as she leaped into the air, scrambling backwards and running over to me, hiding behind me and whimpering. "She wants to put a big pointy thing in my vagina!"

"Um, your vagina isn't under your tail..." I frowned. "It's in the front..."

"Um... Forget the blood..." Chansey sighed as she put the needle back into the drawer. "I'll just assume you're part Snorlax or something, or write that you were too afraid. Yeah, that'll work." She said as she picked up her clipboard and scribbled something down. "Okay, one more test..." She said as she took something out of the drawer. "Now, I just have to see if thi- AH!" She yelled as she tripped, sending the object in her paw flying, nailing Electra right in the nose.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed as she ducked behind me, a little metal ball falling to the floor and bouncing twice before rolling away.

"Owww! That hurt!" she whined.

"Um... Sorry about that..." Chansey said as she stood up, picking up the ball and putting it back in the drawer, shutting it and taking out a small tube. "Aww come here... Your nose is bleeding..." She frowned as she looked at the droplets of blood that were dribbling onto the floor. "Here, put this under it so it won't make a mess." She said as she handed Electra the tube, smiling.

"Well... Okay..." She said as she walked over and took the tube, placing it under her nose and frowning as the blood collected in the tube. "Um... This feels weird..."

"That was on purpose..." I grinned as I looked at Chansey. "I know what you did..."

"Well it worked, so..." She said as she smiled, taking the tube when it was full and placing a cap on it, then writing something on it and placing it back into the drawer. "Okay! You're all done!" She giggled as she patted Electra's back. "You're good to go!"

"YAY!" No pointy thing!" She said as she ran over to the door and stuck her paws into the crack, opening it and running out. I giggled as I followed her, walking over to Kevin and climbing up ontop of his shoulder. Chansey walked out just as Electra walked out of the Pokemon Center. I watched her run to the car, and frowned as she looked back to see if I was following her.

"Okay, you're all set. I already have Dallas' info, and Electra's blood tests will be in in a few days." She giggled as she wrote something down on her clipboard. "Have a nice day!"

"You too." Kevin said as he stood up and walked out with Ben laying in his hood.

"That was freaking creepy... Never knew registering a Pokemon went so quickly..." Kevin said as he unlocked the car, opening the passenger side door and waiting until everyone was inside before closing it, walking over to the driver side and getting inside.

"That was freaking stupid..." Ben said as he curled up in the front seat, staring back at us as me and Electra sat down in the backseat and cuddles up with eachother.

"What?" Kevin frowned as he looked at Ben. "I didn't get that..."

"Yay you speak normal now!" Electra giggled. "Maybe you're becoming more Pikachu now!"

"No... I just found out how to speak in Pikachu is all... I found out how to alternate between English and Pikachu... If I let my human side speak, it comes out English. If I let my Pikachu instincts speak, it comes out in Pikachu." He smiled. "I think I'm getting the hang of things! I mean, I can still read and write, so I'm fine with it I guess." He smiled as Kevin started the car.

"Whatever Ben... I only got about half of that... The part where you said human side or something... I think you're losing it. You're becoming feral." Kevin joked.

"AM NOT!" Ben said as he curled up in the seat and pouted. "I'm just learning new things..."

"Sure..." Kevin chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot, grinning. "Crazy..."

I am NOT crazy!" Ben snapped.

"GO TO SLEEP AND SHUT UP!" Electra growled. "Stop talking. You annoy me."

"Freaking... Ugh..." Ben mumbled as he closed his eyes. "I'll get you someday Electra... I'll get you..."

"Not if I don't teach you attacks." She grinned.

"Yeah, well you've gotta teach me stuff to survive!" Ben said as he sat up. "Come on!"

"Nope..." Electra said, grinning.

"Why are you so mean?" Ben asked as he pouted, folding his arms.

"Why are you so annoying? Why do you take my food? Why do you insist that everything I do is gross?" She said as she too folded her arms, grinning.

"Because I was jealous! You have it all good while humans have to work and stuff! We can't be carefree for a fucking second of our lives! There's always something that makes you worry, whether it's who's covering for you when you're on vacation, who's freaking making a mess in your house, whether someone stole something or not, the list is endless!"

"Um... What does that have to do with being annoying and insulting me?" Electra frowned.

"Because I was fucking jealous! Do you know what that means! All this time you had the good life! All this time I've wanted it, and now that I have it I don't know how to use it! Ugh... When you were beating me up... When you were being the dominant one... When you pinned me down and freaking pissed on my face... That whole time... I wasn't thinking about how much it hurt... I was thinking about how attractive you were being the dominant one and all... Electra... The truth is... I love you..." Ben said as he climbed into the backseat and sat down next to her, grinning as he grabbed her and hugged her. "Your dominance turns me on. The view of the pee flowing out of your vagina as you released it on my face... The only thing that was stopping me from humping the crap out of you was all the pain... Don't EVER do that again... But the bottom line is, I love you... And I want to be your boyfriend..." he said as he reached underneath her and grabbed her crotch.

"EEE!" She squealed as she arched her back, frowning. She slowly hugged him back, frowning as she licked his cheek slowly. "Ben... I don't know what that means... But don't ever touch me like that again or I'll kill you..." She said as she pushed him off of her, growling.

"Ugh... I'll show you... I'll show you how you make me feel..." Ben mumbled as he climbed back into the front seat. "I've always been into Pikachu, even as a human, and I always found you attractive... Which is the real reason I bought you... So I could spend time with you in more than one way..." He said as he looked out the window. "I was going to please you... Going to do so much with you... And now that I'm a Pikachu I have an excuse to..."

"Ben what the FUCK... And what the HELL was that?" Kevin asked as he looked over at Ben, who growled and lay down, facing the door and covering his face with his paws.

"I'll show her... I'll show her reaaaal good..." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Well that was odd..." I said as I looked out the window. "Ben just made It realllly awkward in here..."

"Yeah, but the thing is... I'm not being mean because he's on my nom list... I'm being mean because I secretly kind of like him too..." Electra said as she turned away, blushing a little.

"What..." I mumbled as I stared at her in disbelief. "You... LIKE him...?"

"Well... Yeah kind of... Not a lot, but I still have... Feelings for him... It's weird, but I do... And that's why I'm being mean... To hide it..." She sighed.

"Hehe... So she DOES like me... Well that'll make it so much easier on me then, won't it?" Ben mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his paws together and grinning.

-END Chapter Twenty Five.-


	26. Ben's Revenge

As we pulled into the driveway and Kevin parked, I hopped over onto his seat and dashed out of the car just as he opened the door, right before he got a chance to get out.

"Wow Dallas... Someone's in a hurry..." Kevin said as he stepped out onto the driveway. I watched as Electra hopped out next, walking up to the house and waiting at the door without saying anything. I looked back into the car, just as Ben stumbled into the front seat. Once he saw me, he turned around and tried to go back in. As he did so, I grabbed his tail, pulling him out onto the driveway and dragging him out onto the grass. Flipping him over, I stared at him.

"Okay... First off, if you were still a human... I'd probably say you were disgusting for buying Electra so you can have your way with her... Because that's just... Ugh... But since you're a Pikachu now, I guess it's fine... However... If you dare get inbetween our love for eachother, I will tear you to pieces. I don't care who you are, I will rip you apart, got it?" I said as I placed one of my feet on his belly.

"Wow Dallas... I was fucking joking. Do you REALLY think I'm into that kind of stuff? I mean bestiality? Really? NO! I still think that's gross. Whether I'm a Pikachu or not, I'm still human, and I'm going to go after human girls. I am not interested in Electra at all, I simply tried to trick her into thinking I was so she wouldn't fucking tear me apart! I-"

"Even worse! You lied! What the hell goes through your mind Ben? Electra is FERAL. She does not KNOW what that stuff IS. All you did back there was make a fool of yourself, and most likely grossed out Kevin. I thought I'd never say this, but you're an IDIOT." I said as I lifted my foot off of him.

"Oh yeah... Well I don't think about that stuff... Why the heck would I think about her being feral? To me, she speaks fine, and understands me fine, so as far as I'm concerned, she's a normal human being like the rest of us."

"You're such an IDIOT." I said as I grabbed my ears and tugged on them. "You wanna think that, then fine. But if you act like that in the wild, thinking other Pokemon will understand human terms, then you're going to get nowhere in life. You're a Pikachu now, you have to LET GO of human stuff. There's no one you can talk to that will understand them. And the fact that you think Electra is a normal human being is just retarded, because Electra has NEVER been human in her LIFE!" I growled. "You're just so... Ugh, DENSE!" I yelled.

"WRONG! I speak ENGLISH. I can COMMUNICATE with humans. I don't need to forget any of it." Ben said as he got up. "And you don't have to worry, because I don't even like Electra. Did you seriously think that I liked being beat up like that? I was freaking CRYING. I almost DIED. I'll tell you right now, I absolutely HATE Electra with all my heart. If it weren't for you being all defensive, I'd freaking sell her or something."

"Do ANYTHING to her and I'll kill you. I will freaking tear you apart and piss on your corpse!" I said as I folded my arms, growling.

"See what I mean? She gets to beat the shit out of me but as soon as I try to do something, you step in and defend her. Well I'm sick of it. Something has to be done, whether you like it or not. I'm a human being, I'm not going to be pushed around by a Pikachu." He said as he walked toward the house.

Growling, I pushed him over and sat on him. "Well whether YOU like it or not, you're NOT a human being. So what if you can talk like one, and act like one, so did that Chansey back at the Pokemon Center! And that didn't make HER fucking human!" I yelled as I kicked him in the side. "You need to wake up and smell the FUCKING coffee Ben, because sitting here with your head in your ASS is NOT going to help you survive in the wild. You step foot in the wild and your human instincts are useless. Your human side is not going to tell you how to attack, or how to defend yourself. Your Pikachu side will! And the longer you hold onto your human side, the LONGER you're going to be a defenseless animal." I growled as I took a step away from him. "You're an ANIMAL either way, NOT a human. No matter what you think you are on the inside, you look like a Pikachu on the outside, and that's what everyone's going to look at you as. Nothing more than a Pikachu. You think any human girl is going to want to mate with a Pikachu? I mean, sure there are plenty out there that are into that, but you're not going to get one!" I said as I turned around.

"You're stupid..." Ben growled.

"Yeah, well you remember what I said. Hurt her and you're dead." I said as I followed him into the house. When I got over to the car, something grabbed my tail. Whipping around, I tugged it free, frowning as Electra was standing there, looking all sad and stuff.

"Oh... Electra... Well good news, Ben doesn-"

"Yeah, I heard the whole thing." She said as she frowned. "If Ben really hates me, then why did he grab my-"

"He's an idiot." I said as I walked up to her, hugging her. "Just don't worry about it."

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't like him either... I just said it so he'd feel more comfortable around me. And since he thinks I like him, he'll come to me more, then I'll get to beat him up more. And even more for lying like that and saying things behind my back."

"Wow... Smart idea..." I said as I wagged my tail slowly. "You're smart..."

"I know." She chuckled. "I try to be sometimes."

"Well it works." I smiled. "He doesn't know you don't like him. Heh, do what you want. I don't care anymore. He thinks he has all the answers, thinks he knows everything. Well fine then, let him think that. But he'll be coming to me asking how to use thunderbolt or quick attack or something." I said as I turned toward the house. "Let's go inside..."

"Yeah, he doesn't know any attacks... There's nothing he can do to defend himself." She said as we walked over to the door. "KEVIN LET US IN!" She shouted as she pawed at the door, scratching and clawing at it.

"Err... That works I guess..." I said as Kevin opened the door and let us in, then shut it.

"Ben really hates you and he was joking about the whole thing." Kevin said as he looked at us, frowning. "Well at least he's not weird..." Kevin said as he walked upstairs.

"Yeah, he's not weird at aaaaall..." I said as I rolled my eyes at Kevin, sighing. "So what do you want to do?" I asked as I turned to Electra.

"Eat." She said as she poked my cheek, giggling.

"Of course... Hehe, anything else?" I asked as I poked her mouth, giggling as she nipped at my finger playfully.

"Nope, just eat." She said and hugged me, smiling and wagging her tail.

"Well okay." I said as I licked her cheek. "Maybe we can go out into the woods and hunt." I smiled. "Train you a little."

"Sounds great!" Electra chuckled as she dashed out into the kitchen. "Let's go!"

"Hey guys, we're going to the park." Kevin said as he walked downstairs, smiling. "Come on." he said as he opened the door.

"Um... Why..." I said as I looked at Electra, who frowned as she walked over to me.

"It's okay, there are trainers in the park! We can train on other trained Pokemon. It'll be harder but it's worth it." Electra giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said as I took her paw, smiling as we walked out to the car.

"Awww how cute. Dallas and his girlfriend holding han- um, paws." Kevin grinned.

"Shut up." I laughed as we waited at the car. Kevin came over and opened the door, and Electra hopped in, and then me. We watched as Ben walked back into the house, leaving the car door open.

"WOW it's HOT in here!" Electra said as she hopped into the passenger seat, then onto the floor. "Where's the cold air?"

"It doesn't come until Kevin turns the car on." I said as I climbed over into the backseat. "We have to wait."

Electra sighed as she looked over at the driver's seat. "Well is there a way you can turn it on?"

I sighed as I hopped up into the front seat. I was really glad that I had fur, and couldn't sweat, because right now I'd be soaked in sticky, nasty sweat. Not to mention I'd have to groom it out of my fur later. The downside to that was that I had to either have cool air on me, or pant to get rid of the heat. Not that sweating helped anyway, so not sweating wasn't really a loss. In my eyes, I thought of it as a gain. I looked at the steering wheel, then at the keys in the ignition. Thinking hard, I tried to remember what to do.

"Um... Yeah, I think so..." I said as I grabbed the keys.

Come on Dallas... You can remember... What did Kevin do to turn it on? Electra asked.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, picturing what Kevin did, and holding the keys tightly, I turned them, turning the car on.

"YAY!" Electra squealed as she hopped down onto the floor again, smiling as she rolled onto her back, laying in the air conditioning.

"Well there ya go..." I smiled as I hopped into the passenger seat, then onto the floor, laying down next to her and smiling. I looked over at the driver's side as Ben hopped in along with Cammy, then Kevin. I didn't care what they were doing, because the heat had made me sleepy, and by the time they were here, I was half asleep. I dozed off just as Kevin pulled out of the driveway.

"Dallas we're here." Electra giggled as she pawed at my face. "Get upppp!"

"Ugh..." I mumbled as I opened my eyes and sat up, wiping them. "Already? I was only asleep for like a couple minutes..."

"It's not that far away I guess." Electra giggled as she hopped out of the car. I sighed as I nodded, lazily scooting out of the car and flopping onto my belly, rolling out of the way as Kevin shut the door without looking. I growled at him as I stood up and yawned, wiping my eyes again before looking around.

"Um... Never been to this park before..." I said, frowning.

"There's trainers all over here! Hehe, we can train a whole lot here!" Electra giggled.

"Hey, me and Cammy are going to the main building thing. I gotta call someone." Ben said as he grabbed Cammy's paw and pulled her along with him.

"OW! Hey I don't wanna go with you, I have my own things to do!" Cammy said as she pulled away and walked off down the sidewalk. "Leave me alone. You're weird. I'll be back later ok Dallas?" She giggled as she turned around and dashed into the grass. "I know the park, so I won't get lost."

I smiled and nodded, waving to her as she turned around and ran off.

"I wonder where she's going..." Electra asked as she walked over to me and leaned against me.

"Oh... Well maybe she has to do something. I mean, when we met, she was trapped in a Pokemon Center, so she must have had a family or something around here right?"

"Well I guess so..." Electra said as she looked at Ben. "What are we doing here?"

"Okay, let's go." Kevin said as he walked toward one of the sidewalks. "I guess we'll just walk around aimlessly until we come across something. I should probably mention that Ben wants us to go down the path in the middle for some reason, so... He said you'd probably hate him for it, but it's for the bes-"

"SHUT UP!" Ben snapped as he climbed up Kevin and stood in his hood, leaning over his shoulder. "You idiot I told you not to tell them!"

"Tell us what..." Electra mumbled. "Why wouldn't you want us to know we're going down the middle one... I mean, we're walking down it, so we already know... But that's stupid..." She said as she took my paw and held it, giggling.

"I'd have to agree with her. If you really want to keep something so obvious a secret, you're dumb." I said as I leaned against Electra, chuckling.

"Yeah, I'M the dumb one... Listen Dallas, you'd better live it up because you won't have that forever." He said as he pointed to Electra.

"HEY! I am NOT a THAT!" Electra growled, sparks shooting off her cheeks.

"Yeah, don't call her a "That" again... She has a name you know..." I said as I licked her nose. "And yes I will. We'll be together until we die."

"That's what you think..." Ben mumbled as he turned around and leaned over Kevin's shoulder again, muttering things under his breath.

"Aaaaanyywaaaaay... I heard that there's a lot of trainers here, so why don't we have a battle with one?" Kevin asked as he picked up the pace, smiling. "Besides, Ben says you're like, really powerful and stuff, and that he can feel it coming off of you, and that it intimidates him and makes him afraid of you and stuff." Kevin said as he looked at Ben, who growled and curled up in his hood.

"You're so embarrassing..." Ben said as he buried his face in Kevin's hood, sighing.

"I'll keep that in mind I guess..." I said as I looked at Electra, who giggled.

"Well how far in do we have to go until we see other trainers?" Electra asked as she looked around. "All I see is other people with their Pokemon here like we are."

'Electra, those are the trainers..." I laughed as I poked her side. "They're training their Pokemon."

"Ohhhh..." Electra said, before turning to me and frowning. "Well hey, I didn't know!"

'I'm not saying anything." I laughed. "I don't blame you for not knowing."

"Well you just kind of made a fool of yourself, and it was kind of funny." Ben said as he sat up, grinning. "I don't see other trainers, I only see humans training their Pokemon." Think about it..."

"SHUT UP." She growled as she jumped up and grabbed him, pulling him out of Ben's hood by his tail and dropping him on the sidewalk. "It's NOT funny!"

"OW! Stop hitting me!" Ben said as he got to his feet, scrambling back up into Kevin's hood. "You're so mean!"

"Toughen up a little! I didn't even hit you! You're such a Pichu!" She growled as she folded her arms, walking alongside Ben now. "You don't even know what a hit is! If I were to actually hit you, I'd tear you in half!"

"Yeah, I don't doubt it! With all that weight you could probably crush a Snorlax!" Ben said as he clung to the back of Kevin's head.

"Ow, get off me..." Kevin said as he pried Ben's paws off of his ears, sighing. "Why do you start fights if you know you're going to lose?"

"Shut up, that's why." Ben growled as he slumped down into Kevin's hood. "And it's not even cold out, you don't need a jacket." Ben growled.

"Okay, you have fur, I don't. And if you really want me to take it off, I have no problem with making you walk." Kevin said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"YEAH DO IT!" Electra yelled as she reached her paws up in the air.

"No one asked you!" Ben said as he looked at Electra, then looked forward. "Fine keep the jacket... I don't care anymore..."

"And you shouldn't. You're not human anymore, you're a Pikachu, and I don't take orders from Pokemon, let alone ones that don't know how to attack." He said as he walked a little faster. "You make no sense sometimes..."

"Whatever, drop it. We're almost there." Ben growled as he looked ahead.

"Almost where..." I mumbled as I looked ahead, squinting as I saw what I thought was a Pokemon Center in the distance. "The Pokemon Center?"

"Yes." Ben mumbled. "I left something in there last time I was here and need to go pick it up."

"And we all had to come for this?" I sighed as I took Electra's paw. "Come on, we're going somewhere else."

"No, you have to come. There's uh... Treats! Yeah! There's lost of treats in there that they give to Pokemon that visit."

"Ben you need to learn how to lie better." I said as I turned around with Electra. "We'll meet you at the car."

"Where are ya going?" Kevin asked as he looked at us. I just ignored him and kept walking, grinning as I looked around.

"So... What do you want to do?" I asked as I looked at Electra, who smiled and licked my cheek.

"I don't know, I was hoping we could train on some random Pokemon here." She giggled.

"I don't think other trainers would appreciate it if you randomly gobbled up one of their trained Pokemon." I chuckled. "But who cares, let's do it anyway." I chuckled as I walked into the grass, holding her paw and smiling. "But we've got to find the right trainer. I mean, I don't want you fighting anything too big yet. I mean, this is our first time training for real. So let's start off small, or in our case, normal sized, and find a Skitty or something. Maybe a Meowth or whatever you want. Just nothing too big okay?" I smiled as I looked at her. She nodded and giggled, looking around the park and pointing to a trainer that was holding a Growlithe.

"How about that?" She giggled.

"Err... I don't think a fire type would be the best thing to go against right now..." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "I mean, try for a normal type, or something that doesn't have too many abilities right now."

"Oh, well why don't we look in the Pokemon Center then?" She giggled.

"Err... Well if you really want to, I guess we could... Besides, Ben wants us to go in there for some stupid reason he won't say, so... Might as well, right? I mean, nothing bad can happen, because it's a Pokemon Center, and if something does, I'll protect you." I smiled as I gripped her paw a little tighter, walking toward the Pokemon Center.

"Everyone's staring at us..." Electra whispered as she flattened her ears to the back of her head. "It's so creepy..."

"Stare back at them, creep them out too." I chuckled.

"What if the world started melting and we had to go on really high ground to get out of all the lava, what would you do?" Electra asked as we got closer to the Pokemon Center. "Would you mate with me every day until we had a bunch of Pichu so we could take over the world?"

"What..." I said as I looked at her, making a face. "What the heck?"

"I had a dream that the world started melting and you saved me and dragged me onto a tall mountain. We were the only ones up there and when everything went back to normal we had to have a bunch of Pichu to repopulate the world but you wouldn't mate with me because you wanted to find other survivors." She said as she smirked.

"Electra that's ridiculous..." I laughed as I playfully pushed her, just as we approached the doors of the Pokemon Center. "That would never happen. And if it did, I'd definitely m- OOF!" I grunted as I was knocked over by something, or rather someone, that ran out of the Pokemon Center. Something caught my tail and spun me around, and I heard a clicking noise, followed by what sounded like a rock bouncing on the pavement. Quickly getting to my feet, I squinted at what appeared to be a Mightyena running down the sidewalk.

"Dallas are you okay?" Electra asked as she hugged me.

"Yeah... But that was kind of RUDE!" I shouted, hoping the Mightyena would hear me. It just kept running, seeming to be in a hurry or something.

"Well SORRY... Next time I won't ask..." Electra growled.

"NO! Not you!" I said as I whipped around and hugged her. "I meant HIM! For knocking me over!"

"Ohhh... Yeah that WAS rude." She frowned. "I wonder what he was in a hurry for..."

"I don't know." I frowned. "But he could have at least said sorry..."

"Maybe he'll come back and say it." Electra giggled as she walked up to the doors, giggling as they opened. "Hey Dallas! There's cool air in here!" She giggled.

"Wait, come back here for a second..." I said as I walked to the left a little, something black and shiny laying in the grass with a thick black string attached to it.

"Ooooh what's that?" Electra giggled as she picked it up, sniffing it.

"I don't know..." I said as she handed it to me. Frowning, I looked it over, turning it around in my paws as my ears perked up.

"I think it got caught on my tail when the Mightyena ran me over... I think it belongs to him." I said as I looked back at my tail, frowning. "I'd better keep it for him... I mean, he didn't mean to hit me and stuff... And he'll probably come back looking for this, so..." I said as I tied the ends of the string together, then wrapped it around my tail three times, making sure it wouldn't fall off before tucking the gem inside the string.

"Okay, now let's go." I giggled as I walked up to the doors, sighing as I was hit with the air conditioning, giggling and walking inside.

"Wow, you're right... This cool air is amazing." I giggled as I wandered into a random hallway. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know, anywhere." Electra chuckled. "I thought we were going to look for a Pokemon we could fight..." She smiled.

"Well yeah, but... Where would the trainers be? I mean, this seems like the same Pokemon Center that I was in when I got captured..." I frowned.

"That's because it is. I remember heading towards this place when I was looking for you, except I was in the woods. Rice described it as a place that looked just like this does, and it looks exactly the way he described it."

"Well... We didn't drive far after all... And it would make sense that there would be a Pokemon Center in a Pokemon park... Because battles must go on a lot in the park, so..." I said as I looked around, frowning. "Where are we supposed to go? I've only been through here once and this place is like a freaking MAZE."

"Well, let's try to find the place where they heal all the Pokemon." She giggled.

"I thought you wanted to actually fight one, not just eat it and leave..." I frowned.

"Well... Then where are the ones that are alive and wiggly?" She asked as she looked down the hall to the left, then to the right, then behind us, then forward. "Which way do we go?"

I frowned, looking down the intersection of hallways and frowning. "I honestly don't know... They all look the same..."

"Well the let's go left." Electra said as she turned around, frowning. "Which way is left from the one we came from..."

"I don't know, I was spinning so I could look at them... I don't freaking know which way is which anymore..." I frowned. "Not good, I know, but eh..."

"Well then let's go forward. MY forward." Electra said as she walked into a random hall, frowning. "We can always turn around..."

"Yeah, I guess so..." I said as I followed her, smiling. "Let's go that way."

We walked into the hallway, and said nothing as we walked all the way to the end. There were little black cameras hanging from the ceiling every couple yards, although I'd forgotten what they were, and completely disregarded them, simply thinking they were a part of the building. As we approached a turn, I frowned as I looked behind us, before smiling and taking a right. After another couple yards, there was another intersection.

"Jeez, why are there so many turns? And look at all the rooms." Electra said as she pushed against one of the doors. "I wonder if each hurt Pokemon has their own room..."

"It seems that way..." I said as I placed my ear against one of the doors, frowning as I heard nothing. Looking up at the door, all I saw were those human symbols... What were they called again? Um... Markings, yeah.

"Electra I can't read the human marks..." I frowned as I looked at the door, then at Electra. "Let's go back."

"Yeah, I'm not getting lost in here..." She said as she turned around, growling. "Which... Way... Did we come... From...?"

I sighed as I looked around, looking to the right, then left, then ahead of me.

"Um..." I said as I got down onto all fours and sniffed the floor, squeaking as the smell of bleach filled my nose. "Yeah, don't sniff that." I said as I stood up, sneezing. 'Ugh... I don't know..."

"Great, we're lost already. Well might as well go SOMEWHERE. I mean, we'll get somewhere eventually right?" She said as she poked my belly, giggling as she ran to the left, taking off full speed. "Come on!"

"Yeah I guess so..." I mumbled as I took off after her, smirking. "Lost in a Pokemon Center... Now isn't that something..." I mumbled as Electra turned the corner. I laughed as I quickly whipped around the corner after her, only to tumble over her as she was just standing there.

"AHHH!" I squealed as I rolled around on the floor, hugging her tightly and laughing. "What the heck was that for!"

Electra laughed as she got up off of me, pointing down the hall. "For that!"

Frowning, I stood up and looked in the direction she was pointing.

"Hey... It's the Mightyena that ran me over from before... Right?" I asked as I slowly began walking down the hall.

"Err... Sorry about that... I was just in a hurry and stuff... You see, I-"

"You speak human!" Electra said as she ran up to me and hugged me. "Why does he speak human?"

"Well like I was saying, I used to work here... I just got fired because I wasn't quick enough and we almost lost a Pokemon... I didn't have any time to stop and say sorry for running into you because I would have been fired for being too slow, but now I see I would've been fired anyway, so..."

"What do you mean by fired?" Electra asked, frowning. "Like flamethrower?"

"No, it means I lost my job." He sighed. "I loved working here too... I love helping other Pokemon..." He said as he looked down, his ears drooping.

I frowned, walking over to him and petting his side gently. "Um... It'll be okay..." I said as I smiled. "You can find another Pokemon Center to work at."

"Well they refuse to transfer me to any other Centers... The boss here is a freaking jerk. You mess one thing up and he'll have your ass for it... And since I was fired, there's no chance he's going to do one single thing for me." He sighed. "I might as well leave... And what are you doing here anyway?" He asked as he frowned at us. "Do you belong to someone? I mean, you have collars on, and they're not the collars we give, err... The Center gives out... So you must have a trainer, err... Owner right? You're pets and not fighting Pokemon? Although there's no doubt in my mind that you're a fighting Pokemon." He said as he smiled at me. "One, I can feel it, and two, you were here at one point... I remember seeing you take down the Ivysaur... Good work." He smiled. "Anyway, answer my questions. I don't feel like repeating them."

"Um... That's a bit rude, but whatever... Yes, I'm a fighter, and this is my mate, Electra. I'm Dallas, and we're currently lost in the Pokemon Center. Could you help us get out?" I asked, frowning.

"Sure thing! Heh, I want to get you out too to tell you the truth. There's this stupid group of humans that linger around here and steal Pokemon from trainers... They tried to take me once but I was too strong and they couldn't get me... They said they'd be back for me because my strength was valuable... I'm thinking they might come after you too Dallas, because it's clear that you're the same Dallas from before, and we have data on you and your mate. You're both very valuable to them." He frowned.

"Wait what... There's a group of Pokemon that's trying to steal us?" Electra frowned.

"Like a team?" I asked, frowning. "Are they tough?"

"Pokemon and humans... They work together... They call themselves Team Onyx. They say they're not named after the Pokemon, but named after the black gem called Onyx..." He said, sighing.

Cammy mentioned Team Onyx back at our home... When she brought up Stryder and the colony...

"So this Team Onyx... Do they come here often?" I asked as I frowned, looking down, then looking right into his eyes. "I mean, how often to they try to steal Pokemon? And why?"

"Well... They come here often actually... You see, this morning we got a phone call from someone... I can't remember his name right now, but... He said there was a rare female Pikachu coming here today... And we should protect her while she gets checked out... He said he was bringing her in because... Well I forgot the reason, but it was stupid. Something about eating something he needed or something... Anyhow, Team Onyx constantly intercepts our data. They take data out of our system. You see, we have data on every Pokemon that's ever visited a Pokemon Center. When we send or receive that data, Team Onyx somehow intercepts it and steals it. The data is transmitted from center to center without any problems, but it also gets sent to them too... We don't know how they do it, or where they do it, but they have profiles of all the Pokemon ever to come here... And to every other Center for that matter... They use that data to track when a rare Pokemon is coming in for a visit, then they try to grab it when it does. They've dressed up as Pokemon Center staff, snatched the Pokeball out of the trainer's hand, and even attacked the trainer for them. That's one of the reasons we only use Pokemon workers around here. So that no humans can impersonate us and steal things. It decreases it greatly, but it still happens every once and a while/. A lot less than if we had human staff here though."

"Wait wait... So you think Team Onyx intercepted the phone call and know that this rare female Pikachu is coming? What would classify a female Pikachu as rare anyway?" I asked as I began pacing, around the Mightyena, frowning.

"Well I'm getting to that. Like I was saying... We have a profile on you and your mate. You Dallas, are very special, as you probably already know. For one, you're purebred. That alone is enough in their eyes to qualify you as a target. With you, they'd have the ability to breed you with a purebred female and sell the Pichu for a lot of money. Not to mention your power. They know about your power, which places you higher on their list than normal. Except they know they're not going to be able to just take you down with one Pokemon. Most likely they'll come with a gang to take you down or something. But I have a strong feeling that they're not coming here for you today, they're coming for your mate."

"My mate? Electra? Why? She's not rare." I said, frowning. "No offense."

"None taken. I don't think I'm rare either." She giggled.

"But you are... You see, we just received data on you less than an hour ago or so... And you might not be a purebreed, but you're something else... I don't think I'm allowed to tell you, but... You're more like another Pokemon in the body of a Pikachu... You're very special... I don't know every detail, because like I said, we literally just received the data on you, so I haven't really looked at it yet, and now I won't be able to since I don't work here anymore, but Team Onyx knows exactly what you are, and that phone call is definitely going to lead them here today, not for Dallas, but for Electra.

"What's a phone call..." I asked, frowning. "And how would that tell someone where Electra was?"

"Well a phone is something that humans use to communicate with eachother. It's hard to explain... I can pick up a phone and call someone all the way across the world and talk to them as if they were standing right here." He said, smiling. "It's like telepathy for humans."

"Oh... So they told you that Electra was coming and Team Onyx heard them..." I said, sighing. "How would the person that called know Electra was coming?" I asked.

"Well it had to be your owner that called. Who else would know?"

"But I didn't even know we were coming here, and my "Owner" randomly decided out of nowhere that we should come to the park for no reason at all... And then Ben wanted us to come into the Pokemon Center for treats, or something STUPID like that, an-"

"Ben did it..." Electra interrupted, growling. "Ben did it because he wants to get rid of me... I should have torn him apart when I had the chance... Or just dropped the rope..." she growled.

"Yeah, you should have!" I growled, a few sparks crackling on my cheeks.

"You told me not to..." She frowned, looking down.

"What the HELL possessed him to do such a thing? I mean sure, he got knocked around a little, but he would be DEAD if he were in the wild. What Electra did was training him." I growled. "If he really did do it, I swear I'm going to rip off his head and shove it up his ass!" I said as I began stomping down the hallway, growling. "Can you like, guide us out of here as soon as possible?" I asked as I turned around to face the Mightyena, sighing.

The Mightyena seemed to perk his ears up as we mentioned the name Ben, but no one saw it. I could tell he was listening intently however, and I knew that he knew something about Ben that I didn't...

"Certainly. By the way, my name is Zeke." He said as he took off running down the hallway. "Nice to meet you. Normally we'd lock up once Electra got here, but since she wasn't brought in by her trainer, and she came in by herself, with you, and never checked in, no one knew about it. So you're like, completely vulnerable right now." he said as he ran a bit faster.

"That's nice to know... And nice to meet you Zeke." I said as I ran alongside him, almost getting stepped on as he ran right over me, since he'd taken a right and ran down another hallway. Grunting, I took a right and followed him, and after a couple seconds, the front doors came into view.

"Look! The Exit!" Electra shouted as she dashed ahead of us, stopping and waiting for us at the door. "There's a lot of humans out there."

"What?" I asked as I walked over to the door, looking out and frowning. "Who are they?"

As Zeke walked over, the doors automatically opened, and the humans looked at us.

"I don't know... Let's go." Zeke said as he walked out. "But walk together. They could be here right now." He said as he perked his ears up, walking out of the Pokemon Center. I nodded and walked alongside of him, looking around and sighing.

"Electra walk inbetween us." I said as I walked to the side a little, Electra squeezing inbetween us and nodding.

"Well it's kind of hard because doggy is so big... You can clearly see me if you look underneath him..." She said as she sighed. "Why not just walk normally? We'll attract less attention..."

"Yeah good point..." Zeke said as he walked to the left a little, giving her space. "It's better if we act normal. Besides, I'd better talk in normal Pokemon speak, so I don't attract any unneeded attention..." He said as he sighed, looking ahead. "So where are we going?"

"To Ben's car, err... Kevin's..." I said, frowning. "Ben can't use it, so it's Kevin's now."

Zeke's ears perked right up as I said that, and I saw it out of the corner of my eye. There was definitely something he knew about Ben that I didn't. There was no doubt in my mind now that he knew Ben personally, and something tells me that Ben's not on his good side either...

"Err, okay. Where's that?" Zeke asked as he looked ahead.

"Oh, it's the um... Nice looking one." I said, grinning. "It's awesome."

"Ah... Okay you'll have to point it out to me then..." Zeke said as we approached the parking lot.

"Right there." Electra giggled as she walked over to it, touching it and giggling. "This one."

"Yeah." I said as I walked over to it, frowning. "We just have to wait for Kevin now..."

"Well he'd better get here soon..." Zeke said as he looked around the corner, his ears folding back. "They could be here any minute now..."

Just as he said that, there was a loud squealing as someone who obviously couldn't drive well, pulled in, followed by another, and another, and another.

"That has to be them... They're always in a hurry and stuff... Not one of them can drive well..." Zeke growled.

"Well why are we just standing here then? Let's go somewhere!" I said as I looked around, whining impatiently.

"Well if we just run off we'll attract their attention... Let's just walk... Follow me..." He said as he began walking back down the sidewalk. "Sadly, they have pictures of you, so if they see us, they might recognize us, but they might not... Humans are stupid and can never tell the difference between two of the same Pokemon..." he laughed.

"My tail has a dent in it..." Electra said, frowning. "How can they not tell the difference?"

"Nono, I mean you and another female." Zeke said as he looked behind us. "A little faster guys, they're getting out of their... Go-karts... Whatever those are... Jeeps... or something..." He said as he walked a bit faster, his ears perked up. As I walked, I could hear them talking. They were all talking at once, so I really couldn't make out what they were saying. I looked behind us and saw them letting Pokemon out of their cars. They wore all black, and had masks over their faces. There were black clothes on the Pokemon too, which I thought was a stupid idea, until I realized it would actually give US an advantage, which also made me think it was an even dumber idea on their part. Since they don't look like all the other Pokemon wandering around the park, it'll be easy to avoid them. I continued walking, watching as they took the black clothes off of all their Pokemon, then pointed and said something. As soon as all their clothes were off, they began running in random directions, obviously searching for us.

"Um... Here they come... Some of them..." I said as I turned back around, breaking off into a run as I realized I was nowhere near Electra and Zeke.

"HEY! Wow, warn me next time!" I said as I caught up to them, my heart pounding. "Jeez, where are we going anyway?"

We all stopped as Ben and Kevin came out of the Pokemon Center. Ben was sitting in Kevin's hood, like he normally did, however, as soon as they exited, he leaped out and stood there on the pavement, looking around. When he spotted the Team Onyx cars, he slowly began walking toward them. It was obvious he didn't see us, because he just kept coming toward us like we weren't even there.

"BEN!" Electra shouted as she growled, sparks flying from her cheeks. "I'm going to fucking KILL you!"

As soon as Ben heard Electra's voice, he turned his head and looked right at us. I perked my ears up as Zeke uttered a low growl and crouched down low. I frowned at him as I looked back at Ben, who stared at Zeke for about two seconds before his eyes went wide and he took off running towards the jeeps.

"Ben..." Zeke growled as he ground his teeth. "Grrrrr..."

Yep, he definitely knows Ben. And... Why is Ben running TOWARD them?

"Hey Ben what the hell?" Kevin yelled as he stood there on the sidewalk pathway, frowning. "What's gotten into you?"

"This way..." Zeke said as he took a sharp left, pushing through a bush. Nodding, I ducked down low and pushed my way into it, frowning as I got to the other side. There was another bush in front of us, and nothing to the sides of us.

"Zeke what the heck is this?" Electra asked as she began walking down one of the paths, frowning.

"It's a maze. We'll be harder to spot in here." He said, grinning.

"Yeah, but don't you think they'd look in the more obvious places first? Like a maze, where we'd obviously try to lose them?" I said, frowning.

"No, they'd look in the Pokemon Center where the call said we'd be." Zeke said as he followed Electra. "We just need to get to the other side of this maze and we're on the other side."

"Well of course we'll be on the other side..." Electra said as she made a face.

"Can't you just walk around it?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah, but they're busy inside right now I'm sure. Why not d-"

"We're going around then." I said as I pushed my way back through the bush, followed by Electra, then Zeke. "Sorry, but I'm not wasting any time trying to get through this. We need to get somewhere safe from these hunters or whatever you want to call them." I said as I ran ahead. "Come on."

"THERE!" I heard someone yell out. Turning my head, I saw a Meowth pointing at me. "Right there! That's the female! I'm sure of it! Look, she even has the same collar like in the picture!"

Fuck...

"Electra stop." I yelled as I skidded to a stop, looking the Meowth dead in the eye, sparks flying off my cheeks.

"You want Electra? Well you're going to have to get through ME first!" I said as I stood in front of her, folding my arms and growling.

"Yeah, and me too!" Zeke said as he stood next to me, bowing down low and growling.

"Ha... I knew you'd protect her..." It said as it backed up a little. "I heard you were like, super powerful and stuff... Don't worry though, I'll be right back..." It said as it turned around and ran off.

"Come ON!" I said as I grabbed Electra's paw and pulled her down onto all fours, running behind her as we ran alongside the maze, turning the corner and speeding up.

"He's going to come back with backup... There will be more..." Zeke said as he followed behind us. "We're all targets to them... In their eyes, we're just a big group of goods... They'll be happy if they get even one of us."

"Well that's not happening." I said as I ducked down low, running ahead of Electra. Just as I got to the point that I was alongside her, I was nailed in the side with something, and my vision went all blurry, before I was sent flying through the bush.

"AH!" I squealed as I tumbled around, tumbling over and over until I got a grip on the ground with my claws and jerked myself to a stop. Standing up, I quickly darted through the bush, then the next one, then the next one. When I got out, I looked left, then right.

No sign of Zeke or Electra.

"ZEKE!" I yelled as I ran down alongside the maze, with everything still looking a little blurry to me. "Where'd you go?"

Dropping down onto all fours, I sniffed the grass.

No sign of our scent here. How far was I thrown? And what hit me? And where are Zeke and Electra? I'm sure wherever they are, they're safe, and Zeke's protecting her, but... Where ARE they?

My thoughts were interrupted by a humming noise, coming from somewhere behind me. Frowning, I quickly whipped around, seeing nothing. Yet the noise was still coming from behind me... Turning around, I looked down at my tail, frowning as the black rock that was tied to me was now glowing brightly. It felt warm against my tail too, and kind of made me feel... More powerful in a way... Looking ahead again, I nodded as I got back down onto all fours and took off running alongside the bush. Skidding to a stop as I heard rustling coming from within it. Perking my ears up, I lay down low, sparks flying from my cheeks as I prepared to attack. Just as I was about to strike, Zeke burst out of the bush, stumbling and falling as he looked at me.

"I... S-smelled you here... You w-were hit with something g-glowing... T-they hit y-your mate with o-one too." He said, panting as he stood up, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "I t-tried to help her... B-but they tried to r-run me over... I h-had to run away... T-they took out a whistle... They blew it... I-it hurt my ears so badly..." he panted, tears rolling down his cheeks as he spoke. "They tied her up... T-they got your mate..."

-END Chapter Twenty Six.-


	27. The Journey Begins

"You let them get her..." I said in a low voice, my ears falling to the sides as I looked down. "You... LET THEM... Get her..."

"W-what? No I didn't!" Zeke said, panting. "I... Tried to get her to follow but... She got hit with th-that thing th-at y-you got h-hit with and i-it pinned h-her to t-the tree."

"Catch your breath and speak slowly!" I said as I growled, looking around. "You know what? What am I doing? I have to go get her back!" I said as I took off running, the stone tied to my tail glowing a bright purplish black color as I ran, turning the corner and looking around the park before taking off and heading straight for the parking lot.

If I'm going to stop them, I've got to get in their way.

My heart began pounding as I watched them one by one pull out of the parking lot. Grunting, I gave it all I had, lowering my head and pushing myself to the fastest speed I could go, dashing right up to one of their cars right as it pulled out. Yelling out, I took a huge leap and landed on the trunk, my claws making screeching noises as I slid off, my claws hooking onto the back of the bumper and giving me a good grip, my feet hanging below me as I tried to find something I could use to climb up. As soon as my claws made that squealing noise however, the car sped up ad swerved, then swerved the other way, braking and speeding back up. As soon as they braked, I pulled myself up with the momentum, only to lose my balance and tumble backwards as they sped back up. Not even wasting a second, I rolled off to the side of the road and got to my feet, taking off and running after the car, but it was no use. It was going way too fast. Slowing to a stop, I watched it as it sped off, disappearing into the horizon. Angrily, I dashed out into the middle of the road and fired off a huge bolt of electricity straight down it, hoping it would at least hit it and stop it. Although that wasn't my intention at all. The only reason I'd done it was because I was infuriated, ready to tear someone apart if I didn't find out where that car was going.

Growling, sparks flying from my cheeks, I walked off to the side of the road and angrily punched the air, electricity swirling around my fist as I slammed it into a wooden lightpost, one I didn't even know was there.

That didn't cross my mind at all as I did it again and again, nailing it again and again with both fists, until the whole thing was on fire, and it was too hot to stand next to. Snarling, I backed away from it, looking up at it, then down at my paws, static sparking around them as I clenched them into fists, huge jolts of electricity flying off my cheeks as I looked up into the sky.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I shot off a bolt straight up into the sky, flopping onto my belly as tears came to my eyes, then rolled down my cheeks.

"CALM DOWN!" Zeke said as he walked over to me, panting like crazy. "Jeez... You're so freaking overpowered... Just calm down, we'll find her."

"NO WE WON'T! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHERE THEY TOOK HER, NO WE WON'T!" I yelled as I got to my feet, dropping down onto all fours and trying not to cry. "She's EVERYTHING to me! I CAN NOT lose her!"

"RELAX! I know where they took her!" Zeke said as he tried to catch his breath.

Perking my ears up, I whipped around and tacked him right to the ground, looking him in the eye and wagging my tail.

"WHERE! WHERE!"

"Ow... Come on get off of me." He said as he shoved me off of him, rolling onto his belly and standing up. "I'll take you... Just relax... She's going to be fine. They do this all the time. All they really do is take her and try to sell her back to the owner for a huge amount of money. Then they send threats and stuff if the owner refuses, but never really harm the Pokemon."

Well Kevin has a shitload of money I picked up from the colony so that's no problem at all!

"Well they know I'm after her, and if they know that, they're going to want to set traps and try to catch me or something, then put me in a Pokeball and use me to kill people or something..." I said as I looked down the road. "But they can't do that because they figure I don't know where they went... Or maybe they figure since I'm with Zeke that he'll lead me to them... But how does Zeke know where they went?" I asked myself, frowning.

"Well I used to work at the Pokemon Center, I had to go and get Pokemon from them countless times. It's a normal thing for me really." He said as he began walking down the side of the road. "Come on."

"So you know where they took her?" I asked as I walked alongside him.

"Yes... And really, there's no need to rush to go find her. The slower we go, the-"

"The more time they have to set up traps for us." I interrupted, sighing. "So let's pick up the pace and get there sometime today." I said as I pushed against him, growling. "You might not know this but I happen to love her, and I also happen to want to see her alive sometime soon if you don't mind."

"Relaaaax Dallas. Jeez, it's not like it's a thousand miles away or anything like that." He said as he looked down at me. "It'll take a day or two since we don't have cars. However, I can assure you she'll be okay." He said as he looked ahead, sighing.

"Can't you just TELL me where they took her? I mean, I want to see my mate as soon as I can, and you just want to take your time, no offense. It's actually getting me a little irritated..." I growled.

"Lighten up! I understand that your mate is in the hands of complete lunatics, but trust me when I say this, she's fine. The most they'll do is put her in a cage. She's already registered to a Pokeball, right?" He asked, frowning.

"No... We got registered to Kevin just about an hour or two ago... We can't be put in Pokeballs anymore..." I frowned.

"Well good then, we don't have to worry about that then... Now, how tough is she? I mean, can she survive alone in the woods and stuff?" he asked.

"Hell yes she can." I said, making a face. "What are you getting at?"

"Well I'm just asking... I mean, would she be able to fight off their whole team if she wanted to?" He asked, frowning.

"What the hell? No, why would she be able to do that? I mean, I know there's no doubt that we could take out their whole team if we were together, but I don't think she could do it alone... I mean, she could definitely EAT them all, but I really don't think that's what she's doing right now... I mean, her main goal is to be able to eat a human whole in front of a bunch of other humans, but I highly doubt that's what she's thinking about right now..." I said as I looked behind us, frowning.

"Well if she can at least defend herself she'll be fine." Zeke said as he too looked behind us as Kevin approached us in the car, pulling off to the side of the road and getting out of the car.

"Brian what the heck are you doing out here?" He asked, frowning. "Where's Electra and Ben? Did she eat him or something?"

"Electra got taken by Team Onyx... And Ben went with them." Zeke said as he looked up at Kevin. "But can you like, give us a ride so we can like... Get there faster?"

"Um... You're talking..." Kevin said, frowning. "Did you like, work at the Pokemon Center or something?"

"No, I didn'- I mean yes... Yes I did." He said, sighing. "Got fired today for trying to eat a Torchic that was all bloody and stuff... It was barely alive and it was taunting me, ASKING to be eaten! I HAD to do it!" He said, sighing. "Got kicked out for it... Instincts sometimes... They suck..."

Funny, that's not the story he told me and Electra...

"Okay I really didn't need to know that..." Kevin said as he opened the passenger side door. "Get in..."

Nodding, I hopped inside and climbed into the backseat, sitting next to Cammy and hugging her.

"Electra got stolen..." I said, sighing as I buried my face in her belly.

"Awww... Is there anything I can do to help?" Cammy asked as she rubbed my back gently, frowning.

"I... I don't know..." I said as Zeke got into the car and Kevin shut the door, walking over to the driver's side and getting in, closing the door and pulling out onto the road.

"So, no one's heard from Ben at all? He told me he had to take care of a problem, and that he'd be back in literally two seconds. I thought he had something in his fur and wanted to take it out in private or something, but he went outside and ran off..." Kevin frowned.

"Nope, haven't seen him. And to be honest I don't care." I said as I lay down on the seat next to Cammy. "He can burn in hell for all I care."

"Err, Dallas says no." Zeke said, laughing.

"Well he used to pull this shit when he was human too. We'd be in the park and he'd just walk off and say he'd be right back, then never come back... I'd get bored of waiting and go home, and he'd show up at the house like a couple hours later... When I ask where he was, he'd be like "Oh, I was just doing something important, work called me and I needed to go in right away." Yet he'd never tell me where he worked... Actually, he never told ANYONE where he worked... And now that I think of it, he never had a set work time, he just went in randomly... What the hell kind of work is that? Not to mention his paycheck was in huge random chunks, and was never the same amount... He even got paid in gold once..." Kevin said as he looked in the mirror. "Where do you wanna go anyway?"

"Well, take us to your house I guess. I have a feeling I know who Ben is now..." Zeke said as he curled up in the seat.

"Um... Sure?" Kevin said as he sped up a little, sighing. "So Team Onyx got a hold of Electra huh?"

"Yep..." Zeke said, sighing. "And we're going to get her back too."

"That Team Onyx really is something..." Kevin said, sighing. "It wasn't too long ago that they had their team of Pikachu raid the Pokemart... They completely trashed the place too..." He said, slowing the car down a bit. "If you ask me, they all deserve to be arrested."

"Yes, they do. And since they can't arrest Pokemon, then they should only arrest the humans." Zeke said, grinning.

"Yeah but they can put the Pokemon down..." Kevin said, frowning. "Or like, wipe their memory and completely retrain them... It's amazing what the alternatives are these days..."

"There's NO WAY you're putting m-" Zeke said, quickly stopping and looking around. "Um... I mean there's no way they're wiping my memory... I've learned far too much to be just wiped and retrained... All Pokemon are friends except the tasty ones." He grinned.

"Riiiight... Well whatever, I just hope Electra will be okay... I mean, there's not much we can do about it right now, so... We'll just have to wait. By the way, that key she threw up was to the Pokemart... I wonder how the hell she got a hold of that?" he said as he sped the car back up.

Wait what? The colony is part of Team Onyx? No, that can't be, it makes no sense... The colony is on their own, they're not affiliated with them... They can't be... But Kevin said himself that the Pokemart raid was Team Onyx's doing. If that's true then... Maybe I can go to the colony and find out where they took Electra... But then there's that thing about Ben... How he randomly disappeared right as Team Onyx arrived... Not to mention his collar is sitting right here on the floor... And why the hell would he call the Pokemon Center to tell them that Electra was coming? I KNOW Kevin didn't do it, because Kevin never uses the phone unless he receives a call first. So the only one that could've done it was Ben... And if he DID do it, then how did he know Electra was rare unless he has access to the Pokemon Center's data? But there's no way he could've gotten a hold of it unless... Unless he wandered off while Electra was getting registered...

"Hey Kevin, was Ben with you the whole time when we were getting Electra registered?" I asked him, sitting up.

No wait, even if he wasn't it'd take the center some time to get her data ready... He had to have done it while we were at the house, while I was talking with Electra out in the front yard... But then the only place he could've been is somewhere in the house... Somewhere like his room, that he always keeps locked for some reason. His room that he never lets us into. He probably has a million little gadgets stashed in there that tell him everything he needs to know.

"What?" Kevin asked as he looked in the mirror.

"Nothing..." I said as I shook my head, laying back down next to Cammy.

"Cammy... Do you know about Team Onyx?" I asked, licking the back of her head as she lay curled up on the seat.

"Um yes... They're the team of criminals that go around stealing things and selling them back for a much higher price. I know all about them." She sighed. "THAT is how I wound up in that Pokemon Center." She said as she sat up. "We need to talk..."

"Not here, when we get home..." I said as I looked at Kevin, then at Zeke, frowning.

"Yeah I know... And I'll tell you why that's a good choice later too." She said as she curled up tighter, shivering. "Uuuugh..."

"I won't ask ANY questions about what you just did..." I said, frowning as we pulled onto our road. "We're almost here anyway..."

"Yeah good..." She said as she sat up, looking out the window. "Good..."

We pulled into the driveway, and Kevin shut off the car, getting out and opening the passenger side door. Zeke hopped out, and I climbed onto the passenger side seat, hopping out, followed by Cammy, who took my paw and tugged on it, before winking at me and taking off across the yard, turning the corner and disappearing behind the house.

"Um, see you later I guess. You've gotta go find Electra... So go, I understand." Kevin said as he waved at me.

Nodding, I turned and ran, rounding the corner of the house and immediately searching for Cammy. When I saw her, and she saw me, she immediately began running again. She ran down the hill and around the pool, stopping when we were on the other side of it. Without saying another word, Cammy jumped up and grabbed the edge, pulling herself up and looking around, before hopping down and tugging my paw again.

"Come." She said as she began running again, this time into the woods. Frowning, I took off after her. We ran all the way to the tall grass, then through it, all the way to the lake, where Cammy stopped and began looking around, panting a little. Her ears perked up as she jumped into the water and began swimming, turning around and motioning for me to follow before turning back around and swimming a bit faster. Sighing, I leaped into the water and took off after her, swaying my tail back and forth in the water to gain speed, since it was flat and could be used as an ore. We kept going until we were at the other side of the lake, where Cammy dashed into the woods again, leaping over a bush. Shaking my head, I followed her, leaping over the bush and taking off after her. I didn't have to go far, because she'd stopped now, and was sitting down, panting a little.

"Okay, what the heck." I said, a little tired myself as I shook myself off, then sat down next to her, leaning against her and licking her cheek. "You sure can run..."

"Yeah, and now I'm going to tell you why..." She said as she looked around, before sighing and standing up, then quickly sitting down in front of me and smiling.

"Okay... You have to listen closely now..." She said in a serious tone. "I know a lot more about Team Onyx than you think..."

"Okay... I'm listening..." I said as I perked my ears up, smiling.

"This is serious. They took your mate right? Electra?"

"Yeah..." I said, my ears falling back down to the sides as I thought about it.

"Okay... And like I said in the car back there, they're the reason I wound up in that Pokemon Center with the Ivysaur..."

"Oh... Well did they catch you or something?" I asked, frowning.

"Actually no... Now I don't want you to get mad at me for saying this... And promise me you won't... But put the pieces together. I know a lot about human things. A lot more than I should know. And do you know why?" She asked me, sighing. "Well it's because... I... Used to be a member of Team Onyx..."

"WHOA!" I said as I leaped to my feet, taking a step back.

"RELAX. I'm not anymore... If I were, I would have given you to them a long time ago, which brings me to me to another topic, how your mate really got taken. You see, Zeke, he's a member of Team Onyx too... And I'll tell you how I know this. Okay, so one day, Team Onyx got word from the colony that your thunderbolt could melt through rocks. They all agreed that there was no doubt you had to be a purebreed, and if you were, they wanted ME to force you to mate with me until we got purebred Pichu eggs. Then, when they hatched, they wanted to sell them for a lot of money. Now, I went with it at first, and agreed that I'd do it, until I realized that everything I was doing was all wrong, and that taking away your Pichu would really hurt you. I put myself in your place, and wondered how I'd feel if the father of my Pichu randomly sold them to someone because they were worth a lot. So I told them I wouldn't do it. I refused to cooperate."

"So they fired you..." I said, frowning.

"Yes... They fired me and placed me in that Pokemon Center... With the Ivysaur... They said that if I got beaten up enough, maybe I'd change my mind. And I was literally about to change my mind and go along with their little scandal, until you showed up and saved me from the Ivysaur... Now, you getting trapped there was completely coincidental, but it happened nonetheless. When you told me your name, I just simply couldn't use you for money. You seemed so nice, so protective over me, determined to do what was right... I simply couldn't betray you like that. And when we switched bodies, I lost all contact with Team Onyx. Now that's good, but it's also bad in a few ways. I mean, for one, I thought I'd never get back to my original body which was scary enough, but I also knew they'd be looking for me. Not as an ally, but as a target..." She frowned.

"Okay, I get it, you don't have to explain any more." I said as I sat down in front of her. "I just have some questions..."

"Yeah, but before you ask them, what I'm about to say might answer some. You see, when I switched back into my regular body, I was so happy that I wanted to simply spend as much time with you as I possibly could. However, when I saw Ben, I wanted to spend time with you for a different reason... You see, remember when he let me out of the Pokeball, when I was still in your body, and all he said was "Lovely..." or something like that, then walked away and didn't say a word? Yeah, that's because he knew that he'd found me, and he needed to tell Team Onyx right away. You see, Ben is a member of Team Onyx. When I saw him, I knew he was planning to lure all three of us to them, so I felt it was my job to stay and protect you. You see, the real reason he bought Electra in the first place was because he knew from the start that she was rare. The fact that you wanted a Pikachu just gave him a reason for buying her. But that day, when she almost killed him, he decided enough was enough, and put the plan into action. A well played out plan too, because I didn't even know about it. That's another reason I was so nice to Electra, and respected the fact that she didn't want me to be with you. I understood why, but I wasn't ready to tell her that you were in danger. If I'd known Ben was planning to take your mate, I would've warned you earlier..."

"I knew it..." I mumbled. "It all makes sense now... He'd never let anyone in his room, and he CALLED the Pokemon Center to tell them that Electra was coming, which basically set her up with Team Onyx. I gave him tons of that green paper that humans love, and he wasn't nearly as excited as he should've been... And another thing, you said the colony is part of Team Onyx? Is that true?"

"Yes... All of them except Rice. If Rice knew, being the power hungry... Thing... That he is, he'd try to take over or something."

"Well I killed Rice for almost killing Electra over me... So he's gone... And no one ever informed me about Team Onyx until today... And it makes even more sense, because Ben never minded when I was out of the house for long periods of time, and when I'd turned into a Pikachu, he'd actually encouraged me to go out more... Probably so I could get caught, like I did before..."

"Like I said, that was completely coincidental. Your capture was not Team Onyx's doing. That was probably some random hunter or something. But anyhow, I'm glad it happened, because you stopped me from going back to Team Onyx and serving them... Thanks..." she said as she smiled.

"You're welcome." I chuckled. "And another thing..." I said as I stood up, looking around. "Since you were a member, you know where everything is, and all the traps and stuff, right?"

"Correct. And another thing, I might know Ben from Team Onyx, because I saw him there when he was a human, but he doesn't know me. He's never actually seen me there." She said, smiling. "So we've kind of got an advantage. You see, I don't think Zeke tried to protect Electra at all back there at the Center. I was in a tree watching the whole thing. They shot something at Electra and you dove in front of it.-"

"Actually I was just trying to run ahead, I didn't see them shoot anything." I frowned. "But I would've jumped in front of it if I had..."

"Oh... Well anyway, it hit you... I watched you get knocked deep into the maze, and I really wanted to help you, but I knew they'd nab me too if I did... I watched you get up and run, but you were running in the opposite direction, before I looked back at Electra and Zeke. Now, Zeke had stopped running, and... Well he pounced on Electra and held her down... I mean... I looked over at you and you were rolling around on the grass, I jumped out of the tree to get Kevin's help, and when I looked over at Zeke and Electra, I couldn't see them anymore because the corner of the bush was in the way... I saw Zeke leap into the maze though, most likely searching for you, probably thinking you got wiped out... If you ask me, I think Zeke's a member of Team Onyx too... I mean, it'd only make sense for me to judge that, because the way he ran out of the Pokemon Center was just... Unnatural... Not to mention his excuse for being fired... He said he tried to eat one of the Pokemon, a Torchic or something, right? Well if he were truly working there, he wouldn't have pulled that, because, well you just wouldn't." Cammy sighed.

"Well he told me and Electra he was running because he needed to get an item to someone really fast, and he got fired because he got it there too late..." I said, frowning. "So if he's a member of Team Onyx, and so is Ben, and so were you, and technically so was I, when I was at the colony... And even Electra then, when she too was at the colony..."

"Nope, you were just among them. You weren't a real member." Cammy said, smiling. "And another thing... Zeke knows how to speak human, so saying he worked at the Pokemon Center would actually be a good cover up for it, but being fired for two different reasons, and stupid ones, is just... Ugh... A Pokemon Center has a set stock of items that would never run out, because they're constantly restocked. Therefore, they would not send him out to get an item, no matter what it was. And if they were to somehow run out, they'd simply borrow some out of the PC, and replace the item when they restock. There's no way they could have run out of an item and sent Zeke to go get it." Cammy said, sighing. "He's one of them..."

Standing up, I looked between the branches of the bush, and across the lake. Zeke was standing there, sniffing the ground. I watched as he looked across the lake, right at me, but didn't seem to see me as he began sniffing around again. Growling, my paws closed into fists, and sparks flew from my cheeks as I charged up a bolt, getting ready to fire it across the lake and nail him right in the head.

"You..." I mumbled, growling. "You and Ben both... It's all your fault... My mate is gone... Because of you..." I growled. Just as I was about to fire the bolt, Cammy put her paw on my shoulder.

"Dallas it's not worth it... We should just go... I mean, all he's trying to do is lead us somewhere random and get us lost, or lead us into a trap or something... And even if he did lead us to a trap, I'd let you know, because I actually care about you and Electra... And before, when Electra was beating up Ben, I thought it was all over, I thought that was it, and you were safe. So I debated on whether or not I should leave and go back to the Pokemon Center. Then I heard Kevin say you needed to be registered, and I knew that THAT was it. Once you were registered, they'd have your info, and know almost everything about you. Then, I knew I simply couldn't leave you alone until I was sure they weren't going to go after you, or until they struck. I also couldn't tell you about Ben because I knew you wouldn't believe me, despite having no reason for me to lie to you. If I had told you, Electra would use it as an excuse to kill him, which would be alright and all, but with Ben dead I don't know how Team Onyx would react... Now, if we go there, and you somehow kill him while you're there, they'll probably never mess with you again, because they know your power now. But if Electra had killed him when she was beating him up, they wouldn't have a profile on you so they'd probably come and attack you directly." She said, sighing. "There's a lot I have to think about before I go off running my mouth, you know?"

"Well... I got profiled back when I got caught... So they already had one on me, right?" I asked as I turned around and faced her, smiling. "All they didn't have was Electra's..."

"Yeah, but it'd be different." She said. "I can't really explain it..."

"I know I know..." I said, sighing. "So you said you knew where this place was, right?"

"Right." She said as she pointed to the left. "That way."

"Okay then, let's go." I said as I began walking in the direction she pointed, smiling.

"Wait, Dallas... Promise me you'll keep this a secret though... I mean, if we run into Zeke again, promise me you'll pretend he's just a normal Mightyena, okay?"

"Yeah fine." I said, sighing. "But if I see him do ANYTHING that hints toward him being a Team Onyx member, he's done." I said as I got down on all fours, walking a bit slower than normal. "You lead the way..."

"That's fine. If you see or hear him do anything that would make you suspicious if you didn't already know about it, then go for it, and I'll help ya." She said, smiling as she followed me.

"Thanks..." I said as I stopped walking, looking back at her and smiling.

"Dallas what the heck..." She said as she pounced on my tail, squealing and pulling at it.

"Cammy what the heck are you doing..." I asked as I looked down at her, frowning as she stood up with the black rock in her paws, the string dangling from it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked me, tilting her head and frowning. "Do you know what this is?"

"Um... Zeke dropped it... And no... I don't know what it is... But it started glowing when I got hit, and I felt really funny..."

"This is an Onyx... It's a rare gem that only the best Team Onyx members get to carry... They put some sort of psychic attack on it to make it do things. Each one does something different, so you'll have to find out what this one does because I can't tell you just by looking at it... Another thing is, that these things are very expensive, not to mention rare, and I have no clue how Team Onyx got their hands on them, let alone gave them psychic abilities, but if Zeke really dropped this, then that means he's a lot more than just a Team Onyx member..." She said as she grabbed my tail and tied the rock back around it.

"Well should I be worried?" I asked as I watched her, frowning.

"With your power? Heck no... But you SHOULD be worried about your mate. Now it'll be a day or two at the most before we actually get to where we need to go. It would have taken three probably if Kevin didn't give us a ride to his nest. But IF we keep going, and don't stop much, we'll probably get there by around this time tomorrow. I mean, we still have to sleep and stuff, so... that doesn't count, but you know what I mean." She said as she tucked the rock into the string, smiling. "So, let's get going."

Um... Okay, but one more question." I said as I walked alongside her, smiling. "Since I know about the rock now... Does that mean that the very next time I see Zeke, I get to attack him? Because I know this came from him, and I can use this as evidence instead of the other stuff, then gradually piece together the puzzle as if I didn't know it in the first place. Then none of it would point to you at all." I said as I looked at her, smiling.

"Well... that could work I guess." she said, giggling as she leaned against me, holding my paw in hers. "You go ahead and do that."

"Good." I smiled as I looked ahead of us, leaning back against her as we walked, giggling as she held my paw.

"But there's one thing that confuses me..." I said as I frowned.

"What's that?" Cammy asked as she looked at me, tilting her head.

"When we were walking with Zeke... He was almost determined to get us away from them... And he had some really convincing strategies... And when Ben came out of the Pokemon Center, Zeke lowered his head and growled at him... And once Ben saw Zeke, his eyes opened wide and he ran off, frightened... Now if Zeke really is a member of Team Onyx, then why was Ben afraid of him?" I frowned.

Cammy remained silent as she thought about this, frowning. "I have no clue... And... I'm sure after we rescue Electra, she won't mind if you be my mate too..." she giggled as she turned her head, licking my cheek gently. I blushed a little, quickly looking forward again as I tried to stop my tail from wagging.

"Well... That'd be so awesome!" She giggled as she pulled me into a hug, wagging her tail. "I mean, spending so much time with you has really been awesome, and I'm actually starting to like you for well, you..." She giggled.

"Heheh... Well let's not get into this right now, I mean... We're keeping her waiting as it is, and I really want to get to her." I said as I licked her nose, smiling. "Let's hold off until after we save her."

"Right." Cammy giggled as she turned to the side and continued walking, giggling. "That makes sense."

"Hehe... To tell the truth, I've always actually kind of liked you." I said as I walked behind her, smiling.

"Well of course you did!" She chuckled, walking a bit faster. "Why else would you have mated with me back at the Pokemon Center?"

"Well..." I said, giggling. "I alw-"

"Hey there you are!" I heard Zeke say as he leaped through a bush and came running up to us. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Why'd you two run off lik- AH!" he yelled as I tackled him, growling as I got down onto all fours and jumped ontop of him, sparks flying from my cheeks as I pressed my face against his, standing on all fours ontop of his belly.

"You... It's YOUR fault that my mate is gone!" I yelled as I pressed my face harder against his, flopping onto my belly as I grabbed his throat with both my paws, squeezing hard. "If you weren't there I'd still HAVE HER!" I yelled as I dug my claws into his throat, snarling as I went to bite his nose, but was pushed off of him as he squirmed, quickly getting to his feet and leaping backwards, coughing as he spoke.

"I... Don't know what you're... Talking about!" He said as I quickly leaped at him again, my claws lashing out as I tried to latch onto him with them, only to have him leap out of the way at the last second.

"I SAW you!" Cammy said as she walked over, her arms folded. "I SAW you jump on her... I SAW you hold her down!"

"I didn't jump on her to hold her down! I jumped on her because they were shooting things and I was trying to protect her!" He said as he jumped to the side, whining.

Almost instantly, my anger vanished, and I stood up, staring at a tree, not knowing what to say.

"They were shooting things and one of them hit Dallas. I jumped on Electra because they were shooting things and I didn't want her to get hurt." He said, panting.

"Oh..." Cammy mumbled as she looked down, her tail drooping down along with her ears. "Well... If that's true, then why'd you just jump into the maze and leave her alone like that?"

"Like I said to Dallas, they blew a whistle... It hurt my ears so badly... I had to flee... It was like, this high pitched thing... It hurt... It just hurt so much..."

"Well what about that lie you told about how you got fired from the Pokemon Center? Dallas says you told two different stories about it, one saying you tried to eat a Torchic, which I myself heard too, and one about not getting an item to them in time. I already know you lied, because Pokemon Centers NEVER run out of items. There's NO WAY they'd ask you to run and get one. They'd call someone and have it delivered by PC, because that'd be much faster, or they'd withdraw it from someone else's PC and then put another one back when they got a replacement." She said as she folded her arms again, grinning.

"She has a point... So what were you really doing?" I said as I looked at him, folding my arms and standing next to Cammy, a serious look on my muzzle.

"Well I'm not allowed to tell you." He said as he looked at me, then Cammy, sighing. "It's a secret..."

"Tell us or we kill you." Cammy said as she got down onto all fours, sparks shooting off of her cheeks as she growled. "I hate Team Onyx, and if you're one of them, you're going DOWN."

Whoa, she's a fighter too?

"I would show you if I could, but I can't." He said as he took a step back. "If you want to kill me, then fine, but it's your loss... I'm only here to help..." he frowned.

"Here to help what? Here to help us get CAUGHT?" She said as she leaped forward, knocking him over. "What about the rock?"

"What rock?" Zeke said as he leaped to his feet and pushed Cammy away with his head, jumping back and whining. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"Why not? Leaving us for your little teammates? Answer my question! What about the rock? How did you get it?"

"WHAT ROCK!" Zeke shouted as he growled, lowering his head. "If you're just looking for excuses to fight me then it's a fight you're going to get!" he growled.

"This rock..." I said as I turned around, showing Zeke the Onyx tied to my tail. "This Onyx... You dropped it when you literally ran me over back at the Pokemon Center... I felt something get caught on my tail and next thing I know the tugging stops and I hear something fall to the ground... I found it when I was looking for what fell off of you..."

"Oh, that rock..." Zeke said, his ears falling as he sighed. "Well..."

"WHAT?" Cammy said as she took a step toward him. "I swear I will FRY YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!"

"RELAX!" Zeke shouted as he opened his mouth, a black ball forming inside of it as he snarled. In an instant, he spit out the ball and it smacked into the ground right in front of Cammy, exploding and sending a cloud of dirt and leaves into the air. When it all settled down, Zeke was growling, and Cammy was just standing there, staring at him. No sparks were coming from her cheeks, and there were no sounds coming from her. She just stood there silently.

Wow, what happened to her aggressiveness?

"Now listen... I went into the Pokemon Center, and I saw the rock tied to the neck of a Meowth... I DO still work at the Pokemon Center, but not as someone who treats the sick Pokemon... I work as a hunter, someone who hunts down all the fakes in the center... I know all the profiles of all of the Pokemon ever registered in a Pokemon Center, kind of like a member of Team Onyx would... Except my job is to roam around Pokemon Centers, and based on what I know as far as profiling, pick out all the Pokemon that don't belong. So like, since I saw the Meowth in the Pokemon Center, and he was working, or in this case, pretending to work, yet the system says there's no Meowth that works in the Pokemon Center, then I have no choice but to capture the Meowth, and turn it into the Police for questioning. However, there are exceptions, like if I see a specific Team Onyx hint. I know you don't know what that means, so I'll tell you. Here's an example of an exception. This time, when I saw that the Meowth had the rock around its neck, which was a stupid move on his part, I knew that the rock was an Onyx, which was clear proof that he was a member of Team Onyx. In that case, I am permitted to attack immediately without asking any questions at all. If I see one single hint of them being a pert of Team Onyx, I'm permitted to strike without warning. Now, I was supposed to kill the Meowth, but I didn't, because the main priority was the Onyx at that point. The Onyx is very valuable, and if I turn that in, I'll get a good reward. Now I realize that reward isn't everything, because now that I really look at it, I see it as me not doing my job. I was supposed to kill the Meowth, and I should've, because the Meowth that busted us and shouted to all his teammates where we were, was that same Meowth I attacked earlier. That's how he recognized us so easily... But to answer your question, I knew he was a member of Team Onyx because of the rock, so I attacked him... I grabbed it and ran out, and that's the truth..." He said as he sat down, looking at us. "You can believe me if you want, and you can call me a liar if you want, but that's the truth." he said as he sighed.

"Wow... I feel like an asshole right now..." Cammy said as she sat down, her ears drooping to the sides.

"Yeah me too..." I sighed as I hugged her, sitting down next to her.

"So if you're really on the resistance... Then you're going to help us, right?" Cammy asked as she sighed. "Sorry I accused you like that, but you've got to understand what it looked like from my point of view, and Dallas' It seemed as if you were one of them..." She said, sighing. "Sorry..."

"Yeah me too..." I said, frowning as I looked down at the dirt.

"Nono, no need to be sorry. It's only natural that you'd think that. I mean, if I was watching someone else do what I did, I'd suspect them too, and attack them without warning, like I said. Or ask questions while I attacked. I completely understand. You just want your mate back is all."

"Exactly." I said as I perked my ears up, smiling. "So... What do you say we forget about this and pretend it never happened?"

"Oh nono... We have to remember it. We learn from our mistakes, and this was just a little mistake, no harm done." He smiled. "And yes, I'm here to help you all out. I'll fight to the death to take down Team Onyx, and I know so will you. ANYTHING you need just ask me." He smiled.

"Anything?" Cammy asked, tilting her head and grinning.

"Zeke, at your service." He said as he bowed his head, smiling. "Anything."

"I'll keep that in mind..." She chuckled as she winked at him, smiling.

"Um... Let's go then." I said as I smiled, then frowned at Zeke stepped in front of me.

"Hop on." He smiled as he lay down on his belly. "I'll take you two there, my treat."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I climbed onto his back, sitting down on it and chuckling as Cammy climbed up in front of me. Scooting back a little, I smiled at her as Zeke stood up and nodded. "It's the least I can do. After all, I DO owe you..."

"Owe us? If ANYTHING it's US that owe YOU." Cammy said as she leaned forward, giggling. "And I know just the thing to give you..." She whispered as she leaned forward and licked his right ear, grinning as she sat up and looked back at me.

"W-what do you have in mind?" Zeke said as he looked back at her, blushing. "I-is it something good?"

"Ohhh yes... It's something we'll both enjoy... Something I know you'll like..." She chuckled as she rubbed her paws together, leaning forward as she whispered something into his ear. When she sat back up, Zeke was blushing, and his ears were twitching.

"T-t-that's a g-great gift!" He said as he looked straight ahead, his ears flicking forward. "We'd better get moving then!" he said as he suddenly sprinted forward. Grunting, I grabbed ahold of Cammy so I wouldn't fall backwards, and Cammy grabbed a hold of his neck, holding on tightly as we steadied ourselves.

"JEEZ! What the HELL did you tell him to make him take off so quickly?" I asked as I loosened my grip on Cammy, then leaned forward, hugging her around the middle to keep myself from falling off.

"Well I told him we were go"nono don'tingtotellmat-""

"What..." I said as I tilted my head, frowning. "I can't understand when you and Zeke talk at the same time..." I frowned.

"Well I told him that we wer""N-no" Zeke interrupted again.

"Nono don't tell. I want it to be a surprise! Please Cammy." He said as he picked up speed, panting a little. "Keep it a surprise."

"Okay Zeke." She giggled as she leaned forward a bit more, more hugging him around the neck than holding on now. "I'll keep it a surprise."

"Well apparently the reward involves me..." I said as I nodded, holding onto Cammy's middle a bit tighter, giggling as I realized that this could easily be taken as an excuse to hug her or something.

"Hey Zeke you're going the wrong way." Cammy said as she pointed to the right. "It's that way."

"Huh?" Zeke said as he shook his head, looking around as he skidded to a stop, almost knocking us off again.

"Ugh... Warn us when you're going to do that..." I said as I let go of Cammy, laughing. "I almost fell off twice now..."

"Oh, sorry... I was just... Thinking about something... About Cammy, and how pretty she is and stuff..." He said as he turned to the right, panting a little as he walked. "I d-don't want you getting hurt so I'll just walk." he said as he started walking, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted.

"Wow... Your tongue is so big..." Cammy chuckled as she patted the top of his head. "That's a really good quality to have you know."

"Cammy..." I said as I poked her back, frowning. "Stop intimidating him."

"Whaaaat... I didn't mean it like THAT..." She said as she grinned, not looking back at me.

"Yes you did..." I said as I poked her side, laughing. "I know what you mean... You're trying to intimidate him into liking you, then when we stop tonight to rest, you'll act all seductive and probably mate with him or something." I smirked. "You did the same thing to me you know."

"Wow, um... You're good..." She laughed." Can't hide anything from you... Well I figured since I can't mate with YOU until I get the O.K. from Electra, I'd might as well go after Zeke, right?" She chuckled.

"T-that's what the reward is! I'm so excited!" Zeke said as he wagged his tail, walking a little faster. "I can't wait to show Cammy how much I'm sorry." He said as he lowered his head a little. "Cammy is so pretty... I owe her everything I have... I'll do anything for you Cammy... You're so pretty... I can't wait to taste your sweet-"

"ZEKE STOP IT." I interrupted as I grabbed my ears and pulled on them. "LALALALAAAAA I didn't hear any of thaaaat... What the heck Zeke... You acted all tough back there until we attacked, and now all of a sudden you're like, her servant or something..."

"No, I am more than that... I will do anything for Cammy... She's so pretty... She deserves the best." He said as he wagged his tail again.

"Awww thanks Zeke." Cammy giggled as she patted his head. "You're kind of cute too..."

"She called me cute!" Zeke yipped as he jumped a little. "She thinks I'm cute!"

"Alright enough of this... I'm changing the subject..." I said as I cleared my throat for no reason at all.

"A-hem... Now... Um..." I said, frowning.

"We made it awkward..." Cammy whispered, giggling.

"Yeah, a little..." I said as I frowned. "I'm hungry, wanna like, find something to eat or something like that?"

"Sure! Anything for you Dallas." Zeke said as he stopped walking, smiling as he lay down on his belly.

"Whoa there, now you're just acting weird." I said as I climbed down off of his back. "I don't care if you do that to Cammy, but pleeeaaase don't act affectionate towards me... It kind of creeps me out..." I said as I grabbed Cammy's paw and pulled her off of Zeke. "Look what you started!"

"Well I don't mind it... I think it's kind of cute." She giggled as she looked around. "So what's there to eat around here anyway?"

"Oh! There are bananas in the trees over there." Zeke said as he stood up, walking over to a tree and standing up on his hind legs, pawing at the trunk and whining. "But I can't reach..."

"No worries Zekey!" Cammy giggled. "I'll get them for you!" She said as she walked up to the tree, jumping up and grabbing the trunk with her claws, quickly climbing up and grabbing a branch, giggling as she pulled herself onto it and looked down at us.

"Okay, I see them." She giggled as she walked across the branch, sitting down when she got to the end of it and messing with something. I couldn't see her, but I could hear the twigs snapping as she pulled off a bunch of bananas, giggling as she stood back up, squinting through the leaves.

Not one of us realized that a banana tree shouldn't be here in the first place...

"Um, I can't see any of you..." She said as she took a couple of small steps backwards on the branch, giggling as she lifted the bunch of bananas over her head.

"Here it comes..." She giggled as she jumped down.

"AH CAMMY!" Zeke yelled as he dove underneath her, catching her on his back and smiling. "You fell out!"

"Nono, I jumped." She giggled as she hopped down off of Zeke's back, pulling off a banana and putting the rest down, giggling as she peeled it and held it up to Zeke's mouth.

"MmmmmMMMMMmmmmMMM..." She chuckled as she pressed it against his mouth, grinning. "Eaaaaat itttttt..."

"Y-Yes Ms. Cammy!" Zeke said as he opened his mouth and took a bite, swallowing it down whole and smiling. "A-all of it?"

"No, that's fine." She giggled as she took a bite of it. "Arishino karmnggrgn mmpharinit!"

Zeke tilted his head and whined. "Ms. Cammy I don't understand!"

Cammy swallowed and laughed as she reached up and poked his nose.

"Just call me Cammy okay?"

"O-okay Cammy." Zeke smiled as he lowered his head, gently licking her right ear and smiling. "A-anything you want."

"Here, have the rest." She giggled as she held up the remaining half of the banana, giggling as Zeke gently took it out of her paw, peel and all, and gulped it down, blushing as he looked down at her.

So Zeke doesn't chew either... Am I the only one that does! But then again, Zeke is a wolf, and it's natural for him to swallow his food whole. His ancestors had to gorge themselves when they hunted in packs because they didn't know when they'd be able to eat again, so it's bred into him to eat and eat and eat and never chew or stop. But it's not bred into Cammy or Electra...

"B-bananas are so slippery... They go down so smoothly... I love them..." Zeke said as he blushed a little, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, they are..." Cammy giggled as she peeled one completely, walking over to me and turning around so that she was facing Zeke. I watched as she dragged the peeled banana over Zeke's nose, and down to his mouth, giggling as she dragged it lower and lower. I couldn't see what she was doing since her back was turned to me, and I only got a clue of what she could possibly be doing when she suddenly lifted her tail, and I heard her sigh. I heard her mumble that the bananas were slippery again as she raised her tail straight up, and I could see Zeke blushing a dark red as he stared. I stared too for a couple seconds, wondering what she could possibly be doing until I caught a glimpse of something in my peripheral vision. Something pink... It was Zeke's penis, and I couldn't help but watch as it slid out of its sheath. Looking away, I focused on Cammy again as she squatted down and squeaked, my ears perking up as I heard a squish.

"Cammy what the hell?" I asked as I walked over to the front of her, my ears perking straight up as I turned around and looked at her. There she stood, squatted all the way down as if she were going to pee. Her left paw rested on Zeke's nose as her right paw held the peeled banana, except she had three quarters of it in her vagina.

"Wow..." I mumbled as she gave it a little push, and it disappeared completely inside her, a little squish echoing as she pushed a finger into her vagina and eased the banana deeper and deeper inside her, until it disappeared from view, and she pulled her finger out, standing up as she dragged her wet finger over Zeke's nose. Almost immediately, Zeke began licking it like it was the best thing in the world, his tongue lapping in and out of his mouth a hundred miles per hour as he vigorously lapped at her finger.

I blushed and stared at her as my own member began to emerge from its sheath, and I turned around, picking up the rest of the bananas.

"This is getting awkward again..." I said as I pulled off a banana and stared at it, frowning. "Are there at least apples here or what..." I mumbled as I peeled the banana and took a bite.

"Well I don't know." Zeke said as he squinted. "There are some across the lake up ahead. We have to cross it anyway, so we might as well hurry up." he said as he lay down on his belly. "Hop on!"

"No I'm fine..." I mumbled as I just stood there, sighing. "Really, I'm fine..."

"Zeke you're awesome." Cammy giggled as she walked up to his face and lifted her right leg, closing her eyes halfway as she pressed her crotch against his mouth. I watched as the banana slowly emerged out of her vagina, and she pushed it into Zeke's mouth. Zeke wasted no time as he snatched it up with his mouth and gulped it right down, his tongue vigorously lapping over her sex as he cleaned up the moisture that remained around her vagina.

About ten seconds later, Cammy took a step back and patted Zeke's head, blushing as she wagged her tail.

"We've gotta save Electra." She said as she smiled at him.

"O-oh yeah... H-hop on Cammy!" Zeke said as his ears flicked backwards.

I watched as Cammy hopped up onto Zeke's back, and leaned over as she licked the back of his head.

"Ugh whatever..." I said as I climbed up and sat behind her, sighing.

"T-thank you Cammy!" Zeke said as he stood up, smiling. "You're awesome too! And you taste great!"

"Aww thanks." She giggled, wagging her tail and slapping me in the face with it.

"Hey..." I said as I grabbed her tail, grinning. "You just hit me..."

"Whoopsie, sorry Dallas." She giggled as she pulled her tail out of my grip. "Didn't mean to."

"Off to the lake!" Zeke said as he took off running, but this time I grabbed onto Cammy's sides before he took off, and didn't almost fall.

"Aaaaah!" Cammy squeaked as I grabbed her sides, laughing as she twisted and wiggled. "That tickles!"

"Oh, sorry..." I chuckled as I let go, leaning forward and hugging her.

"Hehe, no problem." She smiled as she pointed ahead. "We're kind of here already..."

"Almost there." Zeke said as he ran faster and faster, skidding to a sudden stop as we got to the lake, once again almost flipping us right off of him.

"Come ON ZEKE! WARN us next time!" I said as I flipped myself sideways, landing in the dirt and sighing. "You almost hurt Cammy!"

If anything was going to get him to warn us before he stopped like that, it was telling him that what he did put Cammy in danger.

"O-oh no... Please forgive me Cammy..." He said as he lowered his head, whining. "I didn't mean to..."

"Awww come on Zeke..." Cammy chuckled as she hopped down off of his back, walking over and kissing him on the nose. "I know you didn't."

"Are you mad at me?" He asked as he looked at the water, sighing.

"No I'm not mad..." She frowned as she looked around, sighing. "Not mad at all..."

"Zeke, in all honesty... What the hell happened to the tough, strong Zeke I met back at the Pokemon Center?" I asked as I walked over to him and poked his side.

"It got lost in Cammy's beautiful eyes..." He said as he lay down on his belly and rested his head on his paws, sighing. "Lost in her beauty... And besides, I don't have to act serious here because all we're doing is walking. We're not in danger, so I can act carefree until we are." He smiled.

"Awww come here you..." Cammy said, grinning as she walked over to him, picking up his head and planting a huge kiss right on his mouth. Zeke's eyes went wide as she kissed him, and his tail went up. I let them kiss for another couple seconds before I walked over to them and grabbed Cammy around the middle, tugging her backwards and away from Zeke.

"Okay, fun's over for now." I laughed as I let go of Cammy. "How do we get across? I mean, I see nothing but water... This seems like an ocean if you ask me..."

"Well it's not, because it's fresh water..." Cammy frowned. "And there's supposed to be a boat right here somewhere..."

"Well it's kind of getting dark, so why don't we find a place to sleep for the night?" Zeke chuckled as he stood up, looking around. "We can find it in the morning. Besides, it's not going to be easy for us to go out on water in the dark."

"Well maybe not for you, but WE can see in the dark." Cammy giggled as she looked up at the sky. "But yes, it IS getting kind of dark out... I mean, the sun is really low in the sky and stuff..." she giggled.

"Well why don't we cross, then call it a night?" I said as I pointed to the left. "The boat is right there..."

"OH!" Cammy said as she walked over to it, pulling it out of the bushes and giggling. "It's too small to hold us all though..."

"Well there's another over there..." I said as I pointed to the left a little, frowning. "So there's two... Zeke can take one and we can take another one..."

"Yeah but how is Zeke going to get to the other side? He can't hold stuff in his paws or anything." She frowned.

"Good point... Well is there like, one of those things on the back that make it move fast?" I asked as I looked around, frowning.

"Nope, those kinds stay in the water all the time." She sighed. "I'll have to go with Zeke so I can paddle for him..."

"YAY!" Zeke shouted as he hopped into the boat, spinning around in circles. "Cammy gets to go with MEEEEEE!"

"Whoa there, I'M going with Zeke." I said as I pulled on the boat. "Get out."

"Awwww..." Zeke whined as he stepped out of the boat, looking at Cammy and whining.

"It's okay Zeke..." She giggled as she walked over and hugged one of his legs, giggling as she wagged her tail. "We'll do stuff when we get over there. Meet you there!" She said as she pushed the boat into the water and hopped in.

"Awww... She's gone..." He frowned as he looked down, but quickly looked up ad I pushed the boat into the water and hopped in. He barked as he leaped into it, wobbling around before laying down, sighing. "I can't move around that much in here or it will tip over..."

"Exactly, so please don't." I said as I stuck my tail in the water and moved it left and right, using the flatness of my tail as a paddle, pushing us along the water. "At least we still have SOME light to work off of..."

"I miss Cammy..." Zeke whined as he closed his eyes.

"Are you KIDDING me..." I said as I paddled faster, using my paws too now. "You've only been away from her for like, a minute! Not even!" I said as I stopped paddling, sniffing the air. "Do you smell that?"

Zeke sniffed and shook his head. "No... I don't smell anything, why?"

"Must be just me I guess..." I frowned as I looked into the water, bringing my tail inside the boat as it began shaking.

"What the heck..." Zeke said as he sat up, looking into the water. "There's a current carrying us!"

"No really..." I said as I looked around, grinning. "And it's taking us the right way too..."

"WOOOO CAMMY LOOK AT US!" Zeke said as he waved one of his paws in the air, laughing as we zoomed right past Cammy.

"What the heck... Why isn't SHE moving like that then?" I asked myself as I dragged my paw in the water, frowning as the shore came into view. "Well it doesn't really matter I guess, because we're almost there..." I said loudly as we suddenly stopped, the acceleration coming to a halt. I could tell we were just moving with the inertia now, because our speed was gradually decreasing as we got closer and closer to the shore.

"What the hell was that..." I asked as I looked backwards, frowning as I didn't see Cammy anywhere. "I wonder, if we go back if it'll push against me..."

"Probably. I mean, it's a current, so..." Zeke frowned as he leaned over the side and began lapping up water out of the lake.

"Plop plop plop clunk, plop plop clunk plop, sploosh plop plop plop..."

"Zeke you drink so loudly..." I said as I poked his side, laughing. "Why do you plop your tongue into the water so loudly like that..."

Zeke looked at me as he licked water off of his chin, chuckling. "That's just how I drink... My tongue is huge!"

"Well I can SEE that! Jeez Cammy was right!" I laughed as I poked his nose. "Eew you got drool on me..." I giggled as I wiped it on my belly, not really caring.

"Well you poked me!" He laughed.

"I know, hehe, why don't we just go to the shore now..." I said as I stuck my tail in the water, frowning as we were facing sideways now.

"Wow, we're like, drifting... A lot..." I frowned.

"Yeah..." Zeke laughed. "Go sideways a little..."

"Okay..." I said as I began wagging my tail in the water, the boat moving forward a little. "I wonder where Cammy is anyway..." I said as I perked my ears up, hearing something moving around in the water to the left.

"COMING IN HOT!" Cammy laughed as she slammed into the side of our boat, tipping it over and sending us flying into the water. Laughing, she jumped in next to us and hugged me, giggling.

"Cammy what the heck..." I laughed as I hugged her back, quickly letting go so I could tread water.

"Heyyy, I warned you!" She laughed as she began swimming toward the shore.

"You said coming in hot... How the heck does... Ohhhhh I get it..." I said as I climbed into her boat, paddling with my tail as I got closer and closer to her.

"Coming in cold!" I laughed as I bumped into her, then hopped out of the boat onto the shore, laughing.

"There you go! Hehe." She laughed as she pushed me playfully.

"So coming in hot is like, when you're going fast, and cold is when you're going slow..." Zeke said, frowning.

"Something like that." Cammy giggled as she took my paw and tugged on it. "Come on! I know where we can rest for the night!"

"Err okay..." I said as I followed her, giggling as we went into the woods. With the thick leaves of the trees overhead, it just made it that much darker.

"Here we go!" She giggled as she ran up to what appeared to be a cabin. "Team Onyx used to use this but doesn't anymore. There's beds in it and everything!" She giggled as she opened the door and ran inside.

"Um, okay..." I frowned as I walked inside, almost getting trampled by Zeke as he ran inside right over me. Laughing, I shut the door and looked around, frowning as the place was covered in nothing but mattresses, making the place one huge bed. There were blankets and pillows scattered everywhere, and there were no recent scents of any humans or Pokemon, so I could tell that this place hadn't been occupied in a while. As soon as I stepped onto a mattress, I flopped onto my back and sighed, feeling the comfortable feeling of soft blankets underneath me. I almost immediately felt tired as I lay there for not even half a minute yet. I guess now that I finally have the chance to relax, my fatigue has gotten a chance to catch up with me or something like that.

"Oh WOW I'm tired..." I said as I sat up, yawning. "And I didn't even know it..."

Looking left, then right, I frowned as I didn't see Zeke OR Cammy anywhere. Sighing, I stood up and walked across the mattresses until I heard a sound, something I recognized as Zeke growling. Making a face, I followed it into one of the rooms, where I saw Cammy laying there on her back. Zeke was ontop of her, and they were making out. Zeke was growling for some unknown reason, and when they saw me, they stopped, and just stared at me, before continuing as if I wasn't even there. Zeke's member was fully out of its sheath, and amazingly it was large enough to touch Cammy's lower belly from the position they were in. I watched as he squatted a little, slowly easing his way forward as he pushed his way inside of her.

"Um... If you're going to do that... Just keep it down okay?" I sighed as I walked out of the room, bouncing across the mattresses as I headed to the other side of the main room of the cabin, flopping onto my belly and sighing as I rolled onto my side and curled up, closing my eyes.

I wonder what Electra's sleeping on... It's probably nothing like these beds... I thought as I drifted off to sleep, my tail curling around me as I fell asleep.

-END Chapter Twenty Seven.-


	28. The Great Escape

I awoke to the sound of snoring. I usually didn't but this time is was much louder, and right in my ear. Frowning, I pawed at my right ear, and once my paw touched Zeke's face, I jumped up and stumbled backwards, falling flat on my back and twisting around, standing up on all fours and wobbling on the mattress as I looked at Zeke, who lay there curled up with Cammy laying sideways ontop of him.

"Ugh... And he just HAD to snore in my ear, right?" I said as my ears fell to the sides. "Well it's morning, and I kind of want to get to my mate, so..." I said as I walked over to them and poked Cammy's nose.

"Come on, get up..." I said as I walked to the other side of her, getting behind her and laying ontop of her, grabbing her around the middle and tugging on her, trying to get her off of Zeke.

"Whoa, Dallas... I thought you said you didn't want us to mate..." She said as she wiggled underneath me, giggling.

"Um... I... I wasn't... I mean I thought you were sleeping, but I wasn't trying to..."

"Aw come on." She giggled as she looked up at me, grinning. "You were so!"

"N-no I wasn't!" I said as I let go of her and took a step back. "I really wasn't! I was trying to wake you up!"

"Well what you were about to do would actually be something nice to wake up to..." She chuckled.

"I WASN'T trying to mate with you." I growled.

"Jeez relax! I'm only joking!" She laughed as she stood up, stretching. "He freaking snores...'

"Yeah I noticed!" I said as I turned around and headed for the door. "Just, wake him up... I'll be outside waiting..." I said as I pushed on the door, sighing as I looked up at it.

Now how do you open these again...

Frowning, I looked over the whole door before I saw the knob. Jumping up, I grabbed onto it and it went down, then the door swung open. Letting go of it, I closed the door behind me as I walked over to the lake and looked at it, frowning as everything looked normal. I couldn't see any land on the other side, nor could I see or hear a current flowing in the water, which got me thinking...

How are we going to get back to the other side?

Sighing, I got down onto all fours and gently lapped some water out of the lake, then stood up.

I'll worry about that when the time comes... Besides, what's taking them so long anyway?

Sighing, I walked over to the cabin type thing and pushed against the door, frowning as it didn't open.

"It opened like this from the other side..." I said as I pushed harder, sighing as I gave up and began scratching it.

"Cammy get out here! Stop mating with Zeke, or whatever you're doing in there! We have to go!" I yelled as I scratched the door with both my paws, whining. "I need to save Electra!"

"We're right here!" Cammy laughed as she poked my back.

"Oh..." I said as I turned around, frowning. "Sorry about that..."

"Nono it's fine." she smiled as she poked my side, giggling. "Let's go."

Zeke smiled as he lay down on his belly, and I climbed onto his back.

"I'm being first this time." I laughed as I scooted forward.

"Awww fine." She giggled as she climbed up and sat behind me, holding me around the middle as Zeke stood up.

"Okay, hold on!" He chuckled as he took off running.

"Oof..." I grunted as I leaned forward and held onto his neck, chuckling.

"Did you seriously mate with him last night?" I asked as I looked back at Cammy, who grinned and nodded.

"And it... Worked?"

Again she nodded, grinning. "Well at first I didn't think it would fi-"

"I don't need to know this..." I said as I flattened my ears to the back of my head. "I'm just surprised you actually did it..."

"Me too! I mean, he's HUGE!" She laughed as she hugged me tightly.

"Lovely..." I mumbled as I buried my face in the back of Zeke's neck, sighing. "You smell nice..."

"Well thanks!" Zeke laughed as he slowed down to a fast walk, panting. "Woooo it's hot out...'

"No it's not..." I frowned as I patted the top of his head, sitting up. "You're just hot from running."

"Oh, that makes sense..." He said as he sighed, then giggled. "It's not tar away from here..."

"Good!" I quickly said as I sat up tall. "How far away is it now?"

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhh... Roughly a couple of minutes if we walk?" Cammy answered, frowning.

"Well then WHY did we wait until MORNING to go the rest of the way there?" I demanded as I growled, a few sparks flying from my cheeks.

"Well you said to." Zeke said in a cheerful tone. "I thought we'd have a better chance if we sneaked in at night and stuff, because no one would be there, or at least almost no one, but... I didn't want to question you because this is kind of... YOUR mission, you know?" he said, smiling. "Because... It's your mate you're after and you need rest!"

"Yeah and you'd probably rip us apart if we got in your way." Cammy chuckled.

"No I wouldn't... I mean, if it was your fault I didn't get to my mate or something, or if she got hurt because of you or something, I'd debate on whether or not I should, because I love y- I mean LIKE you... but..." I frowned. "I'd probably just be really mad at you..." I sighed. "But please... When we get there, don't get in the way or anything... I mean, I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I'm the most powerful here, so I should be the one in charge when we start fighting..."

"That's perfectly understandable." Cammy said as she hugged me from behind, her tail wagging.

"Yes, that's how it works. The most powerful always leads." Zeke said as he lowered his head, his ears flattening to the back of his head. "Master Dallas, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well yes Zeke... You can take us to the place." I chuckled as I patted his head.

"Well here we are! Hehe, anything else I can do?" He asked as he lay down in front of a bush. "This place sucks... I already have a bad feeling about coming here..."

"Are we like, hiding or something?" I asked as I lay down on Zeke's back, frowning.

"No..." Cammy said as she hopped down. "He's just letting us off."

"Oh, right..." I said as I sat up, scooting over to the left and sliding down Zeke's side, chuckling. "I knew that..."

"Riiiiight..." Zeke chuckled as he stood up, turning to me and lowering his head, growling as he dragged his whole tongue over my face, soaking it in drool.

"UGH! Zeke... What the HECK!" I said as I got down onto all fours and shook myself off, standing back up and laughing. "What the heck was that!"

"I was tasting you..." He said in a low, serious voice, his eyes narrowing at me.

"Yeaaaah... Okay... That's not weird at all..." I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm joking Dallas!" He laughed as he leaned his head down and licked the top of my head. "I wouldn't eat you! You're far too nice!"

"I would though." Cammy said, grinning. "If I could I mean... And if it wouldn't hurt you, and stuff..."

"I can! I'm a wolf I think! And wolves are supposed to eat big things whole! I bet if I tried I could probably get you down whole Dallas..." Zeke said as he tilted his head. "Yeah, I bet I could..."

"Well let's not test that out okay?" I said as I poked his nose. "No eating me, I'm not food. Feel free to eat any of Team Onyx's Pokemon though. THAT I'll let you do."

"Psssshhh! Electra could out-eat ALL of us combined! And then eat us for dessert!" Cammy laughed as she poked Zeke's side.

"Nah, she loves me... She would never eat me..." I chuckled as I looked up at the sky. "Speaking of Electra, why don't we get a move on?"

"Yeah, that would be lovely." Cammy said as she walked around the bush, chuckling. "Okay... I know it looks like nothing's here, but there's really THIS." She said as she waved her paw up in the air for a couple seconds, then put it down, her ears falling to the sides as she looked back at us.

"Um..."

"Yeah, um..." I said as I walked out and stood beside her. "There's nothing here but dirt... Are you sure we're in the right place? I mean, isn't there supposed to be a building or something that we can, you know, GO inside of?" I said as I walked around, grabbing my ears and tugging on them. "I just want to get to Electra... All I want is Electra back..." I said sadly as I flopped onto my belly, a tear rolling down my cheek as I sniffled. "Just understand me here... Electra is m-"

"Dallas stop it..." Cammy sighed. "I know all about it. Electra's your mate, you'll do anything to save her, blah blah, but I'm not joking right now. I should be able to just stand here and wave my paws around and have the ground open up for me." She said as she walked over to me and got down onto all fours, licking my cheek. "Cheer up Dallas, we'll get her."

I sighed, standing up as I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and sniffled.

"So... I'm supposed to just stand here, and jump up and down waving my paws, or whatever you did, and it's supposed to open something?" I said sarcastically as I stood where Cammy stood and jumped up and down, flailing my paws in the air.

"NOTHING is happening."

Just as I said that, the rock on my tail started to glow, and there was a rumbling noise coming from underneath me.

"What the heck's happening..." I said as I looked around on the ground, frowning.

"Well the rock on your tail is glowing..." She said as she walked over and sniffed it, frowning as she stood up. "It smells like dirt..."

"Maybe since it's a Team Onyx symbol it triggered the thingy." Zeke said as he looked at the ground. "But what's happening? I mean, usually it opens by now..."

"Yeah, I mean, i- and there it is...' She said as she pointed to the right, giggling.

Frowning, I looked over at where Cammy was pointing, frowning as there were stairs leading downwards in the dirt.

"What the heck..." I said as I walked over to it, frowning.

"Well this is new..." Zeke said as he walked past me and began walking down them. "Might as well go and not waste time staring at them, right?"

"Right..." I said as I began walking down them, looking back and smiling as Cammy followed close behind me.

"Where do these even go?" I asked as I squinted in the darkness, sparks flying from my cheeks as I tried to light up the room we were in. Cammy was doing the same thing, until she placed her paw on something and the lights came on.

"Um... Well that helps..." I said as I looked around, frowning. It was an empty room, nothing in it except us. The walls were painted red, and the light was blue, which gave it a weird purple coloring in some spots.

"Um... What now? There's nothing in here..." I said as I looked around, frowning.

"Yeah..." Zeke said as he frowned. "Nothing but walls... And where's the... The place we came in?" He asked as he turned around, frowning.

Turning around, I made a face, as the place we'd just entered was now nothing but a wall, identical to the others.

"What the heck..." I mumbled as I placed my paw on it, frowning. "It's a wall now..."

"Like I said, there's nothing here." Zeke sighed. "And now we're trapped.

"Yes there is actually..." Cammy said as she walked over to the other side of the room and knocked on the wall, placing her ear against it as she walked to the left a little and knocked on it again, then moved a little bit more and knocked again.

"What are you doing..." Zeke said as he walked over to her, tilting his head and watching her.

"Looking for something..." I said as I walked over to them and watched Cammy. "Like a hollow spot or something."

"Exactly." She said as she pushed against the wall. A panel in it made a loud clicking noise, and the place she was pushing against began moving forward, a piece just to the left of it moving backwards.

"Oh, so it's a revolving door..." Zeke said as he stood over Cammy, placing his head against the wall and pushing with her. I frowned as I watched them, before quickly dashing into the hole just before it turned completely around, a click heard as the panel snapped back into place, and once again looked like a normal wall, except we were on the other side of it, and we were now in the middle of a hallway.

"Okay, that was STUPID." I said as I looked around, sighing. "And it got warmer in here too..."

"Well NOW I know where we are." Cammy said as she looked around, smiling.

"I don't..." Zeke said as he flicked his ears forward. "I guess Cammy leads then!"

"Yeah... Take me to where they keep the caught Pokemon or whatever..." I said as I got behind her and smiled. "I'm coming Electra..."

"Well okay... But it's almost guaranteed that we'll encounter someone that works here... And if we do, just act casual, unless it's someone that knows what they're doing... And knows we're not supposed to be here... I mean, I might look normal being in here, but you guys, not so much." She frowned.

"In which case I'll tear them apart." I growled as I clenched my fists. "Especially that Meowth..."

"Um... Well I don't care if you do, but keep it down if you do decide to do that, because we don't want to attract any attention." She said as she began walking down the hallway. "This way."

Nodding, I followed her down the hall, with Zeke walking next to me as we turned a corner, the hallway splitting into two others, making a "Y" shape.

"Um, if we're where I think we are, then..." She said as she pointed to the right, smiling. "Then it's this way."

"Well I've only been here once, so..." Zeke said as he followed her, smiling. "It seems right I guess..."

"ONCE?" I asked, frowning. "You said you came here all the time!"

"Yeah but I've only been inside once." He sighed. "Well fine, three times, but still... Cammy knows more." He said as he lowered his head ans whined. "Cammy's awesome like that."

"Hehe..." She giggled as she stopped in the middle of the room, pushing against the wall.

"Yeah, are all the freaking doors hidden or something?" I asked as I looked around. "There hasn't been one door in here at all..." I said as I looked down the hall.

"Yes exactly. It's like one big guessing game." Cammy said as she pushed harder, the panel in the wall swinging open. "I guess the only way you'd actually know where something is, is if you worked here, are a member still, or you just come here a lot and know where everything is." She said as she entered, followed by Zeke, then me. I frowned as the panel clicked back into place, and I stood next to it, picking up a piece of paper that was on the floor and placing it in front of the panel to mark where it was, before looking around the room and realizing it was only the size of a large bathroom.

"Um... So which ball is she in?" I asked as I looked around, frowning.

"Well they label them... You see, she'd be in the "E" section, next to w-"

"She can't be caught in a ball, she's registered to Kevin..." Zeke said as he looked around, frowning. "She's not in here..."

"Right... Forgot about that part..." Cammy said as she slapped herself in the forehead. "Um... Well then I honestly don't know where she could be then..."

"Well is there a place where they keep the Pokemon that they can't capture in balls?" I asked as I walked over to the piece of paper and pushed against the wall. "I mean, there's got to be like, a cage or something right?"

"Well believe it or not, but they like to keep the rare ones in mint condition. That means no cages that they'd try to bust out of, nothing they can hurt themselves on... But that's only if they're planning to sell them... I doubt they're planning to sell Electra, so she's probably, like you said, in a cage... And since she's, well, the way she is... I bet every chance she gets, she tried to eat one of them. And she's probably already gotten two or three of them down her I bet, which would probably make the rest all afraid of her and stuff. I mean, think about it. She's stuck here against her will, hungry and lonely, the first thing that comes into her cage she thinks of as food, and attacks. And then bam, she eats him. Now everyone's afraid to go in and stuff, barely anyone can lift her, she's got the temper of an Ursering, and all she wants is her mate back. And some food... I'd probably do the same thing."

"Okay, what?" I said as I stared at her, making a face. "Hardly any of that even made sense..."

"Ugh... The point is, she's probably in an open room somewhere, probably somewhere where everyone can watch her, because they're so fascinated that she can eat the way she does, so they probably throw other trainer's Pokemon in with her and watch as she devours them whole, too afraid to go in for themselves and stuff... And I'm getting off topic again... The point is, she's most likely in an open place where we'd be able to see her if we walked by... Like a glass room or something..."

"A glass room..." I mumbled. "That's a stupid place to put someone..."

"Well the glass is really thick and really hard to break." She said as she stepped into the hall with me, followed by Zeke. "As far as I know there aren't any in here though..."

"Well are there places you weren't allowed into? Places you've never been?" I asked as I looked down the hall, sighing.

"Of course there are, are you kidding me?" She said as she walked down the hall, smiling as she turned to the right and pushed against a panel in the wall. "Like in here." She said as she pushed it open, chuckling as she walked inside, holding it open as we entered, before letting it go, flicking her ears as it clicked back into place and blended in with the rest of the wall.

"What the hell... It's just another empty hallway..." Zeke growled as he walked forward a couple steps, before pushing his head against the wall to the right, then moving down a bit along the wall and doing it again.

"Well all we can do now is play a guessing game, I guess..." Cammy said as she pressed her paws against the wall and pushed. "I mean, I don't know where Electra is, so..."

"Yeah, that makes sense..." I said as I ran a few feet down the hall and pushed against the wall, grunting as it began to move. "Let's go in here."

"Okay..." Zeke said as he walked over and stood over me, pressing against the wall with his forehead and pushing it aside. We all walked in, and the wall slid back into place behind us. Looking around, I frowned as we were in yet another hallway, except this one was yellow.

"What the..." Cammy said as she walked down it all the way to the end, with me and Zeke following her close behind.

We all stopped when we heard a voice.

"Yeah, she's alright, just standing here and staring at me like a creepy little fucker." We heard someone say as the footsteps came closer and closer to us. Growling low, a few sparks shot off of my cheeks as I prepared to attack. We were all completely still for a second, just standing there and looking at eachother, before the voice stopped and we all heard a click, signaling that whoever it was had gone into one of the hidden rooms in the walls.

"Phew..." Zeke said as he poked his head around the corner, standing still for a second before he leaped around the corner. I heard his paws slapping against the floor as he ran, but only for a second, before they stopped. I frowned as I walked around the corner, walking up to him and frowning.

"Hey Zeke, what the heck do you think you're doi-" I started, but stopped when I saw what Zeke was standing in front of. Slowly, not knowing what to say, I walked up to Zeke as I stared into the giant glass box. Or at least it looked like a box. What it really was, was just like Cammy has said, a display room. There was a huge panel of glass that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, and all the way across the hallway. The hallway widened right behind the pane of glass, making it a lot bigger than it appeared to be. Looking to the left, then the right, I realized that it was more like a room than anything, but what would a room with one big glass wall be doing here? The walls inside looked normal, and the ceiling looked normal, it was just this huge glass window that didn't belong... Frowning, I looked to the left again, squinting at the walls on the other side of the glass, wondering if there was an alternate way inside.

"There HAS to be something over there that they don't want us to get to..." Cammy said as she looked around, frowning. "I mean, look how thick this is..." She said as she reached up with her right paw and knocked on it, chuckling. "Breaking this would make such a loud noise... We should like, find a way inside or something..."

"No... Look..." Zeke said as he flicked his ears forward, pointing with his right paw as he stumbled on his remaining three. Frowning, I looked where he was pointing, and saw a box.

"A box?" Cammy asked as she knocked on the glass again, frowning. "What's it doing there?"

"It moves when you knock on the glass, do it again..." Zeke said.

Frowning, I knocked on the glass again, and sure enough, the box moved again.

"Hey what if it's like, a trap or something... Like, something t-"

"A trap in a box?" I said as I knocked hard on the glass, then pounded on it. "I don't think so..."

I watched as the box moved again, and I saw something yellow to the left of it. Frowning, I knocked on the glass once more, my ears perking straight up as Electra crawled out of the side of the box, holding her ears and glaring at me, sparks flying from her cheeks as she pulled on her ears. For a moment, we just stared at eachother, the sparks on her cheeks instantly vanishing as she realized who I was, and we just stood there, not moving a muscle. My nose twitched as I reached up with my right paw and gently rested it against the glass, my legs wobbling as I tried my best to stand up.

I found her... I found Electra!

My legs continued to wobble as I stood there, staring at her, and as she walked closer to me, my legs gave way and I fell forward, smacking into the glass. As soon as I hit it, she rushed over to me, placing her right paw on the glass and pushing against it, her face full of excitement as she jumped up and down. Slowly getting to my feet, I took a step back, looking up at Zeke, then Cammy, motioning for them to step back. They nodded as we all took a step back, and I got down onto all fours, my tail glowing white as I ran toward the glass wall... As soon as I got down onto all fours, Electra put her paws up and took a couple steps back, a terrified look on her muzzle as she shook her head no repeatedly. Perking my ears up, I skidded to a stop, standing up as my tail went back to normal.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I frowned, looking at her. I tilted my head as I watched her speak to me, except I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"What..." I said as I placed my ear against the glass, frowning. "I can't hear you..."

"Dallas she can't hear you either..." Cammy said as she walked up to me, frowning. "Try to act it out or something."

Electra made a face as she grabbed her ears and pulled on them, walking up to us and placing both paws on the glass, pushing hard. I frowned as I placed my paws where hers were and pushed too, frowning as nothing happened. Stopping, I tilted my head as I watched her do it again, this time pointing to the other side of the glass room.

"I think we're supposed to push our way inside on the other side, like we do with the walls..." Cammy said as she smiled, looking around. "We can squeeze through between the glass and the wall..."

"Yeah, but can Zeke..." I said as I walked over to where the wall and the glass met, walking into the little space without even having to edge along it.

"I think so..." He said as he pushed himself inside the hole behind me, making a face. "Yeah I can fit..."

"Good then." I said as I walked along the pathway inbetween the glass and the wall, walking all the way to the end and turning the corner, looking back at Zeke and laughing, as he couldn't get around it.

"Dallas I'm stuck..." He said as he took a couple steps back. "There's no way I'm going to be able to get around that corner Dallas... It's too narrow over there."

"Well It shouldn't be..." I said as I watched him walk all the way back, squeezing himself out of the little pathway and panting. "I'll find another way around..."

"I'm fine." Cammy said as she walking inside, right after Zeke exited. "It seems fine to me..."

"Well you're smaller..." He said as he walked backwards in hallway a couple of feet. "I'll just look for another way around."

"Well you're not going alone Zeke... I'm coming too." I said as I squeezed forward, grunting as I couldn't move. "What the heck, I'm stuck..."

Electra knocked on the glass, and I looked at her, making a face as she was pointing behind me. Frowning, I turned my head and looked in the direction she was pointing, seeing nothing.

"I don't know what you're pointing at..." I said as I tried to wiggle my way forward. "It wasn't this tight in here a minute ago..."

"Dallas the wall is MOVING!" Cammy squeaked as she pushed against it. "It's going to squish you!"

"Well I can't FUCKING move!" I yelled as I closed my eyes, trying to wiggle at least an inch or two.

"Dallas get out!" Cammy squeaked as she tried to push her way back inside of the space, but it was too narrow for her to fit. "You're going to get crushed!"

"AHHHH!" I squealed as it pressed me against the glass, squeezing the life out of me. I was barely able to turn my head towards the glass to look inside, and when I did, Electra was making a face at me, as if she didn't know what was happening.

Break the FUCKING glass Electra... BREAK IT! I screamed in my mind as it pressed me even harder against the glass. Almost a split second later, she looked to the right a little, and she must've realized that I was being crushed, because she took a couple steps back.

I couldn't even breathe now, it was crushing me so hard I couldn't even take a breath. I watched her say something, then frown as her tail turned white. I closed my eyes as I watched it glow bright white, and then...

BAM!

The glass exploded, and I fell to the floor, laying on my belly, gasping for air.

"DALLAS! We have to MOVE!" Electra said as she grabbed me and tugged on me.

An alarm went off, and purple gas began pouring out of the ceiling. A bright red light shining down and almost blinding me. Electra let go of me and squeaked as she ran off. I could hear the voices of Cammy and Zeke yelling at me as I stood up weakly on all fours, trying to hold my breath, but finding that I was literally unable to, as I'd been holding it the whole time I was being crushed. Having no choice, I took a huge breath, and inhaled the shiny purple gas. Once I did, I felt extremely weak, and I began choking, inhaling more and more of it as I coughed and coughed, unable to move as I fell flat on my belly. I closed my eyes tight as my insides began to burn, and then I lost all the feeling in my body. I couldn't feel a thing anymore, and I couldn't move. I couldn't open my eyes, and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear, see, nothing... I knew that this was the end, that I was going to die here...

"Dallas she can't hear you either..." Cammy said as she walked up to me, frowning. "Try to act it out or something."

Electra made a face as she grabbed her ears and pulled on them, walking up to us and placing both paws on the glass, pushing hard. I frowned as I placed my paws where hers were and pushed too, frowning as nothing happened. Stopping, I tilted my head as I watched her do it again, this time pointing to the other side of the glass room.

Whoa, deja vu...

"I think we're supposed to push our way inside on the other side, like we do with the walls..." Cammy said as she smiled, looking around. "We can squeeze through between the glass and the wall..."

"Yeah, but I think it's too narrow for me to fit inside..." Zeke said as he walked over to it and stuck his muzzle inside. "No, I can fit, it's alright."

"NO!" I shouted as I pounced on Zeke's tail, tugging on it. "GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S A TRAP!"

"WHOA!" He yelled as he jumped backwards, stumbling over me. "Dallas what the heck!"

"I... I saw... We went in there... I got crushed... Electra broke the glass... Poison gas came out... NEVER GO IN THERE!" I said as I pointed to the little pathway between the wall and the glass. "The wall will move and CRUSH YOU!"

"Well that makes sense... I mean, Team Onyx always sets up these random traps in places you'd least expect it... Let's play it safe and find another way in." Cammy said as she looked around, walking over to a wall and pushing against it. "There's a door here, let's try this one."

I sighed with relief as I looked over to Electra, who was shaking her head and pointing the other way.

"Wait Cammy, Electra's saying it's this one over here." I said as I walked over to the wall and pushed against it. To my surprise, it popped open quite easily, with no resistance at all.

"Err..." I said as I stepped inside the room, frowning. "There's stairs in here..."

"Well let's go that way then." Cammy said as she walked past me and headed down the stairs. "I wonder how much farther down this place goes..."

"I don't know, but I suck at going down stairs, so..." Zeke said as he walked down, laughing. "I mean, I can't stand on them when I'm going down, I have to keep moving... I can stop when I'm going up, but if I stop when I'm going down I'll fall..." He said as I let go of the door, watching as it swung back into place. Laughing, I literally ran down the stairs, passing Zeke, and then Cammy, leaping off and landing on the bottom, looking up at them and laughing.

"Ha! I win!" I said as I grinned, turning around and wagging my tail. "Let's go!"

Cammy giggled as she got to the bottom and we walked around the corner, Zeke running to catch up as we walked around yet another corner, then another, and another.

"This hallway just goes around in a circle..." Cammy frowned as she looked around. "Look, there's the stairs..." She said as she pointed behind us. Turning around, I frowned as I looked behind us and saw the outline of the stairs.

"Well what the heck..." I said as we turned another corner, coming to another set of stairs, except this time they went up.

"Do you think we went to the other side?" Cammy asked as she began walking up the stairs, making a face.

"No, the other stairs are way too close... I have no clue where this leads..." I said as I walked up the stairs behind her, frowning as I got to the top.

"A dead end." Zeke said as we all got to the top, nothing but the ceiling above us.

"Nope, look." Cammy said as she reached up and pressed against it. I frowned as it began to move, then smiled as I reached up and pressed against it also, smiling as it clicked and flew open, like a little door. As soon as it opened, Electra jumped inside and landed right ontop of me and Cammy, knocking us down the stairs and into Zeke. We all tumbled down the stairs, laughing when we reached the bottom. We all stood up, and almost immediately, I dashed forward and hugged Electra, kissing her over and over again.

"ELECTRAAAAA!" I squealed as I wagged my tail, burying my face in her neck.

"Dallas I thought we'd never see eachother again! I was so worried!" She squeaked out in a high pitched voice as she hugged me, tears rolling down her cheeks as she buried her face in the side of my neck, leaning her chin on my shoulder.

"D-did they hurt you? Were they mean?" I asked as I rubbed her back, trying to keep myself from crying. "I'm just so glad to see you again..."

"T-they locked me in that room... They kept throwing balls at me... They tried to catch me in a bunch of different Pokeballs... They locked me in the room and the Meowth from back at the Pokemon Center came in... He hit me in the forehead with a master ball... It hurt, so I shocked him, and he fell over and couldn't move. He started yelling, I didn't know what to do... I picked up the ball and hit him with it, and the next thing I know he got all red and was sucked inside it. I saw a red light blink on the front. I was so confused, I didn't know what to do." She said as she looked down. "So, when the human came into the room and saw me with the ball... He tried to take it from me... But I wouldn't let him... And I swallowed it..." She said as she looked back at my face, her ears falling to the sides. "And then he started hitting me..."

"Who was it? I'll tear him apart..." I growled as a few sparks flew off of my cheeks. "Who was it?"

"Nono listen... He hit me with a stick, then then tried to stab me with it, but I grabbed it. He tried to pick me up with it but it broke, and I stuck the sharp part in his leg... He fell over, and I shocked him... And when he fell over, I jumped on him and bit his arm. He started yelling, but one one could hear him through the glass... I shocked him again and again, and he started twitching... And then I walked over to his head, and I whacked him with iron tail... I heard something break, and blood started leaking out of him..." She said as she looked down again. "And... They wouldn't feed me, so I was really hungry... I d-don't know why I did it... I got down on all four of my paws and I started licking up the blood... It tasted like metal, but... I liked it... I was really thirsty, so I lapped all of it up, and started licking where it came out... I didn't know what I was doing, I was just so hungry..." She whined.

"And you ate him?" Cammy asked as she walked over to her and patted her back, smiling. Electra nodded as she looked at Cammy, her ears perking up as she smiled. "My goal... I did it... I felt so proud of myself because I ate a human... But I also felt weird for doing it... Because humans aren't food..."

"Electra there's nothing wrong with that." I said as I hugged her again, this time a little looser than before. "You SHOULD be proud of that. And like you said before, anything you can fit in your mouth and swallow is food, remember? Come on girl, what happened to the Electra I know? The one that devours anything she comes across and doesn't give half a crap who it belonged to, or what it was?" I chuckled as I let go of her, smiling as my tail began wagging again.

"She's right here!" Electra giggled as she patted her belly, folding her arms and grinning. "And she's here to stay! You're right, anything can be food, and humans are made of meat, so they're definitely food!" she chuckled. "Speaking of food, is there any around?" She said as she tilted her head, frowning. "I'm hungry..."

"That a girl! That's the Electra I know!" I laughed as I hugged her again, before turning to Cammy and smiling.

"Wow, she really does eat like that huh?" Zeke said as he walked over to Electra and lowered his head, giving her nose a gentle lick.

"Ew, don't lick me." She said as she swatted his nose, making a face. "It's your fault I got caught anyway... You jumped on me and wouldn't let me move!"

"Nono, I was... They were shooting things at us, and I was protecting you... I jumped on you because I was trying to protect you from getting shot..."

"Ohhh... Then why'd you just leave me like that so I could get caught so easily?" She asked as she folded her arms and growled. "And what was that loud noise?"

"That's exactly why. You see, your ears are a lot more sensitive than mine, so you can hear much higher pitched sounds. The whistle they blew was a high pitched sound. Humans couldn't hear it, but we could. The reason it didn't hurt your ears was because, like I said, yours are more sensitive, and since you can hear much higher pitched things, that whistle, compared to the highest pitch you can hear, was not very high pitched, so it didn't bother you a lot. My ears can only hear up to that pitch, so that whistle literally hit the limit of what I can hear, and it really hurts." He said as he lowered his head. "You can hear much higher so it doesn't bother you..."

"Oh, well that makes sense... So then it was all Team Onyx's fault then..." She said as she reached out, gently touching Zeke's nose and giggling. "I'm sorry Zeke."

"Nono, it's okay. I should be the sorry one." He said as he bowed his head, smiling.

"NO. You're NOT starting this again." I said as I pushed against Zeke's side. "She's mine."

Zeke laughed as he turned around and began walking down the hallway. "So how about we like, get out of here?"

"Well I don't know where we are..." Cammy said as she followed Zeke, frowning.

"I do... We're underground somewhere." Electra said as she walked beside Cammy.

"Well we all know that, but no one knows where we are in Team Onyx's place..." She frowned as she looked back at me. I smiled at her and made my way to the front of the group, dashing down the hallway and around the four or five turns, stopping and waiting at the staircase.

"Okay, this is a good time to mention this... So... I have like, excellent backtracking abilities..." I said as I made my way up the stairs. "I can lead us back to the purple place..."

"Blue place." Electra corrected me, smiling." It's blue with red light."

"Yeah..." I chuckled as I pushed against the wall, opening the hidden door and walking out, holding it for Electra, Cammy, and Zeke, then letting it go and watching as it slid back into place.

"Well it's this way." I said as I turned right, smiling as I made my way down the hallway.

"Well don't we have to go through the glass and get to the other side for something?" Cammy asked as she looked at it, frowning.

"NO!" Me and Electra both said at the same time, before looking at eachother and laughing.

"Poison gas comes out if you break it." I said as I looked at it, frowning.

"How do you know that?" Electra asked as she looked at me, tilting her head.

"I saw it..." I frowned. "Like how I saw the thing in the car, and the thing back at the colony with Rice..."

"Ohhhhhh..." Electra giggled. "You're awesome!"

"Wait, maybe we can break it with a ranged attack, or a projectile or something..." Zeke said as we all walked to the end of the hallway. "I mean, I can hit it with a shadow ball or something from over here, then we can run. It will attract the attention of all the humans and Pokemon, and they'll all come running to this area, while we all run away." He smiled.

"That's actually a good idea..." I said as I turned the corner, holding Electra's paw as he walked down the hallway. "You do that, then run over here once it breaks and we'll all get out and into the blue place." I said as I pushed against the wall all the way on the other side, grunting as I opened it. I watched as Cammy ran over to us, just as Zeke opened his mouth, a big dark swirly thing forming inside of it.

"That's so cool..." Cammy giggled as Zeke closed his mouth around it and turned around, facing the wall. A split second later, he whipped around and flung his head to the side, opening his mouth and launching the ball down the hallway. He quickly turned toward us and began running, a loud bang heard as the glass exploded. An alarm went off, and the red lights began to flicker. The sound of hissing could be heard from down the hall, and the faint color of purple could be seen coming towards us at the end of the hall, where the corner was.

"HURRY!" I said as he leaped out into the blue hallway, and I let go of the door, making sure it was in place before sighing with relief. "Now it's all trapped in there."

"Voices..." Electra mumbled as she pointed down the hall. "There's voices coming from over there."

"Yeah, I hear them too..." I said as I tilted my head, frowning. "Let's go, and fast."

Nodding, Zeke took off running, me, Cammy, and Electra following behind him. I made a face as we got to the end of the hall. Zeke slammed into the wall, and it opened immediately. We all ran out, and it slammed back into place. The alarms could no longer be heard, and neither could the voices.

"I think we lost them..." Cammy said as she looked around.

"And ourselves..." Zeke added.

"No, because we never gained them, so we never lost them." Electra said as she folded her arms. "So let's just walk around and go into random walls until we get out."

"That sounds about right..." I said as I walked to the left a little and pushed against one of the walls. When it opened, and we all stepped inside, we were staring at a pair of metal doors. Frowning, I walked up to them and shoved my paws into the cracks, growling as I pulled hard, but they wouldn't open.

"It's stuck..." I said as I looked around, frowning.

"No look, you push the button." Cammy said as she hopped up and pressed the button, a ding heard as the doors slid open.

"Oh... That's awesome." I said as I walked into the elevator, holding Electra's paw. As soon as we were all inside, the doors closed, and I looked around.

"Okay, why did we go in here?" I asked as I looked around, frowning. "There's nothing in here..."

"Watch." Zeke said as he pushed a button with his nose. I looked down as the floor started moving, and I felt like I was going up.

"Whoa..." Electra said as she looked around. "We're going up!"

"Exactly." Zeke chuckled. "I'm surprised the weight limit didn't go off when you got in..."

"What..." Electra said as she stared at him, frowning. "What does that even mean?"

"Nothing." Zeke laughed. "It just means nothing."

As soon as the doors slid open, we all walked out into a dark room. There was a normal door in this room, and Cammy jumped up and grabbed the knob, twisting it and opening the door. As soon as it opened, we dashed outside. The cool, fresh air greeted my nose, and it felt wonderful compared to the stuffy, non-air conditioned air that was in Team Onyx's base thingy.

"So what now..." I after about a minute or two of running.

"Well, we're nowhere near where we started... So... Let's hitch a ride or something." Cammy said as she leaped into a bush. I frowned as I jumped in after her, followed by Zeke, then Electra. I made a face at Cammy as I realized we were now standing on the side of a road.

"We're going to get hit by big metal things..." Electra said as she stepped back toward the bush. "I'll... Just stay here with Dallas..."

"Well we don't get hit unless we're like, walking in the middle or something... As long as we stay on this side of the white line, we'll be okay." I said as I took her paw, smiling. "Let's walk together then."

"Well okay..." Electra said as she looked around, frowning. "Where are we?"

"Well I don't know the name of it, but I know where we are." Cammy said as she looked around. "Let's go this way. Hurry up and cross."

Zeke and Cammy ran across the road, and Electra stared at me, as if wondering if it was okay.

"Okay, our turn..." I said as I took her paw, smiling. "One, two... THREE." I said as we both ran across, giggling. "See, that wasn't bad at all..."

"Yeah, it was actually kind of fun!" Electra giggled.

"You won't get hit Electra. You can always hear them coming, so you don't have to worry."

"So... What are we supposed to do to get back?" Zeke asked as we all stopped, and Cammy smiled at us. "Okay, everyone get on Zeke's back and he'll carry us like before, and it will be faster. Hehe, and I'll give you a couple treats when we get there, if you know what I mean." Cammy chuckled as she winked at Zeke, who wagged his tail.

"Ooooh treats are always good!" He said as he lay down on his belly, his tail still wagging. Cammy climbed on first, and I climbed up right after her, chuckling as Electra grabbed his tail.

"Hey cut it out." She said as she tossed it to the side, crawling up ontop of his back and hugging me.

"Oof! W-what did you put on me?" Zeke asked as he struggled to get to his feet, but couldn't. "Y-you're all too heavy..."

"Nope, just me..." Electra said as she climbed down, sighing. "I'll walk I guess..."

"Ooh that's better..." Zeke said as he stood up, sighing. "I can move now..."

"Well this was a shitty idea..." I said as I hopped down off of Zeke's back and took Electra's paw. "We'll go our own way, and you two go that way. Yes, I know you two are probably going to stop and mate about twenty times before you get there, and so might we, but that's just how it's going to have to be." I said as I smiled, my tail wagging. "So, we'll meet you there I guess..."

"YES, that is TOTALLY fine with me." Zeke said as he took off running. "We will MEET YOU THERE!"

"Knew it..." I chuckled as I watched him run off with Cammy on his back, laughing. "Those two don't even know anything about eachother...'

"Well I know a lot about you." Electra smiled as she hugged me. "Let's get off of the long rock okay?"

"Um, yeah..." I said as I dashed across, smiling.

"Oh, COME ON Dallas..." She said as she looked down, her ears falling to the sides. "Come back and get meeee!"

"Err, okay..." I smiled as I ran back across the road, smiling as I took her paw. "Sorry Electra, I forgot..."

"It's fine." She giggled as she licked my cheek, smiling. "One, two... THREE!" She said as he both dashed across the road. As soon as we got to the other side, she tackled me into the bushes, and we rolled around on the ground for a bit, laughing.

"Whoa, you really are getting bigger!" I chuckled as I hugged her tightly, smiling.

"Well the bigger the better, right?" She laughed as she got up off of me, smiling.

"Well Ben was a weakling, and still is, so..." I said as I smiled, sitting up. "You'd never crush me. I'm like, a lot stronger than he ever will be, and you'd never crush me anyway." I laughed as I stood up, wagging my tail. "Hey look, the lake..."

"Hehe, why is th- Hey wait... Is that the same lake that's by the colony?" Electra asked as we approached it, frowning.

"Well I don't think so, but it could be... I mean, if we have to cross here, and then walk a little and cross again, why not just follow this to the end and see where it goes, right?" I asked as I looked around for something we could float on.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Electra smiled as she picked up a piece of wood, smiling. "We can float on this!"

"That's way too small..." I said as I looked at it, frowning. "Where did you get that anyway?"

"It was just laying on the ground..." Electra giggled.

"Well we need something big to float in... Like those boats from before..." I said as I looked to the left. "Come on, we've got to go this way. Hopefully our boats are still there. I mean, I don't see why they wouldn't be, but..." I frowned as I took her paw in mine, smiling. "Let's go look."

"Yeah." She agreed, smiling. "I mean, I don't know where we're going, but if you say so, then we must be going the right way, right?" She smiled as she leaned against me. "I just missed you so much..."

"I missed you too..." I said as I leaned back against her, smiling. "A whole lot..."

As we approached the little cabin, I looked around, my ears falling to the sides as I didn't see the boats anywhere.

"Someone took them..." I sighed as I looked down, frowning. "Now what are we going to do..."

"Dallas look..." Electra laughed as she jumped through a bush, the sound of knocking heard from the other side. "Right here!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." I said as I pushed my way through the bush, laughing. "Well there's two here, and we only need one..." I said as I pushed one into the water, using my tail to push it out, grinning as it drifted away. "We don't want Team Onyx following us..." I said as I grabbed a hold of the other one, pushing it into the water and grinning. "Let's go."

"Well that makes sense." Electra giggled as she hopped into the boat, and I climbed in, using my tail to paddle us out into the water, where the current began carrying us downstream, exactly where I wanted to go, as far as I knew.

"Hey, last time the current went that way..." I said as I pointed to the shore that was getting farther and farther away as we drifted more and more. "And we were going like, really fast..."

"Well I can't even see the other side..." Electra said as she squinted, frowning. "Are you sure this is where we need to go?"

"Positive." I smiled as I hugged her, laying down and looking up at the sky. "This is exactly where we need to be..."

"Well you'd know more about it, so..." She giggled as she lay down ontop of me, kissing my cheek. "How long is it until we get there?"

"I don't know, a couple minutes I guess." I chuckled as I kissed her back, smiling.

"So, not enough time to mate?" She smiled as she licked my cheek affectionately.

"Um... W-well... Mating in a boat could be dangerous... I-I mean we can fall in... And stuff..." I said as I blushed, closing my eyes a little. "B-but w-"

"Yes I know." She laughed as she sat up. "I was just wondering if you would..."

"Well of course I would, it's just that I don't want to put you in danger or anything..." I said as I sat up, leaning against her and smiling.

"Well we can sing or something..." She smiled as she hugged me, giggling. "Like that song about the... Um... The thingy..." She said as her ears fell to the sides, and she sighed, looking at me. "I forgot the name... But I know the words..."

"Nono it's okay." I chuckled as I patted her back, smiling. "Let's just watch the water and stuff..."

'Yeah, maybe we can see Magicarp!" She giggled as she looked over the side, frowning. "That's not a Magicarp..."

"What is it?" I asked as I looked over the side, frowning. "What IS that?"

"I don't know..." She said as a few sparks flew off her cheeks. "I'm going to shock it..."

"Nono, you might make it angry or something..." I said as I looked behind us, frowning. "What IS it though..."

"It looks like Squirtle..." Electra giggled. "Like two Squirtles."

"Oh yeah... Well I like Squirtles, so we should leave them alone." I chuckled as I looked ahead, frowning. "Wow look, the two lands are coming in like, really fast..."

"Yeah, the lake's getting smaller..." Electra giggled. "Or the land is getting bigger..."

"No, it's just that the lake is emptying into a stream... And streams are smaller than lakes." I said as I looked around, frowning. "But, doesn't it look like of familiar?" I asked as I looked over the side, frowning.

"Well duh, we're at the colony." Electra chuckled as she leaped over the side of the boat. "Meet you at the shore!" She laughed as she started swimming.

"Heyyy..." I laughed as I leaped in after her, swimming up to her and giggling. "Are you sure we're at the colony?"

"Yes I'm sure." She said as we approached the shore. "Look, pawprints."

"Oh yeah..." I said as I climbed up onto the shore, smiling. "You're right..."

"Told you!" She giggled as she got down onto all fours and shook herself off, smiling.

"I guess you were right..." I said as I shook myself off, chuckling. "By the way, did you see Ben there?" I asked as we started walking toward the tall grass.

"I thought I already told you I saw him..." She said as she frowned. "He was the one that told the human to get the ball away from me... And he was the one that locked me in that room in the first place... He said that I'd never get free, and that no one would ever find out he worked for Team Onyx and stuff... And that's why he wasn't that excited when we brought him home the green paper..." She sighed. "He's an ass... If only I'd eaten him when I had the chance..."

"Yeah, if only I hadn't told you not to..." I sighed as I looked at her, frowning as we walked through the tall grass. "But don't worry, you WILL get another chance. You can count on it. As long as I'm with you, you'll get another chance... And we'd might as well start your training right now, because you're really going to need to get mean with him if you want to teach him a thing or two.

"Ohhhh... Heheheh... You don't KNOW how mean I can get Dallas... How mean I can get to those that are mean to me... How mean I can BE to those on my LIST... My menu, as you call it... He pulled the last strand of fur, now I'm going to tear him apart..." She growled as she rubbed her paws together. "He wants to act all tough while he has all his little buddies to back him up? He wants to lock me in a cage and starve me to death? Well that's fine. But when I'm kicking his ass, there won't be ANYTHING you can say or DO to make me stop." She said as she smushed her paws together, a few sparks flying off of her cheeks.

"I WON'T say anything to get you to stop." I said as I patted her back, smiling as we jumped through the bush, winding up in the backyard, behind the pool. "If he wants to treat MY mate like shit, then HE deserves to be treated like SHIT too." I snarled as I punched the palm of my left paw, a few sparks flying from it. "He's just LUCKY that I'm not the one giving him the beating..."

"Nono, because if you did it, you'd kill him in one hit... The way I'm going to do it, is I'm not going to hit too hard, because I want him to suffer. What I did before was NOTHING compared to what's coming!" She said as she ran up the hill, and I followed her close behind. "He thinks he's all that, thinks he can get away with not feeding me... Thinks he can lock me in poisonous cages like that... Well he can't." She said as she ran up the stairs and into the little door flap thing. "I'm going to get him, and I'm going to fuck him up." She said as her tail disappeared into the little doggy door. I just stood there outside, chuckling as I walked up the stairs and pushed my way into the little door flap, grinning as I heard Electra running up the stairs.

"Oh, hey, you're back! Awesome! I knew you could do it!" Kevin said as he got up off of the couch, smiling. "Where's Cammy and Zeke?"

"Coming..." I said as I pointed outside the door I'd just come in. "They're probably mating somewhere to tell you the truth..."

"Um... Okay I don't know what you're saying still..." Kevin laughed. "Well they're alright, right?" He asked, smiling. I nodded, and he gave me a thumbs up, smiling back. "Well then there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Right." I said as I nodded again. "I have to go with Electra, so I'll be back later." I said as I turned around and ran off, dashing up the stairs and stopping at the entrance to my room.

"He's not there." Electra said, frowning. 'But when he gets here, he's dead..." She said as she growled a little, then grinned. "And he's going to hate it..."

"Hehe, awesome..." I said as I hugged her, my tail wagging. "How about we like, take a nap or something while we're waiting?" I said as I walked over and hopped up onto the bed, chuckling. "I mean, it's been a long... Half of a day for me, so..." I said as I lay down ontop of the blankets, smiling as Electra hopped up and lay down beside me.

"That's a good idea. So I'll be stronger when I go to kick his ass." She said as she rolled over and giggled, snuggling up against me.

"Hehe... Exactly." I said as I placed my right paw on her belly, smiling as I closed my eyes. "That's exactly what I was thinking..."

-END Chapter Twenty Eight.-


	29. Electra Shows Him Who's Boss

I awoke with Electra ontop of me and licking my nose, giggling. Except she wasn't nearly as heavy as before. Chuckling, I rubbed my eyes and opened them, frowning as I saw Cammy ontop of me.

"Cammy! Um... What are you doing?" I asked as I tilted my head, giggling.

"Well I talked with Electra, and she said I can be your mate too! But she's like, the alpha-mate though. Which in understandable, because she loves you a lot more, but... WE CAN MATE NOW!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly as she planted a strong kiss to my mouth, literally shoveling my tongue out of my mouth with her own, sucking on it as she looked into my eyes lustfully for a second, before pulling away slowly, a small string of drool stretching between our mouths as we pulled away, the strand breaking as she pulled away too far, and dribbling down our chins. Not knowing what to do, I just licked it up with my tongue, chuckling as I put my arms around her.

"Wow... You really want it..." I said, smiling as I gently licked her nose affectionately, teasing her.

"Of course I do..." She said, almost whispering as she brought her face really close to mine, the tip of her tongue emerging from between her lips as she giggled softly, dragging only the tip of her tongue over my nose.

"You're different than other males... Normally, if I did this to any other male, I'd have their erection stabbing me in the chest by now... But you're more tolerant... I mean, I can do so many things to you, and I noticed Electra does it too, but you always hold back, and wind up turning it around so that you're the one doing the teasing somehow... And you wind up making her, or me, want it a lot more than we did when we brought it up... I like that... I mean, a male that can actually make me WANT to mate with him every chance I get, because I know he'll do it right, because I know he'll somehow wind up making me the victim, even if I was the one that came onto him first... I mean, other males would be melting by now, whimpering and quivering underneath me, begging for me to ride them, or whatever term they use... But you, you're trying to make ME beg... And you know what? It always works..." She said as she lay down ontop of me, her tail wagging as she hugged me tightly. "THAT... is probably the thing I like the most about you..." she grinned as she raised her tail, blushing a little as she grinded her vagina up and down my leg.

Not knowing what to say, I just scratched my right ear nervously, blushing as I patted her back with my other paw. "W-well thanks..." I said in an almost choked out whisper, squeaking as I covered my mouth, realizing how stupid I'd just sounded.

"Heyyy... No reason to be embarrassed about it! It's an excellent quality to have! I bet Electra loves it too!" Cammy said as she gently kissed my cheek, giggling.

"Of course I do..." Electra said as she hopped up onto the bed, grinning. "Except with me, he's always rough... I mean, he's gentle until he gets going, and then, whoosh, he takes over. I mean, I like being the dominant one, but... He just takes over like it's nothing. He gets all rough and stuff, and it's awesome." She chuckled as she sat down next to me, poking my cheek. "And when I said you could be his mate, I didn't know you were going to literally come up here and mate with him..." Electra said as she frowned, then laughed. "But whatever, if it's what you want..."

"See, she likes it too..." Cammy chuckled. "And of course that's what I was going to do... I mean, I haven't been able to in so long, it feels like forever..."

"A week or two?" Electra chuckled as she playfully poked Cammy's side. "I mean, we went a whole month or two without mating once. He'd always say he wasn't ready or something like that..." She laughed as she stood up.

"Yeah, when we MET." I laughed as I poked her leg, giggling. "Ever since then, it's like, at least three times a week."

"No, more than that..." Electra grinned as she folded her arms. "Don't lie Dallas."

"Fine, like ten times a week..." I said as I nudged Cammy, trying to get her off of me. "Happy?"

"Yes actually, because that's the exact amount of times we mated last week." She said, laughing as she pulled Cammy off of me, and I sat up.

"Hey, we should all like, mate together one day... I mean, like a threesome..." Cammy chuckled as she hugged Electra, smiling and wagging her tail.

"Hey what the heck..." Electra said as she hugged her back, giggling. "Why are you hugging me, and what is that?" She asked as she looked at me, frowning. "Dallas what's a threesome?"

"Oh Arceus..." I said as I slapped myself in the face, blushing a dark red as I flipped myself over and crawled off of the edge of the bed. "I'm going to check up on Kevin... You two just... Discuss that or whatever you two are going to do..." I said as I stood up on all fours and dashed out of the room.

Jeez, Electra can be really embarrassing sometimes... But really, to her, she's just informing my "Other mate" about... Some things... But eh... It was still a bit embarrassing...

"Oh, Dallas." Zeke said as I got to the bottom of the stairs. "I kind of told Kevin everything about, you know..." He said as he looked down, his ears drooping.

"Um, no, I _don't _know..." I said as I looked at him, frowning. "What'd you tell him about?"

"About Team Onyx... And about how Ben was a member... Stuff like that..." Zeke said as he nervously dragged his right front paw along the tile, muttering low whining noises.

"Okay..." I said as I walked up to him and smiled. "Well he needed to know sooner or later, I mean... He felt all bad about Ben when Electra beat him down, and yet he hates Team Onyx's guts..." I said, laughing as I reached up and gently stroked his muzzle. "So my guess would be that he hates Ben's guts too right now..."

"Dallas I like being petted..." Zeke said as he lowered his head. "Please do it again."

I made a face at him as I reached out and gently stroked his nose, frowning. "Why don't you go ask Kevin to pet you?"

"That is a good idea!" He said as he turned around and ran off. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. It felt a little awkward just standing there and doing nothing, so I turned around and headed back up the stairs. I dashed to my room, and when I went in, I immediately ran over to the bed and hopped up onto it, once again finding myself in an awkward situation, as Cammy was leaning back in Electra's arms, and Electra was holding her up. From my point of view,, it looked as if they were getting ready to make out or something. As soon as they saw me, Electra squeaked and dropped Cammy, giggling as she looked down at her.

"Um... Well it's not what it looks like..." She said as she scratched the back of her head nervously. "We were just... Practicing something..."

"How to kiss?" I frowned as I walked over to her, hugging her. "Because that's what it looked like..."

"Well... Cammy said she didn't really trust me and stuff, because I was kind of mean before, so I had her fall backwards, and I'd catch her. I know it really doesn't prove anything, it just proves that she can trust me to not drop her this one time, which is what I told her, but that's what we were doing." She said, smiling.

"Well I still don't think you're just letting me be with Dallas to be nice..." Cammy giggled as she stood up. "I mean, before, you didn't want me to be around him and stuff..." Cammy said as she hopped off of the bed.

"Well before, I wasn't trapped, and saved by you." Electra smiled. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be starving in that cage thingy..."

"Well it was more like a box... I mean, cages have metal bars on them, and that thing was a glass box." Cammy said as she stood up tall, giggling as she tackled Electra onto the bed.

Electra laughed and hugged her, bouncing on the mattress a little. "Well, whatever it was, I was trapped in it, and you showed them all the way here and saved me. And you weren't a lying, backstabbing, stupid freaking piece of crap that decided to buy me only because he thought I was rare, and then give me to his buddies when he found out I WAS!" She yelled as she pushed Cammy off of her, rolling to her feet and growling. "The only reason he bought me was because he thought I was RARE! And he'd freaking throw me out in the woods somewhere if I wasn't. THAT'S what he wanted to do with me. He didn't want to mate, not like I'd mate with him anyway, he didn't want to cuddle, sit on the couch and pet me, feed me treats, NO! HE WANTED TO GIVE ME TO HIS BUDDIES SO THEY COULD EXPERIMENT ON ME!" Electra yelled as she grabbed her ears and pulled on them, growling as sparks flew off of her cheeks.

"Wow, don't you think that's a little extreme?" I asked as I tilted my head, nervously scratching the back of my right ear.

"NO! It's NOT!" She snarled as she whipped around, her paws clenched into fists as she stared at me, her eyes filled with anger as she stared into mine, sparks flying off of her cheeks as she spoke.

"He... TOLD ME... That... He... SAID TO ME... While I was in... THAT BOX!" She yelled, growling as she took a small step back. Cammy looked at her, and when she saw how mad she was, she backed up, walking all the way over to me and hiding behind me.

"Dallas she's maaaaaaad..." She whispered into my ear as she hugged me from behind. "Don't let her get meeee!"

"While I was all tied up... And in the smaller box... HE SAID TO ME... TO MY FACE! That he BOUGHT ME only for THOSE REASONS! And all his STUPID Pokemon buddies were all gathered around me FUCKING LAUGHING!" She yelled as she stomped on the mattress, growling. "Standing around me and LAUGHING because my whole life here I'd been lied to. Because they thought it was FUNNY that I trusted Ben. Because they thought it would be FUN to tease me. Well you know what? JOKE'S ON YOU ASSHOLES! BECAUSE I'M COMING BACK, AND I'M GOING TO SINGLE PAWEDLY TEAR YOU APART!" She growled as she punched the air, looking at me and grinning. "Ben's going down... The very next time I see him, he's dead, done for... I will RIP his arms OFF OF HIS BODY and BEAT HIM WITH THEM!" She said as she hopped down off of the bed. "And YOU'RE NOT STOPPING ME!" She screamed as she grabbed her ears and pulled on them. "They thought it was FUNNY to BANG ON THE FUCKING GLASS! DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY THAT HURTS MY EARS?" She yelled as she pulled harder on them. "It got me SO ANGRY! And all I had to hide in was THAT STUPID FUCKING BOX! NO FOOD, NO WATER, JUST A BOX!" She yelled as she turned around and faced us. "And they have the NERVE to come INTO my box, and try to CATCH ME with a FREAKING POKEBALL!" She yelled as she turned back around. "And they expect me to just stand there and let them? Just stand there, hungry as hell, and let them catch me? WELL THAT'S NOT THE WAY IT WORKS!" She screamed as she walked off, storming down the stairs. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

Wow... When I said she should act meaner to the ones on her hit list, I didn't actually think she'd get THAT mean... I thought as I turned my head, frowning as I looked back at Cammy, realizing my whole lower back was soaking wet.

"Wow..." Cammy frowned as she let go of me, her paw prints visible in my fur because she was holding on so tightly. "That was... A bit scary..."

"A bit? You PEED on me..." I said as I turned around and faced her, laughing.

"Well I was scared! What did you expect me to do?"

"Well... I don't know, shake or something?" I asked, frowning.

"Well sorry..." She said as her ears fell so the sides, and she looked down.

"Heyyy... I never said I didn't like it." I smiled as I hugged her. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind at all."

"Wh-what..." She mumbled as she continued to look down, even as she hugged me back. "You like... Being peed on...?"

"I'm weird as hell, what can I say." I said as I turned around and hopped off of the bed, smiling back at her. "Electra's clearly pissed off, so... I think it's best if we stay away for a bit. I mean, you can go play with Zeke and stuff, and do whatever you want, but I'm going to go talk to her." I said as I walked out, sighing.

"Wait, why? I thought you hated Ben for trapping her and teasing her and hurting her and stuff?" Cammy said as she jumped off of the bed and ran out into the hallway, walking up alongside me. "Why do you want Electra to be calmer if you want Ben dead anyway?"

"I don't want her calmer... I think it's excellent that she's being so mean, I just want to talk to her." I said as I walked down the stairs, sighing. "I mean, I've been trying to train her to be meaner to the ones she hates, and so far I guess it's working." I said as I looked back at Cammy, as soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, smiling. "So I'm going to go talk to her. You go and mate with Zeke or something." I chuckled.

"I WILL." She laughed as she hopped down the stairs. "I'll go do that right now actually."

I laughed as I walked off into the other living room, frowning as I saw Electra curled up on the leather couch, the one we weren't supposed to be on.

"Electra are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to the couch and hopped up onto it, gently stroking her back and smiling. "You know, we're not supposed to be on this couch..."

"That's Ben's rule. And Ben's a retard, so his rules are retarded too, and I don't have to listen to them." She said as she uncurled and sat up, tears running down her cheeks as she hugged me. "I just hate him so much... That box... That was torture!" she whined.

"Well I bet it was... You were in the paws of Team Onyx, everything they do is torturous..." I smiled as I hugged her tightly. "Now, I realize that we've talked about training you to make you meaner... And I'm proud to say, that I think it's working." I chuckled as I patted her back. "You're doing a good job..."

She sniffled as she hugged me a bit tighter, smiling a little. "Well... I think it's made me meaner too... And I kind of like being meaner... To the ones that are mean to me or I don't like..." She said as she sniffled, resting her head on my shoulder. "I just really hate him... He was so mean... Him and his little retard buddies..." She sighed as she licked my cheek. "I'll get him... I'll get him and ALL his little friends... I will DEVOUR Team Onyx, I will EAT _ALL_ of them, INCLUDING THE HUMANS!" She said as she sat up. "They want to tease me about being heavy, want to make fun of how much I eat, well they haven't seen ANYTHING yet!" She said as she hopped down off of the couch, sighing. "They think one little human and a Pokeball was the most I could eat? They think that's it, and then I'm full? Well they're WRONG!" She said as she turned around, looking up at me. "Dallas knows! Dallas knows I can eat much more than that!" She said as she turned back around and walked over to the other side of the room. She stared at the wall for a second, before turning around and walking back over, hopping up onto the couch and sighing.

"You really don't know how much I hate him..." She sighed as she leaned against me. "The very next time I see him... I'm going to really show him what a true beating is..." she growled.

"I don't blame you... By the sounds of it, it seems like you've been through a lot since you got captured... Seems like they've really been torturing you... And if that's the case, which I'm sure it is, then I'm not too happy with Team Onyx either, and if they show up here, I'll defend you no matter what it takes." I smiled as I hugged her, wagging my tail.

"Awww... I know you will. And I love how protective you are..." She giggled as she hugged me back, her own tail wagging. "But please, let me fight this fight. I mean, don't jump into the fight unless I call you, or I'm being ganged up on." She smiled. "I wanna train a little."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I tilted my head, gently licking her nose and giggling.

"I'm sure." She smiled. "Ben is a puny Growlithe turd, there's no way he can beat me unless he brings his little friends."

"Well if you really want to fight alone, then I'll let you." I smiled as I hugged her even tighter, purring softly. "You deserve to have a choice."

"And you deserve THIS." She said as she grabbed my head and shoved it against hers, shoving her tongue into my mouth as she kissed me hard, purring softly as she took my right paw in her left paw, her right arm around my back, and my left around hers. We made out for about ten seconds, before she pulled away slowly, giggling.

"Heheh... I miss doing that... Let's do it again..." She chuckled as she leaned forward and kissed me again, except this time, I had my tongue over hers.

Kevin walked in, looking down and sighing.

"Okay... Cammy and Zeke are getting it on in the living room, so I'm coming in here with you guys to stay... I didn't even know a Pikachu and a Mightyena could even do that..." He said, stopping as he looked up at us, frowning.

"What, is EVERYONE in here having sex?" He asked as he turned around, walking out. "I'll um, leave you two alone I guess, and go upstairs or something."

"Nono, we're not mating..." I said as I hopped down off of the couch, waving my paws in the air. "We were just kissing! That's all!"

"Oh... Um... You're not... Doing that?" Kevin asked as he knelt down, picking me up and sighing. "Listen... I heard everything... About Ben I mean... Zeke told me everything... And I've got to say, that I'm surprised... I mean, I never suspected Ben of being a part of Team Onyx... But it all makes sense..." He said as he stood up, holding me in his arms. "You're so soft..." He said as he walked back into the other living room and sat down on the couch next to Electra, gently stroking my head and back, smiling as he did. "But it all makes sense actually... I mean, he has billions of dollars up there, and he's not the least bit excited about it... I mean, I freaked out when I saw it, and he was just like... "Eh..." I mean... He got paid in gold or something once... The only way that could happen is if he worked for Team Onyx, like Zeke said... I mean, he has no set work schedule, he just works randomly... And his paycheck is never the same, or even remotely close to being the same... And he still claims that he can work fine even though he's a Pikachu... But now that I think about it, Zeke's right. He also said that Electra said she saw him while she was in Team Onyx's base camp hideout whatever the hell it is, right?" He asked as he looked down at Electra, who nodded.

"Wow... So if Ben works at Team Onyx... And he's worked there secretly all this time... Then I guess I have no choice... I have to turn him in to Officer Jenny... I mean, it's not like I liked him anyway, because he was always a dick to me and stuff, but now... I realize he's also a dick to everyone else too..." Kevin said as he picked me up, placing me next to Electra and sighing. "Unless Electra feels like beating him up a little more, I'm turning him in..." He said as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "I mean, Team Onyx needs to be eliminated... And if Ben's a part of that group, then that makes no exception. He needs to be eliminated too then." Kevin said as he flipped his phone open. "Either you do it, or I do it, but he needs to go."

"I'm doing it... I'm going to beat him down..." Electra growled as she pointed to herself, a few sparks flying off of her cheeks.

"Well if you're going to do it..." Kevin said as he closed his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket, standing up. "Then you'd better get rid of him. I mean, he's only pretended to be our friends this whole time, when he really hates us, and plans on selling us to Team Onyx, or simply giving us to them for experiments, and all the other weird shit they do... I despise people who pretend to be something they aren't... And he pretended to be our protector, or whatever, and this whole time, he was the complete opposite, which makes it worse..." He sighed as he buried his face in his hands. "Plus I heard that Team Onyx is experimenting with cloning technology... He can make like a million copies of himself... Except only he is going to have his knowledge." Kevin frowned. "Now I'm not saying that he's over there cloning himself, but... If you kill him, they can take some of his DNA and clone another Ben from it..." Kevin sighed. "Besides, I can get into big trouble for killing him... You can't." He said as he stood up, turning around and looking down at Electra. "If you're going to really do this, then I want you to kill him... I know it seems kind of harsh, but it's what he deserves... People who live to deceive people, and steal from them, do not deserve to live... You can't get in trouble for killing him, so please, tear him apart for me... Do whatever you want, I'm giving you my permission... And to think I felt bad for him when you beat the shit out of him before... And now I come to realize he deserved it, and apparently didn't get enough either..." He sighed. "Eat him, slice him with your claws, eat him, tear him apart, eat him, whatever it takes. Make him suffer, the way he made us suffer over the last year or so. Make him die a slow, painful death... It might sound cruel, but I'd do it myself if It weren't for the stupid law... I mean, I wouldn't eat him, but I'd shoot him or something..." Kevin said as he sighed. "I mean, it seems a bit harsh mean coming from me, but if you sit here and lie to someone for years on end, and pretend to be their friends, and sell them to a gang the first chance you get, then they're going to want them dead. Ugh, I'm ranting... You get my point, right?" He asked as he looked down at us, frowning.

"Yep." I said, nodding, and so did Electra, except she was smiling.

"Good." Kevin said as he walked out, smiling. "Tear him to pieces, gouge out his eyeballs and pee in his eye holes, neuter him, do whatever you want. I'm seriously sick of his shit." He said as he headed upstairs.

"So I'm not the only one that wants him dead..." Electra smirked as she hugged me, pushing me down and laying next to me, giggling. "Kevin's not that dumb after all... I mean, he just acted that way because of Ben I guess..." She giggled.

"Well, he's pretty smart... I mean, we used to spend a lot of time together in the woods, but then Ben started complaining that he wasn't here while he was at work, and about how we could get robbed and crap, when really HE'S the one that does the robbing... To tell you the truth, I don't even remember the last time... Nah nevermind..." I said as I poked her belly, giggling as I sat up.

"EEEE! Why do you keep doing thaaaaat?" Electra squealed as she tripped me with her tail, hugging me as I landed ontop of her. "No pokey! It's tickleyyy!"

"Haha, fiiiiine." I laughed as I kissed her cheek, wiggling free from her grip and rolling onto the floor, standing up and walking into the dining room. "Come on, let's get food."

"FOOD!" Electra squealed as she squirmed, falling off the couch and laying still for a second, before squirming to her feet and dashing over to me, running right into me and knocking me over, laughing.

"Where's the fooooood?"

I laughed as I wiggled out from underneath her and stood up, grabbing her paw and helping her up.

"Well, it's in the kitchen like it always is." I grinned as I hugged her briefly, before turning and running into the kitchen.

Just as I walked over to the cabinet and opened it, I literally leaped into the air as Zeke's howling scared the crap out of me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as I stormed over to the living room, growling. "You scared the SHIT out of m- uhh... Yeah... Err... There was no need to do that... Even if you... EHHHH..." I said as I quickly turned around and walked back over to the cabinet, opening it again and sighing.

"What the hell was that?" Kevin asked as he came down the stairs and entered the kitchen, frowning. "Sounded like a freaking wolf or something..."

"Cammy and Zeke are mating, remember?" I said as I pointed to the living room.

"Err... Oh... Be quieter! I've never heard someone be that that loud while th-"

"THERE!" Electra screamed as she dashed into the kitchen, leaping up and down while pointing into the dining room. "RIGHT THERE!"

"What what?" I said as I closed the cabinet and ran over to where she was standing, just before she ran off.

"Electra what the he-"

~~BOOOOOM!~~

Quickly, I dashed into the dining room and over to the glass door, grabbing Electra's paw and helping her up.

"You know, you have to OPEN it first..." I laughed as I hugged her, smiling.

"Well that invisible stuff confuses me sometimes! Open it!" She shouted as she wiggled free of my hug, jumping up and down.

"Electra what's gotten into you..." Kevin said as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Did you just run into the door?"

Electra pushed me aside and dashed out of the now open door. I heard her running across the porch, and I frowned, walking out and looking at her. When she got to the top of the steps, she got down onto all fours and screamed. "RRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Then she jumped down the stairs.

"Okay, what the hell..." I said as I ran outside, Kevin following me out as I ran across the porch and looked down the stairs. I didn't see her anywhere, but I could hear her struggling with something. Making a face, I walked down the stairs and onto the driveway, rounding the corner of the house and frowning as I saw her wrestling Ben in the middle of the driveway. She growled as she pressed her face against his, sparks flying off of her cheeks.

Except something about Ben was different... He was... Smaller?

"You're a moron for coming back here..." She growled as she pressed down on him, holding his arms down as she stood up.

"Oh, it's Ben... Good, kill him." Kevin said as he turned around and walked back up the stairs. "I'm not witnessing the murder though. That's a crime too." he laughed.

"Lovely..." I laughed as I sat down, watching Electra and Ben.

"So, you think you're all tough with your little buddies around? Think you're Arceus because you have your little human friends from Team Onyx to back you up?" She growled as she picked him up.

"Team Onyx? What are you TALKING about? Let me go!" He said as he wiggled around, whining. "I didn't do anything!"

Wow, he doesn't even SOUND like Ben... He sounds... Younger... Like a Pichu...

"Oh, you didn't, did you? You didn't lock me in a glass box, and laugh because I kept walking into it? Didn't sit there and bang on it for hours on end, knowing that it hurt my ears when you did? You didn't starve me to death, and tie me up really tight? You didn't do any of that did you? Didn't laugh while your little friends made fun of my weight? YOU PUT FOOD RIGHT ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE BOX AND LAUGHED WHEN I RAN TO GET IT AND SMACKED INTO THE INVISIBLE GLASS!" She growled.

"Well if you hadn't eaten one of our best workers I wouldn't have d- Um... I mean no, I don't know what you're talking abo- AH!" He screamed as Electra flung him behind her, growling.

Ben would've been smarter than to say that...

"You act all tough around your little friends huh? Well where's your almighty power now? You've got NOTHING! Without your little minions here, you're powerless!" She said as she picked him up, growling as she spun around twice, before letting him go, smashing him into the concrete wall.

"You're pathetic... You think you're so powerful... So strong... You're not strong at all! You only ACT strong, then rely on your friends to back you up when you can't do things YOURSELF!" She yelled as she kicked him in the side. "You remember when I almost killed you the other day? Well that's NOTHING compared to what I'm going to do to you now! YOU got yourself into this mess, NOT me! What the hell was going through your mind? Did you seriously not expect Dallas to come and save me?" She said as she grabbed his tail and started dragging him across the driveway. "I'll tell you what... We're going to play a little game..." She chuckled as she turned around and began dragging him back, laughing. "Mr. tough guy is going to be put to the test... Let's see just how much you can take..." She said as she walked past me, walking up the stairs and dragging him along with her, laughing as he squirmed, trying to get free. I followed her up, chuckling as she jumped ontop of him, knocking the air out of him. He sat there, gasping for air as she picked up the rope, the same rope that she'd used on him before. The knot was still tied in it, making a circle on one end.

"Now, let's see how much you can take..." She laughed as she took the other end and wrapped it around one of his arms, tying it off and wrapping it around his other arm, tying it off again as she laughed. She wrapped it around his middle and flipped him around, placing her foot on his back and leaning on him as he lay there, gasping for air, not even squirming anymore.

"What's wrong? Being tied up isn't FUN is it?" She said as she kicked his side, laughing. "Well now you know how I felt!" She said as she tied it off around his middle, laughing as she flipped him over again, tying each one of his legs up, then tying the knots together as she grabbed the end with the loop on it and picked him up, tossing him over the side of the porch and laughing as she jumped down, holding the other end of the rope.

Knowing this wouldn't end well, I walked down the stairs, grinning as I followed her. She was dragging him across the yard with the rope, all the way over to the left side of the yard, where she stood there and turned around to me, motioning for me to come over. Nodding, I ran over to her and looked down at Ben, who was whining and looking up at me, unable to speak because the rope was tied around his head, and in his mouth, like a gag.

"Um..." I mumbled as I looked at Electra, who pointed up at the tree.

"Get up there." She said as she pointed up in the tree, growling. "I have a plan..."

Nodding, I walked over and grabbed the trunk of the tree, frowning.

"No wait, Ill do it..." She said as she put down the rope and walked over to the tree, grabbing the trunk with her claws as she began climbing up. Sighing, I walked over to Ben, frowning as I poked his side with my foot.

"You really did it now..." I chuckled as I looked up at Electra. "It was real stupid of you to come back here you know..."

I doubted it was really Ben in the first place... I mean, he's smarter than this...

"Mmmhmmhmpmmph..." He whined, wiggling as he looked at me, a look of fear in his eyes as he looked up at Electra.

"Toss me the loopy thingy." Electra said as she hung down from the branch by her tail, her paws dangling in the air.

"Err... Okay..." I said as I picked up the other end of the rope, frowning as I tossed it up to her. "This part?"

"YES." She said as she caught it, flipping herself back up onto the branch and sitting upright. Ben tried rolling away, but Electra tugged on the rope, laughing as she tied it around the branch, looping it around and around, dragging Ben closer and closer to the tree, until he began lifting up, and soon enough, she had so much of the rope tied around the branch, that Ben was hanging in midair, dangling in front of the tree like a pinata.

"Um..." I said as I stared at him, frowning as Electra hopped down off of the branch and walked over to him, poking his stomach and laughing.

"So, Mr. tough guy... You think you're all big and bad huh... Think you can just push me around like I'm nothing because your little friends are around? Well where are they now huh? Where's Mr. tough guy now huh? I don't hear you talking, don't see you laughing at me, see you making faces at me. Why Ben? Why aren't you acting all tough anymore? Is it because you know that if you do, I'll rip your ass apart? Is it because you knew you were NEVER tough enough to beat me, even as a human? Is it because you know, that if you'd let me out and untied me, that not even your LITTLE FUCKING FRIENDS would be able to hold me back? Enlighten me Ben, ENLIGHTEN ME!" She yelled as she pushed him, watching him swing back and forth on the rope. "You're NOTHING to me. A meal at MOST, but that's ALL you'll be in my eyes. Nothing but a SNACK." She said as she pushed him again. "You're NOTHING. You're WEAK. Even with your little Team Onyx friends you're still WEAK." She said as she walked over towards the garage. "You can't even use electric attacks for Arceus sake!" She said as she picked something up, walking towards us with what appeared to be a bunch of wires. As she approached, I began to recognize them as jumper cables.

"Thinking you'd get me to mate with you? Thinking your little Meowth friend could catch me in a ball so I could serve you... Thinking I'd even serve you in the first place... You're stupid!" She growled. "Kevin had me use these on my cheeks and start up his car... So I wonder if I can start YOU up..." She said as she clipped the cables to Ben's ears, laughing as he squealed in pain.

"Maybe if I give you a jump start you'll actually be worth something..." She growled. "Let's see..." She said as she touched the other ends to her cheeks, frowning as nothing happened.

"Dallas take them off and touch them together..." She frowned as she looked at them, holding the ends to her cheeks and making a face. Nodding, I unclipped them from Ben's ears and touched them together, squealing and jumping back as they sparked all over the place, dropping them in the grass.

"Electra what the heck!" I yelled as I stared at them. "WHAT just happened?"

"It worked, that's what happened." She said as she let go of the other end, frowning. "Okay, so I can't start you up with my power... So you're going to remain a weakling until I'm done with you..." She laughed as she took a step closer to him, her tail glowing a bright silver as she chuckled.

"You don't KNOW how long I've wanted to do this... How long I've wanted to beat the CRAP out of you..." She laughed. "Now you're sitting here, dangling on a rope like a pinata... Well I wonder if treats will come out if I bust you open!" she laughed as she dashed forward, flipping around and nailing him in the chest with iron tail, laughing as he swung around on the rope, dangling from the branch, tears in his eyes as he curled up into a ball, hanging there and whining.

That should have killed him... Was she holding back or something? Or was this Pikachu different... Last time she did this, Ben screamed and yelled the whole time, yet this time he's not muttering a word...

"You're pathetic you know that?" She laughed as she looked at him, grabbing his leg and spinning him around. "Round and round and round you go, when you get tougher, nobody knows..." She said as she stopped him with her right paw. "So you survived an iron tail, that's a start... But can you survive a tackle..." She laughed as she jumped up and grabbed a hold of the rope, laughing as she started climbing up it. The branch broke, and Ben fell, Electra squeaking as she landed ontop of him, then laughing as he didn't even wiggle underneath her.

"Dead already? Fainted or whatever? You're even weaker than I thought..." She said as she stood up, frowning as Ben gasped for air.

"Ah, so you're alive..." She chuckled as she rubbed her paws together, grabbing a hold of the rope and dragging him across the yard. "Well then... Your next endurance test will be volt tackle... Or better yet, body slam." She laughed as she leaped into the air, landing flat on her belly, right ontop of him, laughing again as she got off of him grabbing the end of the rope and picking Ben up, grinning.

"Okay, enough of this... It's time I kept my promise from before and taught you a move..." She chuckled as she ran up the hill, holding him in her arms and laughing. "I said I'd teach you a move, and I even promised I would, I think, so I'm going to keep that promise..." She said as she walked up the stairs to the porch, laughing as she got to the top, dropping him and chuckling. "I'm going to teach you fly..." She laughed.

Ben didn't even answer her, he just closed his eyes and whined, curling up into a ball.

"What's wrong? You told me you wanted to learn an attack, and now I'm teaching you one." She laughed as she picked him up, tossing him over the railing. "Now FLY!" She laughed as he fell down, smacking against the ground and grunting.

"No, you did it wrong." She said as she pulled on the rope, tugging him back up and grabbing his ears, laughing as she walked over to the stairs, grinning as she tossed him down them.

"Now FLY!" She said as she threw him, laughing as he bounced down the stairs, pulling on the rope and dragging him back up.

"You're freaking pathetic! You can't even FLY!" She said as she frowned at him, dragging him all the way up onto the deck. "Now... Since you can't fly, maybe we should teach you something else..." She said as she tossed him off the side again, laughing. "Yep, you can't fly..." She said as she walked down the stairs, still holding the end of the rope.

"Now... Let's teach you SURF!" She laughed as she ran down to the pool, dragging him behind her. "Come on, I've heard of a Pikachu learning both fly AND surf, and if you can't fly, you've GOT TO be able to surf!" She said as she picked him up and tossed him over the side of the pool, still holding the end of the rope, laughing at the splash he made. "Now since I can't see you, I'm going to have to walk aaaaaalllll the way around and go in so I can see you surf..." She laughed as she walked around to the deck, grinning as she pulled hard on the rope, as if reeling him in.

"Come on Ben, SURF!" She laughed as she reeled him in faster and faster, until there was only a tiny length of rope between Ben and the deck. He was face down in the water, and bubbles were coming up next to his head.

"I said SURF!" She yelled as she jumped off of the deck and into the grass, holding the rope tightly as she leaped, getting caught and dangling in the air as the little bit of rope that was left was used up, smashing Ben headfirst into the side of the pool, Electra's weight pressing him against the wall as she dangled from the rope. She hung there for about ten seconds, before climbing up the rope and pulling herself onto the edge of the pool, sitting upright and grinning as she picked him up, tossing him out of the pool and grinning.

"I'm not going to check if you survived that or not, because I'm almost positive that you didn't, because you're freaking weak..." She chuckled as she jumped down, laughing as she stood next to him. "Now, if I were to jump on you, you'd spit up all the water and you'd be alive and stuff... So I'm not jumping on you." She chuckled. "Instead, I'm going to use a move of my own... I tried to teach you some moves, just like I promised, but now it's my turn to show you a move I can do!" She laughed as she grabbed him around the middle, chuckling as she shoved his head into her mouth. I watched as she swallowed his head, pushing his middle into her mouth with her paws, looking at me as she tilted her head back and gulped down his middle rather quickly, shoving his legs into her mouth with her paws and swallowing hard. I walked over to her as she closed her mouth around his feet, not really knowing what to say as she smiled at me.

"That's called swallow, and I learned it by myself." She chuckled as she folded her arms, grinning. "Dallas, do you want to do the honors?"

"Huh?" I said as I looked down, frowning.

"Cut the rope I mean..." She said as she held it tightly in both paws, grinning as she held her paws out.

"Oh... Sure..." I mumbled as I swallowed hard, lifting my right paw and closing my eyes as I slashed the rope with them, right inbetween her paws.

"Err... Again? Dallas this is a rope, it's not going to break from one cut." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, right..." I said as I slashed at it again and again, until it broke.

"Heheheh... You're DONE Ben... Where's Mr. tough guy now huh? WHERE IS HE?" She chuckled as she dropped the other end of the rope, laughing. "He's GONE!" She said as she stuck the rope in her mouth, chuckling as she held up her right paw, three fingers raised into the air.

"One..." She chuckled as she put down one finger, grinning. "Two..." She said as she put down another finger, grinning as she tilted her head back a little. I gulped hard and held my breath, staring at her as she put down the last finger.

"Three..." She chuckled, a wet gulp heard as she swallowed down the end of the cut rope, along with the rest of Ben, patting her belly and grinning as she folded her arms. "Goodbye Ben..."

"Um..." I mumbled as I looked down again, not knowing what to say or do. I mean, he was a dick and all, but did he really deserve to die, I mean... He WAS nice to us, whether he was faking it or not, and he WAS part of the family kind of... But then on the other paw, he locked up my mate and tortured her...

My confidence suddenly returned to me, and I looked at Electra, grinning.

He locked up my mate and tortured her... OF COURSE he deserved to die... I said in my mind as I hugged her, wagging my tail.

"No more torture..." I chuckled as I rubbed her back, smiling.

"Freedom at last!" She giggled as she hugged me tightly, her tail wagging as she poked my side. "Let's go inside okay?"

"Yeah..." I said as I let go of her and dashed up the hill, running up the stairs of the porch and into the little door flap thing, running into the living room and frowning as I stood there, staring at Zeke and Cammy, who were laying on the couch kissing and stuff.

"Um..." I said as I walked over to them. "Electra got rid of Ben..."

"Mmmphhhpmpmhm... I mean, Oh? How did she do that?" Zeke said as he pulled away from Cammy, giggling as he hopped off the couch and smiled, wagging his tail.

"Well I beat him up and tried to teach him fly and surf, and he died, so I ate him." She chuckled as she stood next to me, folding her arms. "He was weaker than I thought!"

"Niiiice..." Zeke grinned as he wagged his tail faster, giggling. "I should go tell Kevin..."

"Yeah, you go do that..." I said as I wobbled over to the couch, taking a deep breath as I hopped up onto it, flopping onto my back and sighing.

"I can't believe she actually did it... I mean, I knew she would, but..." Cammy frowned as she looked at Electra, who frowned as she hopped up onto the couch.

"Cammy that made no sense..." She laughed as she lay down next to me, snuggling up against me as Zeke walked out, smiling as she nuzzled me underneath my chin.

"You know... Since Ben's gone, and we don't have to deal with Team Onyx anymore, that kind of means we're like, free..." She giggled as she hugged me tightly, licking my cheek. "I'd say this calls for a celebration... No more Team Onyx to get in our way... I mean, with their leader gone, what will they do?"

"I don't think he was their leader..." I said as I hugged her back, sighing.

I don't even think that was really Ben...

"No matter now. Whatever he was, he's gone now. I still think that calls for a celebration." She giggled as she nuzzled me again, purring softly. "And I think I know just what we can do to celebrate..."

"Well tell me later, right now I'm taking a nap..." I sighed as I closed my eyes, taking large, deep breaths as I tried to regain my balance. Something felt so... wrong... I felt as if I'd done something terribly wrong... Was it letting her kill Ben, or cutting the rope? In my head, it didn't seem wrong at all, but then again, on my human side, a side of me that hadn't interfered with anything in a while, a side that I thought I'd lost, it felt like murder, and made me feel guilty... But of course my Pikachu side was far stronger than my human side, and I was easily able to overcome the feeling, and easily replace it with a feeling of pride, because in a way, I'd helped out my mate, so I'd actually done a good thing. At least that's what my Pikachu side told me. But I couldn't help but think about it... I mean, what would have happened if we hadn't killed him...? Would he have plotted against us? Would he have gotten all his buddies from Team Onyx and attacked us all because they wanted me for my strength, Electra for her bottomless stomach, or whatever reason they had, Zeke for his strength, and Cammy because she betrayed them? I mean, what would they do if we'd let Ben live? Or better yet, what would they do now that we killed Ben. Would they ever find out? I mean, Electra ate him, so there's no body to prove he's dead. Maybe they'll just assume he went missing, ran away or something, got mauled in the wild, anything's possible since they don't know the real story. But on the other paw, they probably know he was headed here before he went missing, and attack us, demanding that we release him or something. There's a million possibilities to what Team Onyx will do when Ben never returns. After all, they're unpredictable, right?

I sighed softly as I continued to think about what Team Onyx would do, and how I'd beat them all down if they touched Electra again, and how I would train Electra to be meaner and stuff. I wasn't thinking about it long however, as I dozed off, drifting off into a light sleep...

-END of story; Life Through The Eyes Of A Former Human.-

Note: I've gotten a TON of requests asking if I could create a detailed scene of Dallas and Electra mating, and I'm actually going to do it... I mean, it IS already rated M, so it would be perfectly fine, right? So if you see another chapter randomly pop up, then that's what it is, because I'm probably going to end up making that scene soon. IF however, you are not into that kind of stuff, then this is the end of the story for you. However, if you're one of the ones that wanted the scene, then there will be one more chapter for you to read pretty soon.

UPDATE: There is in fact a sequel. If you are interested in it, visit my profile. ^^ It'll be there!

Anyhow, Thanks for reading! ^-^ Feel free to check out the sequel! ^^


	30. Electra's Surprise

Note to all: This chapter is being done for the hundreds of requests I got for it. So you can all thank PokeGirl360 for this chapter, because she was the first one to bring it up. This chapter is going to contain detailed scenes of Pokemon mating, and stuff like that. There will be no cut scenes in this chapter! If you think this is gross, then DO NOT READ IT. I am warning you now, so you can't say you didn't know it was there or something. Now, as you might already know, please don't flame me if I don't do too good. This is my first time writing yiff, so it's not going to be the best. However, I have a lot of roleplay experience, so it's not going to be bad either.

Anyhow, enjoy. ^-^ This will be the very last chapter of the series.

Later on the next day...

"Hehe... He's gone... I can't believe it..." Cammy giggled as she nuzzled against my belly, smiling. "So that kind of means I have no reason to stay here anymore..." She sighed as she closed her eyes, her ears falling to the sides.

"Awww no it doesn't." I smiled as I sat up, looking at her. "You have plenty of reason to stay here! I mean, you WANT to stay, right?"

"Well yeah, I want to stay here because of you... But, the only reason I was here before was because I thought Team Onyx was going to get you... A-"

"Stop right there. Hehe, They still might. I mean, once they find out Ben's missing, what's stopping them from coming here and like, kidnapping us or something? I mean, you have nowhere else to go, so why not just stay here? I mean, Kevin sees you as one of his, and we can get you registered and stuff, and you'll be fed and taken care of and stuff, and Electra doesn't mind anymore, and... You can stay!" I said as I hugged her, smiling. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Well..." She said as she hugged me back, smiling. "That IS true... I mean, I have nowhere else to go, and... They could attack still... I guess I don't really need a reason to stay anyway... I mean, it's not like I have a job to go to that I'd get fired from if I gave them a stupid excuse... I guess I'm just so used to Team Onyx being so hard on me is all... Anyway, I guess I'll stay if you want me to." She giggled.

"If I want you to? Just YOU wanting to should be enough to make you want to stay." I smiled as I looked into her eyes, chuckling. "You don't have to listen to anyone else..." I mean, yo-"

"Shhh... I'm staying." She giggled as she put her paw over my mouth, smiling as she stood up and looked around the room, before giggling as she hopped down off of the couch and turned around, smiling at me as she walked backwards out of the room.

"I'll be back later okay? I have to do something quickly." She giggled as she turned around and ran out into the kitchen.

"Well okay..." I said as I hopped down off of the couch, frowning as I walked out of the room, almost walking into Electra as she walked around the corner of the hallway, jumping back as she saw me.

"OOH! Heya Dallas!" She giggled as she walked up and hugged me, smiling. "I was just looking around in Kevin's room. His room is cool! And now I'm in a happy mood!" She giggled as she wagged her tail, jumping up and down. "Do you want to play a game or something?"

"Hehe, well that's good I guess." I chuckled as I tilted my head at her. "What kind of game?"

"Well I was thinking chase..." She giggled as she poked my side. "I have a surprise for you!"

I perked my ears up as I looked into her eyes, smiling. "Ooh... Surprises are good... What is it?" I laughed as I poked her back, giggling as she squeaked.

"Well I made you something!" She laughed as she walked over into the dining room. "Come on, I want to show you!"

"Well okay." I said as I walked out, giggling. "I need to wait a minute though, Cammy said she'd be right back and wanted me to wait for her..."

"Well that's fine." Electra smiled as she sat down. "We can wait a little I guess."

"Hehe, what made you so happy anyway?" I asked as I walked over to her, sitting down next to her and smiling as I leaned against her.

"Well, when I went up to Kevin's room, he was there, and he pi-"

"Okay I'm back." Cammy giggled as she ran into the living room, stopping about halfway in and frowning. "Aaand he's gone..."

"Over here Cammy." I giggled as I waved my paw in the air.

"Oh, there you are." She said as she turned around and walked over to me, giggling. "And Electra too... Err... I wanted to show you something..." She said as she looked down, giggling. "I mean, it can wait until later if you're busy or something..."

"Yeah, I was just about to show him something I made for him..." Electra frowned. "We won't be too long though."

"Well that's fine." She smiled as she looked up at us, before turning around and walking out. "I'll see you later then Dallas."

"See you later." I smiled as I waved at her, standing up and walking over to the door, opening it and and walking out, waiting for Electra to walk out before I closed it, smiling.

"So where are we going?"

"Just follow me." She giggled as she walked across the porch, giggling, "You'll see."

I smiled and nodded, following her across the porch and down the stairs, sighing as we walked down the hill.

"Well where is it we're going?" I asked as we walked past the pool and into the woods, frowning.

"Well I'm going to show you something I made! I couldn't make it here because I wanted to be alone, so I made it in here." She giggled as she looked back at me, smiling. "Probably doesn't make sense, but when you see it, you'll know what I mean." She said as she hopped over a log.

"Is it food?" I giggled as I followed her, smiling.

"Nope. I'd have a hard time making food." she chuckled.

"Well what is it?" I laughed.

"Shhhh Dallas. You'll see when you get there."

"Well okay..." I giggled as we walked into the tall grass. "Where is it anyway?"

"Shhhhh... No more questions!" She laughed. "You'll spoil it!"

"Err, okay..." I laughed as I went to ask her why we were going so far, but decided against it since she'd told me not to ask anymore questions.

"So... Um..." I said as we walked out of the tall grass, frowning as we stood in front of the old cabin thing with the freezers in it.

"Well it's inside here, so let's go." She giggled as she got down onto all fours, leaping up and grabbing the knob, wiggling as she twisted it, opening the door and letting go, giggling as she ran inside.

"Well what did you do to make it-" I said as I walked in, making a face as the freezers were gone, and there were pillows all over the floor, big pillows, small ones, couch pillows, fluffy pillows, any pillow you could think of. In the center of the room, was a pile of fruits. Apples, berries, bananas, even pineapples, all stacked next to eachother neatly in a pile in the middle of the room. My first instinct was to pounce on the soft pillow, and that's exactly what I did, closing the door and squeaking as I jumped into the pile of pillows, hugging one against me as I looked up at Electra, who giggled and plopped down beside me.

"How... Did you get these all here?" I asked her as I let go of the pillow, giggling.

"Well some humans came and took all the meat, and when they were done, I got up really early and took the key from the Pokemart out of Ben's room. I went to the Pokemart and I took a bunch of pillows and fruit and I brought them here." She giggled. "As a surprise..."

"A surprise for what..." I giggled as I sat up, wagging my tail and smiling. "And where did you put the key?"

"Well a not really a surprise... More of like, a reward... For getting rid of Ben and Team Onyx..." She smiled. "And I put the key under the bed in your room."

"Well it was really YOU that got rid of Ben..." I smiled. "So if anything, YOU should be the one to get the reward." I chuckled as I picked up one of the berries, giggling as I rubbed it against her mouth. "Mmmm... Eat it, it's yummy."

"Nooo... It's yours. I mean, you do EVERYTHING for me, and I feel like I haven't done a single thing for you at all... This is like, a thank you... For being my mate..." She smiled as she pushed my paw away from her mouth, smiling.

"Wow..." I mumbled as I looked at the berry in my paw, frowning. "Well... Thanks... I mean, to go through the trouble of getting food for me and stuff... Just wow..." I said as I dropped the berry, smiling. "You didn't have to do this..."

"But I WANT to... I mean, you saved me... I owe my life to you..."

"Yeah, but Cammy-"

"Cammy didn't get the idea of saving me in the first place. I'm positive it was you that brought it up, wasn't it?"

"Well yeah, but without her we cou-"

"Well then that's that. You brought it up, so you're responsible for saving me. Even if you couldn't have gotten there without Cammy, Cammy also couldn't have GOTTEN you there without YOU bringing up the idea." She smiled. "I mean, I'm glad Cammy showed you, and I owe her still, but really... It's you that triggered it, and I owe you more for that." She smiled as she took my other paw in hers, smiling as she wagged her tail. "Now, the fruit is yours, but if you're trying to feed it to me, then I'm not going to stop you..." She grinned as she looked down at my paw, smiling.

"Exactly, I knew you wouldn't hold back for too much longer..." I laughed as I stuffed the berry into her mouth, giggling as I watched her swallow it, tilting my head as the little bulge traveled down her throat and disappeared.

"Hehe... That was fun..." I said as I pulled her into my lap, giggling as I rubbed her belly, rubbing my cheek against hers and giggling as she purred.

"Where does it all go...?" I asked as I patted her belly, giggling as she turned her head and nuzzled me.

"Where does what go?" She giggled as she laid back against me.

"The food you eat... I mean... Where do you put it?"

"In my belly silly!" She giggled as she turned around, hugging me.

"Yeah, but the things you eat... They're usually your size, and bigger... And you have no problem with them either..." I frowned.

"Well I'm bigger inside or something, I don't know." She smiled.

"Well... I have a question... Zeke said you were something else, or at least I'm pretty sure it was Zeke... He said you were another Pokemon in the body of a Pikachu... If that's true... Then what are you?" I frowned as I looked her in the eye, sighing.

"I'm a Pikachu aren't I?" She asked as she tilted her head, giggling. "I mean, I'm not a human like you are..."

"I'm not a human Electra... I'm a Pikachu..." I frowned. "What makes you think I'm a human?"

"Oh wait, that's Ben... ugh I'm confused now, never mind." She giggled as she poked my belly. "I'm a Pikachu, you're a Pikachu, there's nothing different about us except I'm heavier and eat a lot." She giggled as she patted her belly. "I can eat humans and stuff... I'm actually really proud of myself..."

"Hehe, well okay then, if you don't know then I don't see a point in asking you..." I chuckled as I hugged her, picking up another berry and giggling as I stuffed it into her mouth, quickly placing my right paw over her throat as she swallowed, purring softly and closing my eyes as I felt the bulge of the berry slide down past my paw.

"Dallas what are you doing..." She said as she moved my paw off of her throat, giggling. "You're funny..."

"I wanted to like, feel you eat..." I frowned as I looked down, giggling. "It makes me happy..."

"Happy? What do you mean it makes you happy?" She giggled as she wagged her tail, looking down at the fruits. "Like, ch- Aww I forgot to play chase..." she sighed, frowning. "Maybe we can play it later..."

"Well, I meant it as in... It makes me feel... Matey..." I mumbled in a super low voice, blushing as I looked down.

"Wait, what..." She frowned as she stood up. "Can you hold that thought, I have to pee." She giggled as she made her way over to the door. "I won't be long, I promise."

"W-wait..." I mumbled as I stood up, looking down.

"Huh?" She asked as she looked at me, frowning. "What is it Dallas?"

"W-well remember... Back at the colony I think... When I told you That... Well... I liked when you... Did stuff?" I blushed as I looked down.

"You mean when you asked me to pee on you because you said you liked it?" She giggled as she nodded, smiling. "Yep, I remember that."

"W-well... D-do you think... By any chance... You could do it again?" I squeaked, looking down and fiddling with my paws as my ears twitched nerbously.

"Well if you want me to, then sure." She giggled as she walked over to me, hugging me and wagging her tail. "But you have to hurry up because I reaaaallly have to go." She said as she looked down, giggling.

"W-well... Okay..." I said as I sat down, picking up a berry and smiling. "Open your mouth... I wanna see something..."

Frowning, she opened her mouth, and I pushed the berry inside, moving my paw all the way to the back of her mouth and sticking the large berry into her throat, shivering as I felt the muscles grip it and tug it down into her, her throat rippling around my fingers as my paw remained in her mouth. Blushing, I just held my paw there, my other paw rubbing over her belly as my member poked its way out of my sheath.

"Mmmhmmphmn..." She giggled as she sucked on my paw gently, licking my palm as I felt a warm, wet sensation on my belly. Blushing, I looked down at the pee that was now flowing over my lap, my member pushing its way farther and farther out of its sheath as I watched the pee flow out of her, slowly pulling my paw out of her mouth and plunging two of my now slippery fingers right into her vagina.

"EEEE! DALLAS THAT FEELS SO WEIRD!" She squeaked as she leaned forward and hugged me. "W-what are you doing?"

"S-something new..." I said as I pushed them a bit deeper, hugging her with my other arm as I wiggled them inside her, my member fully erect and pushing against her belly as she hugged me.

"Dallas what are you doing..." She said as she moved my paw off of her throat, giggling. "You're fu- Dallas? Hello?" She asked as she waved her paw in front of my face, frowning.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she looked down, squeaking as she saw that my member was fully erect, the pink organ throbbing as I sat there and daydreamed about Electra.

"DALLAS!" She yelled as she pushed me over onto my back, standing up. "Your peepee is out!"

"EEP!" I squeaked as I snapped out of my vision, wiggling as I sat back up, looking around. "W-what?"

She giggled as she pointed down. Frowning, I followed her gaze, squealing and turning around as I realized what she was pointing at, trying to cover it up with my paws.

"Dallas... Why are you turning around? It's not like I haven't seen it before... I mean, heck, it's been INSIDE me before, why are you all of a sudden embarrassed about it?" She giggled as she put her arms around me, hugging me from behind. "Mooooove your paws..."

"W-well... It's just that... I was feeding you... And you were peeing on me... And stuff... In this vision... I had..." I mumbled as I looked back at her, blushing.

"What..." She said as she tilted her head, smirking. "And that made your penis come out like that?"

"Well I told you I liked it!" I whined as I buried my face in my paws. "We just never got a chance to really do it..."

"Well... If you like it that much..." She chuckled as she reached around and gently stroked her paw over the tip of my member. "Then feed me all you want..." She grinned.

I squeaked as she rested her paw upon it, wiggling and leaning back against her.

"E-Electra wait..." I mumbled as I wiggled, turning around and looking her in the eye, blushing as I hugged her, my member pressed against her belly as we hugged.

"What..." She said as she hugged me, frowning. "Why don't we just mate or something... I mean, your penis is pushing on my belly and stuff, and I kind of brought you here so we COULS mate, so this in kind of convenient..." She giggled as she reached down and grabbed my member in her right paw, chuckling. "You know, I've never really been able to feel it before... It feels all weird..." She giggled as she let go of it, and the hug, flopping down onto her back and giggling as she lay there with her legs open, her tail flopping every now and then.

"Hehe... Come on, I know you want to..." She giggled as she smiled at me, waving her paw at me. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine... Just nervous..." I mumbled as I stood up, dropping down onto all fours and gently licking her lower belly as I rubbed the pointer finger of my right paw over her vagina, smiling as she squealed.

"Relax..." I smiled as I licked a bit lower, laying flat on my belly as I pressed my mouth against her vagina, and immediately began sucking hard on it, plunging my tongue inside of her as I pressed my lips against her folds.

"AAAHHH DALLAS!" She squealed as she placed her paws on the sides of my head, pressing it down against her.

"T-this is so weird!"

"Mmmphmprgn..." I mumbled as I sucked herder and herder, my tongue flicking in and out of her as I placed my paws on her thighs, my mouth suddenly filling with a sweet tasting liquid, that kind of tasted like apples and sugar. I could tell by the little squeaks she was making, and by the look on her face, that she was peeing in my mouth.

Blushing a bit, I slurped it out of her, my mouth pressed hard against her folds as I sucked herder and harder, gulping mouthful after mouthful of her pee as it flowed out of her, my member throbbing against the pillows as she let out squeak after squeak.

"D-Sallas... I'm p-p-peeing..." She squeaked as she loosened her grip on my head, looking up at the ceiling and opening her legs a bit wider, blushing as she pushed hard, her muscles contracting around my tongue as she forced out her pee as fast as she could, literally filling my mouth once every second.

Gulp after gulp I drank, my body subconsciously humping the pillows as my stretched to accommodate the large drink I was having, completely forgetting about how much she could actually pee. Although I'd never seen her do it before, now that I thought about it, as my belly filled more and more, if she could eat like that, then surely her bladder could hold an ocean, right?

I gulped herder and herder as I tried to keep up with the amount she was giving me, finding it extremely hard to drink like this, since I usually lapped up my drinks, rather than pouring them into my mouth and gulping them down, so it was quite difficult for me to do.

Just as I was about to pull away, the flow started to slow down, slowing to nothing more than a trickle. Purring softly, I stood up, my full belly sloshing underneath me as the rest of her pee flowed out of her, trickling down over her tailhole and running down onto the pillows over the base of her tail. She nervously stuck two fingers of her right paw in her mouth and sucked on them, looking up at me and blushing as my member stood fully erect underneath me.

Looking down, I chuckled as the pillow I'd been laying on had a wet spot on it, soaked in my precum as I'd been humping it without even knowing.

"I-I didn't have to go... That badly..." She said as she took her fingers out of her mouth, blushing. "N-normally I go a lot more than that..."

"Y-yeah, I figured..." I said as I took a step forward, my belly sloshing silently as I stood over her, positioning my member over her vagina as her pee continued to make its way out, trickling down like a little stream trickles down a hill.

"Wow, w-when does it stop..." I asked as I blushed a dark red, lowering myself a little and kissing her lips gently as the top of my member rubbed gently against her folds.

"W-when It's all gone..." She blushed as she grabbed me around the muddle, pulling me down ontop of her and kissing my mouth hard. We both squealed at the same time as I fell ontop of her, thrusting all the way in as I lay flat on her belly, my tongue exploring her mouth as she hugged her legs around my lower half, and her arms around my middle, shoving my tongue out of the way with hers and sucking the spit out of my mouth, gulping down our drool as she slowly pulled her mouth away from mine, purring softly as she gently licked my nose, smiling.

"You taste appley..." She giggled as she let go of me with her legs, wiggling as she got comfortable, closing her eyes halfway as I began humping in and out of her, once again not knowing I was doing it as my instincts took over, my lower belly soaking wet as I laid in her pee.

"I-I do?" I blushed as I looked down at her belly, before I realized that I was humping her, and blushed as I picked up speed, my body taking over my instincts as I regained control.

"Y-yes... You taste appley..." She giggled as she hugged me again, licking my nose repeatedly as she muttered small squeaks, a faint squishing sound filling our ears with each thrust I made, her tail curling around mine as she hugged me tightly, closing her eyes and biting the side of my neck gently as I picked up even more speed, the slow, short thrusts I'd been taking transforming into quick, longer thrusts, and before I knew it, I was pulling out almost my whole member, nothing but the tip left inside each time I pulled out, quickly pushing my whole member back inside her and pulling back out all the way, grunting as I felt the walls of her vagina clamping down on my member, making it more and more difficult for me to push my way inside.

"Dallas... C-cha..." She mumbled as she dug her claws into my back. She wasn't really digging them into me, but rather gripping me with them as she opened her legs as wide as she could, and began wiggling around on the floor.

"Dallas you're g- CHAAA!" She squealed as I pushed inside one last time, laying down flat on her belly as the pleasure overcame me. Before I knew it, I'd shot off a bolt of electricity, the tip of my penis swelling inside her as I blasted my seed deep into her vagina. She wrapped her legs around me and squeezed me tightly as I came inside her, her eyes closed tightly as she bit down gently on my neck, her paws no longer around me, but now on the pillows, squeezing hard on them as she squealed really loudly, her vagina clamping down on my penis as I lay there ontop of her, panting as I opened my eyes.

"Dallas..." She said, breathing heavily and smiling as she pried her claws out of the pillows and hugged me, purring.

"That was... One of the best you've ever done..." She blushed as she licked my nose, smiling as my cock slowly swelled down in size. As soon as I felt it'd gone down enough in size, I stood up on all fours and eased my way out of her, blushing as my semen, mixed in with other things, began flowing out of her vagina, pooling on the already soaking wet pillow as she lay there with her legs open, blushing.

"T-thanks..." I choked out, my tongue hanging out as I panted, standing up and smiling at her.

"I-it really was..." She smiled as she slowly got to her feet, hugging me and wagging her tail.

"T-thank you..." I mumbled, not really knowing what to say as I watched her tail wag, my own beginning to wag as I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"How about we go get cleaned up and come back for the fruits after?" I smiled as I let go of the hug, giggling as Electra nodded.

"You bet! I mean, we can't leave the food here!" She giggled as we made our way over to the door, holding paws as our fur dripped with both pee and cum. Electra looked down at it and giggled as she hopped up onto the door knob and twisted it, swinging the door open and hopping off, giggling as she waited for me to walk outside before closing it and smiling.

"That's like, our new bed in there for when we stay in the woods." She smiled as she took my paw in hers, and we began walking toward the lake.

"That's really nice of you..." I smiled as I licked her cheek, smiling.

"But Dallas... I have to tell you something... You see, I think I'm... Well, in season..." She said as she looked down. "I mean, I've been so mean lately, and I've wanted to mate with you more than ever for the last week or so... And I've also been craving weird things like human meat and eggs and stuff... Not that that's weird or anything, but I've never had a craving like that before..." She said, frowning.

"So, you mean we might get a Pichu?" I asked as I looked at her, frowning as she nodded.

"Yes..."

"Oh... Arceus..." I chuckled as I stopped walking, hugging her. "Well if we do, then I can honestly say that I think I'm ready to raise it. I'll be the best daddy ever!" I said as I wagged my tail, giggling.

"That's awesome Dallas!" She giggled as she kissed my cheek. "But... When we get to the lake... Can we... mate again? To make sure we'll have one?" She giggled as she looked down, blushing.

"Absolutely... For you Electra, I'd do anything..." I said as I smiled, taking her paw in mine as we began walking toward the lake once more...

-END Bonus Chapter Thirty-

Hehe, well here's the very last chapter of the series. Once again, this is my first time writing something yiffy, so if it's not that good, let me know. ^-^

Thanks again to PokeGirl360 for being the first one to request this.


End file.
